The Volturi Saga
by Lynn Kieu
Summary: The Volturi Saga is a 4 book series: 1. Volturi Beginnings 2. Volturi Secrets 3. Volturi Recruits 4. Volturi Destruction It tells the history of the Volturi and how they came to be and also introduces some new characters.
1. Volturi Beginnings: Chapter 1

Preface

This world was made for humans. They are the most intelligent creatures on this planet and when it was created, God gave them dominion over all the earth and its inhabitants, every creeping thing. Or so that is what _they_ would have you believe.

1. VISITOR

It had been 15 years since Didyme had seen her brother. He was 22 when he disappeared and she was only five. His departure had ruined their family name. He had been engaged to the daughter of the town's wealthiest man, Cornelius. When he disappeared rumors spread that he did not find his bride attractive and would rather give up all his possessions and the dowry than to be tied to her. Cornelius was outraged and in revenge he made it so that Didyme's family lost their good standing in the community.

Didyme watched their family riches disappear as people refused to patron her father's business. Avram, her father, tried to console Cornelius by telling him that his son, Aro, would never do a thing like this if he had a choice. That he must be dead because anything short of that would never keep him away from Cornelius' lovely daughter. It did not matter to Cornelius, his heart had been hardened.

Didyme's mother, Phaedra, was so sorrowful that her only daughter had turned 20 and still had no suitors. This, of course, was due to their ruined reputation. Didyme was a lovely thing to look upon and she caught the eye of all the local men, but none of them dared to incur the wrath of Cornelius and risk being ruined the way Avram had been.

"Damn this town all the people in it!" Avram yelled one evening after returning from another unproductive day at work. "I swear, we'll just leave! We'll just pack everything and go to Athens. Get a fresh start; no one will know us there."

Didyme was used to hearing her father's rants; he had been talking about moving to Athens for several years now. Avram was not a man of action.

"Calm down, dear," Phaedra soothed him. "You know how you get when you're all worked up."

Avram sat down at their dilapidated dinner table. He had sold their fancy one a few years back and told his daughter that it was better to have a decrepit table with food on it than an elegant one to just stare at. She did not mind. Didyme was a generally happy person, riches or not, and her happiness was quite infectious.

"And what have you been up to today, child?" Avram asked his daughter although she was hardly a child at all.

"Mm, I've been working on a new piece," she shyly admitted.

"You should hear it Avram, it's quite wonderful," Phaedra bragged.

"After dinner then," he smiled at his daughter.

There wasn't much to eat so it didn't take long to get to Didyme's performance. They settled into the sitting room and her parents watched proudly as she used her bow to caress the violin and weave her delicate fingers over the strings. It was a sweet and gentle tune. Phaedra had taught her daughter how to play and years before had also taught her son the art. Watching Didyme play would often remind her of him and it would break her heart.

That night, Didyme sat in front of her mirror and brushed out her long chestnut hair. She studied her reflection in the mirror. She had brown eyes and soft features. She looked at her lips and wondered if anyone would ever kiss them. She put the brush down and handled the cross that hung from her neck. It was silver with red jewels imbedded in it. It was one of the last, fine possessions her family owned. When she had offered it to her father to sell it he refused. He still wanted her to feel as if she were a princess. It also had significant meaning for her family. They used to worship the Greek gods, Zeus, Hera, and the many others. It was only after Aro's disappearance that her family turned to Christianity. The red jeweled cross was a symbol of her devotion to the new religion.

She blew out the candle and laid herself into her bed. She began to drift as she imagined a life in Athens and falling in love with someone who did not care about her family's past. Her eyes flittered to a close and her consciousness was almost gone when she heard the creak in the floorboard. The lids of her eyes flew open.

"Who's there?" she whispered in a harsh tone. Her eyes searched the darkness but found no light.

"I'd forgotten about that board," an unfamiliar man's voice spoke, right next to her ear.

Fear shot through her and she sucked in a breath of air, ready to scream but before the sound could escape her lips ice cold fingers clamped over her mouth and held her still.

"Shhh," he whispered. "We don't want to wake up mother and father do we?" As instantly as he spoke a match flared in the darkness. He used his free hand to light the candle on her bed stand. She looked up at the intruders face and saw him for the first time. He had long black hair and pale skin. He was remarkably beautiful. He looked familiar but she couldn't remember where she had seen him before. Then it clicked, he looked like her father.

"If I move my hand, will you be a good girl and remain silent?" the stranger asked her. She nodded her head in agreement. He lifted his fingers and she did not scream.

"Who are you?" she asked quietly.

"Don't you recognize your big brother?" he smiled his razor sharp teeth at her.

Her mouth fell open and she studied his face for a second time. In the dim light she thought she saw red in his eyes but convinced herself that she was mistaken. "Aro?" she asked.

"You remembered," he smiled. "You were so young when I left. I wasn't sure if you even knew my name."

"Mother speaks of you often; she would never let me forget."

"Is that so?" Aro asked, pleased. He took Didyme's hand into his and pressed his palm against hers. He closed his eyes and seemed deep in thought.

"Aro?" Didyme asked, breaking his concentration. "What happened to you? Where did you go?" His leaving had practically destroyed her family, she felt she deserved an answer.

The corners of his mouth turned down just slightly as he answered, "Someone took me away a very long time ago and I didn't think I could ever come back. I never wanted to hurt any of you and it was safer for you if I stayed away."

Confusion filled her eyes as she tried to understand.

"But I'm here now, Didyme. There is no need to worry. I will make you safe."

"We have to tell mother and father!" she spoke with sudden excitement. "They'll be so pleased that you've returned!" She began to get out of bed but Aro held her in place.

"I haven't returned, Didyme," he said, all cheerfulness gone.

"What do you mean? Of course you have."

"I'm here to take you with me. I'm here to show you a life more wonderful than your human mind can possibly imagine. You will never know pain again. Age and disease will never take its hold on you. You will be as powerful as the gods."

Before she could respond Aro swooped her up into his arms and was out the window with her. He jumped from roof to tiled roof so fast that the world around her became a blur. She was getting dizzy so she buried her face into his marble hard chest. She was only clothed in her night gown and the cold night air was getting to her. She pressed herself against her brother but that only made it worse. When they had finally stopped moving she opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. She was in a cemetery. Aro walked her down into a sepulcher.

"What are we doing here?" Didyme asked, fear shaking her voice and silent tears streaking her face.

"Do you trust me?" Aro asked with conviction in his voice. She was still looking around the room when he pulled her chin so that she would only see him. "Do you trust me?" he repeated with his sweet breath in her face. She paused for a moment, and solemnly nodded yes.


	2. Volturi Beginnings: Chapter 2

2. VOLTERRA

Three days after that fateful night Aro and Didyme walked out of the sepulcher. She was changed forever. Blood no longer pulsed through her veins, her heart no longer beat, her eyes no longer wept. She was a vampire.

The sun had set and the sounds of a celebration captured their attention. Didyme was so thirsty. Aro convinced her to stay put near the gate of the cemetery and promised to bring someone to her to quench her thirst. He could not afford to have her lose control in the town. She waited for him for what seemed like an eternity. The burning in her throat raged on. Just as she was about to leave to find her own prey, she heard Aro's laughter mixed with that of a drunken man.

"I'm telling you, she's gorgeous!" Aro spoke sloppily, as if he were drunk too.

"I'll be the judge of that! If she's not a dog I'll let her give me a big kiss!" the drunk shouted. The two came into view and she saw that Aro's companion was a short and stout man. He looked as sloppy as he sounded but the scent that wafted off of him was so sweet and enticing. Didyme had never caused physical harm to anyone in her life before but now the temptation was too much to bear.

"Oh mate, you're right!" the drunk said in wonder when he saw Didyme. "Hey there sweetheart, would you like to give me a kiss?" he giggled.

"Absolutely." Didyme walked over to the man more quickly than she should have and bit into his throat without hesitation. The blood pulsed out from his veins and into her mouth. He cried out in alarm and tried to fight her off but she was much too strong for him, like a parent holding a small child in place. Soon, his struggles became less and less until finally he became very still. The warm nectar quenched her thirst and she drank until there was nothing more. While her thirst had been satiated there was a sudden hollowness in her heart. She couldn't help but feel guilty for ending the man's life. She looked at his pale, lifeless body with sudden waves of remorse.

"Come," Aro commanded. "You're ready to meet my friends." Aro led her by the hand and she followed along numbly. He had a horse and carriage ready and they climbed into the cab. A man sat on the bench out front to direct the horse.

"How can you stand this?" Didyme spoke through gritted teeth as the scent of the driver filled her nose.

"What, love?" Aro asked, worried that she wasn't taking to vampire life.

"The smell. I want your driver very badly," Didyme confessed.

He let out a chuckle. "But you just ate. Try to focus on something else." Once the carriage ride was over they found themselves at a harbor. Aro escorted her onto a small ship.

"Where are we going?" Didyme asked, surprised to find her travels were far from over.

"Italy."

"What's in Italy?" she pressed.

"Volterra," Aro said with a smirk.

When they finally entered Volterra, Didyme observed that there wasn't much to it. "Are there even enough humans to feed around here?"

"Love, you'll come to learn that you don't eat where you sleep, so to speak. There are plenty of nearby villages to choose from." Didyme followed Aro to what looked like an abandoned castle, half of it had been destroyed by who knows what war. The gray stones that made up the building were beautiful. They walked through the rubble of the destroyed half then eventually found a staircase. When they reached the upper level Didyme caught a pleasant scent. More vampires. An attractive woman came out to meet them first. Her long, pale blond hair flowed below her waist and she wore what looked like a wedding gown. Didyme found that peculiar. The woman threw her arms around Aro.

"You've returned!" she exclaimed, and then pressed her lips to his. An awkward moment passed for Didyme. When they stopped, Aro introduced her.

"Didyme, I'd like you to meet Sulpicia, my wife," Aro proudly announced.

"Did you not think to invite us to the wedding?" Didyme asked, half sarcastically.

"And what would you have been? The wedding feast?" Aro teased back.

Another couple entered the room. A handsome male with long white hair, he looked too young to have white hair but it made him almost angelic. He wore a white shirt with ruffles down the front. His mate was even more attractive than Sulpicia with fiery red hair and delicate features. Her figure was slender and full in all the right places. She wore a black skirt and a crimson corset with nothing under it or over it. Didyme was shocked at how much skin she was showing since that was not a common practice where she had grown up. No, the town gossips would have died of heart attacks if they'd seen this woman.

"This is my good friend Caius and his wife Athenodora. Meet my sister, Didyme," Aro spoke.

"Pleased to meet you," Athenodora said as she embraced Didyme and then smiled. "I've longed for another sister." Didyme was flattered that they so willingly accepted her.

"Where is Marcus?" Aro asked Caius.

"He went to feed, he'll be back tonight," Caius said, void of any emotion.

While Caius and Aro went to discuss private matters, the girls gave a tour to Didyme of the good half of the castle. They followed a hallway that led to a huge cavernous room, a perfectly round castle turret. The windows were long slits that allowed slivers of the fading sunlight to spill onto the stone floor. Three wooden thrones were flush with the curved walls. Other seats were available that seemed more plush and comfortable, draped with deep purple and red velvet. An object caught Didyme's eye and she wandered over to the plush seating to pick it up.

"Do you play?" Athenodora asked while Didyme handled the beautiful violin.

Didyme smiled, "I do." She admired the craftsmanship of the instrument; surely it had been created by a true professional.

"Aro plays for me," Sulpicia giggled. "I am his inspiration, his muse." She began to dance around the room even though no music was being played.

"Don't mind her," Athenodora whispered, "she's a little different but we love her."

Didyme wondered why her brother had chosen such a strange mate. She also wondered what kind of a human she had been, perhaps she was known as a lunatic. Sulpicia continued to dance and spin, giggling and whispering to herself the whole time.

"So what has Aro told you?" Athenodora asked with sincere interest.

"Not much, just that we're vampires and that I will never grow sick or old."

Athenodora nodded and smiled. "So then he hasn't told you about his plan to take over the vampire world?" Didyme's eyes bulged and she shook her head no. "Well, there is another coven that currently rules, the Romanian coven. There are four of them but they have followers who protect them as well, their own personal army. Aro doesn't like the way they rule, well no one does really. They have many rules to follow and if you break them the Romanians will put you to death."

"What kind of rules?" Didyme asked.

"Well, for example, we are not allowed to be out during the day. Even if it is overcast and there is no chance of being revealed to a human. They won't allow it. They have set a limit for vampires to feed no more than once a week, while they glut themselves on as many humans as they please. We all must pay tribute to them. They tax us as if we're part of a human civilization! It's ridiculous."

"But Aro and I were out today, on our way traveling here," Didyme said.

Athenodora smiled, "Yes, that's Aro for you. He won't follow rules unless he believes in them. He is starting a revolution. Your brother can be quite convincing when he wants to be. He's very charismatic; I suppose that is what makes him such an excellent leader. We've all been working in secret trying to recruit other vampires to join our cause. Aro believes that we are almost ready to strike. He keeps searching for vampires with abilities. Can you believe that he dreams of having an army of vampires with special talents? Aro and Marcus are the only ones who have these abilities."

"Abilities?" Didyme asked, confused.

Athenodora was surprised at how little Didyme knew. "Yes, your brother can know every thought that anyone has ever had just by touching their palm. Marcus can read the ties between people." Didyme thought back to the night that Aro had taken her away and had touched her palm; she now knew the reason behind it. "There's going to be a great gathering in a few days time," Athenodora continued. "Aro is going to address everyone, rally them up to be on our side."

"Athena!" Caius shouted from the doorway. He glowered at her. "You and Sulpicia are to accompany me downstairs."

Athenodora looked at Didyme apologetically and left with Sulpicia. Didyme sat in the empty room alone and pondered everything that her new friend had just told her. She was new to this vampire life but the talk of war and overthrowing a ruler did not appeal to her in the least bit. The idea of power and becoming a new ruler held no interest for her.

She let out a sigh and picked up her brother's violin. She began to play the tune she had performed the last time she was with her parents. She was pleased to find that she made no mistakes, it was suddenly easier. The sweet melody floated into the air around her and she played with such passion. The tune ended and she smiled at herself.

"Don't stop," an unfamiliar voice spoke.

She whirled around to find the most beautiful man she had ever seen. He had long dark hair and a strong jaw. His face was soft, yet masculine. There was the tiniest hint of a cleft in his chin. His crimson eyes locked on hers.

"Pardon me, where are my manners?" He walked over to her and put out a hand. "I'm Marcus." She took his hand but he clasped onto hers and lifted her hand to his lips and gave it a gentle kiss.

"I'm Didyme," she spoke almost breathlessly.

"I know who you are," he smiled at her. "Welcome to Volterra. How do you like it so far?"

"It's lovely," she lied and looked down to hide it. A tendril of hair fell into her face. He reached up and tucked it behind her ear. If she could blush, she would have. "Athenodora told me about the upcoming rally. Caius seemed a bit upset that she told me."

"Don't mind him," he laughed, "Caius doesn't trust anyone. He's just paranoid. If the Romanians ever found out it would be the end of all of us."

The thought of Marcus' life coming to an end saddened Didyme, even though she had only just met him. She liked the way his eyes seemed to sparkle when he laughed and noticed the small dimple that was revealed with his smile. Her self-consciousness got the best of her as she told herself that she was not pretty enough for him. He noticed the sadness touch her eyes.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, with earnest concern.

"No," she lied and looked down again.

"You're a terrible liar. You know that?" he smiled at her again and his brilliance stunned her. "Really, tell me what's on your mind?"

"It's stupid really," she shook her head and bit her lip.

"I'll be the judge of that. Go on, tell me."

She was surprised at how much she wanted to tell Marcus, as if she wanted no secrets between them. "I was just thinking about the way I look. You're all so beautiful, especially Athenodora. I know that I must be awful standing next to any of you."

"Are you serious?" he asked with disbelief. "Have you seen yourself?"

"Of course I've seen myself; we have a mirror at home."

"No, I mean, have you seen yourself since Aro changed you?"

She didn't see why that would matter and shrugged her shoulders, "I suppose not."

The beautiful smile broke across his face again and he pulled her off the plush seat by the hand and guided her out of the turret and into another room. Even though they didn't sleep there was a bed in this room. A billowing canopy hung over it, draping the sides. Across from the bed was a dresser with a large mirror resting upon it. Candles were lit upon the dresser, illuminating the mirror. He walked her over to it and told her to look at herself.

She gasped and thought at first that it must be a window with someone else staring back. Her complexion was smooth and perfect. Her skin was paler and her hair seemed darker. Her body was just as womanly as Athenodora's and possibly more perfect. She raised her hand to her face to make sure the woman in the mirror would do the same.

"See?" Marcus said into her ear, "You're perfect."

Didyme sucked in a breath that she didn't need and smiled at Marcus' reflection.

"Ah sister, there you are. I see you've met Marcus," Aro interrupted their private moment.

She turned away from the mirror to face her brother, "Yes, your friends are teaching me quite a bit in your absence."

Aro smiled, "Forgive me. I am ready for you now, please follow me."


	3. Volturi Beginnings: Chapter 3

3. TALENT TEST

Marcus and Didyme followed Aro down the staircase and out of the building. They moved quickly through an overgrown forest until finding an established clearing. Caius, Athenodora, and Sulpicia were already there waiting for them.

"What's going on, Aro?" Didyme asked, surprised by the other guests.

Aro had been wearing a burgundy cloak and was now removing it to hand off to Sulpicia. "You see, sister, some vampires have special talents and abilities. Athenodora here has already told you about my ability. And yes, I did use it on you when you spoke of mother. It was quite wonderful seeing her again through your memories." He began to roll up his sleeves. "We have a war that is coming and I have been searching for other talented vampires to fight on our side but they seem to be few and far between. I am desperate to win this war, Didyme. We cannot allow the Romanians to continue to rule in such wickedness. Then I thought of you, dear sister. Surely you must be like me, since we share the same parents, the same bloodline."

Didyme saw it now. Aro did not change her because he wanted to save her from death and sickness. He changed her because he wanted a soldier.

"So you see, sister, I have been quite anxious to learn what you can do. Do you feel anything, anything different?" Aro asked with all curiosity.

"Of course I feel different," Didyme said. "Everything is different now."

Aro's smile faded away. "Then you will forgive me." At that he began to attack Didyme. The others watched but did not interfere. Only Marcus seemed to be slightly bothered.

"Aro! What are you doing?" Didyme cried out as her brother bit into her arm.

"Fight me!" Aro growled. "Do what you must to stay alive!"

Didyme put her hand to Aro's throat and squeezed. Then she used all her force and threw him against a tree. Aro laughed.

"You are strong," he said, "but no stronger than any other new born." He lunged at her again and tackled her to the ground. His lips pulled back over his teeth and was about to sink them into her throat and tear it out.

At this moment, Didyme focused on her brother. She used her mind and willed him to stop. Her thoughts begged for her life, begged him not to harm her. Aro paused as a peculiar feeling flooded him. It was happiness, unexplainable joy, and love towards his sister. He released her.

"What did you do?" Aro asked, stunned.

"I don't know what you mean," Didyme said as she lifted herself from the ground and brushed off the dead leaves that clung to her.

"That was amazing," Marcus gasped aloud. The whole party turned to him. "Aro," Marcus called to him and held out his hand. Aro walked over to him and pressed his palm against Marcus'.

After a moment, he spoke. "You're right, that was amazing." Everyone looked at Aro now waiting for an explanation. "It seems that you do have a gift after all, sister. Marcus saw the bond between us and he watched it grow exponentially on my side as you lay on the ground. He sees that you have an aura of happiness about you and it spreads to others near you. It makes them… love you."

"Wonderful," Caius said sarcastically. "We can make the Romanians fall in love with us."

Aro smiled. "Now, Caius," he gently chided. Then he turned to Didyme. "I do not know how your talent will serve the revolution, but I am hopeful we will find a way." The crowd dispersed and Didyme followed Aro alone.

"Were you going to kill me, brother? If I had not had a talent to save me?" Didyme asked.

Aro smiled at his sister and placed an arm around her shoulders. "Of course not, dear. You are my family. I would never let any harm come to you." Didyme trusted him and she believed him. As they walked, the conversation turned.

"Why have you chosen Sulpicia for a wife? She seems quite odd."

Aro laughed aloud. "Does she?" He laughed again. "Well it has to do with my talent. Once I've read the mind of someone and heard every thought they've ever had, it's a very intimate thing. They become predictable to me now that I know the tenor of their thoughts. Sulpicia, however, is anything _but_ predictable. She lived in an insane asylum as a human. Some vampire got his kicks out of changing lunatics into us. I believe his name is Richard. He continues his work and I'm sure he'll do this for a very long time." Didyme looked at her brother as his thoughts had wandered from answering her question.

"Yes!" he remembered. "Sulpicia is unpredictable. She keeps me guessing. It appeals to me. Does that answer your question?"

Didyme nodded. "And what about Caius? He is so… unpleasant. Why have you chosen him to be one of your partners in this revolution?"

"Caius can be unpleasant, it is true. But I would not want him as my enemy so I have chosen him to be my friend."

They found their way back to the castle. The siblings went into the turret once again. This time Aro picked up his violin and played an intense song; fast and full of rises, lifts, and falls. He played with such passion. If only Phaedra could see him now. She would be so proud.

The others joined them in the turret. Sulpicia danced around the room and sang nonsense. Caius and Athenodora sat close together on the plush seating. He whispered into her ear and she giggled. Marcus took a seat at one of the thrones. Didyme walked over to him and sat on the ground next to him.

"Here, take my seat," Marcus insisted. She sat in his chair and he kneeled beside her so that they were on the same level.

"He's good," Didyme said, trying to ignite a conversation.

"He is. Not as good as you though," he complemented.

Didyme studied his face to see if he was mocking her. Only sincerity showed through on his expression. "You're too kind, Marcus."

"It's the truth." He paused. "I will never lie to you Didyme. Something about you, more than just your talent; it makes me happy to be near you."

Didyme was happy to be near him as well. She was drawn to him and his innate goodness. Granted she had only met four others, but he was the kindest vampire she knew.


	4. Volturi Beginnings: Chapter 4

4. GATHERING

The time had come for the rally. Vampires from all over Europe and Western Asia came for the gathering. Aro and his friends had done a lot of work to reach so many others and maintained to keep it a secret. Aro visited amongst the people and they almost seemed flattered that he was willing to address them one-on-one. His charisma was infectious and made others like him instantly.

As he mingled with the crowd he found others with special and rare talents. Those he sent to the turret for a more private meeting. The original six vampires of Volterra excused themselves from the crowd gathered in the lower level of the castle and joined the others already waiting upstairs.

"This is wonderful!" Aro exclaimed. "Please, each of you introduce yourselves, where you're from, and what your special talent is."

A man with dark blonde hair spoke first. "My name is Charles. I'm originally from England but I've been wandering over most of Europe. My special gift is that I can tell when someone is telling the truth, therefore I also know when they are lying."

"Splendid!" Aro said as he clasped his hands together. He seemed like a child in a candy store.

The next to speak was another male with medium brown hair that fell just around his angelic face. "My name is Corin. I am from France. My venom has paralytic properties to it. One drop of it will paralyze my victim for the full three days it takes them to turn."

"And what about vampires?" Aro asked, intrigued. "Does it work on vampires?"

"Yes, but not nearly as long. They seem to only remain paralyzed for a few minutes," Corin answered.

"Fascinating!" Aro wondered aloud.

Next a couple stood up together. The male had dark hair long enough to pull into a ponytail. The female was very attractive and tall with dark red curls. The male spoke first. "I am Afton, this is my mate, Chelsea. We're also from England. Chelsea has the ability to strengthen or weaken the ties between people. I can manipulate fire." He said the last part rather smugly.

"Fire!" Aro about jumped out of his wooden throne. "Give us a demonstration!" he cheered.

Afton looked around the room and saw a candle burning singularly on a tall thin stand. He walked over to it, cupped his hands around it and when he opened his hands again a small flame rested in his palm. Sulpicia shifted and grew uneasy. She did not like fire. Afton used his other hand and held it above the flame. As he lifted his hand further up, the flame grew higher. He turned to a row of unlit candles and blew the small flame in his hand. At that, sparks flew out and ignited the wicks of the other candles.

"Bravo!" Aro cheered as he stood up out of his chair. All of the vampires in the room were impressed. The talent of manipulating an element was quite rare. "This is wonderful isn't it?" Aro said to Caius and Marcus. They both agreed but Caius managed to not show any enthusiasm. Aro eyed a young girl with long dark hair, tinted with a hint of red. "And you dear, what can you do?"

She looked up and was surprised that everyone's attention was now on her. "Oh, um, my name is Renata; I'm from here in Italy, a small seaport town. My special ability is that I can create a physical shield around myself."

Caius scoffed under his breath. He thought this ability would be quite useless in a war, since she could only protect herself. For the first time at this meeting a smile crept across his face as an idea came to him. "Renata, would you mind demonstrating your ability?"

She seemed confused. "My shield is invisible. You wouldn't be able to see it."

Caius' smile grew wider. He lifted a finger in the air towards Afton, and flicked it toward Renata. Afton obeyed the silent command. He cupped the small flame from the candle again and walked over to Renata. Her face revealed a hint of fear.

"Are you ready?" Afton asked her. She gave a quick nod and furrowed her brow.

Afton blew the flame in his palm and a shower of sparks flew towards her but rained down to the ground before they could touch her. A look of determination settled on Afton's face. He brought his second hand into play. While the bottom hand continued to cup the flame he rested his other wrist on top of the bottom one. The top palm was perpendicular to the bottom one and with it he shot the flame forward in a large stream towards Renata. The barrier of her unseen shield was now visible with the flames licking the wall of it revealing its spherical shape. When it was evident that Afton's power could have no effect on Renata, he stopped. Caius seemed very disappointed. Aro was taken with Renata and you could see the wheels in his head turning as he tried to think of a way to use her gift to his advantage.

The next to stand was an exceptionally beautiful female. She was tall and had long mahogany hair that cascaded over her shoulders. "My name is Heidi, I am from Germany, and I have the ability to create the illusions of someone's desires."

"Now _this_ I have to see." Marcus laughed.

Heidi did not find it so amusing. She walked over to his throne and stood in front of him. She tilted her head and searched his mind for his most intimate desires. She caught it and smiled. The only ones who could see the illusion were her and Marcus but he didn't know that. He grew embarrassed and uncomfortable when Heidi weaved an image of Didyme in front of him, slowly removing her clothes and looking at him longingly.

"I swear Didyme, it's not true, she's making it up," Marcus spoke aloud.

"Making what up?" Didyme asked.

He then realized that no one else could see it. The whole room burst into laughter as they caught onto what Marcus must have desired. Heidi was pleased with herself and let the illusion dissipate. Didyme looked at the ground to try to hide her smile. She was not embarrassed, but flattered.

The last unknown vampire rose. He was tall and had dark hair and an olive pallor to his skin. When he spoke, his Spanish accent was evident. "My name is Eleazar. I am from Spain. My ability is that I can see the abilities that others have."

"Why didn't you speak up first?" Caius demanded. "We could have skipped all the introductions and you could have just told us everyone's ability."

"What would have been the fun in that?" Aro said, still giddy at the prospects of his new toys.

"My lord, can I make a suggestion?" Eleazar asked, unexpectedly.

"Of course!" Aro said, beaming at having just been called 'my lord'.

"I have a friend who has traveled with me from Spain. He does not have an extra ability as we do here but during his human life he was a leader among leaders during several wars. He is an excellent strategist and I believe his experience will be invaluable."

Aro pondered the idea and said "Of course, bring him up! What is his name?"

Eleazar began to move out of the room and called over his shoulder "Santiago."


	5. Volturi Beginnings: Chapter 5

5. REVOLUTION

When Eleazar and Santiago returned to the turret, Aro was anxious to learn what this new vampire could add to his mission. Santiago looked like Eleazar in that they shared the same olive skin tone and they both had black hair, but Santiago was much larger in stature. He was thick all the way around and looked quite intimidating, even to other vampires. He wore all black and his dark cloak brushed against the floor. He carried two scrolls under his arm. His facial expression never strayed away from serious.

"This is Santiago," Eleazar introduced.

Aro gave him a friendly smile and waved them over closer. "Come friend; share with us your thoughts."

Santiago's large figure knelt in front of Aro and he pulled the scrolls out from under his arm and unraveled them.

"What have we here?" Aro queried.

"These are lists of the Romanian coven leaders and some of their guard, including their known talents. If we study this, we can find their weaknesses and decide how to attack," Santiago answered in a gruff voice.

Aro's eyes widened in disbelief. "I did not know such documents existed!" He reached his hand forward and Santiago handed him the scrolls. "This is wonderful!" he gasped as he studied the newfound information. The first scroll had a list of the Romanian Leaders and their talents, and their wives. The second had a partial list of their body guards with their known talents. The leader's talents were already well known as they had been around for centuries and the use of their special abilities had been seen. However, their body guards changed quite often so to get a current list was very useful.

_The Romanian Coven_

_Lucian- Has the ability to control the will of another being, but only one person at a time._

_Eveline- Lucian's Wife. She has no known abilities._

_Octavian- Can control animals around him and force them to serve as their protectors._

_Claudia- Octavian's Wife. She can suppress the powers of those around her._

_Stefan- He has no known abilities and no mate._

_Vladimir- He has no known abilities._

_Helena- Vladimir's wife. She has no known abilities._

_The Romanian Body Guards_

_Anton- Maintains the strength of a newborn._

_Beryx- Can handle and manipulate electricity._

_Dominique- No known abilities._

_Demetri- No known abilities._

_Marius- No known abilities._

_Amelia- Marius' mate. Can make any male desire her._

_Nadia- No known abilities._

Aro's one true advantage that he had on the Romanian coven was that he was relatively unknown in the vampire society and they did not know of his power or that of his new friends. Now that he had the upper hand he was ecstatic. For the first time, Aro pulled his eyes away from to documents to look down at Santiago. He placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Friends," he said speaking to the whole room although his eyes remained locked on Santiago's. "You have all shared with me your gifts. Now I must share mine with you. I have the ability to read the thoughts that anyone has ever had in their entire lives just by touching their palm." The room stirred ever so slightly. "Santiago, will you allow me?"

Santiago held up his palm to his future leader unhesitatingly. Aro rested his palm against Santiago's and let the information spill into him. Aro saw his entire life, including his clouded human one. When it was finished and Aro knew beyond any doubt that Santiago was a true believer in the revolution and was trustworthy, he spoke.

"Santiago, I would like to make you my General in this war."

Caius stood up out of his throne and had a look of outrage and disgust on his face. "Aro, should we not discuss this in private first?"

Aro smiled and laughed. "Don't you trust me, brother?" Caius did not answer but looked even more contempt. "Santiago has proven himself to be quite useful. He will serve us well and we will honor his service by promoting him to General. It is decided."

"Thank you, my lord," said Santiago. "I will not fail you."

Aro smiled. "I know."

What happened next was unexpected by Aro and his two partners. Eleazar stood up and walked to Aro. He placed his hand out in front of him, palm side up. When Aro realized he was offering it so that Aro could read his thoughts too, he was thrilled. Aro read his thoughts and saw that Eleazar was also a trustworthy servant to the cause.

The rest of the talented vampires rose and followed the example of the two Spaniards. Never had Aro seen such loyalty. When he read the thoughts of Chelsea, he saw that she had a small part in this. She believed in the cause, and therefore placed out subtle influences to make the others feel some sort of loyalty to Aro and his partners. This pleased him all the more and gave Chelsea a special place in his unbeating heart.

When it was finished Aro spoke, "Now let us go to our comrades below and share with them the wonderful news that the revolution is strong and will go forward."

The party moved from the turret to the lower level. Aro walked past the crowd outside and everyone followed after him. They gathered to the same clearing where Aro had tested Didyme's power. A large boulder rested on the outer circle of the clearing. He stood upon it alone to address the multitude.

"My dear brothers and sisters, you have all shown great courage to come here and meet with us. It is no secret that the Romanian Coven has ruled in unrighteousness. They suppress their own kind and glut themselves on our labor. We starve while they feast like kings! They expect us to act as humans, weak sheep, and pay tribute to them. Tribute for what? What do they do to serve us? I answer you, nothing. They do nothing for our kind but only wish to profit themselves. No more, brothers and sisters. We will not live like slaves any longer!

"If you support my brothers and I in our revolution and we were to take their place of leadership I promise you, there would only be one rule to live by. The rule would offer us no personal gain but would only work to serve vampires as a whole. The only law that we will enforce is that no vampire expose us to the humans. We must live in secret to protect our way of life. Does this not seem fair?" Aro asked. The crowd cheered in agreement that this was a very fair trade.

"Imagine it, comrades," Aro continued "a life where you can feed as often as you like. To be able to go out in the day if the skies are overcast instead of hiding in attics and cellars. To no longer pay tribute to a corrupted empire! We've seen the brittle, papery skin on the faces of the Romanian leaders and their milky eyes. Let that serve as a testament to their gluttony! Should they not work like to rest of us to survive? Indeed they should. The time has come for their rule to end. The time has come for the end of tyranny! The time has come for the beginning of freedom!"

A roaring cheer broke away from the crowd. There had never been more patriotism or loyalty to a cause in the history of vampires. It did not hurt that Chelsea was helping by causing each member of the crowd to feel a strong allegiance towards Aro, Caius, and Marcus.


	6. Volturi Beginnings: Chapter 6

6. TRAINING

For the next month, Santiago led the vampires in training. He taught them the most effective way to kill their opponents. Go for the throat and rip out the flesh with your teeth, then rip off their heads and work your way down to the limbs. Afton was responsible for having several fires going to burn the pieces. Santiago also held special training sessions for those with added gifts. He pitted them against each other and set up different war scenarios. He studied them and their fighting skills to decide who would fight who in the war.

Renata, however, went through a different training with Aro as her only mentor. He wanted to test the boundaries of her talent and see if she could stretch her shield. She would use all her will power to push the invisible walls forward but they held tight around her and the efforts exhausted her. Until one night, all that changed.

"I can't, Aro!" she said in defeat. "What you ask of me is impossible."

Aro sat next to her on the ground and looked her in the eyes. "Do you trust me Renata?" She nodded. He picked up her hand and tenderly caressed the back of it with his fingertips. "Do you care for me the way that I care for you?" She began to feel nervous and glanced at the others that were training nearby. But she acknowledged that she did indeed care for Aro. "Then you can do this. You can do this to save me."

Aro motioned for Afton to come over. Afton followed the command.

"Afton," Aro spoke, "I want you to burn me."

"My lord," Afton began to argue.

"Just do it," Aro commanded.

"Aro! What are you-" Renata rose to stand next to Aro.

"Trust me. You said you did," Aro said to her. Then speaking to Afton, "Do it. Do it now."

Fear filled Renata's eyes as she wanted more than anything to protect Aro in this moment. She fought against the walls of her shield and used every ounce of energy left in her to wrap it around Aro. Afton allowed the small flame in his palm to grow larger. He aimed his hands in a deadly position towards Aro. Renata forced the walls harder than she knew she had strength for. Afton shot the flames toward Aro and he braced for impact. The flames licked the walls around Aro and did nothing more. When it was evident what Renata had done, Afton withdrew the flames.

"You did it!" Aro cried with glee. He wrapped the weak Renata in his arms and swung her around. "I knew you could do it!" She rested in his embrace and secretly enjoyed the moment. "You must always stay close to me, Renata," Aro whispered in her ear. "You shall always be the one to protect me."

When the night's training was over Santiago called for a meeting with the six original vampires of Volterra. It was time to start planning the attack. He laid the scrolls out on a table for all to see.

"I fear this list is too incomplete," Santiago said. "There are too many unknowns. I suggest we send a small party to their castle so that we might fill in the missing pieces. Eleazar would be invaluable to this expedition. Once he gets inside the castle he will instantly know what hidden talents they have."

Caius scoffed. "Do you really believe they will just let us walk in and take an inventory of their talents? Surely you are not such a fool."

"No Caius," said Santiago, "that is not what I believe. We must find a way to appeal to them, to flatter them. We must offer them something that they cannot refuse."

Aro smiled at once when the idea came to him. "A ball. We shall have a ball held in their honor. It will be our way of showing our gratitude for what an excellent job they have done ruling over us." The sarcasm in his voice was evident.

"Oh love!" Sulpicia spoke, "Make it a _costume_ ball! Oh please do, it will be such fun!"

Aro laughed. "Of course love, anything for you." Sulpicia danced with delight around the room and imagined herself in costume.

"This can work," Santiago was thinking aloud. "If we invite them to a ball here on our territory we can have an advantage. They won't bring their entire army to protect them, only their body guards. It would be the perfect opportunity to strike!"

"I like your thinking, General!" Aro said. "This is all coming together wonderfully. I will lead the mission to Romania to invite them. If I can shake hands with some of them then I can get more information on their part without them even knowing it!" The wheels in Aro's head were spinning. Aro turned to Marcus who had been sitting quietly next to Didyme. "Will you come with me, Brother? I need you by my side to find out which members of the Romanian clan have wavering loyalties. That way Chelsea will know who to focus on when the time comes to fight."

Didyme stiffened at Aro's words and Marcus noticed. She did not want Marcus in any sort of danger. Though she never spoke it aloud, she cared for him. Behind them, out of view, Marcus reached his hand over to Didyme and held hers. He did not want to leave her either.

"Yes, brother, I will follow you to hell and back if that is what it takes to remove the Romanians from their thrones," Marcus pledged to Aro.

"I will go too," said Caius.

Aro looked at his white haired friend. "I'm afraid that won't work. With Eleazar, Marcus, and myself going we can't have any more in our party or we may appear threatening to them."

Caius scowled "Because I have no powers? You deem me useless?"

"Not at all!" Aro argued. "You are needed here; someone must keep order over all the vampires in Volterra. Surely you can handle things while we are away?"

Caius delighted in the thought of being in charge and therefore ceased to argue. The planning would have continued if it had not been for the sweet smell in the air. It wafted into the turret through the window slits carried by the morning breeze. Everyone in the room paused and listened closely. A large group of humans were approaching the castle. There was an electric stir in the air. From the sounds of their murmurings, they were not happy.

Everyone in the turret worked their way down to the lower level. Aro commanded all the vampires to be quiet. They all stood eerily still and waited. A heavy knock came at the door. Aro looked around for the blackest eyes he could find. It had been the longest since Marcus and Didyme had fed so there was hardly any red to their irises. "Go!" he whispered to them. Marcus and Didyme went to the door and opened it. The rush of their scent flooded their nostrils and made their mouths water. A large Italian man shadowed the frame and was obviously the leader of the group.

"Can I help you?" Marcus asked.

The humans gazed at their beauty and seemed almost mesmerized by it. Marcus imagined inviting them in so that he and his comrades could feast.

"Pardon me sir, my name is Pino." It seemed like a peculiar name for such a large man. "Many of the townsfolk have gone missing or have been found dead and we were wondering if you have experienced the same misfortune."

Marcus eyed the large crowd carrying sickles and pitchforks. "You _all_ were wondering?"

Pino smiled as he perceived that Marcus saw through his facade. "Well it turns out that the dead have been drained of their blood. We suspect vampires." Pino eyed the beautiful couple carefully for any reaction. When there was none, he continued. "You and your family hide in this castle and we never see you during the day. Would you mind stepping out into the light?"

Marcus glanced at the sky and saw that a cloud was blocking its direct light. He put an arm around Didyme's waist and stepped forward to meet the crowd. They all unconsciously took a step backward and half expected them to burst into flame.

When disappointment washed over Pino's face, Marcus spoke, "It's a lovely day isn't it?" Pino did not answer.

Then Marcus decided to have some fun. "You know, I have fought with many a vampire." Pino looked up with sincere interest. "I caught them prowling around the castle. I suspect they are the same ones who have taken and killed your loved ones. I killed them though so they should no longer bother anyone in our community."

"How did you do it?" Pino inquired.

"Well you must carve a wooden stake; it can only be made of wood. Then drive it through their hearts!"

The crowd cringed. Then an older woman spoke "Is there a way to ward them off so that it does not come to fighting them?"

Marcus thought for the briefest of moments. "Why yes." He wrapped his fingers around the cross that Didyme wore at her neck and she tensed at his touch. "My lady wears a cross. A vampire will not attack any person who wears this emblem." Not everyone in the crowd was a Christian but they all mentally committed to wearing a cross from now on.

"Anything else?" Pino asked.

Marcus mused for a moment. "Garlic. Lots and lots of garlic. Hang it from your doors, windows, around your necks. It will be sure to keep the vampires away." Didyme had to stifle the laughter that wanted to pour out. The crowd was so pleased with this new information on how to repel the evil creatures of the night.

"What is your name, signore?" Pino asked.

"My name is Marcus."

"Three cheers for Saint Marcus!" cried the woman who spoke earlier. The crowd cheered him and would forever remember the man who chased the vampires from Volterra.


	7. Volturi Beginnings: Chapter 7

7. CONFESSIONS

Aro had been quite upset when he learned that all the vampires had been feeding locally. He enforced a law that said no vampire was to feed in Volterra, ever. When someone challenged this new law and reminded Aro that there was only supposed to be one rule and that was not to expose ourselves to the humans, Aro clearly explained that this feeding law went hand in hand with the original law. For how could you maintain secrecy from humans if you were killing all of them in your backyard? No one argued with him on the subject again and went quite far to hunt if they needed to.

Training continued and one night while Didyme watched the others, quiet footsteps approached her from behind.

"Oh, you startled me!" Didyme said after she spun around to see who it was.

"Come with me," Marcus urged.

Didyme looked over her shoulder at the group and saw that no one was paying any attention to them. She took Marcus' outreached hand and began to run with him. The trees went by in a blur and they laughed together at the thrill of it. Didyme enjoyed these moments with Marcus but feared that they did not mean as much to him as they did to her. He led her to another clearing, much smaller than the first. A stream flowed by and it was peaceful.

"What are we doing here?" Didyme asked with a smile.

"We're going to have a training session of our own." Marcus grinned.

He playfully attacked her but she dodged him by jumping into a tree. He followed her and they spent the next bit of time laughing and trying to evade one another. Then as Didyme leapt from one tree to another Marcus caught her in midair and tackled her to the ground. She lay there laughing as Marcus had her pinned.

"Do that thing you do," Marcus said.

"What thing?" Didyme asked, confused.

"The thing you did to Aro. Look at me with your doe eyes to make me want to spare you."

Didyme did as he asked and pushed her aura of love and happiness out from herself and into Marcus. He seemed like he was concentrating then said "Are you doing it?"

"Yes!" she cried with a laugh.

"Hmm. I feel no different."

"You mean it doesn't work on you?" Didyme asked, surprised.

"I'm not sure. I guess it's because I feel this way all the time. Whether I'm right next to you or not," Marcus confessed.

Didyme looked away from his face and down. When he spoke so boldly she assumed he was just teasing her. She didn't want to be disappointed so she told herself that he was just joking and only cared for her as a friend would. However, Marcus interpreted her behavior as her being uncomfortable with what he had told her because the feelings were not reciprocated.

He released her from his pin and said "Come on. I'll take you back."

She followed him in silence and they moved much slower this time. The castle came into view and Marcus opened the door for Didyme. They walked up the stairs and Marcus' room came first.

"Have a good night. Or morning soon, I suppose," he said.

"Yes, same to you." She turned and walked away as Marcus went into his room and shut the door behind him. Didyme walked further down the hall and was about to round the corner to the hall that led to her room when she heard a peculiar sound. She paused at the corner and just peeked around the edge.

It was Aro. He had Sulpicia pinned against the wall with her legs wrapped around him while he was kissing her. But something was not right. Had Sulpicia managed to change her hair color? Didyme gasped as she realized it was not Sulpicia at all but in fact it was Renata. Didyme turned to go back the other way but ran into a hard chest. She looked up and was relieved to see Marcus' face. He pressed his finger to his lips and quietly guided her back down the hall and into his bedroom.

After he shut the door behind them she spoke with frustration, "What is Aro doing? He's married to Sulpicia!"

Marcus wrapped his arms around Didyme to soothe her. "This is nothing new for Aro. And don't worry about Sulpicia, she accepts Aro for what he is and doesn't seem bothered by what he does."

"Because she's too foolish to know the difference!" said Didyme.

"I wouldn't say that," said Marcus. "She's much more aware than what she lets on. She is different, it's true, but she is no fool."

"I thought that when a vampire found their mate that they wouldn't want to be with anyone else."

"In most cases that is true. I am not sure that Aro sees Sulpicia as his one true mate. I've seen their bond and it is not as strong as you would expect. I think he doesn't like being alone and she suits him so that is why he chose her. But no, Aro does not feel the same loyalty to her as someone like Caius might feel towards Athenodora." He paused. "Or what I might feel towards you." He kicked himself for confessing his feelings again.

"Stop that," Didyme said with a pained look on her face.

"Stop what?" he asked, assuming he already knew the answer.

"Stop teasing me! You say these things so casually yet you have no idea what your words hold for me." Didyme walked away from Marcus and laid down on his bed burying her face into his pillow.

Marcus stood stunned for a moment as he took in everything she had just told him. He sat on the edge of the bed next to her. "I am not teasing you, Didyme. I assure you, everything I have ever told you has been nothing but the truth. I told you once that I would never lie to you and I never have."

Didyme turned to look at Marcus and saw the earnestness in his face. "I believe you." She reached a hand up and wrapped a strand of his hair around her fingertip. Marcus thrilled at her gentle touch. When he could no longer resist her he leaned down and held his face only inches from hers. She unraveled the strand from her fingers and caressed his cheek, never letting her eyes stray from his. Her lips parted ever so slightly and she wanted him. When he felt her sweet breath on his face he closed the remaining distance and pressed his lips to hers.

Her aura of happiness reached a level that it had never gone to before and Marcus was wrapped in it. They felt so separate from the world around them. Marcus laid himself on top of her and reached a hand down her leg. He slid it under her dress and traced his fingers along her raised outer thigh as their kissing grew more passionate. Didyme placed her hand on Marcus' to stop it from going any further.

Breathless, she said "I am still a lady!"

Marcus smiled and rolled off of her and lay next to her. "Forgive me. I got carried away."

After a moment of laying there Didyme said "I know that as vampires we are doomed to burn in hell after this life. But I'd like to believe that if I maintain some virtue, God will show me some mercy."

Marcus did not know what to say. He had not been raised a Christian as Didyme had. He had no idea what might come after this life and he did not want to know. "Well," said Marcus, "as vampires we can live forever. Let's just promise each other that we'll never move onto that next life. All I know is that I never want to be apart from you. Will you promise to stay here with me in this life?"

Didyme smiled. "I will, if you promise to do the same."

"I promise." Marcus gently kissed Didyme again.

"Marcus?"

"Yes?"

"Why were you in the hall again? After you had said goodnight, why were you there?"

"Do you want the truth or the answer I had planned on giving you?" Marcus joked.

"Both,"she said.

"I had planned on telling you that I could sense a new bond being developed and wanted to investigate. That is partly true; the bond between Aro and Renata was emitting so much heat my way that I half expected the castle to be on fire. But the truth is that nothing else mattered to me but you. I couldn't leave things the way they were. I was going to find you."

"Well I'm glad you did," said Didyme.


	8. Volturi Beginnings: Chapter 8

8. ROMANIA

The time had come for the expedition to Romania. Eleazar made preparations for the journey while Aro and Marcus said their goodbyes.

"You must let me come with you!" Renata said to Aro. "I can protect you!"

Aro seemed a little embarrassed that Renata was being so expressive around everyone else. "That is kind of you to offer dear but you cannot come. I can't afford having the Romanian's get suspicious of us now. If we mean them no harm, as I want them to believe, then why should I have a bodyguard? You must trust me in this. I know what I'm doing." Then he turned to his wife Sulpicia and kissed her goodbye as Renata watched. Hurt briefly flickered in her eyes but she turned away to avoid being seen.

"Remember your promise," Didyme reminded Marcus.

"How could I forget?" He caressed her soft face. "Don't worry about us. We're just going to offer them a friendly invitation to the costume ball. They have no reason to suspect us. We'll be back before you know it." Marcus kissed her goodbye and started to leave to catch up with Aro and Eleazar since they were already walking away.

Athenodora stepped forward and wrapped an arm around Didyme then said to Marcus "Don't worry; I'll take good care of her!"

"You do that for me, Athena." Marcus winked at Didyme's sad face and ran off with Aro and Eleazar to Romania.

When they were out of sight Athenodora spoke to Didyme, "I am so happy that you two have found each other. I was beginning to wonder if Marcus would ever find his soul mate."

"How long have you known him?" Didyme asked.

"Oh it's been ages now. Marcus, Caius, and I were a coven long before your brother came along. Then Aro joined us and our lives have never been the same. He is such a visionary. Then he found Sulpicia and then he went back for you and now our family is complete." Athenodora smiled at Didyme but her mind was somewhere else. "Don't worry about Marcus. Your brother would never let anything happen to him. He is too important to the revolution. Nothing can stop Aro. He's very clever." Didyme hoped that Athenodora was right.

The journey was long for Aro, Marcus, and Eleazar. As they drew closer to Romania they had to be more careful to not be out in the day and only travel at night in case any spies saw them breaking the law. Merely traveling at night only made their journey that much longer. Marcus spent his time thinking about Didyme. He missed her touch, her smell, her soft kiss. He imagined what it would be like to be with her again, to feel her warmth against him.

He pushed away the thoughts of Didyme when the black castle came into view. It was time to focus. The three men approached with Aro in the lead. Guards stood at the outer gate of the castle and when the trio approached one spoke "State your business."

Aro offered them a warm smile and said "We are here to appeal to the Romanian Leaders. We would like to extend an invitation to a costume ball held in their honor. It will be at our castle in Volterra."

The guard who spoke motioned for another guard to run in and tell the leaders. He was gone and in a few moments returned. "They'll see you now."

Aro walked past the gate with confidence and the other two followed his lead. They were escorted by one of the guards into a large hall. At the end of the hall four golden thrones were seen but only one of them filled. A vampire with brown hair, papery skin and milky red eyes sat perfectly still in his seat. Two of the body guards stood on either side of him.

"Welcome," the ancient vampire spoke. "I trust you made your way with little difficulty."

Aro said, "Yes, my lord. Your guards have been quite wonderful and we've truly enjoyed the beautiful Romanian countryside."

The vampire seemed impatient and waited for Aro to continue with the invitation.

"My name is Aro and these are my colleagues Marcus and Eleazar. We come to you from Volterra and offer you gifts." Eleazar stepped forward with a bag of gold and a guard met him to receive it. The guard handed the bag to the ancient and he seemed pleased when he peeked inside.

Aro continued, "You have all been such wonderful leaders that we wanted to show our appreciation by holding a costume ball in your honor. Only the highest of vampire society will attend and it will be a night to remember."

The ancient pondered for a moment. "I will speak with the others and then we will make our decision."

"Are they not here?" Aro asked.

"Do you see any other vampires in the room?" The ancient seemed annoyed. He waved his hand and their escort returned to guide them out of the room. They were brought to a small room with no furniture. The guard closed the door behind him.

"Well that didn't go the way I expected it to," Marcus said.

Aro shot him a look to insist he remain silent. The guard could be listening on the other side of the door. Marcus held up his palm to Aro and he received it, allowing the flow of information to pass between them.

_The body guard who stood to the right of the Romanian has a very weak tie to them. He almost detests them. The other is much more loyal._ Aro pondered this new information from Marcus. Then turned to Eleazar and reached for his palm.

_The Romanian leader that we met was Octavian. I sensed his ability to control animals around him. The guard on the left was Anton. I recognized his ability to maintain the strength of a newborn. I do not know who the guard on the right was but he has an ability that we can add to the scroll. He is a very powerful tracker. He can track anyone, anywhere in the world. _

Aro was excited to learn that the disloyal body guard had an ability that he had never before seen. He began to plot on how to bring this vampire over to their side. He would have to be very careful. He reached into his satchel and grabbed a piece of paper to write a note. He scribbled something down and then hurriedly hid it when he heard the door begin to open again.

The guard escorted them out of the room and led them back down into the large hall with the four golden thrones. Everything was the same as it was before with all the same people.

Octavian spoke, "I have discussed your invitation with the others. We accept."

Aro clapped his hands together "That is wonderful!" He started walking toward Octavian a little too quickly and the unknown body guard cut him off. Faster than anyone could see, Aro slipped the note into the front pocket of the guards shirt. "Forgive me! I was so excited and I wanted to pledge my allegiance to our ruler."

The guard looked over his shoulder at Octavian and even though he was annoyed with Aro he nodded to allow him to come forward. Aro knelt in front of Octavian and put forth his hand and waited for Octavian to give his hand to him. It was customary to pledge your allegiance by kissing the ring on the hand of the ruler. This simple act would give Aro all the information that he needed from the Romanians. He would know their tactics, their plans in case of an attack. The success of their mission rested on this. However, Octavian did not give forth his hand and Aro could not force him to. Instead, Octavian pushed forth his black boot and Aro had to lean down and kiss that instead.

When he arose he asked "Is there any chance I might pay my respects to the other rulers?"

Octavian had had it. "They're busy! Now why don't you run along before we change our minds?"

Aro nodded graciously and backed out of the room with his friends. The escort led them to the gate and memorized the information for the costume ball to give to his leaders. The trio began their trek home but Aro made them stop at an abandoned cottage not too far from the castle. The sun would not rise for several more hours so Marcus asked why they had stopped.

"We must wait," Aro said.

"Wait for what?" Marcus pushed.

"Just trust me." Aro smiled.

Hours went by and the sun began to rise. A familiar scent approached. It was the nameless body guard. Aro went out to meet him while Marcus and Eleazar waited inside. Marcus expected to be arrested and brought back to the palace to be executed immediately. He thought of what might happen if he failed to keep his promise to Didyme. Finally Aro returned and the guard went back the way he had come.

"Well? Are you going to tell us what happened?" Marcus asked.

Aro smiled. "We have a new ally."

"Who is he?" Marcus prodded.

Aro grinned. "His name is Demetri."


	9. Volturi Beginnings: Chapter 9

9. RETURN

Didyme sat in the turret of the castle playing her violin. The past few weeks had been miserable for her and the song she played reflected her mood. She could not help but worry about Marcus. She feared for his life and imagined the worst case scenarios. What if a member of the guard with an unknown talent could figure out that they were lying, the same way that Charles could? What if they had been caught traveling during the day and been put to death for their crimes? She did not know if a vampires prayers were heard by God but that did not stop her from pleading for Marcus' safe return.

Athenodora did her best to try to cheer Didyme in Marcus' absence. She was actually quite a talented seamstress and would design her own clothes. She would make Didyme pose as a model to work off of. Athenodora was excited about the upcoming ball so that she could make costumes. The fact that the ball was going to be the center of war did not ruin her enthusiasm. Didyme would humor Athenodora during these plans for the ball but her mind was most often focused on Marcus.

So as she sat in the turret playing her violin and she heard the sound of three approaching men it took all her willpower to not burst through the walls of the turret and jump down to her beloved but to use the stairs instead. She quickly made her way out of the castle and ran into the woods heading straight for the sound of approaching footsteps. One of the pairs of feet began to speed up in their pattern. The breeze blew Didyme's floral scent to Marcus. Within seconds they were locked in an embrace and were sharing a passionate kiss. Every emotion behind missing a person was felt in that kiss.

When Didyme stopped to catch her breath she whispered "Never leave me again."

"I won't. I promise," Marcus assured her.

Aro and Eleazar had now caught up to them and were walking past. Aro said aloud "Well where's my girl?"

"Which one?" Marcus teased.

Aro shoved him in the shoulder but couldn't help to laugh. "He was an utter mess without you, Didyme. Now that you're together again maybe he'll stop feeling like such a zombie."

"I didn't feel like a zombie!" Marcus protested.

Aro laughed scornfully. "You forget, brother, that I read your mind in the Romanian castle. You can keep no secrets from me."

Marcus rolled his eyes and laughed. "Alright Aro, you caught me." He held Didyme in his arms even tighter, relishing the feeling of her. Then he whispered to her, "Do you want to go to our spot?"

"Yes!" Didyme enthused. They took off running, avoiding the castle altogether. They easily found their secret clearing again and tossed themselves onto the ground with Didyme wrapped in Marcus' arms. Her aura of happiness that had been missing during Marcus' absence was now returned with his presence. They were complete.

After a long stretch of kissing again Didyme interrupted with her thoughts. "Marcus?"

"Yes, love?"

"I was so sick with worry while you were away. You don't know how hard it was for me to not go chasing after you. I felt like my world had come to an end." Didyme struggled with the words as they brought back all the dark emotions.

"It was the same for me," Marcus said. "Imagine a world without the sun and that is my world without you."

Didyme sighed softly and pressed her lips to his once more. "I don't think I can bear being separated from you again," she whispered.

"You won't have to. I promised you, I'll never leave you again," Marcus reassured her.

"No. That's not what I mean. What I mean is that if anything were to ever happen to you I don't think I could bear it. It would be the death of me." The mere thought filled Didyme with sadness.

Marcus tried to comfort her, "I thought we already covered that in another promise. Neither of us will move on to the next life but we'll stay here with each other. There's no need to worry."

"Marcus, you are making promises you can't keep!" Didyme was now frustrated.

"I keep all my promises," he said with all seriousness.

"How can you promise me that you won't die when you're marching off to war at the same time?" she shouted.

Marcus thought about this and saw the contradiction. "What would you have me do? Tell me and I will do anything you ask of me."

Didyme chose her words carefully even though she had played them in her mind a million times. "Leave. Leave with me. We can get away from all of this. Aro and his politics, this stupid war! We don't have to die for Aro's revolution."

Marcus was not prepared for this. "You want me to leave? Abandon my brothers, my family? You want me to run away from war like a coward?" He could not believe what he was hearing.

"This isn't our fight, Marcus! Who cares if we can't go out during the day? Who cares if we can only feed once a week? I would rather live a thousand years under the Romanian rule with you at my side than to have Aro as my king and you left to ashes!" Didyme choked on the words and Marcus embraced her tightly to try to soothe her.

He warred within himself on what to do. "How can you ask this of me?" he whispered to her.

She looked up at him with soulful eyes and all the begging and yearning in the world filled them. "Imagine if it was me. Imagine that we went to fight and you prevailed but the cost was _my_ life. Could you bear that?"

The thought broke Marcus. "No. I could not."

The decision was made. Marcus and Didyme would leave Volterra and all of their friends and family. They would not fight against the Romanians for the freedom of vampires. Marcus told Didyme that they could not run away like cowards but would need to tell Aro, face to face. When they got back to the castle they found a meeting in the turret already taking place.

"We cannot attack at the ball," Aro said to Santiago. "Our mission was shy of a failure. We only met with one leader and two body guards so Eleazar was unable to pick up on all the unknowns. Octavian wouldn't allow me to touch his hand so I was unable to read any of their thoughts! We are not ready to attack at the ball. Instead, we will let the ball serve as our mission should have. We will gain their trust and they will surely allow me to shake their hands. All of them will be here along with the body guards so Eleazar and Marcus can get a better reading." Aro looked up at Didyme and Marcus in the doorway. "Speak of the devil."

"Aro, may we have a moment with you?" Marcus asked.

"Of course, brother, what is on your mind?"

Marcus looked at Santiago and Eleazar. "Alone?"

Aro began to feel uneasy but he turned to Santiago and said "Please, pardon us. We will continue discussing this later."

The already frustrated Santiago picked up the scrolls from the table and stormed out of the room with Eleazar following behind. They were now alone in the turret.

"What's this all about?" Aro asked with a nervous smile, looking at Didyme and then back to Marcus.

Marcus started, "Didyme and I have been talking and while we care for you and the rest of the family and for the revolution very much, we cannot go through with risking our lives to be a part of it. We've made the decision to leave Volterra. I'm so sorry, brother-"

"Brother?" Aro scoffed at the word bitterly. "How can you call me brother when you so easily turn your back on me for some whore?" Aro spit the words.

"Aro!" Marcus shouted. "She's your sister and she is no whore." Didyme shrunk behind Marcus.

"Marcus, we are on the cusp of victory! I need you now more than ever. You cannot abandon us!" Aro was desperate.

"Our minds are made up, Aro. I am sorry." Marcus looked at the ground.

Aro realized that no argument could bring Marcus back to his side. His sister had bewitched him and he would only obey her now. He paused to collect his thoughts. "I am sorry. To both of you, I lost my temper. Forgive me."

"No forgiveness is needed," Didyme offered.

"No, I should not have said that about you. If I could take it back I would," Aro said.

Didyme nodded.

Aro sighed. "You two deserve to be happy. I let my ambitions blind me to the needs of those around me. I wish you all the best."

"Thank you," said Marcus. He was relieved that Aro understood.

"But can I ask one last thing of you? I promise to never bother you again. Hell, I'll even build you your own castle when this war is over!"

Marcus was cautious. "What is it?"

"As you know our trip was hardly a success. We will have to try again at the upcoming ball. Your gift is vital to our triumph. Is there any way I could persuade you to stay for just the ball? I promise there will be no fighting and no threat of war that night. It is strictly a time to gather information. As soon as the ball is over you would be free to leave. I just need you for this one night." Aro looked at the couple hopefully.

Marcus wanted to be able to help this one last time and looked at Didyme to see what she was thinking. She knew how much it meant to him and she forced a smile and nodded yes. Marcus was grateful for her kindness.

Aro was so pleased and clapped his hands together. "Wonderful! You don't know how much this means to me. You will be doing a great service to all vampire-kind."

Eleazar was back at the door and gave it a quick knock even though it remained open. "Excuse me Aro, but there is someone here to meet with you."

A tall, cloaked figure entered the room. His hands reached up to remove the hood that hid his face. A man with shoulder-length, dark hair was revealed with an olive hint to his pale skin. Marcus recognized him at once.

"Demetri!" Aro called. "Welcome friend, I hope you found us alright. Oh, what am I thinking? You're a tracker! Of course you found us." Demetri smiled but still looked uncomfortable. Aro turned to the others "Now I have to ask _you_ to excuse us! Demetri and I have much to discuss. You understand."

Marcus nodded and guided Didyme by the waist out of the room. This time, Aro shut the door behind them.


	10. Volturi Beginnings: Chapter 10

10. THE BALL

The time for the ball was approaching near. Aro had been fine tuning all his plans with Santiago by his side. Demetri was their inside man and would alert Aro if any of the Romanian's caught on to their plot. Eleazar and Marcus would work the same as they had before in Romania. Charles would try to stay near to the action to decipher if the Romanians were truthful in their dealings with Aro. Didyme should work to put out her aura of happiness through the ball and make sure the Romanian's had a good time. Heidi would be the lovely and welcoming hostess when the leaders arrived. Aro would try to get in good with the leaders and was determined that this time he would not fail in reading their thoughts.

The sun was beginning to set and the Romanians were expected to appear at nightfall. Athenodora was dressing up Didyme in a beautiful cream colored gown. She had a mask ready for her that only covered the eyes. Didyme admired herself in the mirror and was excited to see Marcus.

"You look gorgeous!" Athenodora said.

Didyme smiled and looked at Athenodora. "You're not so bad yourself." Athenodora was wearing a sleeveless and revealing gown that glittered in the slightest of light. It was white and looked as if it were plated with a million tiny diamonds. The same glittering was traced through her hair as well and her mask was as simple as Didyme's.

The girls were laughing when Sulpicia walked in and when they saw her, their laughter ceased. She was dressed in red and green patchy clothes with a peculiar hat on her head. Her face covered in the oddest of makeup. She toted a silver mask at her side that would cover her whole face. She was dressed as a jester.

Sulpicia was happy too until she saw the looks of disappointment and concern on the others faces. "Do you like my costume?" she asked innocently.

Didyme and Athenodora exchanged glances. "Sulpicia dear," Didyme started, "I'm sure Athenodora has another costume you can borrow tonight."

"I like _this_ one," Sulpicia said through gritted teeth.

"Oh I know, but wouldn't you like to be a princess tonight instead of the court jester?" Didyme asked.

"Do not speak to me as if I'm a child," said Sulpicia stiffly.

Didyme was surprised by her hostility. "I- I wasn't."

"I know what you think of me, Didyme," Sulpicia continued. "I'm not as stupid as you imagine."

"I never thought you were stupid," Didyme pleaded.

"For instance," she said, ignoring her, "I am not so foolish to think that if your brother had to choose between me and his kingdom that he would choose me. I know what power means to him and I know what _I_ mean to him. I am not so foolish that I would ever get in Aro's way."

"What do you mean?" Didyme asked cautiously.

Sulpicia smiled and began humming a tune and returned to her child-like state. The three girls heard Aro call for them and they made their descent to the lower level, trying to shake off the awkward exchange. When Aro saw Sulpicia he laughed aloud and said "See what I mean? Unpredictable!" He gave her a kiss and then lowered a mask over his face that covered it completely. She took him by the arm to follow him into the ball room.

Caius also greeted Athenodora and was taken by her beauty. She truly would shine tonight. Didyme saw Marcus and he looked a little nervous for some reason.

"Is anything the matter?" she asked him.

"No. Nothing." He smiled at her. "You look beautiful."

She smiled and took his arm to follow him into the ballroom. When they entered she was amazed at the transformation. A wall that had been previously destroyed and piled in rubble was now rebuilt. Some of the vampires had redecorated the place and made it look so elegant. A large crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling and hundreds of candles were lit upon it. A small orchestra of vampires sat to the side and played beautiful music. Although they were not numbered with the talented vampires, they truly were gifted musicians.

"May I have this dance?" Marcus asked her.

"Of course," she replied as he led her to the center of the floor. They moved gracefully together and Didyme began to emit her aura which lit up the room even more than the chandelier. This moment with him was more than she could ever ask for. She truly was happy. As the song continued, Marcus gracefully danced Didyme out onto a pavilion where it was only the two of them.

"It's a beautiful night," said Didyme. The nervous look returned to Marcus' face. "Tell me what's on your mind," she urged him.

Marcus reached a hand into his pocket and clasped his fingers around a tiny object. He knelt to the ground and looked up at the beautiful Didyme. He held up a ring and spoke "Didyme, you are my only reason for living. I never want to be without you and I hope you feel the same. Will you be my wife? Will you stay with me for all eternity?"

Didyme gasped and was filled with overwhelming joy. "Yes," she whispered to him. He stood and kissed her more passionately than he ever had before. He slid the ring onto her tiny finger and she admired the beautiful diamond that sat upon it.

"It was my mother's," he told her. They were so happy in this moment that nothing could ruin it.

Then Caius appeared at the pavilion entrance and said "The Romanians have arrived." Marcus led Didyme into a dance again and gracefully flowed back into the ball room.

Outside the castle, several horse drawn carriages pulled up. The first cab delivered Lucian and his wife Eveline. They both had white blond hair and Lucian's face was fully covered by a gold mask. Eveline's mask only went over her eyes and it was ornamented with jewels and feathers. Her gown was black and it revealed her full bosom. They were escorted by their body guards, Beryx and Nadia.

Vladimir and Helena exited the next cab. They were both dressed in black and Vladimir's face was completely covered by a golden mask like Lucian. His blond hair was the only visible feature. His wife, Helena, had long auburn hair and a thin figure. Her dress was more modest than Eveline's and she seemed more graceful in her movements. Her mask covered the upper portion of her face and was demon-like, with a long pointy nose. They were escorted by Demetri and Dominique.

The third and final cab revealed an attractive woman, Claudia. She had reddish hair and her mask was cat-like. The man who followed behind her, however, was not her husband Octavian. Instead she was accompanied by Stefan. He wore a gold mask like the other leaders and only his black hair could be seen through the disguise. He wore all black as well. Marius and Amelia were the body guards to escort them tonight.

Heidi greeted the Romanians at the door. She was very beautiful, even behind her butterfly mask, and all the Romanians took kindly to her, except for Amelia. Amelia's talent was that she could make any man desire her and she did not appreciate the competition that Heidi could offer.

Once they entered, Aro greeted them. "Welcome guests! We are so pleased you could make it tonight."

"Thank you for inviting us. It has been so long since we've left our castle in Romania. It is nice to get out every once in a while," Lucian said.

"Yes, thank you!" added Eveline. "When we heard about the costume ball my sisters and I were so excited!"

"I couldn't be more happy," Aro said. "Please, follow me." Aro led them into the great ball room and the Romanians were impressed with the grandeur of it all. A large banquet table had been set up in their honor and Aro seated them there. "Where is Octavian?" Aro inquired.

Lucian glanced at Vladimir before answering. "He did not feel up to dancing tonight. He preferred to remain at the castle."

"So I came with Stefan, instead. I am Claudia, Octavian's wife," she said.

It was the first formal introduction and Aro took her hand to kiss the back of it. However, no surge of information flooded him. Whether she meant to or not, she was blocking Aro's gift. Although it disappointed him, he did not show it on his face.

Aro turned to Stefan who had yet to speak a word. He put forth his hand to shake but Stefan did not receive it.

"You must excuse us," said Lucian, "my brothers and I never make contact with people we don't particularly know very well. It's nothing against you, just policy. You never know who might have the ability to shock you with a touch of their skin!" The Romanians all laughed.

"Of course. I understand," said Aro as he let his hand drop to his side. Caius, Athenodora, Marcus, Didyme, and Sulpicia all joined Aro and all the introductions were made.

A new song began and Eveline turned to Lucian. "Let's dance!"

"Maybe a little later," he told her.

Aro jumped at the opportunity, "Would you mind if I danced with your lovely wife?"

Lucian smiled. "Go right ahead."

Aro put out his hand and Eveline took it. They waltzed across the floor gracefully and Aro ingested all of Eveline's thoughts and knowledge. Meanwhile, Eleazar studied the Romanian's and their guards, making mental notes of what he was picking up from them. Marcus studied their ties but it seems that they were all fairly loyal except for Demetri. What was interesting was how the bond between Demetri and Aro had increased tenfold.

When the dance was over, Aro led Eveline back to the table and said to all of the Romanians "I really can't thank you enough for coming to our ball. I have to admit, I was worried that you might think me too ambitious trying to make good with vampire royalty."

Lucian smiled. "Of course we did not think that. It is refreshing for us to find such a loyal subject as yourself."

At that moment Charles bumped into Aro and greeted him with a surprised look on his face. "There you are! I haven't seen you in ages!" He put out his hand, Aro took it, and they embraced each other with their free arms. In that singular moment, Charles let Aro know that Lucian was lying. More specifically, that he did not think of Aro as a loyal subject but was actually quite suspicious of him.

"This is my friend Charles!" Aro introduced him to Lucian.

Lucian nodded and smiled. Aro and Charles continued with their fake enthusiasm for seeing one another again and then Charles said "Please excuse me, there is a beautiful lady that I've just met, her name is Makenna, and I must ask her to dance with me!" With that, Charles left the area.

Aro turned to Vladimir and asked for permission to dance with his wife.

"Ask _her_," was his only reply.

Helena consented and Aro acquired all the information from her as well. Things were going exactly as planned. When the song ended, the next part of their plan went into action. The floor was cleared and Heidi alone stood in the center of it. She began to sing a seductive operatic song in honor of the Romanians. Everyone was so enchanted with her as she subtly weaved her spell of illusions, making them desire her. It was at this time that Aro, Marcus, Eleazar, Caius, and Santiago would meet in the turret to discuss their findings.

As Marcus was leaving Didyme he gave her a kiss. "I'll be right back," he promised.

"And I'll be waiting," she smiled at him.


	11. Volturi Beginnings: Chapter 11

11. THE TIME IS NOW

Marcus explained that all the bonds between the Romanian leaders and their guards were relatively strong except for Demetri. The bonds between the couples were particularly powerful. He did not believe that Chelsea would be able to influence those ones.

Eleazar told them about the inventory he had taken of all the leaders and guards. Luckily, they found out that Beryx can only manipulate electricity, he cannot produce it. So unless there was a thunder storm, his power was quite useless. The only other piece of information was that Nadia had the ability to make others around her feel utterly depressed. It was not a very impressive power but Santiago added it to the scroll. All the others with "No Know Abilities" next to their name were confirmed to have no abilities.

As Santiago evaluated this new information he was overcome with confidence and said "Aro, the time to act is now. We have all the information that we need. The Romanians lie in our grasp, only protected by a few guards. They are on our territory and are significantly outnumbered."

Aro seemed annoyed. "No. We will stick to the plan."

Now Santiago was frustrated. "You asked me to be your General-"

"That's right! _My_ General! In _my_ revolution! You must learn your place and do what I say!" Aro reprimanded him.

Marcus spoke up, "He's right Santiago. Tonight is not the night for attack. We must stick to the plan." He said this more for his own benefit than anything else. He had promised Didyme that they would leave Volterra before things became dangerous.

Santiago submitted to their will even though he did not like it. He felt the perfect opportunity slipping through his fingertips and he did not understand the reason behind it. So as not to be too obvious, the men entered the ball room again one at a time waiting several minutes between them. Aro was the first to reappear. He saw his sister Didyme against a wall and went over to join her.

"Hello sister. You look lovely tonight," he complemented her.

"Thank you, Aro," she answered politely.

"I suppose this is the end of our journey together then?"

Didyme looked at him with a hint of confusion in her eyes.

"Well," Aro continued, "Marcus has served his purpose. He obtained all the information I asked him to so you both are free to leave now."

A large smile broke across Didyme's face. "Thank you Aro! For everything!"

She was about to take off to go find Marcus but Aro held onto her wrist. "Not so fast, sister! Here, he wanted me to give you this." Aro handed her a small folded note. In her fiancé's handwriting she read:

_My Sweet Didyme,_

_The time has come for us to begin our journey together. Find our stream and follow it until it leads you to the river. I will have a boat ready for us. _

_I love you always,_

_Marcus_

She carefully folded the note again and kissed her brother goodbye. "I love you Aro."

He smiled at her. "I love you too."

She took off running into the direction of the clearing. She wondered why he hadn't just waited for her. She ran through the starlit trees with so much excitement. The moon was full tonight so the path in front of her was well lit. She would miss Athenodora and the others and imagined inviting them to the wedding when the war was over. It would be a time for celebration. The stream grew wider and wider until she finally found the mouth of it flowing into a large river. There were poles coming out of the water with small boats tied to them but she did not see her Marcus. Nevertheless, she was not alone.

A vampire stood waiting for her. His long dark hair flowed in the breeze. It was Demetri. He looked at her with stern conviction and menacingly walked over to her. She began to back up but he caught her by the wrist first. He forced her to the ground and bared his glistening white teeth. Didyme screamed and struggled but he was too strong.

As he tossed back his head and readied himself to give the death dealing blow, Didyme defended herself the only way she knew how. She pushed her peaceful aura of happiness out from her and into her attacker. She put out the emotions of pleading for her life and the overpowering love she felt for Marcus. Demetri was surprised by the surge of emotions that now filled him. He looked at his victim and was horrified by the thought of hurting her. He couldn't go through with it and released her.

When she stood up she asked "Why are you doing this?"

A familiar voice from behind her answered the question. "Because I told him to." Didyme spun around to find Aro standing a few feet away. "You see, unlike you, Demetri does as he is told." He looked at Demetri with disappointment. "Well almost. You brought this on yourself, you know. I gave you life, I made you a god, and this is how you decide to repay me? To take away one of my only true allies?"

"Aro," Didyme breathed the name with such sadness. She now realized that the note was not from Marcus and that he would never come to find her here. She could now see her brother for the monster that he was. "Please," she begged. Aro almost thought he saw tears in her eyes.

Without another word Aro walked over to his sister and tried to grab her by the throat but she quickly dodged out of his way. With her newborn speed, she was faster than he was. Her eyes darted toward the stream that could lead her back to the castle but she knew that Aro and Demetri could follow her scent and with two against one they could cut her off and trap her. In the flash of an instant she made the decision to dive into the wide river where the water would cut off her trail. Aro tried to follow after her but she was a much faster swimmer as well.

She moved her limbs swiftly through the current and stayed low to the bottom of the river. Without the need to breathe, she easily avoided the surface. The river was dark in the night but she still found her way without difficulty. Each time she glanced over her shoulder at Aro he became smaller and smaller as she put more distance between them until finally she could see him no more. Not wanting to risk anything, she continued to swim well below the surface until she found several forks in the water way and randomly chose different ones to follow. When she finally felt safe again she climbed out of the water and walked up to the shore. She sat at the river's edge and tried to figure out how she could go back for Marcus without being intercepted by Aro or any of his henchmen. But before she could come up with a plan, her thoughts were interrupted.

"Found you." It was Demetri's smooth voice.

She whipped around to see him completely dry, standing above her. A second later Aro stood beside him, sopping wet.

"Did you think you could run from me, sister?" Aro asked harshly, hatred still burning in his eyes. "Demetri is a talented tracker. He doesn't need a person's scent in order to find them. Don't you see, Didyme? You can never hide from me. There is no where on this earth where you could possibly be safe from me."

Didyme sprung to her feet again but the two of them tackled her down. She clawed and bit at them, trying desperately to fight for her life. All she could think about was Marcus and how he might never know what had become of his bride-to-be. Would he think that she had abandoned him? Left with out him? The thought tore at her heart.

Her eyes widened and she screamed out in agony as Aro ripped off one her arms. She tried to push out her aura of happiness again but there was so much hate in Aro, he seemed almost immune. Demetri stumbled backwards as her aura hit him but Aro continued to rip her apart. He bit into her throat and tore out a chunk of flesh. As Aro continued to dismantle her body, Demetri, trying to be useful, started a small fire nearby. Piece by piece, Aro threw Didyme into the flames and let them turn her into ash. Through the pain and the flames, all she could think about was Marcus.


	12. Volturi Beginnings: Chapter 12

12. HEARTBREAK

The party had been over for a few hours and the Romanians had already begun their journey back home. Athenodora was at her balcony enjoying the cool night breeze and was slowly dismantling her costume when she heard two sets of footsteps coming out of the woods. The two men appeared and she recognized Aro and Demetri. She was about to say hello to them but stopped when she heard Aro reprimanding Demetri.

"I'm sorry. I didn't expect it. I know you warned me but it was more powerful than I could have imagined. I will never fail you again," Demetri tried to appease Aro.

They stopped talking as they drew closer to the castle and they entered the building without ever looking up to see Athenodora. _Strange_, she thought to herself. _I wonder what they're talking about._

There was a knock at her bedroom door so she went back inside to answer it. It was Marcus. "Have you seen Didyme? I can't find her anywhere."

She smiled at her friend and said "Maybe the ring you gave her scared her off!" She laughed but stopped when she saw how truly worried Marcus was.

"It's not like her to go off without telling me. I just can't imagine where she would go to." Marcus was filled with worry.

Athenodora placed a hand on his back and said "It'll be alright Marcus. Come, I'll help you find her."

They walked out of her room and were about to head downstairs when they heard a commotion in the turret. They followed the sound of wailing to find Aro being comforted by Caius and Sulpicia.

Dread struck Marcus' heart as he imagined the worst. He raced into the turret and knelt on the floor next to Aro, looking at him with pleading eyes. He couldn't even speak.

Aro met his gaze and said "I'm so sorry brother." Aro took Marcus' hand and placed a cold hard object into it. It was Didyme's cross. "She's gone. Didyme is dead. The Romanians killed her."

Marcus felt the hole in his gut overtake him. The pain was excruciating. "No, no, no, no, no, no…" Marcus shut his eyes tight and wanted it to not be real. "Please God, no." His entire frame crumpled. He felt his heart break into a million pieces. How could Didyme be gone? She promised…

Athenodora was also upset at the news. "Why would they do that? That doesn't make any sense!"

"It makes perfect sense," Aro said. "Charles said that they were suspicious of me. When the ball was over they found some way to overpower her. They took her and killed her to send a message to _me_. They were warning me to not get too ambitious and wanted to remind me of who was truly in control. Those bastards did it to teach me a lesson!"

"How do you know all this?" Marcus asked through the pain.

Aro looked at him, a little surprised. "Because," he paused. "Demetri came back and gave me his palm, he showed me everything that happened and why."

"Why didn't Demetri stop them?" Marcus yelled.

"What could he do, Marcus? One vampire against the most powerful coven in the world! Do not blame Demetri. If you need someone to blame, blame me. I have failed you all. My desires for overthrowing the Romanians led to this disaster. It's all my fault." Aro looked defeated.

Caius placed a hand on his shoulder. "You are not to blame, Aro. The Romanians will pay for what they have done. The time has come for their corrupted rule to end. I stand with you to the death. We will avenge Didyme."

"I don't think I can go through with this," said Aro. "I tried to fly too high and the sun has burnt my wings. We cannot beat them. They are too powerful. Didyme's death is in vain."

Marcus tried to shove all the sorrow and pain into a corner of his soul and instead let anger and hatred fill the empty void. He gripped his fingers tight around Didyme's cross. "No. She will not have died in vain," he said through gritted teeth. "We will make them pay them for what they have done. With or without you Aro, I am going to kill the Romanians."

Aro nodded sadly and said "If I have my family by my side then nothing is impossible. We will continue as planned. I'm glad to have you back, Marcus."

The castle was silent as news spread about Didyme's death. The happiness she had once brought to the halls of their home had now abandoned them to emptiness and sorrow. Everyone mourned the fall of their beloved Didyme.

Even Aro was sad that she was gone. He wished that things did not have to happen the way they had. He missed his sister but knew that it had to be done to get Marcus back on his side. As he mourned his sister he sat in the hall handled a mask that had been left behind from the ball. Sulpicia floated down the hallway in another one of her wedding gowns. She approached Aro from behind and wrapped him in an embrace.

"Hello, love," he said to her.

"Don't be sad, Aro," she sang to him. "Everything will be alright."

Aro forced a smile and kissed her on the cheek.

"I can keep a secret, Aro. I won't tell a soul. I'm very good at being quiet. I can keep many good secrets," she whispered.

"I know," was all that Aro said.


	13. Volturi Beginnings: Chapter 13

13. SECRET

Athenodora stood at her balcony again, overlooking the forest. She turned the events surrounding Didyme's death over and over in her mind. Something was not right. It just didn't add up. As she looked at the view she was reminded of that night when Aro and Demetri had appeared from the darkness. She remembered Aro being upset but not to the extent that she found him in when she and Marcus had entered the turret only moments later. Perhaps Demetri had not told him yet? She replayed Demetri's words in her head:

"_I'm sorry. I didn't expect it. I know you warned me but it was more powerful than I could have imagined. I will never fail you again." _

The only thing that Demetri could have failed at was protecting Didyme from the Romanians but that would mean that Aro did know about her death before they returned. It just didn't make sense.

Athenodora jumped from her balcony and decided to walk into the direction that the two men had come from. She followed their weak scent left from their trail until it finally led her to a water's edge. A wide river lay in front of her with a few boats tied to poles sticking out of the water. The trail ended so she assumed this was the extent of their journey, unless they had crossed the river and the flowing water had washed away any evidence of that.

Athenodora sighed. _What am I doing?_ She asked herself. _I'm acting like a paranoid fool._ Just as she was turning to leave, a small glimmer caught her eye. She walked over to the tiny object and picked it up to investigate. It was a small ring with a beautiful diamond on it. She had seen this ring before. It was Marcus'. It was the last thing he had of his mother when her human life had ended. Athenodora remembered how sad he was. She and Caius had gone back to Marcus' home when he heard the news of her death. Her body had just turned cold and Marcus had slipped the ring off of her finger as a keepsake.

But the ring no longer belonged to Marcus because he had given it to Didyme the night of the ball. The night she died. Athenodora gasped. Was Didyme here? She inhaled the scent of the earth where the ring had lain. She easily picked up Didyme's scent and a hint of someone else's. _Demetri_. He had been here in this spot with her. Was there a struggle? She began to scour the ground for other clues. After a few short moments, she found a crumpled piece of paper. She carefully tugged at its edges until the message was completely visible.

_My Sweet Didyme,_

_The time has come for us to begin our journey together. Find our stream and follow it until it leads you to the river. I will have a boat ready for us. _

_I love you always,_

_Marcus_

No, no. This didn't make sense. It didn't make any sense at all. Athenodora was now even more confused than she had been before. Something was definitely not right. _I must go to Marcus. I must show him what I've found and ask him about this note. _

Athenodora clutched the two clues in her hands and took off running back towards the castle as fast as she could. She moved so quickly that the world around her was a blur. She would not have even noticed him if he hadn't spoke.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" asked Caius.

Athenodora slid as she tried to stop her momentum. She back tracked a few steps to show Caius what she had found.

"Caius, you won't believe this! I followed Aro and Demetri's trail to the waterfront and I found Didyme's wedding ring and this note!" she handed everything over to him as evidence.

Caius' expression turned hard and serious. He carefully unfolded the crumpled note and read it. He eyed the two objects presented to him and seemed deep in thought.

"Well? What do you think? This just doesn't add up. We must go to Marcus and show him everything." She was about to take off again but Caius grabbed her arm. "Caius?" she said, half with laughter, half with nervousness.

Caius looked at the ground as he spoke. "You never found these things."

"What are you talking about?" she asked. "You're not making any sense-"

"Listen to me," Caius spoke the words through clenched teeth. "You must leave this alone. I can't have the same thing happen to you. Promise me you'll stop this madness."

"Madness? You're the one who's gone mad! Our sister is dead! We must find the ones responsible for it!" Athenodora was so frustrated.

"Are you so blind that you haven't figured it out with the evidence in front of you?" Caius mocked.

Athenodora paused to try to see what Caius was seeing. She took all the puzzle pieces scattered in her mind and shuffled them together in different patterns, searching for the one that made sense. Then it dawned on her. "Aro killed Didyme." It was barely a whisper.

Now Caius looked her in the eyes. "Athena, you must trust me in this. You have to let this go. Telling Marcus won't bring her back. All it will do is divide our family further. We need Marcus on our side. The revolution is so close. Victory is within our grasp! This is bigger than you and I. It is bigger than all of us! You must keep this a secret forever. Marcus can never know. You must do this for our family… for us… for me." Caius looked at her with pleading eyes. He knew the danger that Athenodora would be in if she ever revealed Aro's secret.

Athenodora warred within herself whether she should do the right thing or the right thing for her family. The sorrow consumed her. "Alright, Caius. I'll keep the secret."


	14. Volturi Beginnings: Chapter 14

14. WAR

After a few months of fine tuning their plans, they were ready to make their move on the Romanians. To take advantage of their element of surprise they decided to attack at high noon, during daylight hours. The Romanians would be even less suspicious during the day because they assumed that everyone followed their laws.

Every gifted vampire knew their role and their exact assignments. They, along with the original coven of Volterra led the way. The rest fell back and were under Santiago's leadership and direction.

Athenodora was the first to capture the view of the Romanian castle. They approached from the back side this time. A great river served as a moat, separating the land they were on from the land where the castle stood. Past the river was a sheer rock face that went a couple hundred feet high until it reached the base of the castle.

They would have to get a running start to jump the river. The only problem was that there were low level guards who circled the outer perimeter of the castle. They would have to be extremely careful not to be seen by them.

Caius was the first to cross. He backed up about 40 feet from the river, then began running as fast as he possibly could. As soon as his toe tipped the water's edge he pushed all his strength into his legs and leapt across the distance. He landed on the other side quietly and successfully. Athenodora followed his example, and then Marcus, and then Sulpicia.

Aro was the next to jump and Renata was right beside him. She held a hand onto his cape so as to always be close enough to him if he needed her protection. They took off running towards the river at the exact same time and moved in sync. The edge appeared and they leapt through the air. In the middle of this leap Aro caught the glint of the sun off of a vampire's skin rounding the corner of the castle. In this split second he stopped his leap along with Renata and forced them to fall into the middle of the river. The roaring of flowing water was so loud that the guard's super vampiric hearing didn't even pick up the sound of the splash.

Aro and Renata waited under water until the guard had made his round covering the backside of the castle. However, the remarkable thing about this was that they weren't wet. As they began their descent into the river, Renata flexed her shield around the both of them. Aro was so pleased to find that not even water could penetrate the pores of her shield. Once they made their way out of the water, the others followed behind.

They scaled the steep rock face together and crouched at the upper edge. Heidi was the only one to step onto the level ground and make her way to the castle wall. She waited for the guard to make his way around to them again. When he rounded the corner she was ready for him. She showed him his most intimate of desires and he was caught off guard. He stood, stunned, admiring the thing he wanted most.

During this distraction, Corin quickly approached him from behind. He bit him and his paralytic venom immediately took place. The guard fell to the ground and made no sound. Afton was the third and final installment of this preliminary attack. Heidi opened the limp jaw of the paralyzed guard and Afton shot the flame that rested in his palm down into the victim's core. It consumed him from the inside out, easily catching fire to the flammable venom in his veins. The trio worked their way around the castle and used the same pattern on every guard that crossed their path.

When it was clear, they went back for the others to give them the okay to ascend. Everyone moved forward. Corpses still lay on the ground, smoldering in flames. When Sulpicia saw the burning bodies fear struck her. She was reminded of another time when she had watched people burn to death. Human memories flicked through her mind of her days in an insane asylum and having to watch it burn down around her. She began to shake as she became engrossed with the flesh-burning flames. Before even realizing it, she was screaming at the top of her lungs. Aro quickly clamped his hand over her mouth to silence her but she shoved him off and hissed at him. Then she took off running back the way they had come.

"There goes the element of surprise," said Heidi.

Aro was angrier than he could manage. Eleazar had to place a hand on his shoulder to keep him from chasing after Sulpicia. "We must move now!" he reminded Aro.

Aro took in a deep breath and continued to move forward with the plan. They raced to the front of the building to meet the army that was now flooding out of the front gate. Afton shot a huge pillar of flame into the sky. It was a signal to Santiago to bring _their_ army forward.

And so it began. Hand to hand combat with vampire against vampire. It was at this time that Chelsea became very important. She focused all of her energy into weakening the bonds that the army had with their Romanian leaders. Some bonds were easily destroyed causing members of their army to run away from the fight. Not only was Chelsea working to weaken their bonds, she was also working to strengthen the bonds of their own army. She helped them to remember the feelings of loyalty they had towards the Volterra coven and reinforced their desire to serve.

Afton created several bonfires around the castle so that once an enemy was dismembered they could easily throw in the pieces to finish off their destruction. Just when it seemed that Aro's army was succeeding, the sky blackened as a thousand wings blocked out the sun and the sound of a thousand hooves and paws came running in their direction. The beasts of the field and fowls of the air were now joining the fight. Aro looked up and saw Octavian standing at a balcony. He had beckoned every creature within the radius of his power to now serve them.

The creatures were no match for a vampire, but in such large numbers they served their purpose as distractions while the Romanian army could now focus on destroying their enemies. A flock of crows attacked Chelsea and she lost her focus of strengthening and weakening bonds. Now the vampires who had run away like cowards came racing back.

Wolves and bears worked against the traitors and easily gave their lives while serving as decoys. Deer would ram their antlers into the enemy only to have them shattered and to be left broken and bleeding. It was enough though to give the Romanian's the upper hand in the battle.

Octavian was not alone. He was guarded by Claudia, Dominique, and Demetri. When Afton would try to shoot fireballs up at Octavian they would dissipate before coming too close because Claudia was there to protect him. As long as his queen stood, no one could harm the king. It was like a game of chess. Though she could use her ability to keep others from using their powers too close to them, she managed to keep Octavian immune. She seemed to push her power around him, but not onto him.

Aro's army was being wiped out and destroyed. He watched the men he trained die from behind the physical barrier Renata placed around him. The victory he wanted so badly seemed to be slipping through his fingers. The Volterra coven was losing.


	15. Volturi Beginnings: Chapter 15

15. VENGEANCE

Athenodora looked at Caius being attacked by a pack of wolves. She ran and helped to beat them off of him. The beasts were easy to kill and they were lucky that none of the Romanian army was around to take advantage of their weakened state. Athenodora saw what was happening and she knew what needed to be done. She ran. Through the frenzy that was around her, she pushed past everyone that stood in her way. She ran until she reached the base of the castle. She began to climb the stone wall without any difficulty. She climbed until she was directly below Octavian's balcony. She moved to the left side where she knew Demetri was standing at his post. She barely peeked above his floor level and he glanced down at her. He ever so slightly moved his head to one side and then back to send her the message _not yet_.

"Switch sides with me, Dominique," Demetri said. "I think I sense someone coming from your side. I need to get a better feel for it." With that they traded posts and now Demetri stood next to Claudia while Dominique guarded Octavian.

Athenodora looked down and waited to catch Afton's eye. He finally looked up to catch her staring at him. He did a double take because he almost looked away without noticing. Athenodora fiercely pointed her hand up towards the balcony. Afton caught on and turned the small flame in his hand into a large fireball. With perfect aim, he shot it towards Octavian once again.

Claudia laughed, "When will he learn that his power is useless against me?" Just as she focused her energy into dissolving the ball of fire, Demetri made his move.

More quickly than anyone could see, he grabbed her head and ripped out her throat with his teeth. Then he pulled off her head the rest of the way and tossed it down into a smoldering fire below. Dominique noticed it first because Octavian was too concentrated on controlling the animals. But before she could do anything to stop Demetri, Athenodora flipped herself upward and jumped onto the balcony and dismembered her as well. Octavian came out of his trance when he realized that his wife and bodyguard were being destroyed. A brief shot of pain crossed his face as he realized what had happened to Claudia. As Demetri was about to move onto Octavian, the Romanian leader jumped from the balcony and fled into the woods.

Demetri jumped down too and was about to follow but Aro commanded him to stay and help. "We can track him down later!" Aro shouted. Demetri obeyed.

Now that the animals were mostly dead and the few remaining were no longer being controlled by Octavian, Aro's army began to fight back with a vengeance. Chelsea could concentrate again on weakening the bonds of the Romanian army.

Every Romanian soldier was engaged in combat. Marcus took advantage of the opportunity and snuck into the castle right through the front gate. After entering the castle he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He picked up the scent of who he was searching for and followed a winding staircase up into a tower. He silently and slowly walked down the hall. He stopped at a door that was only open ajar. He heard the patter of quick footsteps as she seemed to be pacing the floor. He pushed the door open the rest of the way and Eveline turned to see the intruder.

"Get out!" she hissed at him.

Marcus entered the large room and closed the door behind him. "Was it you?" he asked soberly. "Were you the one who killed her?"

Just then, Nadia appeared out of nowhere. She screeched as she leapt through the air ready to pounce onto Marcus. It was her duty to protect Eveline, her master's wife. She tackled Marcus to the ground and he was about to fight back when Nadia began to use her gift, her aura of melancholia. In normal circumstances it would not have been very powerful but in Marcus' case, he was particularly vulnerable. All of the hurt and sadness he had shoved away, deep down inside, now emerged with magnified feeling. Nadia made it so that Marcus was ultra sensitive to the pain that already consumed him. It was unbearable and he thought the pain itself might kill him. Images of Didyme flashed behind his eyes. Her soft smile, tortured and turned into screams of agony.

With a quick and sudden movement Nadia was thrown against the wall of the room. Charles had come to his rescue. But he was not alone, Makenna was with him. Eveline took off running out of the room.

"Go after her!" Charles yelled at Marcus. "We've got this one!" he called over his shoulder as he pinned Nadia against the wall.

Marcus had to take a moment to compose himself and force the pain back into its corner so that he could even function. He stumbled into the hall and tracked Eveline's scent.

While Marcus pursued Eveline, the struggle continued with Nadia. She tried to use her ability on them as well and the utter depression did affect them but only for a moment. They were well aware of Nadia's gift and instead of wallowing in depression, Charles and Makenna focused on their love for each other. It was enough to make Nadia's ability null and void. They worked together as a team to tear her apart and end her life.

Marcus chased Eveline up another flight of stairs into a small bell tower. There were balconies on all four sides of the room and Eveline was just about to jump down from one of them but Marcus caught her in time. He squeezed his hand around her throat and smashed her head into a wall of rock. Then he pushed her body against the balcony so that it bent backwards and the upper portion of her body hung over the stone railing that had two stone gargoyles on either side. The frenzy of war continued beneath her.

He repeated the question. "Was it you? Are you the one responsible? Or was it your husband? Lucian is the leader of your coven, after all. Did he make the decision to kill Didyme?" The pain licked at the edges of Marcus' sanity.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" she screamed at him.

"It's useless to hide it from me. Aro saw the truth. It was Lucian, wasn't it?"

Eveline's eyes darted from side to side as she tried to find a way out.

"Well how appropriate then. He took away the only one who ever mattered to me. Now I'll return the favor." Marcus tightened his grip around her throat. "I want to hear you say it. The truth. Tell me."

She looked at him with pleading eyes. "Marcus, listen to me, I promise to tell you everything. We had nothing to do with-"

In an instant, pale slender hands reached up from the opposite side of the balcony and clasped onto Eveline's head. Sulpicia's face appeared and she sunk her teeth into Eveline's throat. Quicker than Marcus could respond, Sulpicia ripped off Eveline's head and tossed it below her. Eveline's white ringlets fluttered as the wind blew through her hair for the last time.

"What have you done?" Marcus shouted at Sulpicia.

She hopped onto the right side of the balcony and continued to dismember Eveline's body and throw the pieces over the ledge.

"Sulpicia," he pleaded, softer this time, "Why did you do that?"

She turned to look at him and thought the answer was obvious. "I didn't like the song she was singing."


	16. Volturi Beginnings: Chapter 16

16. LYCANTHROPE

On the ground below, the war continued. It had been going for several hours now and the sun had set with the full moon now rising. The entire Romanian army had now practically been destroyed with the last of the leaders and bodyguards still hiding inside the castle.

Caius looked at Aro and said "It's happening brother! Our dreams are coming true. The Romanians shall never see another dawn."

Aro smiled as he saw that all his work and preparation was now paying off. As he mentally congratulated himself, a figure appeared on the dark horizon. It was a man. Then other figures appeared beside him. They were not men.

"_Ay caray!_" Eleazar gasped as he saw what lay on the horizon.

This captured Caius' attention and he wondered aloud "What are they?"

Eleazar tried to find the words. "Lycanthropes! Children of the moon! They're… they're… werewolves!"

Aro focused on the dark figures. "Do such things exist?"

"They do now," Eleazar said, pointing. "The man is Octavian. He must have had to wait until the moon rose before he could have any power over them. He can only control the beast half of them. They are wild, even to him. He risks great danger bringing them here, even to the Romanians. There is only a fifty percent chance that they will obey him!"

Octavian gave a signal and the wolf men raced forward into battle. When they ran, they used all four limbs but it was easy for them to stand on only their hind legs. Their claws were vicious and the snouts even worse with jagged teeth. Their chests were still somewhat man-like but their bodies were covered in fur and they now had long tails. They truly were a mix of wolf and man.

Fear struck Caius, "Aro, what should we do?"

Aro did not answer and was too stunned. Renata flexed her shield around them to ensure his protection. The werewolves were now on the battle field and used their powerful jaws to rip the enemies into pieces. However, they were so wild that they attacked Romanian soldiers as well.

Then Caius took charge. "Santiago! Eleazar! Athenodora!" he shouted. "We must take down Octavian!" Caius led the way as the others followed behind him and they raced to the dark horizon where Octavian stood, playing puppet master.

Octavian commanded four werewolves to race back for his protection. They were as fast as any vampire and easily caught up to Caius' group. Just before Caius could reach out for Octavian, a beast tackled him to the ground. The others were also stopped by the werewolves and now had to fend for their lives.

The lycanthrope that had pinned Caius wrapped his jaws around his shoulder and ripped out Caius' arm. He screamed in pain. The beast threw back his head and let out a great howl to the moon.

The others struggled as well but Santiago seemed to be holding his own. He kicked the wolf man in the ribs and shattered them. But right before his eyes, he saw the broken ribs pop and snap back together. They seemed to have the same healing power as vampires. Santiago grabbed the beast by the snout and gripped his hand around the lower jaw. With great force, he dislocated the jaw and ripped it out. He threw it as far as he possibly could. The werewolf whimpered in pain and ran away from the fight.

Now that Santiago was free of an opponent, he went to help the others. First he aided Athenodora. "Rip out their jaws!" he shouted. "It will make it so that they cannot bite you!" By this time, Caius' other arm had been torn off as well and he lay there defenseless. The beast was about to clamp his jaws onto Caius' head but Athenodora and Santiago reached him just in time. They kicked the beast off of Caius and Santiago went to work with fighting him.

Athenodora picked up both of Caius' arms and pushed them back into place. The torn flesh melded together and the joints fell back into place. Caius was still pretty shaken up.

"Are you alright, love?" Athenodora asked him.

He nodded, shakily. Then he pushed the fears aside and went after the original target. Athenodora went back to helping Eleazar fight off his werewolf while Caius ran towards Octavian. Octavian had to release his hold over the werewolves so that he could focus on his fight with Caius. Some werewolves continued to fight out of a pure sense of rage. Others ran off into the woods.

Caius raced towards Octavian, but Octavian used Caius' force and just barely moved out of the way and placed his hands on Caius and with the momentum, threw him hard against a great tree. The old pine split in half with a sound like thunder. Caius fell to the ground. He charged Octavian again and this time grabbed him by the collar. He shoved him hard against a tree and had him pinned.

Santiago, Eleazar, and Athenodora were now free of their werewolves and stood behind Caius and watched. Caius bit into Octavian's shoulder to loosen the flesh and then he pulled on the arm and ripped it out. Octavian was hollering in pain.

"How does it feel, Octavian?" Caius hissed at him. "How do you like it?" Caius repeated the same procedure with the other arm. Octavian collapsed in pain and Caius pressed him to the ground with his foot on his chest.

Then Aro appeared with Renata still clinging to his cape. "Hello Octavian. It's been a while," Aro greeted with a smile. He walked over to where Octavian lay on the ground. He put his boot right next to the fallen leaders face. "Why don't you give it a kiss? Why don't you pledge me _your_ loyalty?"

Octavian had lost all dignity and only hoped for mercy. He kissed Aro's black boot and was immediately responded to with a kick in the face. Aro laughed. "What goes around comes around." Then Aro looked at Caius and said "Finish him."

Aro began to walk away when Caius called out to him, "Aro, promise me that when this is over, we will have all werewolves destroyed. These blasphemous creations cannot be allowed to exist!"

Aro smiled and nodded. Then he and Renata walked back to the castle as Caius and the others continued to rip Octavian to pieces.


	17. Volturi Beginnings: Chapter 17

17. DEVOTION

Aro signaled for Afton, Heidi, and Chelsea to follow him and Renata into the castle. They trailed after him like a pride of lions, ready to take down the rest of the Romanian empire. They heard the scrambling of several pairs of feet and went chasing after the echoes they left lingering in the halls. The part of the castle they were in seemed maze-like. They kept turning one way and then another till finally they fell upon the group they had been searching for.

Stefan was guarded by Beryx, Vladimir by Amelia, and Helena by Marius. The six Romanians got into a catlike defensive position. They were ready to work together to fight their enemies.

With a nod from Aro, Chelsea went to work. She was able to break every bond between them except for the mates Vladimir to Helena, and Marius to Amelia. Stefan was the first to break away from the group and take off running. Vladimir and Helena followed close behind and they went straight for an exit out of the castle. Afton was about to chase after them but Beryx landed a punch into his face that knocked him against a far wall. The stone wall cracked behind the force of his weight. Afton recovered quickly and was ready for his opponent. Amelia chose to fight Heidi and Chelsea was pitted against Marius.

"I believe you can handle this from here," Aro said to his loyal servants. They nodded in agreement and he and Renata left the area in search of something else.

Afton lit a corner of the room on fire, a pit for the body parts that would soon feed the flames. He made it so that the flame in his hand grew in diameter. He carefully aimed and shot the fireball at Beryx. The giant Romanian dived out of the way but not before it hit his arm. The burning made him cry out and he smacked his hand against his smoldering bicep to smother the flames. Then he growled at Afton and leapt at him.

The two men wrestled each other until Afton had the advantage and had Beryx pinned below him. Afton's left hand was gripped around Beryx's jaw, forcing it open. He pulled back his right hand, ready to shoot the flames into Beryx's throat. Beryx struggled under Afton's hold as his mind raced, searching for a way out of this predicament. The solution was so simple he almost laughed as it occurred to him. Beryx focused on Afton's palm flame and sucked in a deep breath and blew it out. Afton's flame disappeared and only a hint of smoke was left. Afton's eyes bulged as he realized he had just lost his advantage. He tried to run to the fire in the corner of the room but Beryx stopped him by yanking on his leg and pulling him back to fight without his extra ability.

Amelia was very catty. She remembered disliking Heidi at the ball. She disliked any female that might outshine her. The two woman began clawing at each other and baring their sharp teeth. Amelia grabbed Heidi by her mahogany hair and yanked her head back and was about to sink her teeth into Heidi's exposed throat but Heidi's hand smacked her face away.

Heidi did not have to play fair and she wasn't about to. She delved deep into Amelia's psyche, searching for the thing she desired most. When she found it, it amused her. Heidi weaved her illusion so that it was the only thing Amelia saw.

Amelia staggered backward when she saw her beloved, Marius, have his features soften, his skin fill with color, and she was sure she heard his heart beating. Then she looked down at herself and saw that her skin was soft and fragile and… pink. She had blood flowing in her veins again. The thing that Amelia desired most was for her and Marius to be human again.

In this moment of utter shock, Heidi made a lethal blow to Amelia's head with the heel of her boot. Amelia fell over, still in shock. Heidi took advantage of her weakened state and climbed onto Amelia while she still lay on the ground, dazed. She smiled down at her victim, and then leaned in to rip out her throat.

While this had been going on, Marius had been winning his fight against Chelsea. He was stronger than her, and she was still focusing on weakening the Romanian bonds. Afton had his hands full with Beryx and was unable to help her. Every time he tried to get to her, Beryx would pull him back into the fight.

Marius could have killed her, and he would have, but when he saw Amelia's limp body out of the corner of his eye, he realized what had happened. Heidi was still ripping the limbs off of Amelia and tossing her body parts into the fire when Marius spoke, torn in half by the pain, "What have you done?"

Heidi smiled at him. She created the last illusion that Marius would ever see. Heidi made Amelia's head turn towards him and say "Marius, my love. We can rest now. It's over. Come with me."

Marius fell to his knees beside Amelia. He sobbed heavily. Then he put out his arms to either side of him and leaned his head back with his eyes closed. "Kill me," he whispered pleadingly. Heidi and Chelsea did just that. They grabbed either arm and ripped them out of their sockets and tossed the limbs into the fire. They quickly dismantled the rest of him and he and Amelia were no longer a threat.

They went to join Afton in destroying Beryx. They had him cornered. His hands were flexing open and shut, as if he were waiting for some magic to fill them. He looked out the window behind him and could see every star in the night's sky. This disappointed him greatly for if there were no clouds there could be no lightning and if there was no lightning, Beryx had no source of power, no electricity to control. He was breathing heavily and as he turned back to face his adversaries he smiled ruefully. "You're so lucky that it's not stormy tonight." Those were the last words Beryx would ever utter.


	18. Volturi Beginnings: Chapter 18

18. GRAND FINALE

Since the fighting was dying down outside, more people were entering the castle. Aro and Renata were joined by Santiago, Eleazar, and Corin. They followed Aro into the great hall with the golden thrones where Aro had met Octavian for the first time. Aro was a little surprised to find Lucian sitting at his throne with Anton as his only body guard.

Aro smiled at his foe. "It seems you've been deserted," he said to Lucian. Lucian did not respond but only scowled at the conspirator. Anton leapt through the air further than the others were capable of. His unlimited newborn strength was evident.

Aro and Renata moved to the side so that Corin, Santiago, and Eleazar could engage in combat. Santiago charged forward first and crashed himself straight into Anton's large body. It was like watching a child run straight into a wall. Santiago fell backward and Anton laughed down at him. Corin and Eleazar quickly worked together. Eleazar distracted Anton into fighting with him while Corin leapt from behind. Corin bared his teeth and was anxious to sink his paralytic venom into Anton's shoulder but he was too quick and dodged out of the way. As the three continued their fight against Anton, Lucian went to work.

Aro had been observing the fight and was surprised when Renata's arms were suddenly wrapped around his neck, strangling him and holding him in place. Aro looked at Lucian and saw that he was now smiling.

Lucian stood up from his throne and walked down the few steps that put him level with Aro. Renata, with a blank stare on her face, pushed Aro forward, closer to Lucian.

"Renata!" Aro shouted. "Snap out of it! He's controlling you! _Renata!_" It was hard for him to speak because her arm gripped so tight that it bent his vocal chords. He was reaching his arm up and behind him while trying to claw at her. Lucian grabbed his arm and with a simple yank, bent it the wrong way and broke it. Aro howled out in pain. The others noticed and when they went to try to help their master, Anton would not allow them and would use his super strength to thwart their efforts.

"Tell me Aro, did you really think that you could away with this?" Lucian cocked his head to the side. "Did you really think I would let you take _everything_ away from me?" The anger was manifested on his face.

Aro tried to speak but his words were gurgled. Lucian kicked in Aro's knee and it snapped and he collapsed to the ground, screaming while placing his weight on his good knee.

Lucian leaned in close so that he was breathing into Aro's ear. "You will never be me," he whispered. Then he gripped Aro's head and snapped his neck so that the spinal cord disconnected. Aro's loose head flopped to the side but before Lucian could do any more damage, strong hands yanked Lucian backward.

In an instant, before Lucian could take his control off of Renata and place it on his new challenger, Marcus sunk his teeth into the papery skin of Lucian's throat. He snapped off his head and continued to pull and rip pieces of flesh from his body.

Renata was screaming and crying tearlessly as she tried to help put Aro back together. "I'm so sorry! I'm _so_ sorry!" she repeated over and over.

The other fight in the room was settling down as well. Corin was finally able to get a bite into Anton. His paralytic venom was not strong enough to completely render Anton useless but it did slow him and cause him to stagger. It was enough to give the others the advantage they needed to kill him.

Once Aro's broken bones had fused back together he looked at Marcus, "Thank you brother, you saved me."

Marcus did not answer but had a hard look on his face as he focused on his task of dismantling Lucian's body. Afton and some others came into the room and he lit a fire to burn the corpses of the Romanian ruler and his body guard. Then they heard shouting outside and went to see what the commotion was about.

Aro walked outside just in time to see Caius and some others ripping apart Helena and tossing her body parts into a fire. Stefan and Vladimir were prisoners being forced to watch. It was Vladimir that was making all the noise. "Noooo! Leave her alone! Noooo! _Stop it!_" He screamed the words through heaving sobs, unable to do anything to save his mate. Apparently Demetri had tracked them down as they tried to escape and Caius had led their capture.

Caius was about to move onto Vladimir when Aro commanded him to stop. Aro walked over to the broken man and picked up his palm. He read the thoughts and saw that they were truly defeated. The Romanians had nothing left up their sleeves. Aro moved onto Stefan and read his thoughts as well, only to confirm what he had already learned.

Aro turned to face all of his followers that had survived the war. They were gathered around this last scene of brutality. "My dear brothers and sisters," said Aro, "We have defeated the Romanians!" The entire crowd cheered. Aro smiled and patted the air, as if to have them return to silence. He spoke again, "All of our efforts have paid off. Many lives have been lost, perhaps too many. The need for spilling blood is over." He reached down a hand to Vladimir to bring him to his feet. Then he did the same for Stefan.

Demetri was concerned, remembering the consequence of Aro letting Octavian escape. He whispered to Caius "What is he doing?"

Caius smiled and said "Showing his mercy."

Aro turned to face the crowd again. "If the Romanians had won, they would not have spared a single one of us. But we are not the Romanians." The crowd cheered again. "These two pitiful men pose no threat to us. They have no powers and they have no kingdom. We shall set them free as a beginning to a new and better world for vampires. Starting now, we live by the new rule and abolish the old ones. As long as these two do not expose us to humans, then they have as much of a right to live as we do."

The prisoners were released. Vladimir was still quite angry and was about to charge at Aro but Stefan grabbed him and held him back. "Not now, Vladimir!" Stefan urged him; "We must leave now." He pulled on Vladimir's shoulders until they disappeared into the woods.


	19. Volturi Beginnings: Chapter 19

19. THE LAST GOODBYE

Everyone was celebrating and cheering. The victory was finally theirs. Vampires, worldwide, no longer had to live by Romanian rules and were free. Many of them reentered the castle and made themselves at home. Caius raced up to one of the golden thrones and took a seat. It felt right to him to finally sit in a seat more valuable than his wooden throne back home. He laughed aloud and said "Aro, you've done it! We can move into this place and live like kings!"

Aro had a serious look on his face when he spoke, "I'm sorry brother, but we will not be staying here. In fact, I intend to have this castle destroyed."

Caius was bewildered. "What? Why would you do that?"

"I don't want us to be looked upon as just the 'new' Romanians. We must distance ourselves from them as much as we can. To be successful rulers, we cannot in any way emulate our predecessors." Aro had already thought this out.

Caius looked down at the golden throne that held him and asked "Well can we take the thrones with us?"

Aro smiled like a parent to a child. "I was thinking that we should keep our wooden thrones, to forever remind us of where we came from. So that we may never get too comfortable in our rule, lest someone should overthrow us the way we have just done."

Caius was disappointed but conceded. Just then, Heidi entered the great hall and a powerful aroma followed behind her. She had gone to a nearby village and lured many of the humans away. The vampires were famished after fighting so hard and immediately began feeding. The human screams flooded the castle and reverberated off the walls. It was a feast for kings.

When Aro had had his fill he looked around for Marcus but he was nowhere to be found. He was about to leave to look for him and Renata started to follow. "It's alright, dear, the threat is over. Stay and enjoy yourself." She smiled thankfully at him. On his way out as he passed Heidi he said "Excellent work. We might have to make this a permanent position for you, our little fisherman." Heidi was pleased.

Aro inhaled deeply, searching for Marcus' scent but the smell of fresh human blood was too overpowering. He listened intently and heard faint sobs. He followed the sound up a staircase, down a hall, and up a second staircase. He finally found himself at a bell tower with balconies on all four sides. There was Marcus, kneeling upon the ledge of one of the balconies with a stone gargoyle on either side. His face was hidden from Aro and the sobbing was stifled now that he was aware of another presence.

Aro was concerned. "Are you alright, Marcus?" There was no answer. "There is a feast in the great hall, I'm sure there are a few humans left." Still no answer. "I know that you are still upset about Didyme, but the Romanians are defeated, you have avenged her."

"The Romanians are not to blame for Didyme's death." Marcus spit the words through gritted teeth.

Aro tensed and his eyes widened. _He knows_, Aro thought to himself. Aro gulped before proceeding. "Marcus, I-"

"She's gone Aro. She's gone and it's all my fault." Marcus' shoulders heaved as he broke into another sob.

Aro breathed a sigh of relief. "You cannot blame yourself, Marcus."

"Can't I?" Marcus asked. "She begged me to leave with her, Aro. She _begged_ me! She wanted to get away and I made her stay." His voice cracked. "She stayed because I wanted to help with the revolution. She's dead because of me." The pain swelled in Marcus, he did not even need Nadia's amplification of his misery to make it unbearable. "I thought that killing them would make it hurt less. I thought avenging her could somehow make me feel better but I don't feel better, Aro, I don't!"

Aro walked forward and put an arm on Marcus' shoulder. "Shhh, brother, it's going to be alright," Aro tried to soothe him.

Marcus heaved another sob and couldn't catch his breath. He cried out in anguish. "Aro, please. _Please, please Aro,_" he whispered desperately.

"What Marcus? What would you have me do?" Aro asked, concerned.

"Please Aro, please… Kill me."

Aro pulled back abruptly to see Marcus' face. He had not realized how much Didyme had meant to his friend because Aro had never felt that strongly about anyone, not even Sulpicia. Marcus' face was filled with anguish and despair. He had nothing left to live for. "Marcus…" Aro thought for a moment. "Wait here." Aro left the tower and in his absence the sorrow consumed him.

Marcus looked up at the starry sky. "Didyme?" he spoke. "If you can hear me, I want you to know that I'm not mad at you for breaking your promise. It wasn't your fault and I want you to know that." He inhaled the night air deeply. "I'm so sorry I let you down. I miss you every second of every day. I don't think I can do this without you…" His voice trailed off. He heard the sound of two pairs of feet climbing the stairs and knew his time alone was limited. "Didyme, I just want you to know that I love you, always. No matter what happens, whether I find my way back to you or not, just know how much I love you." He gripped the cross with red jewels that he had been carrying in his pocket and pressed it to his lips. "Goodbye," he whispered.

Marcus closed his eyes and was ready for his brothers to end this life to help him move onto the next one. But Aro had not returned with Caius as Marcus had expected. Instead he brought back with him Chelsea. She immediately began to focus all of her energy on creating a strong bond between Marcus and Aro. She filled Marcus with a desire to be loyal to his coven so much that he could never abandon them.

Marcus was overwhelmed by the powerful feeling that overtook him. Aro embraced him in a hug and whispered "It's going to be alright now, Marcus. We can go home and everything will be fine. You'll stay with us and we will continue to be a family."

The feelings inside of Marcus were like two magnets repelling each other. Finally the familial loyalty won. Marcus entered an almost vegetative state. All emotion disappeared from his face. Aro led him away from the balcony, away from the tower, away from the castle, and away from Didyme.


	20. Volturi Beginnings: Chapter 20

20. VOLTURI

The Italian vampires returned to Volterra along with all the pivotal fighters in the war. All the rest returned to their homes to spread the good news of the Romanian downfall. The group convened for a meeting in the turret.

"Friends!" Aro commanded their attention with a great smile. "My brothers and I are now the new rulers of the vampire world. As rulers, we will need our own protectors, our own guards. You have all proven worthy soldiers and we would like to extend an invitation to all of you to stay and serve us and join our family."

Chelsea worked her magic and influenced everyone so that they would have a desire to serve the new leaders. Everyone seemed delighted that the invitation had been offered to them and they were excited about their positions in the new rule. So when Charles spoke up, most were surprised.

"I'm sorry, but Makenna and I will have to decline," Charles said. Chelsea was surprised most of all and tried to focus on them even harder. It was useless though because as powerful as her talent was, it was not strong enough to break the bond between mates.

Aro looked disappointed. "What a shame. You have such a wonderful gift, Charles. Are you sure I can't persuade you to stay?"

Charles smiled thankfully, "I'm afraid not. Makenna and I would like to live by ourselves and get away from politics and war."

A slight streak of pain crossed Marcus' face but it was so minute that no one noticed.

Aro smiled back. "Then you have our blessing. Go find your happily ever after!" With that, Charles and Makenna left the castle, hand in hand.

Santiago was about to leave as well when Aro stopped him. "Where do you think you're going?" Aro asked him.

Santiago looked back, a bit surprised. "I thought the invitation was only extended to those with special talents."

Aro smiled. "You have a special talent, Santiago. And our family just wouldn't be complete without you."

Santiago smiled and went to sit by Eleazar. Caius mentioned to the group that he would like to begin the reconstruction of their castle immediately. Aro laughed at his ambition. The coven was complete; they had their leaders, their wives, and their guards. But Aro was concerned because they lacked an official name. "What shall we call ourselves? The Italian Coven, perhaps?"

Sulpicia, who stood at his side, spoke up. "No, we should be more original than that. There are several covens in Italy. Hmmm…." she thought aloud. "Volterra, Volterro…" she played with different sounds and then gasped. "Oh! I know! Volturi!"

Aro smiled and tried it out "Volturi, hmm? What do you all think?" Everyone seemed to nod in agreement. Aro grinned. "Alright then. Volturi, it is."


	21. Volturi Secrets: Book 1: Preface

Book One

Immortal Children

PREFACE

Volterra had become a booming town. People had moved in and built homes and businesses right around the Volturi castle. The latest addition to the Piazza dei Priori, the town square, was a large clock tower that was being constructed right in the center across from the beautiful fountain. The city was pulsating with excitement. Today was St. Marcus' day.

A group of humans had returned to the castle in hopes to have a visit with Marcus but Aro sadly informed them that he had died in Romania while hunting vampires. This was not true, but Marcus was in no condition to make appearances and put on the charade of being a charismatic human again so his death was a cover story. As a result, the humans decided to give St. Marcus his own holiday, to celebrate the martyr that he was, on March 19.

The Volturi and their guards would also celebrate this holiday along with the humans. They would, however, often wear masks, because if the humans recognized them at the celebration year after year and never aging, then they would become suspicious and the secret would be let out. But as we know, vampires have only one rule to live by, _keep the secret_.

The Volturi had not changed much, except that they had a new addition to the guard, Felix. Although he was not gifted like most of the other guard, Aro found his sheer size and strength to be a desirable quality. He would have been a worthy opponent for the Romanian's Anton. Felix enjoyed his role in serving the Volturi, especially when it came to dealing out punishments to disobedient vampires that had broken the one rule.

The Volturi were just leaving the castle to go down to the established waterways to have a ride in the gondolas. The only one who was not accompanying them was Marcus. He would remain at the castle. The sun had not yet set but the day was overcast and they felt comfortable going out in public.

"Athena! Isn't this so exciting?" Sulpicia gushed. "I can't wait to see all the costumes!"

Athenodora smiled at her friend. "Yes, it's going to be wonderful!"

Even though they wore masks, the humans still stared at them. Not even covering their faces could hide their beauty. Athenodora's beautiful figure was revealing under her red corset and black skirts. Her long red hair cascaded over her shoulders and down her beautiful body. No man could resist looking at her and today, Caius was in a good enough mood not to mind.

Aro and Caius helped their ladies into the boats even though they didn't need it. The rest climbed into their own boats as well and they began their little parade down the stream. Music was playing; people were laughing, singing, and dancing and the color red was everywhere you looked. It truly was a festive night.

"I'm sad Marcus wouldn't join us," Athenodora said to Caius.

"You can't tell me you're surprised. He does this every year. You know that." Caius reminded her.

"I know, but still. I think a part of me keeps hoping the old Marcus will come back." Athenodora's hopes were in vain.

The Volturi were pleased that their past few centuries of rule had gone fairly smooth. Aro was ecstatic that his role as ruler was much more acceptable to vampires as a whole than when the Romanians were in charge. The guards were all fairly happy. Chelsea always made sure that everyone remained loyal to the Volturi.

Heidi had mastered her role as bait and fisherman. She lured humans into the castle to feed everyone else. Felix had become quite enamored with her though she did not reciprocate the feelings. However, every once in a while she would throw an illusion his way just to see him get worked up. He thrived on this.

"You look stunning, Heidi," Felix called over to her gondola.

She rolled her eyes and said "I know."

Demetri laughed and elbowed Felix in the ribs. The two of them had become quite good friends. They would often work together when it was time to deal punishments. Demetri would track down the offender and Felix would deliver the sentence.

As the line of boats began to round a corner a little boy became visible. He was dressed as a jester and that immediately caught Sulpicia's attention. She loved jesters. The boy was mesmerized by the passing party and his eyes locked on Sulpicia's. It was almost as if she had hypnotized him.

"I want him," she said to Aro, her eyes unable to leave the boy.

Aro laughed and replied, "My darling, you may have whatever you like."


	22. Volturi Secrets: Book 1: Chapter 1

1. VODKA

Sasha hadn't had what you would call a good life. Her father, Boris, was an abusive drunk and when she was 14 he sent her to work in a whore house in Saratov, Russia. At first she was only there to serve drinks, but as her beauty grew, so did her admirers. Her father actually held an auction for her virginity. A wealthy man in his 40's, Sergei, had won her at the young age of 16. After that, she was not worth as much.

Her father ended up passing away. One winter he had drunk too much vodka again and fell asleep in an ally way. In the morning, some children found his frozen body. Even though Sasha was now free of him, she continued to work at the brothel because she did not know any other way of life. Her father was all she had as far as family was concerned because her mother had died in giving birth to her.

She began to age and her beauty seemed to be fading. She was only 28 but looked much older from too many harsh winters and not enough nourishment. The men seemed to be more abusive towards her and would make jokes about her fading beauty. It hurt, but she never let it show. If Sasha was good at anything, it was building up walls around her heart so that men couldn't hurt her.

One particularly cold evening, a handsome young man with dark features entered the establishment. Sasha was working the bar when he approached her.

"Hello beautiful, I would like a shot of vodka." He placed a bill on the counter and removed his gloves and began rubbing them together fiercely, trying to warm them.

She set a shot glass on the counter and filled it to the brim with the liquor. The young man picked up the glass and threw back his head as he gulped it down. "Ahhhh," he said aloud as the alcohol burned his throat. He threw another bill onto the counter and said "Another, please."

Sasha fulfilled his request as she had done the first time. The stranger was starting to warm up again and seemed to be more cheerful. "So, do you ever talk?" he asked her with a smile. She looked at him and did not respond. She had heard every line there ever was and was not particularly impressed. "My name is Aleksey," he said as he reached out his hand to hers for a proper introduction. She took a break from wiping down the counter and shook his hand.

"Sasha," was all that she said.

"She speaks!" Aleksey laughed, "Sasha is a beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

Sasha shook her head at how unoriginal he was.

"I'm sorry, have I done something to offend you?" Aleksey asked.

Sasha realized she was being rude. "No, I'm sorry; it's just been a long night."

A piano picked up music in the background and a crowd of men cheered as a few girls came out to dance. Aleksey turned in his seat so that he could watch. After a few moments he turned back to Sasha. "So, are you just the bartender or….?"

Sasha was not surprised by his lack of tact. She forced a smile and said "I can be anything you want me to be."

Aleksey grinned. He liked that response. "Excellent, because I've been looking for a good butcher."

The joke caught Sasha by surprise and before she knew it, a laugh escaped her lips. She quickly covered her mouth with her hand, as if to hide what had just happened. But it was too late, Aleksey saw through her facade.

"You have a beautiful smile; you should use it more often," he said.

Sasha sighed, "I will when I have something to smile about."

"I love a good challenge." Aleksey grinned.

They continued to banter back and forth and Aleksey made Sasha laugh and smile several more times. When the manager came out and said 'nothing is for free' referring to Sasha's time, Aleksey gladly paid to have her for the rest of the night.

Sasha went upstairs first to get herself ready. She sat at a mirror and let down her long red hair. She applied some rouge to her cheeks to replace the missing color. She studied her face and was disappointed at the skin that was not as tight as it once was. For a brief moment she worried about what she would do once her beauty completely faded. She added some color to her lips as well and realized that she was actually excited. Aleksey had been kind to her which had become more and more rare. And he was funny. She liked that about him. Even though he was a much better choice than the old and fat Sergei, she still kept the walls up around her heart. This was only for one night; she would probably never see Aleksey again. There was a knock at the door and Sasha quickly took off her woolen sweater to reveal a black lacy dress underneath. The cold air pricked her skin but she ignored it and went to the door. She opened it to find Aleksey standing there and greeted him with a smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I must have the wrong room. I was looking for this really jaded bartender. Prettiest thing you ever saw but boy, she is in a foul mood!"

Sasha laughed and grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into the small room. They stumbled towards the bed and even though it was one of the coldest nights of the year, they didn't seem to notice.


	23. Volturi Secrets: Book 1: Chapter 2

2. SICK

Sasha was surprised but very happy when Aleksey returned the next night. They went through the ritual of her serving him his two shots of vodka and then they would move their business upstairs. Sasha was more than pleased when Aleksey returned over and over and over again. Their pattern continued for two months, and every night he would come to her and make her feel like the beautiful woman that she was.

The walls around Sasha's heart were crumbling. Aleksey was a kind and loving man. He was very giving and even in the hard times that everyone else was facing he seemed to have a never ending supply of money. The other girls in the brothel were jealous that Sasha had snagged such a loyal customer.

One morning, after Aleksey had left their room, Sasha was feeling nauseous and was throwing up in a bucket. She had actually been feeling this way all week but didn't want anyone to know that she was sick. Otherwise they might not allow her to work, fearing that she was infectious, and that would mean that she couldn't see Aleksey and he might find another girl. She just couldn't let that happen. But then her door flew open and Lena, one of the other girls, came in.

"I thought I heard someone sick in here," Lena said with a disgusted face.

"Get out, Lena. Leave me alone," Sasha said raggedly.

"I knew this was bound to happen sometime," Lena said, ignoring her.

Sasha was confused. "You knew what would happen?"

Lena laughed, "That you would get pregnant! He's been coming to see you every night for the past couple of months, what did you think would happen?"

This couldn't be right. Sasha had been doing this her whole life and she had never gotten pregnant. She was convinced that she was barren. "I'm not pregnant," she said. "I'm just sick."

Lena laughed scornfully. "When was the last time you bled?"

Sasha considered this. She had missed her periods before but that was common in times of famine when her body wasn't receiving the nourishment it needed to function properly. "I miss my period all the time, we all do."

Lena said "_We_ do, but you shouldn't be considering that you've had a customer paying for you regularly. You've got the money to buy food, there's no reason for you to miss your period other than the fact that you're pregnant."

Sasha's heart sank as she realized Lena was right. How could Sasha raise a child in this place? There was no way to provide for a baby when Sasha could barely take care of herself. And what if it was a girl? She couldn't allow her daughter to grow up the same way she had. She _wouldn't_ allow it.

Lena interrupted her depressing thoughts. "Well you sure are lucky."

Had she heard her right? "Lucky! How can this be lucky?"

"Well it's obvious that Aleksey is crazy about you! He's spending a fortune on keeping you all to himself every night. With all that money he's gotta have some kind of reputation. He's not gonna wanna have people saying he's got a bastard. So when you tell him that you're pregnant with his kid then he's gonna wanna marry you." Lena was proud of herself for solving Sasha's problems.

"You really think so?" Sasha asked in wonder.

"Of course! Looks like you'll get the fairytale ending." Lena smiled and left the room.

Sasha allowed herself to imagine it, Aleksey making her his wife. He had never told her that he loved her but maybe he did, maybe he was letting his actions speak. She imagined living in a big house with him with children running around. It was a beautiful image in her mind. She would tell him tonight when he came to see her again.

Like clockwork, he came in the evening and sat down at the counter while she poured him his two shots of vodka. She was nervous.

"Is everything alright?" Aleksey asked her.

She smiled at him. "Everything is perfect."

They went upstairs and made love once again. Sasha was so impressed that Aleksey never seemed to tire of her. As they lay there in bed with her wrapped in his arms she decided it was the right time to tell him.

"Aleksey, there is something you need to know about me."

He gasped. "Don't tell me you're not really a butcher."

She laughed at him and he squeezed her tighter into his arms. Then she continued. "I've been sick lately, in the mornings. And I haven't had my period for a while. Lena thinks I'm pregnant."

Aleksey seemed to stiffen. He pulled his arms back and propped himself up on his side. "Are you serious?"

"Do you really think that this is something I would joke about?" she asked.

Aleksey seemed deep in thought for a moment and then got out of the bed and started to get dressed.

Sasha was a little confused by his reaction. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

Aleksey looked at her, "What should I say?"

Sasha felt uncomfortable as all the kindness went missing from his eyes. "I don't know… I guess I thought you might want to help."

Aleksey was surprised. "Why would I want to do that?"

Sasha was beginning to regret letting the walls down around her heart. "Because it's your baby."

Aleksey barked a cruel laugh. "No, it isn't."

Sasha could feel the pain in her heart. "You've come to see me every night. I haven't been with anyone else."

"Look Sasha, I don't know what you do during the day when I'm not around. Who's to say you haven't been putting in a few extra hours-"

"But I haven't! I'm telling you, you're the only one I've been with in a long time." Sasha could feel the tears welling up, burning her eyes.

Aleksey took her face in his hand and said very slowly and firmly. "It's been fun. You're great at what you do. But that is _not_ my baby." He let her face go and walked out the door.


	24. Volturi Secrets: Book 1: Chapter 3

3. BUSINESS DEAL

A few months went by and Sasha was barely beginning to show. She mostly worked the bar because no one was interested in a pregnant woman. Everyone knew about the pregnancy because Lena was quite the gossip. Sasha had saved some of the money she earned from Aleksey but was now running out. Things were looking more and more bleak for poor Sasha. Until one night, all that changed.

Sasha was mopping up a spill that some drunk had made a mess of when the door opened and the wind blew in a harsh chill. The door closed and the wind ceased. Sasha pushed her red hair out of her face to see who had come. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw that it was Aleksey. He had returned. She started to smile but stopped when her eyes made contact with his, the kindness was still missing. He only looked at her for a second and then looked away.

Instead of going to the bar where he had gone every other night, he sat at a table close to the piano. A clumsy tune was being played and Lena had just come out to dance on the shabby stage. She was pleased to see Aleksey's handsome face in the crowd and focused her eyes on him during her entire dance. When she was through with her number, Aleksey stood and went to talk to her. She giggled and laughed and they both made their way upstairs.

The pain was more than Sasha could bear. She ran out into the back ally way. It was filthy and littered with garbage and the stench was almost unbearable. But anything was better than being in there with _them_. Her heart broke into a million pieces and she kicked herself for letting those damn walls down.

_You are so stupid!_ She thought to herself. _How could you let this happen? How dare you let yourself believe that he actually cared for you! You stupid whore…_

Sasha's back slid down a dirty wall and she sobbed uncontrollably. "What am I going to do?" she asked aloud. Just as all hope seemed to flutter away she felt something move inside her. She looked down at her belly and rested her cold hands on the fabric that covered it. There it was again, a little kick. She gasped and let out a little laugh. Strange that in such a dark place, a little spark of light could change the world.

It changed Sasha's world. She stopped feeling sorry for herself and focused on the baby growing inside of her. "You will be who you want to be," she whispered to the child inside. "I will not let anyone stop you from being happy in this life, even if it means my life." She loved the baby. Though she had never met it, she loved it. She didn't know how, but she would make a way for this child to never go hungry and to never be cold and to never have to suffer the way she had.

She picked herself up and brushed off her clothes and went back inside. It was much warmer and it felt good. She picked up the mop that she had dropped and returned to cleaning.

Then the manager called out to her. "Sasha, where have you been? A man at the bar needs a drink."

Sasha leaned the mop against a table and walked around to the other side of the bar. For the first time she looked up at the gentleman's face and was startled by his indescribable beauty. Aleksey had nothing on this man. He was blond and pale and his features were perfect and masculine. He smiled at her and his perfectly white teeth glistened.

"I'll have a pint," the gentleman requested.

Sasha pulled out of her daze. "A pint of what?"

He laughed. "Beer?"

He was not from around here, though his Russian was quite good, he had a slight accent. Also, she had never heard anyone refer to beer as 'a pint' before. She pulled a mug out from under the counter and filled it with the frothy liquid. She passed it to him but he did not drink it. She could not take her eyes away from him but he didn't seem to notice or mind. As she studied his face she noticed that his eyes were black.

"So what brings you here?" she asked him.

He looked up from his mug and smiled "Do I not pass as a local?"

"If you were a local I think everyone would already know who you are," she said the words without really thinking about how they sounded.

He nodded his head as if no further explanation was needed. "I'm originally from England. I've been traveling across Europe and now I'm here. I'm actually a hunter and I've been tracking some game."

"It must be some pretty impressive game to bring you all the way out here," said Sasha.

The gentleman smiled again. "You've got that right." He took a look around the room and focused back on her. "Are you for sale as well?"

His straightforwardness surprised her. She nodded. He waved for the manager to come over.

When he did, the gentleman asked him "How much for the night?"

The manager eyed him and said "150 rubles."

The gentleman reached into his jacket and pulled out some bills. "I don't want to stay here though, I'll take her back to my place."

The manager's greedy eyes stared at the cash. "Well then that will cost you double, 300 rubles."

"Done." The gentleman placed a stack of bills on the counter.

"Did I say double? I meant triple." The manager was pushing his luck but the gentleman just laughed at added another stack of bills to the counter that added up to even more than was asked for. He pushed away from the counter and started to leave.

"Are you coming?" he asked Sasha. She grabbed her coat and followed him out the door.

Once they were outside she asked him "What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't say. But since you're curious, my name is James."


	25. Volturi Secrets: Book 1: Chapter 4

4. METAMORPHOSIS

Sasha followed James for a long time. They seemed to be getting further and further away from the heart of the city. Finally they came to what looked like an abandoned warehouse. James shoved the door open and Sasha followed him in. The building was dark and empty. She followed him up a staircase that led to an open loft. There was a pile of animal furs layered on the ground.

James took off his jacket and his shirt and tossed them on the pile, revealing his perfect body. Then he moved to Sasha and pulled her jacket off while standing behind her. His icy cold fingers brushed her shoulder and she shivered.

"You're so cold," she whispered.

"Maybe you can warm me up." It was not a line she hadn't heard before but it somehow frightened her.

"Why did you choose me?" she asked. "There were plenty of other girls, why me?"

James chuckled as he ran his fingers through her hair. "I have a thing for redheads."

He began kissing her neck with his icy lips and continued to undress her. Sasha didn't want this. Something was not right. The portion of the money she would earn for tonight was somehow not worth what she was giving up and she didn't know why.

"Wait," she breathed, "no, stop."

But James ignored her quiet pleas. He got more aggressive and pushed her onto the furs. His hands were squeezing her body too tightly and it was hurting her. Before she could utter another protest he bit into her neck. The pain was startling and she gasped for air. Suddenly, her neck was burning. She screamed in pain but there was no one around to hear her. The burning intensified and spread throughout her body. The pain was unbearable.

Suddenly she was no longer aware of James, all she could feel was the burning. It seemed as though she was trapped in her own mind. Why had he done this to her? It was as if every bad thing that happened to her was because of men. Her father had sold her childhood away. Man after man had taken their turn with her as if she were nothing more than an object. Aleksey, he had truly hurt her. When she dared to believe that she was more than a prostitute, he had reminded her that she was not. Now James, he was killing her. Why is it that men torture women?

And now her baby would pay the price too. As life escaped from her, life was also denied to her unborn child. She knew that she would not be able to keep the oath she had made only a few hours earlier. The only comfort she had was knowing that her baby would never suffer, not the way she had. At least they would be able to rest in peace together.

She felt like she was in this pain and trapped with her dark thoughts for an eternity. Finally, the pain began to subside and her consciousness came back to her. She opened her eyes which had been closed tight and instead of finding an afterlife, she found herself in the same loft that she was in before. She realized she had been there the whole time. Her senses were magnified and she was aware of everything around her, especially James.

"What happened to me?" she demanded from him.

His face was expressionless. "I changed you into a vampire."

Was he joking? What a bizarre thing to say. Sasha grabbed her clothes and dressed herself. She was going to flee this place and this strange man. As she pulled the dress down over her body she noticed that her stomach was much flatter. She ran her palms over her belly and tried to comprehend the change.

"I'm sorry," James said. "I didn't know you were pregnant. I heard a fluttering heart beat but I thought it was a mouse or something like that. I had no idea you carried a child."

Dread began to take its hold on Sasha. "Where is my baby?" she asked in a shaky voice.

James held up a small bundle of cloth and Sasha took the bundle from him. Wrapped inside was a small infant, too small to survive on its own. The baby was cold and lifeless.

"No…" Sasha cried. "No, what have you done? No, no, no. Not my baby… No." She cried but no tears fell.

"Your body went through a change. As it hardened, it forced the baby out. He didn't suffer long."

It was a boy, a perfect little boy. Sasha had never felt this kind of pain before. This was not right. "Why did you do this to me?" she asked him.

James was hesitant to answer. "I… was lonely. I wanted someone to be with."

Rage flooded Sasha. She began to leave but James placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her. She used one hand to grab his arm, the other still holding onto her lifeless baby, and she snapped his arm broken. James yelled out in pain and Sasha was surprised at her own strength. She ran out of the building into the black night and didn't look back. She was amazed at the speed she was able to move. She believed him now that she had truly changed into something unnatural.

Sasha ran until she found herself in a cemetery. She walked up to a statue of an angel with her arms outstretched. She fell to her knees and continued to weep. She dug away at the cold frozen ground. Even though this grave was taken, she would bury her child here, under the angel's watch. She kissed the soft skin of her baby boy. "I love you, always and forever." She wrapped him up in her jacket and laid him in the hole. Then she buried him.

Sasha wanted nothing more than to die. She just wanted the pain to end. If she were a vampire, like James had said, then she could wait for the sun to rise and burn her to ashes. She tried waiting in the cemetery but grew too anxious. She started running east. She was running to meet the sun.

She ran so fast that she covered hundreds of miles in a matter of minutes. The sky was finally beginning to lighten. The sun would soon make its way over the horizon. Sasha stopped running and closed her eyes and stretched out her arms. _Take me_, she thought to herself. But the sun rose and the rays of light fell upon her but nothing happened. She opened her eyes and saw that instead of burning her skin glittered like a thousand tiny diamonds. She was in awe of the extreme transformation that had taken place but now even more hopeless as she realized that taking her own life was now not even in her power. James had taken away the last bit of control that she had. Now she truly was left with nothing.


	26. Volturi Secrets: Book 1: Chapter 5

5. RETRIBUTION

Sasha didn't know what to do or where to go. She was just angry. She knew that she couldn't be seen in the daylight like this so she went back to the brothel and hid in the ally way. The stench was even worse now, or she had just become more aware of it. She traced all of her bad fortune back to Aleksey. If only he had done what he should have done. If only he had been the man that she thought he was.

These thoughts seeped through her mind like poison. When the night finally returned, she knew what she wanted to do. She walked into the brothel as if nothing had happened. The manager approached her and started to yell at her for not coming to work the past few days but when he saw her, he stopped. She had somehow become frightening but she was so beautiful. The desire for money won out over his instincts to survive and he knew that she would make him rich. So he left her alone and acted as if nothing happened as well.

It was hard for Sasha not to kill every person in there. Her mouth watered and her throat burned but she somehow found the strength to resist. Finally, Aleksey walked through the door. He started to walk over to the table by the piano but out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sasha and changed his course over to the bar.

"Sasha, wow. You look amazing. How have you been?" Aleksey asked, stunned by her beauty.

Sasha forced that smile out and said "I can be however you want me to be."

Aleksey gulped. "Hey, I'm sorry about before. Can we be friends again?"

Sasha breathed in his sweet scent and said "Friends." Then she walked around the bar to his side and gently took his hand to guide him upstairs. She had seduced him. And when she had him where she wanted him, she attacked him and drank his blood. The nectar was so sweet. Instead of filling her, it turned the atmosphere into a frenzy and all she could think about was getting more. She ended up going from room to room; drinking the blood of every person she came across. Then she moved downstairs and fed on every person down there as well. When there was no one left she finally realized what she had done. She caught a glimpse of her reflection and instead of being stunned by her own beauty, she saw a monster. Blood dripped down her chin onto her clothes. Sasha knew she would never be the same. She accepted this, but even more, she embraced the power she now had.

To hide her gluttony, she poured the alcohol out everywhere. Then she lit a match and set the place ablaze. She stood there watching as the bloodless corpses burned. Then the flames got close to her and her skin actually burned. So she wasn't invincible after all. She thought about it, staying there to die. She had wanted death so badly before. But now she felt more empowered than she ever had and she relished the feeling. She fled the building before the flames could hurt her anymore and stood outside to watch. The burned skin quickly healed and returned to normal.

Sasha left Saratov and wandered the Russian villages, searching for men to feed off of. Surely there was not a single good man in this world. She was doing a great justice by taking them out of it. Still, from time to time, she would mourn the loss of her son. She would look down at her hardened flat belly and try to remember what it felt like to have him moving inside of her. She missed that feeling.

The seasons changed and winter turned to spring and spring turned to summer, though Russian summers were still quite cold. Sasha had been wandering for a long time until she came to the seaport town of Tiksi. It was already nightfall and Sasha was very hungry. She very rarely killed women but did it if she needed to survive. She was walking along the rocky shore when she saw her.

A woman with strawberry blond hair looked out at the sea. Something about her expression made Sasha stop. She looked so sad. Sasha wondered what man had hurt her in her life. Sasha had been lonely and longed for a companion. Perhaps this girl could be that. Sasha could give her a life of power and control.

Sasha went down to the girl and wrapped her arms around her in a hug. For some reason the girl did not struggle. She seemed utterly defeated, even before Sasha came to claim her life. It was hard for Sasha but she somehow managed to stop feeding. She stayed with the girl on the rocky shore for three days while she suffered through her change. When it was finally over, Sasha told her what she had become but she also told her the benefits of this new life.

As the information sunk in, Sasha asked her "What is your name?"

The new vampire spoke and said "I am Tanya."

Sasha helped Tanya get retribution by killing all the men in her town that had ever wronged her. Tanya was a bloodthirsty newborn and Sasha looked out for her as a mother would look out for her own child.

Over the course of the next several years Sasha would add two more daughters to her coven, Katya, who was called Kate for short, and Irina. Kate was a pretty blond that was the daughter of a scientist. She would not reveal much information about her human past other than her father used her for experiments. It was interesting, however, that when Kate changed into a vampire she had an ability that the others did not. She was able to send electric shocks through the touch of her skin.

Then there was Irina. She was the youngest of them all, only 16. She had silvery blond hair and seemed like a fragile little creature. She, like the other members of her coven, was exceptionally beautiful. These four women would often seduce men and lure them to their deaths. They are the originators of the succubus myths.


	27. Volturi Secrets: Book 1: Chapter 6

6. UNEXPECTED

The women had traveled as far east as Provideniya. It was an overcast day towards the end of summer. They followed a sweet scent to the cemetery that was on the edge of town. They found a family, mourning the loss of a loved one. There was a father, a mother, and a teenage boy. Since there were only three of them, Sasha let her daughters feed and would wait to find something later. Tanya, Kate, and Irina indulged themselves as Sasha looked on.

Then Sasha thought she heard something like a small whimpering. The others were too distracted to notice. Sasha followed the sound and an intoxicating scent filled her nostrils. The creature came into view. It was a little boy, no more than five years old. His whispery soft, fine brown hair fell across his forehead and into his wide brown eyes. He had gotten lost and was crying. Something in his look was familiar and Sasha realized that her daughters were in the middle of killing his family.

The boy looked so sad but had such handsome, dark features. In a way, he reminded her of Aleksey. Perhaps this is what their son would have looked like. Her son. The pain she buried now danced on her soul. She wanted a son so badly. As much as she hated men, she knew that her child was innocent, much like the child who stood before her now.

"What is your name, little boy?", she asked him.

He whimpered and rubbed his eyes with his fist. "Vasilii.", he said in his little voice.

"Don't be afraid, Vasilii. I will take care of you now." Sasha scooped up the boy in her arms and began running away from the cemetery. She went far away from her daughters until she was alone in the wilderness with him. As much as it pained her to put him through the torture of a change, she bit into him and let her venom spread. She comforted him as best she could as the pain pulsed through him. He changed more quickly than the others because his body was so small and the venom would not have to spread as far.

When it was over, he was quite hungry. She made him promise to stay put as she raced back towards the town to bring him something to eat. She grabbed the first person she saw, a woman who was shaking out her rugs in the back of her home. She clamped her hand over the woman's mouth before she could react and ran back to the spot on the tundra where she had left Vasilii. But he was nowhere to be found.

"Vasilii!" Sasha shouted. "Vasilii, my boy, where are you?" The woman struggled under Sasha's grip but her efforts were futile. "Vasilii!"

"What?" a small voice answered from behind a fractured boulder.

Relief washed over Sasha when she found her child. She raced to him and fell to her knees before him. "Do not frighten me so, my child!" she cried as she wrapped him in an embrace. Vasilii's head rested on her shoulder but his eyes were locked on the woman that Sasha had brought. Foolishly, the woman began to run. She had enough sense to know that this was not a good place and these were not good people. Vasilii's mouth watered as he caught the woman's scent. He pushed past Sasha and chased the woman down in an instant the way a leopard would chase its prey. He greedily attacked her and relentlessly drank from her, ignoring her pleas and cries for mercy. When he was through he said "More please."

Sasha could not deny his request and went back to the town and brought two more humans for him to feed on. It was amazing that such a small boy could consume so much so quickly. When his appetite was satisfied the two of them played together. They raced through the wilderness and even went swimming in the Bering Sea. A human would have suffered hypothermia from the same activity but they were not affected by the cold at all.

While lying on the beach Sasha tickled his round tummy and he giggled uncontrollably. Then he paused to ask her, "Are you my mommy now?"

Sasha smiled and said "Yes, if you want me to be."

Vasilii kissed her cheek and said "I want you to be my mommy."

Sasha felt a joy she had not known before with her daughters. Vasilii somehow made her feel complete. Like the big chunk that was missing from her heart had finally been filled. She needed a son and he needed a mother. They could be that for each other.

Sasha knew she needed to go find her daughters but for some reason she did not want to bring Vasilii. She was not sure how they would react since they all agreed that no man would ever join their coven. But Vasilii was no man, he was only a mere boy. Surely they could make an exception. She decided she would go to them first to tell them about Vasilii and then introduce them to him.

"Vasilii, I must go away for a short while. Can you stay here by yourself?"

"Yes momma, but where are you going?" he asked innocently.

"I must go find your sisters and tell them about you." Sasha kissed his forehead and went racing to find the other girls. She headed further and further west until she picked up their trail. She ran even faster now that she knew she was getting close. She found them but when she did, they were not alone.

They were talking to two men. But these were not ordinary men, they were vampires. Ones that Sasha had never seen before.

"There you are!" Kate said as she ran to meet Sasha. "We've been wondering where you went off to."

They embraced in a hug and Sasha asked quietly "Who are they?"

"They are Demetri and Felix. They bring news from the Volturi." Kate and Sasha linked arms as they went back to join the group. The other sisters embraced Sasha as well.

Sasha looked at the two men and asked "So what is this news from the Volturi?"

The dark haired one called Demetri spoke. "It seems that we need to add a clarification to the one rule. In Europe we have suffered a great deal because children were being turned into vampires. The children are unruly and have no discipline. They feed too much and have no concern for discretion. As you can understand, it would be impossible to keep the secret with these immortal children running about."

"Immortal children? Is that what you call them?" Sasha asked, masking her worry.

"Yes." Demetri responded. "So as I'm sure you can understand, anyone found guilty of creating an immortal child will suffer the consequence of breaking the one rule."

"Death." Sasha said, a statement, not a question.

Felix smiled and said "Yes, that's right. So have any of you seen any immortal children running about?"

The sisters laughed and shook their heads no.

Felix looked at Sasha. "And what about you? Have you seen any immortal children?"

Sasha did not let any emotion show on her face and said "No."

"Well that's good news," Demetri said. "I guess we'll be on our way now to continue to spread the message."

They were about to go east but Sasha cut them off and said "We're the only vampires on this side of the country. I wouldn't want you to waste your time."

Felix eyed her suspiciously. "Thanks for the tip." They turned around and headed back west, the way they had come.

"What was that all about?" Tanya asked her mother. "You were acting so bizarre."

Sasha smiled at her daughters. "Nothing. You all know how I feel about men."

The girls laughed and went about their way. Sasha tried to figure out what to do. She felt like she had just gotten her son back. Would she allow men to destroy her life once more by taking him away? She couldn't let that happen. But where could she go with Vasilii? The Volturi had ties all over the earth. There was nowhere to run. There was nowhere to hide.


	28. Volturi Secrets: Book 1: Chapter 7

7. BLOOD

Sasha told the girls that she needed to be on her own for a little while. They wanted to know more but she just asked them to trust her, and they did. She knew she needed to get back to Vasilii but she was not unaware of Felix's suspicion. Instead of heading straight east, she tried to confuse the trail she left behind by going north. When she made it to the Arctic Ocean, she dived into the frigid waters. She moved far away from the shore and went deep down under the surface. Holding her breath for so long felt unnatural but it was bearable.

She had heard rumors of Demetri's tracking abilities but surely with no scent to follow and no other traces left behind she would be safe. She swam east until she reached the Bering Sea. She came back onto the shore and began her search for Vasilii. He was not on the beach where she had left him and he was not by the boulder where they had spent time together before. She picked up his scent and followed his trail back to Provideniya.

When she reached the edge of the town, something was not right. It was too quiet. And the smell, the air was much too sweet. Sasha's mouth watered as the aroma of fresh human blood filled her nostrils. Fear settled into Sasha's heart. She knew why it was too quiet. Everyone was dead.

Bodies littered the ground inside and outside of the homes and small businesses. Demetri and Felix must have doubled back and killed everyone. But why? Wouldn't this be considered breaking the one rule? And what about Vasilii? Had they killed him too?

"Vasilii!" Sasha screamed. "Vasilii, come to mommy." Sasha's body shook in sobs as she searched for her son. "Vasilii? Baby, where are you?" Then she thought she heard a child's laugh. She ran towards the sound and a flood of relief washed over her. There was Vasilii, playing with a dog on a leash. But the dog was dead too.

"Vasilii, what are you doing?" Sasha asked him, puzzled by the scene in front of her.

"Mommy!" Vasilii dropped the rope and ran to his mother. He wrapped his arms around her legs and she picked him up in her arms. She studied him closely and ran her fingers through his hair, looking for any injuries.

"Vasilii, are you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay, Momma." He giggled at her. "Are you okay?"

Sasha smiled but still didn't understand what was going on. "Vasilii, tell me what happened. Why is everyone dead? Did those men come here?"

Vasilii giggled then scolded her "Momma you were gone for a very long time. I got so hungry. I tried to wait on the beach, I promise I did, but I was too hungry."

Horror streaked across Sasha's face. "Vasilii, what have you done?" She whispered. Had the innocent little boy she loved so much really caused this much destruction? Was he really like the rest of the immortal children that the Volturi had come to warn them about? Not all of the bodies were drained of blood, some he had just killed for no reason at all. The gruesome scene made Sasha cringe.

Vasilii saw the expression on his mothers face and it hurt his feelings. "Are you mad at me mommy?" He looked at her with big, bright crimson eyes.

She pressed his head to her chest and embraced him tightly. "No baby, I'm not mad." She rocked him in her arms and kissed the top of his head as she tried to figure out what to do. The smell of blood in the air was still so powerful and distracting so she took him to the only place where fresh blood wasn't around, the cemetery.

Vasilii was bored while Sasha still tried to make a decision on what to do. She knew that she couldn't get the girls involved; otherwise they might be held responsible for Vasilii's existence and be punished by the Volturi. She did not dare to travel west in fear of drawing closer to the Volturi. She could go south into Asia but with their pale skin they would be even more conspicuous.

There had been rumors of another land but nothing was confirmed. The Vikings had sailed on their ships and claimed to come across a new shore with brown indigenous savages. _Funny that the Vikings should call someone else savage._ Perhaps Sasha could find this new land. Perhaps her and Vasilii could escape the Volturi's grasp and find refuge there. The only problem was that this land was believed to be west of Europe. That would mean that Sasha would have to pass right through Volturi territory. Sasha looked out towards the ocean to the east of her. If only there was something out that way.

_Maybe there is_, Sasha thought to herself. Perhaps there was more undiscovered land if she crossed the ocean. At the time, most believed that if you kept sailing into the sea, you would end up falling right off the earth. What choice did she have? It seemed like there were no other alternatives.

"Vasilii, would you like to go for a swim?" she asked her son.

His attention perked and with enthusiasm he said "Oh yes mommy! Let's go swimming!"

Sasha knew she needed to find a way to cover up what Vasilii had done but there was not much time. So instead of burning all the bodies, she made a sign and posted it at the entrance of the town. The sign explained that a deathly plague had come through and killed almost everyone. It warned people not to enter because the infection could still spread from the corpses. This would clear them of suspicion and keep anyone from investigating further until the corpses were too decomposed to recognize. It was enough to fool humans, but not vampires.

Sasha packed a sack with a few items she thought they might need. Flint and steel would be able to survive the wet swim and serve as a means of fire. They didn't need the fire for warmth but it would be necessary if they ran into any vampires they would have to kill since the only way to destroy one is to tear them into pieces and burn them up.

Sasha also brought along a closed container of ink. She wanted to bring paper as well but didn't think it would survive the swim. When she was ready she and Vasilii headed straight for the ocean. It had gotten colder and snow was falling. The fat flakes melted as soon as they touched the water.

The two of them gracefully stroked through the sea. Vasilii was enchanted by a walrus that he saw but when he went to inspect it more closely, it swam away from him. Vasilii was thrilled by the idea of a chase and was about to take off after it when Sasha stopped him.

"I'm sorry, Vasilii, we don't have time to play today. I don't know how long we will be swimming for but we must find land soon so that we may find humans to feed ourselves."

The thought of feeding made Vasilii hungry so he swam harder in the direction that Sasha was aiming for. Sasha had expected to be swimming for at least several days so when she saw the horizon in front of her after only swimming about 50 miles, she was astonished. She wondered if she had gotten turned around but knew that wasn't possible because the sun was setting in the west which was behind her. Could it really be this easy?

When they made it to the shore of this foreign land their excellent vision picked up specks of gold that mixed in with the beach's sand. How peculiar that no man had come to harvest it yet. It was a flat land with a few small mountains further in. One of the mountains had an anvil shaped rock crowning its summit.

"Can we eat now mommy?" Vasilii asked.

Sasha sniffed the air, searching for the scent she knew all too well, but there was nothing. No traces of any human. "I'm sorry baby but not right now. We need to keep moving." They walked inland and kept their senses on alert, searching for their prey.


	29. Volturi Secrets: Book 1: Chapter 8

8. WOLF

They had been roaming the wilderness for several days and Sasha grew more and more weak. She had not fed since she had changed Vasilii. He complained of hunger as well but seemed to still be surviving off his last feast. Sasha had never gone this long between feedings and the hunger pains were almost unbearable.

The snow came down harder now and clung to the ground. The wind blew so hard that at times it seemed as if snow was falling up instead of down. During a hard gust of wind a scent hit Sasha that filled her with hope. It was a human. They moved close enough to see that it was a lone hunter. He was covered in an animal skin parka with a ruffle of fur around his dark face.

Vasilii saw the man and started to chase after him but Sasha stopped him. "Wait, Vasilii!"

"But I'm so hungry!" he complained.

"I know baby, but if we follow him to his home then there will be enough for us both to feed." As much as Sasha wanted to give in now and take the man, she knew that their patience would pay off.

They followed the man for another day and watched his failed attempts at hunting. Finally to speed up the process Sasha tracked down a small caribou and broke one of its legs and laid it in the hunter's path to find. When he found it he pulled out a knife and finished the animal off. Then Sasha watched as he struggled to carry the creature home. She wanted to carry it for him to move things along but knew that that would be too suspicious.

Finally, the scent of other humans fell upon them. The hunter had led them back to a sod hut with about five other people dwelling there. It was not an entire village as Sasha had hoped for but it would have to do. As the vampire pair drew closer to the hut a dog started barking viciously. The dog looked more like a wolf and its lips were pulled back over his teeth as he growled at the new visitors. It wanted to protect its masters. The people in the hut came out to see what was approaching.

Sasha heard a woman gasp "_Ishagok!_" These people were Inuit's; they resembled some Mongolians that Sasha had come across before. They must have migrated from Asia into Russia and found a way across the sea into this new land.

Before Sasha could get to them the dog attacked her. He bit at her but its teeth were not strong enough to penetrate her marble hard skin. She was so angry at the dumb animal that she bit into it. Her intention was to kill the beast but when its blood filtered into her mouth she couldn't stop drinking. While she fed off the wolf-dog, Vasilii moved onto the humans.

When Sasha had drained the animal of every last drop she was amazed at the renewed strength she felt. Was it possible to get the same nourishment from animals as you could from a human? It didn't taste nearly as good and Sasha chased down the last human before Vasilii had killed them all. The human blood was much sweeter and washed out the taste of dog in her mouth.

When they were finished feeding Vasilii was in a much better mood. He started playing around and toyed with the dead dog. Sasha processed the new information she had come across. If they continued to travel and humans were hard to come by, she could convince Vasilii to hunt animals with her. Her fears of starvation were nullified.

The two began to travel southward. After several days they came across a huge mountain. You almost had to look straight up into the sky to see the top of it. They found more natives here but they looked slightly different from the Inuits. These people were called Athabaskans and they had migrated from lands south of here. Instead of feeding off of them, Sasha convinced Vasilii to allow her to learn more about where they were from the Athabaskans.

When the natives saw these pale and beautiful beings, they bowed down to worship them, thinking that they were gods. There was a language barrier but Sasha began to pick up on some of the words. The great mountain, for instance, was called _Denali_ meaning 'the high one'.

Vasilii did not enjoy feeding off the animals as Sasha was making him do. So one night he slipped away from her usually careful watch and slaughtered a family of Athabaskans. He never thought to hide his deeds and when the bodies were found in the morning the villagers were angry. They demanded that Sasha and Vasilii leave the place.

To avoid complications, Sasha took Vasilii up onto Denali. The higher elevation in what was now winter was inhospitable to humans but the vampires would be just fine. They survived off of moose, bears, caribou, and wolves. Vasilii would often beg for a chance to go back down to get some humans. Sasha loved her boy and wanted him to be happy, but the new lifestyle intrigued her. She had never wanted to be a monster. She hadn't known until now that there was any other choice. And she wanted Vasilii to maintain the innocence of a child, like the first time she saw him. Her only regret was that she couldn't share this with her daughters.

She pulled some bark off of a tree and began to write the girls a letter with the ink she had brought with her. When she was through, Sasha played with Vasilii. They made snow balls and chased each other all over the mountain. She had just caught up to him and was tickling him until he was giggling uncontrollably when the breeze carried a familiar scent to them. It was the smell of vampires.


	30. Volturi Secrets: Book 1: Chapter 9

9. JUDGEMENT

Sasha jumped up as she recognized Felix's scent. "Vasilii, RUN!" she commanded her son."Don't look back, just keep running!"

Vasilii was scared "Are you coming with me?"

"Go baby! I will find you, I promise! GO!" She shouted at him.

Vasilii obeyed and took off heading south. It was a good thing that he was a newborn to give him the extra strength to run harder and faster. Sasha's expression hardened. Felix's intimidating figure came into view. Sasha saw his face. He was smiling.

When he came closer he spoke, "Looks like you've been a bad girl, Sasha."

"I don't know what you mean," she lied to him.

"We almost believed you, you know. We were going to head back to Volterra but something about you, it was just bothering me. You were too interested in keeping us from heading east. So we went anyway, and found Provideniya. That little monster you created did quite a number on that town," Felix chuckled.

Sasha looked at Felix with all seriousness. "It was me. I killed them."

Felix laughed. "Nice try. We know you're not traveling alone. Immortal children have a certain smell to them, almost sweeter. I'm sure you've noticed. And we know for certain that none of your daughters are with you."

Sasha growled. "How do you know that?"

Felix laughed again. "We got some reinforcements who are taking care of them right now. It's a shame really; all these beautiful women will be punished for your mistake."

"You won't touch them!" Sasha shrieked as she leapt through the air and attacked Felix. She clawed at his face but he was so strong that he grabbed her body and slammed it against an old pine tree. The impact splintered the wood and the old tree groaned as it fell over.

Sasha got up again and Felix came running towards her. She knew that there was no way she could beat him. He was just too strong and powerful. So when he came within inches of her, she did the only thing she could think of. As his gravity flew towards her she used every ounce of strength she had to kick him in the groin. His eyes bulged and the breath was knocked out of him. He fell to his knees and Sasha quickly took advantage of his weakened state. She placed her mouth on his throat and just as her teeth were sinking in, a voice interrupted them.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Sasha looked up and saw Vasilii struggling in the arms of Demetri. He had tracked down her child before he could get away. Vasilii bit into Demetri's forearm and Demetri hit him in the head for it.

"Don't hurt my boy!" Sasha growled at Demetri.

"I'll kill him right now if you don't let Felix go," Demetri threatened.

Sasha was defeated. She released Felix from her grip and he balled up in pain on the ground. "How did you find us?" Sasha asked. She had tried so hard to cover their tracks _and_ they had crossed an ocean. She was mystified.

Demetri smirked. "I'm a very good tracker."

"But we left no trail!" Sasha was exasperated.

Felix coughed as he was laughing and tried to pick himself up. "My brother, Demetri, doesn't need a trail. He can catch the tenor of a person's thoughts and find them that way."

Sasha's shoulders sunk. It didn't matter how far they got, Demetri would always be able to find them. Felix grabbed Sasha by the arms and started pushing her along while Vasilii continued to struggle against Demetri. The fugitives were forced to go back to Russia. This time on the trip back, the waters between Russia and this new world had frozen over. So instead of having to swim across, they just walked across the ice. Sasha realized that this must have been how the Inuits had migrated over.

They traveled into the Russian wilderness on the frozen tundra. Finally, a scene came into view. Tanya and Irina were sitting on the ground while other vampires were standing over them. The alarming thing was that Kate was lying lifeless on the ground, staring blankly at the sky.

"What have you done to her?" Sasha shrieked as she broke away from Felix and ran to Kate. She gathered the limp body in her arms and searched for injuries trying to figure out what had happened.

"Don't worry," Felix said as he caught up to her. "Corin just paralyzed her. It'll wear off."

Sasha looked at her other daughters who seemed perfectly fine. "Why _her_?" she asked about Kate.

Corin answered "She kept shocking us! We had to put her down."

"Mother, why is this happening?" Irina asked Sasha. "They told us you knew."

Sasha started rambling. "I'm so sorry girls. I didn't know at the time. I never wanted to get you involved. I'm so sorry."

"What?" Tanya asked frustrated. "What did you do?" Her eyes darted to the little boy in Demetri's arms. She had an idea but didn't want it to be true.

Demetri brought the little boy to Sasha and she wrapped him up in her arms. "Girls, this is Vasilii. I found him in the cemetery. He just reminded me so much of the son who I knew should be mine. I needed him…" Sasha's voice broke. "I didn't know until later that it was against the rules to change a child."

"So you admit it." A handsome male with long dark hair stepped forward with a timid girl close behind him. There was something regal about him and the way the others moved about him seemed as if he were in charge. "You created an immortal child whose actions are uncontrolled and is a liability to us all. He annihilated an entire town which, if found by another human, would have exposed us all."

"I covered it up!" Sasha said in their defense. "I won't let that kind of mistake happen again."

The leader's face was hard and serious. "No. No you won't." Then he stepped even closer and took Sasha's hand into his. He pressed his palm against hers and closed his eyes. Sasha realized that this must be Aro, the only member of the Volturi who could read thoughts by touching palms. When he finished with hers he repeated the process with Vasilii, Tanya, Irina, and a lifeless Kate.

He took a moment to ponder before he spoke. "It seems you have been telling us the truth. The girls truly are innocent and should not be punished for your crimes."

Sasha let out a sigh of relief, knowing that her family was safe. The relief, however, did not last for long.

"I am sorry though, that you and boy must suffer the consequences." Aro gave a signal with his hand and suddenly the guards were grabbing Sasha and Vasilii and pulling them away from the other girls.

"NO!" Tanya and Irina shrieked. "No! Please, don't kill her!" The venom was just beginning to wear off of Kate and she tried to object as well.

"It's okay girls!" Sasha tried to comfort them while being dragged away. "Cross the ocean! Find a place called Denali. A new life awaits you there! Don't forget, I will always love you…"

The girls tried to follow but they were forced to stay down on the ground and Corin bit into Kate again to keep her paralyzed. Their bodies shook with heavy sobs as they watched what was happening.

They were still in view of the girls but far enough away that they couldn't intervene. Sasha and Vasilii were thrown on the ground and Sasha grabbed her son and clutched him close to her chest.

"Mommy, I'm scared," Vasilii whimpered.

"I know baby. Just close your eyes. It will all be over soon," she whispered.

Sasha wrapped her body around her baby boy to protect him for as long as she could. Afton stepped forward and shot a heavy flame down on them. It burned Sasha's body and she cried out at the pain. But still, she clung tight to Vasilii, protecting him with every last ounce of strength she had in her. The snow began to fall and the flakes would sizzle as they hit the fire. Her daughters were crying and screaming as they watched the horrific scene. As Sasha's body disintegrated into ash, the flames moved onto Vasilii until there was nothing left.


	31. Volturi Secrets: Book 1: Chapter 10

10. DENALI

Tanya didn't know how to go on. How could their family exist without their mother, their creator? Her sisters looked to her now but she didn't know how to take on the role of a leader. How could she be strong enough?

After the Volturi had departed the girls wept tearlessly at the pile of ashes. It was all that was left of their beloved mother. Kate was so defeated. She tried to protect her family since she was the only one with an ability but was overcome by Corin's venom. She felt so powerless. Irina took it very hard. She was so angry that her mother was killed because of a child. She harbored ill feelings toward Vasilii for being the cause of her mother's death.

"What do we do now, Tanya?" Kate asked her sister.

Tanya breathed in a deep sigh. "We do what mother told us to do. We need to find Denali."

The girls left their mother's ashes and moved east. They walked across the frozen ocean and picked up the scent of where their mother had traveled with Vasilii and Demetri and Felix. The trail finally led them to a great mountain. They found the tribe of Athabaskans that told them the mountain was Denali. The girls went up the mountain and found a satchel that smelled like their mother. Inside was the piece of bark with a letter from their mother written to them.

Tanya, Kate, and Irina,

If you are reading this letter then that means I am gone from this world. I am so sorry for any pain that I have caused you. Know that I have loved you more than life itself. You girls have been my guiding stars in an endless night. When I met each of you I thought I was offering you a better life. I thought I was giving you power. Now I see the error of my ways. I took away the last bit of power you had left, the power to be good. In taking away your life I have taken away your divine nature and turned you into monsters. I am no better than the men who have abused and suppressed us. For this I am eternally regretful.

But there is hope. While Vasilii and I have been living in the wilderness, we have found that it is possible to sustain ourselves through the blood of animals. It is not as sweet and delicious as human blood but it is enough to keep us alive. I want you to know that you have a choice. You can be more than what I made you. You can have your divine nature back. It is up to you, you know that I love you no matter what path you choose.

Again, I am so sorry for the pain I have caused. I love you all, always and forever.

-Sasha

The girls were somber when they read the letter. Tanya packed away the piece of bark back into the satchel. She placed an arm on each of her sister's shoulders and said, "Well my dear sisters, looks like we've got some hunting to do."


	32. Volturi Secrets: Book 1: Epilogue

EPILOGUE

When Aro and his guards returned from Russia to Volterra, Sulpicia was there to greet him. "Aro, my love! How I've missed you!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed. Renata looked at the floor uncomfortably. When Sulpicia pulled back she had an exaggerated pout on her face. "It's not fair Aro. I don't like being locked up in this castle!"

Aro smiled at his wife. "Well you should have thought about that before going on and making a mess of things. That entire plague of immortal children was your fault! You nearly got us thrown out of our rule! If all the other vampires knew what I let you get away with it would be the end of us all, you know that." Aro stroked Sulpicia's hair. "Now this is for your own good. You must never leave the tower again and Athenodora has promised to keep you company. Be grateful that you have such a kind sister."

Sulpicia giggled. "I like children though. They are so fun to play with! You never play with me anymore, Aro." Her face returned to a pout.

Then he whispered in her ear "We'll play tonight." Then Aro turned to Santiago who was standing nearby. "Where are Caius and Marcus?"

"In the turret, my lord," Santiago answered.

Aro made his way up the stairs and met with his partners. "Marcus! Caius! So glad to see you. What are you working on?"

Caius was standing over a map of Europe and answered "We're continuing with eradicating the werewolves. The bad news is that they are much harder to track down when they are in their human form. It's almost impossible to tell what they really are under the surface. The good news is that they are much easier to kill in this state."

"Excellent. And Marcus, how are you this day?" Aro asked his friend who sat in his wooden throne.

Marcus looked at Aro with a blank expression on his face. "Fine." That was about all that Marcus would ever contribute to a conversation.

When night rolled around Aro took the time to 'play' with Sulpicia. When they were through they lay in their bed together and Sulpicia hummed a tune. Then Aro thought he heard a sound, a sniffle perhaps. He jumped out of bed and headed straight for the closet.

"Aro, no!" Sulpicia cried out.

Aro flipped open the doors and there on the floor sat a boy. Aro recognized him. It was the same boy that he had seen dressed as a Jester on St. Marcus Day. Horror and shock washed over his face as he realized that the boy had no heartbeat. Sulpicia had changed him and kept him a secret.

"Sulpicia, what have you done?" Aro asked.

The little boy ran out of the closet and jumped onto the bed with Sulpicia and she wrapped her arms around him. "Don't take Daniel away from me, Aro," she begged. "He's the only one I care about. I only made the others so he could have playmates. Please Aro, let me keep him."

She reminded Aro of a child who had brought home a stray puppy. "You know that this cannot be, Sulpicia! We've discussed this!"

Sulpicia started to cry and held the boy tighter. Aro's heart was softened toward her. He never wanted her to be unhappy. "You can come out tonight to say good bye to him. But that is all the leniency you will get from me."

They got out of the bed and walked hand in hand, following Aro down the stairs. Aro asked Afton and Corin to accompany them. When the others saw the child, they grew uneasy. No one had known the boy had been living there. They followed Aro out the back entrance to a cemetery. Aro nodded to Sulpicia to let her know that it was time to say good bye.

"Good bye, little Daniel. I will miss you." She sadly kissed his forehead.

"Are they going to kill me?" Daniel asked his creator.

Sulpicia nodded sadly.

"Where do vampires go when they die?" he asked her innocently.

Sulpicia tried to think. "I don't know. But I think there will be songs and dancing. I think it will be a peaceful place."

Aro put his hand on Sulpicia's shoulder and pulled her back. "It is time," he said.

Corin stepped forward and met resistance from the child as he tried to sink his venomous teeth into him. Afton helped to hold the boy down and Corin was able to paralyze him. The two worked together and began dismembering the boy and burning the pieces. As Daniel's consciousness began to fade out a new image appeared to him and only to him.

He saw a beautiful red haired woman who looked so kind. Next to her was another woman. She was also beautiful and she had dark hair. Her expression was sad and she played an enchanting tune on the violin. Daniel had never seen these women before but he felt comforted by their presence.

The dark haired woman spoke out to him. "It's alright Daniel. Don't be afraid. We'll take care of you now."


	33. Volturi Secrets: Book 2: Chapter 1

Book Two

Werewolf Genocide

1. WAKING UP

A young man was running through the woods. The trees rushed past him and fear was gripped tightly around his heart. He could hear pounding footsteps behind him, too many. The only thought in his mind was to survive.

Micah could smell the wet grass and dank earth when he awoke. He had had the same dream that had been haunting him for a while now. His eyes opened to see greenery right in front of his face. His body felt stiff and sore and then chilled as a cold morning breeze rolled over him. He looked down to see that he was naked.

"Not again…" he muttered. This had happened a few times before. He would find himself naked in the middle of nowhere with no recollection of what had transpired the night before, some strange sort of black out. It would come in sets of three: three nights in a row, once a month, for the past two months.

Micah picked himself up and tried to get his bearings. Everything looked the same in every direction. Then Micah listened. For some reason his hearing had improved recently. He was able to hear things that he couldn't before. He picked up the sound of flowing water and headed towards it. Hearing was not the only improvement he experienced; all his other senses had been magnified as well.

Things started to change when Micah was out late one night. He had been drinking at a local pub in London when he was there on business and on his way home he was bitten by a large dog. Micah was sick for three days after that and the doctor thought that it was due to rabies. He had been in a cold sweat but felt like he was burning up at the same time. It was agonizing for him and everyone was sure that he would die. But after three days the symptoms stopped and he suddenly seemed healthy again. Even healthier than before. That is when the dreams started, when the senses improved, and when the blackouts started to occur. The strangest thing about his physical change, however, was that his eyes had turned to an icy blue. They had been brown before. The doctor didn't know what to make of it but told Micah to thank the Lord that he had survived at all.

Micah found a flowing stream and followed it. He knew it would lead him back to town. He came to the edge of the forest and peeked through some bushes to see Main Street already filled with men going to work and horses pulling carriages along. How on earth would Micah be able to get home without everyone seeing him naked?

Suddenly Micah heard a rustle of leaves behind him and he spun around. Standing tall above his crouched body a man stood dressed in a black robe and a black hat. The peculiar thing about this man was that his face was completely covered by a metal mask. The mask had sharp angular edges that made him look intimidating.

Micah's eyes widened in surprise and asked "Who are you? What do you want?"

The stranger spoke through the mask. "My name is Absolom. I'm here to help you. Now get dressed." He tossed down a shirt and some pants and Micah quickly put them on.

Micah appreciated the clothes but really didn't want anything to do with this peculiar man. "Thanks, but I really need to get going."

"Not so fast," said Absolom. "We need to talk, privately. We'll go to your place."

Micah put up his hands in defense. "Look, I don't know what you're into but I'm not interested. I've got to go." He turned around and started to walk through the bushes into the street when Absolom spoke.

"Do you ever wonder why you wake up naked in the middle of nowhere? Do you ever wonder why your eyes turned blue?" Absolom waited for a response.

Micah turned around and eyed the man suspiciously. "How do you know these things about me?"

"You and I are not so different. I can answer all your questions, but you need to trust me. Now take me to your home."

Micah obeyed his order. He thought that perhaps if this man knew about Micah's problems then he might be able to find a way to fix them. They stepped out onto Main Street and then headed down a narrower street that would lead to Micah's apartment. He had been living on his own in the city trying to make something of himself. He came from a family of farmers but wanted to get away and become a successful big shot business man. Things were not going the way he had imagined but he wasn't ready to give up just yet.

They found their way into a slum neighborhood, it was Micah's neighborhood. They went up a flight of stairs and Micah opened the door to his tiny apartment. The place was pretty bare with a mattress on the floor and a small kitchen table. Micah sat down at the table and motioned towards the other chair as an offering to Absolom. He sat down and looked out the window next to the table.

"So…" Micah started. "What do you want to tell me?"

"What do you want to know?"

Micah laughed. "Well, let's see. How about why is all this happening to me?"

"You were bit by a werewolf, son. When you suffered in sickness for three days that was the werewolf's venom working its way through your body changing you forever." Absolom paused.

Micah furrowed his brow and tried to determine if he was joking. Then he started laughing. "Right. Good one."

"I'm serious. That is why your eyes have changed color. You body has undergone an intensive change. Haven't you heard that eyes are the windows to the soul?"

"Sure, but I think you're either pulling my leg or you're just crazy." Micah stood up from his chair. "I think it's time for you to leave, sir."

Absolom did not move. After a moment of awkward silence, Micah sat back down. Absolom continued. "You senses have improved. Sight, smell, sound, everything really. This is all part of the change. Three nights out of every month, you black out as soon as the sun sets because your body has to go through an intense change during the full moon. Your bones crack and break as they become larger and arrange themselves differently. Hair pushes through your skin until you are completely covered in fur. Then you go out and hunt all night. In the morning you awake and find yourself naked and in a place that you don't remember how you got there."

"How do you know all this?" Micah asked astonished.

"Because I, too, am a werewolf," Absolom replied.

"Don't you black out as well?" Micah questioned.

"Yes."

"Then how do you know what happens after you black out?" The skepticism returned to Micah's voice.

Absolom sighed under the mask. "I had a friend who was a scientist. He locked me up for observation and wrote everything down in his journals. He told me about the transformation that would take place when I lost consciousness."

"What happened to him?" Micah wondered.

Absolom adjusted uncomfortably in his seat. "I killed him." The answer took Micah back. Was he dealing with a psychopathic murderer?

"You see, my boy," Absolom continued, "As a werewolf you cannot help but to kill ones that are close to you. You've been lucky though, living in the city. There is no one close to you here, is there?" Absolom asked the question like he already knew the answer.

Ignoring his question, Micah asked one of his own. "Do you really expect me to believe all this? I think you've been hitting the pubs a little too hard. Maybe you should go home and sleep it off-"

Absolom pounded the table with his fist. "Damn it boy, won't you listen to me? You can't go on living like this on your own. You need to join us, there are others like us and together we can be better, we can find a way to be safer."

"Safe from what? If I'm a werewolf then I'm pretty sure that puts me at the top of the food chain." Micah was getting tired of this crazy man.

After a moment of silence, Absolom lifted his hands to his mask. He pulled at the edges and then removed it so that the face underneath was revealed. Micah let out a sickening gasp. He looked like a man in his early forties but this is not what made Micah sick. The skin from the edges of his mouth to his ears looked as if it had been torn and then mangled back together. It was red and scarred and was a frightening sight to behold.

Absolom spoke but his jaw looked wrong moving the way it did. "There are creatures in this world far worse than us, my boy. A few centuries ago there was a vampire named Octavian. He had a special ability where he could control animals and make them serve to protect him and his coven. There was a great war where an Italian coven, the Volturi, fought to overthrow them. When Octavian had used all his resources and had all the regular animals in Romania killed, he moved onto us, the werewolves.

"Because we are half beast, we were subject to his will, partially. He forced us into a war that had nothing to do with us. One of the vampires grabbed hold of my jaw and ripped it out. In the morning, when I had returned to being a human, I nearly died. We are much weaker in our human form. Another man who shares the same curse went and found my jaw and did the best he could to reattach it." Absolom traced his fingers along his hideous scars.

"Wait a minute," Micah interjected. "You said that this war was centuries ago."

"Yes, and?" Absolom answered, not seeing the dilemma.

"And you look pretty good for a dead guy." Micah raised his eyebrows, questioningly.

"Oh, that." Absolom said, realizing that what was common knowledge to him was not so common to Micah. "Once you become a werewolf you stop aging, but we are not immortal. In our human state, we can be killed quite easily."

Micah sighed. "How can you possibly expect me to believe all this?"

"Tonight, you will accompany me into the woods. I will show you, and then you will believe."


	34. Volturi Secrets: Book 2: Chapter 2

2. FULL MOON

Micah followed Absolom out into the woods when the sun was ready to set. This was the last chance he was willing to give the strange man in convincing him that he was a werewolf.

"Stay here." Absolom told Micah. Then he continued to walk in the eastern direction. When he was about 50 feet away he asked, "Can you see me alright?"

Micah could see him just fine as if he were standing right in front of him due to his improved vision. "Yep, you look great." Micah answered sarcastically. They stood there for a moment and then Micah grew impatient. "So what are you going to show me?"

"Just wait," was Absolom's only reply. Another moment went by and the sun began to set. The full moon became visible over Absolom and he looked up at it.

Just then things happened very quickly. In a fraction of a second, Micah saw Absolom's body writhe in agony as it began to transform. The clothes and mask fell to the ground and a hairy beast was revealed underneath. Because Absolom stood further east, the sun set on him before it set on Micah. So after that fraction of a second, Micah blacked out again.

The next morning Micah woke up with Absolom standing before him, fully clothed and with his mask back in place. A pile of clothes lay next to Micah and he dressed himself.

"Did you see it, boy?" Absolom asked.

Micah nodded even though he didn't want to believe it.

"So now you know the truth. You must come with me and meet the others. We have a great work to do. We will have to leave the country, but I strongly suggest to you that you say goodbye to your family because it may be the last time you see them."

Micah did not like this new path that was laid out in front of him. He didn't want this. All he ever wanted was to be able to become rich by working in the city and then perhaps find a girl to marry and start a family. It seemed as though none of his hopes or dreams had any chance of surviving in his new life, the life that he did not choose.

Micah got into Absolom's carriage and they headed for Rayleigh in Essex, Micah's hometown. It had been several years since he had been home. He wondered how big his little sister, Anna, had gotten. The journey took a few days so by the time they arrived the full moon phase was over and he'd be safe from hurting anyone for the next month. They pulled up in front of his parent's cottage and he jumped out.

"I'm going to stay at the local inn, come and find me when you are ready to leave." With that, Absolom took off and left Micah alone. Micah ran up to his house and knocked on the door. A young woman with dark blond hair and brown eyes answered the door and at first he didn't recognize her.

"Anna?" He gasped. She was not the annoying little sister he remembered. She looked like a woman. She was probably about 17 now.

"Micah!" She threw her arms around her big brothers neck and squeezed him tightly. "Mother! Father! Micah's returned!"

His parents came rushing out next and embraced him as well. "Come in my boy, have a seat!" His father welcomed.

He entered the small cottage and was surprised to find another person in his home that he did not recognize. Another young woman sat at their kitchen table peeling potatoes. She looked to be about the same age as Anna but she was stunningly beautiful. She had long brown hair and perfect little features. Her lips were full and her brown eyes large with surprise at seeing the new guest.

"Micah, you remember Ashley." Anna said.

Then it clicked. Ashley was Anna's best friend. The two girls always played together as children. Micah remembered her as being annoying and always over at their house. She used to be a scrawny and awkward little girl but now she had blossomed into a beautiful woman.

"Of course," Micah lied, "How could I forget?" Ashley blushed.

"She lives with us now." Anna told him excitedly. "Her parents passed away so we took the orphan in." Anna smiled at Ashley, she liked calling her 'the orphan' and Ashley didn't mind.

"How long are you here for son?" His father asked.

"I'm not sure, a week, maybe more? Is that alright?"

"Of course it's alright," his mother answered. "We are always glad to have you."

The family went back to preparing their evening meal and Micah participated. He couldn't help but to keep stealing glances towards Ashley. She really was so beautiful. Once dinner was over Anna begged for Micah to go outside with her and Ashley and go for a walk. He obliged his sister's request. Anna linked arms with her brother and Ashley was linked on the other side of her. They began to walk down a beaten path behind their house.

"I'm so happy you've come back!" Anna enthused. "I've missed not having you around."

Micah smiled and patted his sister's hand. Looking at her he realized that he should have recognized her much sooner because she looked so much like him. They both had dark blond hair and brown eyes, well, until Micah's eyes had changed.

The trail led them to a small waterfall, flowing into a deep pool of water. Micah had played here many times before with his sister on hot summer days. The water looked cool and inviting.

"Last one in is a rotten egg!" Anna squealed as she tore off her dress that covered her under slip. She raced towards the water and jumped in while Micah and Ashley stripped down to their under garments. They ran to the edge of the pool and jumped in at the same time with a big splash. Laughter filled the area and they all had fun splashing around.

The sun was beginning to set and the sky burned a bright pink color. Anna stepped out of the pool and for the moment, Micah and Ashley were alone. Ashley laid back into the water and floated peacefully with her eyes closed. Micah watched her without fear of being caught. She was so delicate and sweet. Micah couldn't believe that he had overlooked her all the years that he had known her.

A smile spread across her perfect face and her lips parted to speak, "I know you're watching me, Micah."

Micah looked away, embarrassed. "I'm sorry," he said, "it's just that you look so very different than how I remembered you. You're quite lovely."

Ashley blushed and stood on her feet in the water instead of floating. She looked at Micah, curious for more.

"It's just that you were such an awkward child before. I never would have imagined you'd grow up to be so beautiful." Micah admitted.

"Well if I was awkward it was your fault!" she accused.

"How so?"

"I had the biggest crush on you when I was little." Ashley laughed. "I probably seemed like an idiot to you because I was always so nervous when you were around."

This made Micah grin. "And now? Are you nervous now?"

Ashley looked down at the water between them and didn't know how to answer. Micah slid closer to her and traced his wet fingers down the side of her face, finding her chin and then pulling it up towards him so her eyes met his. They stared at each other for a moment and just as he was about to lean in for a kiss she interrupted him.

"Hey, what happened to your eyes? They're blue now but they used to be brown."

"Oh, uh, well, I got really sick while I was in London a couple months back. For some reason my eyes changed color and the doctor couldn't figure it out. Pretty bizarre, huh?"

Before she could respond there was a huge splash that soaked them. Anna had climbed to the top of the waterfall and jumped down making the splash. The trio started laughing and splashing each other with the water. They continued to talk and have a good time and under the surface of the water Micah and Ashley held hands.


	35. Volturi Secrets: Book 2: Chapter 3

3. THE TRUTH

Three weeks went by and Micah had spent every spare moment that he could with Ashley. Although it had been a short period of time, he felt like he was falling in love with her and she returned the feeling. In fact, she had been in love with him for years. Micah wanted to stay there forever with her but he knew that wasn't possible. Absolom's warning rang in his head "werewolves kill the ones that are close to them." The time had come when he knew he needed to leave.

He packed a small sack with a change of clothes and was now stuffing it with some food to get ready to head out when Ashley walked into the kitchen.

"You know, you don't have to steal it, I don't think you're parents would mind you eating their food." Ashley joked.

Micah's face was grim. "I'm leaving, Ashley. I'm sorry but I have to go."

Surprise found its way on Ashley's face. "What? What do you mean? Why?"

"You wouldn't understand." Micah pushed past her and went out the door but she followed him.

"Micah, you owe me a better explanation than that! Please, just tell me! Did I do something wrong?" Her voice cracked.

Micah stopped; he couldn't leave with her blaming herself. "Ashley, it has nothing to do with you. You're not the reason why I'm leaving."

"But I'm not reason enough to stay either?" The pain in her voice was evident.

Micah turned around and wrapped his arms around her. "If I could stay, I would. But there are things beyond my control. You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me." Silent tears streaked her face.

Micah took in a deep breath. He was terrified that she might think of him as a lunatic, or even worse, that she would hate him when she learned the truth about the monster that he was. "A few months ago I was bitten by a huge dog, at least that's what I thought it was at the time. I got very sick afterwards and my eyes changed color, like I told you. But I also went through other changes, all my senses improved. Then I started waking up naked in the woods during the full moon. A man named Absolom came to me recently and taught me the truth about what had happened to me. He told me that I was a werewolf now." Micah waited for her to run away screaming but she didn't. He looked at her face but instead of fear or horror he found deep thought and contemplation.

Then she met his gaze and said, "I believe you."

Micah laughed, "Just like that?"

She was very serious now. "Micah, I believe that there are creatures out there that are only heard about in myths. When my parents died I was here, with Anna. I went home and I found their bodies. Everyone told me that they had gotten some kind of plague that killed them and that I was lucky to have not caught the disease. But I saw them Micah! They had bite marks on them and their blood was drained. I knew that they were killed by vampires but no one believed me. Finally, your family told me to never speak of it otherwise people would think that I was a lunatic and put me in an asylum. So I believe you Micah. You only confirm what I already know."

Micah hugged her tightly. He was relieved that she understood. But it didn't change the fact that he needed to get away from her so that he could never hurt her. "I still have to leave Ashley," he whispered into her ear. "I have to go and you can't come with me."

Her tears came harder now, "No Micah, please."

He pushed away from her and started to walk away, "I'm sorry." He called over his shoulder. She stood there crying as she watched him walk away.

Micah was furious all over again at the life that he did not choose. He walked towards the town center thinking bitter thoughts. The weather also turned bitter, it began to snow with hard winds blowing. So strange when the weather had been so agreeable only a few days before. Micah found the inn where Absolom had been staying. He asked the clerk for his room number and went and knocked on Absolom's door. It opened and he entered.

Absolom's bag was already packed and he seemed ready to go. "It's about time." Absolom scolded him.

"Can we just get out of here?" Micah said.

The men left the inn and got into Absolom's carriage. The winds blew even harder now and the snow had made a white blanket over everything. The sun had set and night was settling in. They were only about one mile out of town when Absolom slowed the carriage down to a stop.

"Why are we stopping?" Micah asked.

"Shhh. Listen. Do you hear that?"

Micah strained to hear what Absolom was hearing over the whistling wind. Then he did. A young girls scream. Ashley's scream.

Micah jumped out of the carriage and ran back towards the sound. He made it in time to see a pack of wolves surrounding Ashley and growling and baring their teeth at her. She was so frightened. Before Micah knew it he let out an awful growl at the animals and they all looked at him and whimpered and put their tails between their legs.

"Don't hurt her." He commanded them. "Ashley, are you okay?"

She nodded but was still shaken up. He made his way to her with the wolves backing off and he hugged her tightly. "What are you doing out here?"

"I wanted to follow you." She admitted.

Suddenly Absolom was standing next to them. Micah introduced the two and then asked "Why did the wolves listen to me?"

"Because you are superior to them. Wolves live by a system of leaders, or an alpha male. You hold a higher rank than any of them. They will do whatever you command them." Absolom answered.

Micah turned back to Ashley. "Listen to me, where I am going, you cannot follow. It is more dangerous than you can imagine. I swear to you, when it is safe for me to be around you I will find a way to get back to you but you must stay here. I will make these wolves protect you in my absence. But please trust me, you have to stay here and I will come and find you when I can."

Ashley nodded sadly. "If you promise to come back then I will stay."

"I promise." Micah kissed her goodbye and commanded the wolves to look after her. He and Absolom went back to the carriage and left Ashley under their protection.


	36. Volturi Secrets: Book 2: Chapter 4

4. MEETING

Absolom took Micah onto a ship and they sailed to France. They went to a large mansion and Micah was introduced to about 20 other werewolves. The men had a camaraderie about them, they were more like brothers. Micah learned more about their kind and the dangers they faced.

Many of them had been hunted down and killed and these were the last of their kind. A vampire named Caius who was a part of the Volturi coven made it his mission to destroy all werewolves. These men had gathered together and decided that they would face the Volturi and ask for a treaty. They had already met one of the Volturi guard and made their proposition, now they awaited the return of the messenger with Caius' verdict.

Another full moon cycle went by as they waited. Under the mansion was a prison. The men locked each other in the cells to keep them from escaping and doing harm to mankind. This was the only way to keep themselves safe from hurting others. They always had access to the keys but in their beastly state they did not know how to use them. Micah felt better that he was not alone in this. They took him in as one of their own and it meant a lot to him. He still missed Ashley though, and dreamed of a time when it would be safe for him to return to her. Finally, the messenger returned.

His name was Demetri and he told them Caius' verdict. "We have decided that you will be granted amnesty if you return with me to Volterra. All of you will accompany me to our castle and you may present your case to the leaders of the Volturi coven. If you can prove that there is a way for you to exist without revealing the secret of our kind then you will be allowed to live."

The men agreed to the terms and followed Demetri to Volterra. They were not as fast as the vampire in their human state and that annoyed Demetri. When they finally got to Volterra, Absolom pulled Micah aside as the rest of the group continued on.

"Listen to me boy, I want you stay here. If something should go wrong, then at least one of us should survive. Use your hearing and listen closely. You will be able to hear what is going on inside. Stay hidden and be careful. Demetri is a tracker, if they are aware that one of us is missing then he will track you down and find you." Absolom's voice was heavy with burden.

"What about you? I don't want to abandon you." Micah was worried now.

"You just think about that pretty little Ashley of yours and how you're going to get back to her." Absolom patted Micah on the back and left to join the rest of the group.

Micah waited outside the castle and listened. He heard the men present their case before Aro, Caius, and Marcus. Absolom was the spokesman and told them of the prison they created for themselves to keep them from harming humans during the full moon. They presented a good case but the Volturi were not impressed. It didn't matter if the werewolves could keep the secret. It never mattered. Caius hated them so much that they never had a chance. The entire thing was a trap and Micah had to listen while his brothers were slaughtered in their weak, human form.

Now Micah was truly alone. He was the last of his kind. Another full moon cycle was coming soon so he knew that he could not return home to Ashley just yet. Micah wandered the country side alone. At the moment, it did not seem like anyone had been following him. The day came that was a prelude to the first full moon. He knew he would be changing soon. He tried to get as far away as he could from any civilization. Micah was deep in his depression when he heard a voice speak to him.

"There you are." Micah turned around to see a blonde vampire. It was not a vampire that he recognized.

"Who are you?" Micah asked.

The vampire laughed. "Always the same questions. My name is James. I've been tracking you for a while now. I caught your scent back in London. It was the most bizarre thing, so unique. I knew that you were different and that I needed to find you." James smiled razor sharp teeth at him.

Micah did not like this and tried to run away but he was not fast enough. James tackled him to the ground and hissed at him. "I'm disappointed really; I thought a werewolf could put up more of a fight."

James pulled his head back and was about to sink his teeth into Micah when the sun set. Instantly, Micah blacked out.


	37. Volturi Secrets: Book 2: Chapter 5

5. SIBERIA

When Micah woke up it was freezing cold. He was naked in a pile of snow. His body was bruised and had cuts and scratches on it. He was so cold he could barely move. Somehow he found the strength to get up. He tried to run but his muscles were too stiff. He saw a building and went towards it. There was a sign but he couldn't understand the language it was written in:

Без перевода

Micah pushed past the door and walked in. It looked like an abandoned warehouse. He saw a set of stairs and went up them. "Hello?" He called out. "Is anyone here?" At the top of the stairs there was a loft with a pile of furs. He wrapped them around himself and tried to get warm. When the feeling finally returned to his fingers and toes he started to look around. It looked like an old factory for tanning animal hides. There was a rack with some clothes on it that he put on and he picked out the heaviest fur coat he could find and topped it off with a fur hat. Then he went out to brave the cold once more.

He walked until he found a town with people walking about. He tried to stop people to ask them where he was but they all spoke a language he had never heard before. Finally he thought he made out the word 'Russia' from one of them. Micah was so hungry but didn't have any money. He walked into a diner and had to use hand gestures to ask if he could work for food. The owner of the diner seemed to understand and had Micah do a bunch of dirty jobs and rewarded him with a beet soup that he called 'borsch'.

Micah knew that there were two days left to the full moon cycle. He wondered where James was and what had happened between them. _Maybe I killed him_, he thought to himself. The thought satisfied him. As the day came to a close, Micah went back to the warehouse. He didn't want to lose his clothes again and these ones would serve him well in such a cold environment. He found a leather bag and undressed, shoving all of the new fur clothes into it. Then he tied the leather bag too his leg as tightly and securely as he could. Hopefully they would stay with him. The sun set and Micah blacked out again.

This time when he awoke he was right next to a sign. The sign was in Russian but he made out the last word, Provideniya. It was the name of the town. Had he really traveled across Russia in one night? The leather bag was still attached to him so he pulled out the furs and dressed himself. He noticed more bruises and a large gash across his thigh.

"What was I doing last night?" Micah wondered aloud. Then fear crept in as he realized the very real possibility that James was still tracking him and that he had gotten into another altercation with him. "When is he going to leave me alone?" Micah was so frustrated. _And why am I heading east running across Siberia? Why does the dumb beast keep taking me further away from Ashley?_

Micah limped into the town and found another diner and made the same arrangements as before, odd jobs for food. He spent a long day working so when dinner finally came he was relieved. When he was through at the diner he decided to walk to the shore. The ocean was frozen over since it was winter. He wondered where he would wake up the next morning. He let his thoughts drift to Ashley and how much he missed her. He wondered if the wolves were still looking after her. Before he knew it the daylight was fading. He quickly undressed and shoved his clothes back into the leather bag and tied it to his leg once more. He was glad that this would be the last blackout for another month.

When Micah awoke once more he was happy to find that while it was still cold it was not nearly as cold as the previous mornings. Micah was on a shore once more but the waters here were not frozen at all. The waves raged high and fierce and winter winds blew them. Micah got dressed and saw that there were no new wounds. Then he realized something peculiar.

Shouldn't the sun be rising from the side that the ocean is on? It seemed as if the world had been flipped backwards. Why was the sun rising in the west? That didn't make any sense. And then he realized it. The sun was not rising in the west but he had somehow crossed the ocean and was now on the other side of it. The sun was rising in the east as it always had and now the ocean was to the west of him. Micah tried to wrap his head around it when suddenly he heard a fierce growl.

Micah turned around to see the biggest wolves he had ever seen in his life. They were more like the size of bears. Their lips were pulled back over their teeth and the low menacing growls continued.

Micah put out his hand and said "Stop. You will obey me." But the wolves did not respond. "Get back!" He ordered but again they ignored his commands. Why wouldn't these wolves obey him?

Just then, the wolf that stood in front of the rest of the pack began to shiver violently. Micah watched in horror as the wolf shrunk down in size and changed its shape into that of a man's. The man had golden brown skin and long, black hair. He was naked but did not seem to be bothered by that. He began speaking harsh words towards Micah but Micah could not understand. He put up his hands to show that he meant no harm.

After staring at this white stranger for a while, they motioned for Micah to follow them and so he did. After a while they came upon a village and brought Micah before an old man who shared the same dark features as the wolf-man he had just met. It seemed as if the old man was the leader of their tribe. He asked Micah a question but again Micah did not understand. Finally the old chief put his hand to his chest and said "Taha Aki." Then he motioned towards Micah, waiting for him to speak.

Micah understood that the chief's name was Taha Aki and was now waiting for him to tell them his name. Micah put his hand to his chest and said "Micah".

The old man nodded. Then he motioned for a woman to go forward. A beautiful dark skinned woman with long black hair went to Micah and placed a basket of food before him. The basket was filled with cooked fish and berries. Micah began eating immediately while the woman stood by. Taha Aki spoke again and motioned towards the woman; he held up three fingers and pointed to her again. Micah understood that she was referred to as 'third woman' or 'third wife'.

Taha Aki then motioned towards all the people standing around watching and to the enormous wolves that were also standing by. He called them "Quileutes." This must have been the name of their tribe. Micah was lucky that they treated him so well. They seemed like a peaceful people. Micah wanted to know more about them and how they could transform in and out of a wolf shape at will. If only he could master what they had.

Micah spent time living among them and learned more of their culture and language. He learned that only Taha Aki's sons could transform into wolves and that Taha Aki himself had once been a shape shifter as well. He stopped though because when they are active in their wolf forms they do not age and when he met third wife he loved her so much that he wanted to grow old with her.

Micah explained to them that he too could transform into a wolf-like shape but it was out of his control. He said that he would end up hurting people even though he did not want to. He asked Taha Aki for help and the great chief agreed. When the full moon cycle returned, Micah blacked out as his body transformed into a half man half wolf shape. He was much more frightening to behold than the Quileute wolves.

Micah's beast tried to attack the villagers but the wolf pack defended them and chased Micah into the woods. The wolves were careful not to hurt him because Taha Aki had requested it of them. They kept him isolated in the woods and surrounded him so that no damage could be done. They did this until the sun rose and Micah returned to normal.

He thanked the Quileutes for all of their help. He felt like he had found his band of brothers again. He felt like he belonged. Perhaps this is why the beast brought him here. The wolf in him was longing for a pack and the reason they did not obey him was because he was not their alpha male, instead, they were his equals. He began to realize that he should never go back to Ashley. He could never ensure her safety. This was the safest place for him to be, among the Quileute wolves. It was the place where he could be safely contained.

Many years went by and Micah watched the non-wolf members of the tribe grow old. He watched Third Wife give birth to many more sons and he saw how Taka Aki loved them. Again he thought of the life he should have had. The life he dreamt of with Ashley. She would be older than him by now. He hoped that she would have moved on with her life and been able to create a family with someone else. Other than these sad thoughts, Micah was fairly happy and he lived in peace among the Quileutes until one day, the Makah's came.


	38. Volturi Secrets: Book 2: Chapter 6

6. THE COLD ONES

The Makah chief was very upset. He blamed the Quileute wolves for the disappearances or their Makah daughters. Taha Aki tried to assure them that they were not to blame but the Makahs were already too afraid. Taha Aki feared that war would soon come. He charged his oldest son, Taha Wi, to find the true culprit.

Micah wanted to join the wolves but he would be useless in his human state. The full moon was not scheduled to come around for two more weeks so the wolves left without him. After waiting anxiously, half of them returned. It was the younger half, led back by Yaha Uta, third wife's oldest son.

Yaha Uta explained that the pack had come across a scent so sweet that it burned their noses. It led them to a trail that had faint traces of human scent and human blood. Because it was so far north, Taha Wi sent the younger boys back to relay the story to the rest of the tribe.

Micah pondered this. He knew vampires to be sweet smelling, but never so much that it ever burned his nose. Perhaps they reacted differently to the vampires than he did. After all, they were not the same kind of werewolf. Taha Wi and the two older boys with him never returned. Taka Aki mourned the death of his sons and went to the Makah chief and told him what had happened. Apparently they were able to make peace and war was no longer impending.

Micah hated the thought of more of his brothers being destroyed by vampires. The Volturi had already destroyed most of his kind. He could not let more vampires annihilate this superior breed of werewolves as well. The full moon cycle returned and Micah decided to go out and look for the vampires alone. Perhaps he could kill them and keep them from hurting the Quileutes.

He set out in the morning so that he would have plenty of time. He followed the directions that Yaha Uta gave him and headed north. He relied heavily on his sense of smell and finally found the trail with human blood. He followed it and picked up on the sweet smell that the wolves had complained about. Finally he approached a clearing where he found a male and female vampire lying on the ground and kissing. They were not yet aware of him. Micah hid perfectly still in the shadows and decided to wait until sunset, when the beast would take over. It was only a few minutes away now.

He watched the two vampires on the ground become more and more passionate. He reveled in the idea of killing them. He wanted to protect the Quileutes for good. As he waited for the sun to set an angelic voice startled him from behind.

"Micah?"

He whirled around to see her. She was the most beautiful angel he had ever laid eyes upon. She was so different, yet still the same.

"Ashley?" Micah breathed the name in disbelief.

The two other vampires were now at their side, hissing at him. "It's okay." Ashley told them. "This is Micah."

They relaxed their stance as if they knew who he was. "So _you're_ the famous Micah?" The female said, scornfully.

"Ashley, what are you doing with them? Are you… one of them now?" Micah still couldn't believe what his eyes were showing him. Her skin was so pale and her beautiful eyes now burned bright red. Her body had transformed into a more womanly figure. She was more attractive but he missed the 'old' Ashley.

Ashley turned to the others and asked "Can you give us moment, please?" The pair walked off, hand in hand. "Micah, you promised me that you would come back. I waited for you, I swear I did. But when I didn't hear from you I thought that something must have happened to you. I thought that maybe you were trapped somewhere, or even worse." Her voice choked up. "I held onto the only hope that I had. That you were still alive somewhere needing to be rescued. So I became obsessed. I began reading any book that I could get my hands on about vampires and werewolves. You're parents thought I was losing my mind all over again. I finally found some documents by a scientist. He wrote that werewolves kill the ones that are closest to them. I understood that that must be the reason you had to get away from me.

"He also explained that werewolves don't age. I realized that while I grew old, you would stay young. I wanted to be with you forever. I wanted to be equal to you. But I knew that you would never change me. I also read that werewolves don't have any control in their animal state. It is sheer coincidence that a werewolf bites a human without killing them. So then I moved onto the study of vampires. They had more control and they were also immortal. I spent so many nights searching for someone to change me. It wasn't until I met Richard and Catherine that the opportunity presented itself.

"At first they just wanted to have me for a meal but they listened to my story and the reasons why I needed to be changed. They decided to give true love a chance and changed me and let me join their coven. When I became a vampire I was so much more capable. I searched for you everywhere we went. And now I've found you. I knew I would. Thank God you're okay. You don't have to be scared anymore Micah. You can't hurt me." Ashley reached out her hand and traced her icy fingers down Micah's arm.

Micah still seemed to be taking everything in. Ashley looked at him pleadingly. "Aren't you going to say something?"

Micah opened his mouth to speak but just then, he blacked out.


	39. Volturi Secrets: Book 2: Chapter 7

7. PROMISE

When Micah came to, he felt ice cold arms wrapped around him. He instantly knew that it was Ashley. He traced his fingers along her marble hard skin.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked her.

She let out a soft laugh and said "no."

Micah sat up and was instantly embarrassed when he realized he was naked. "Where are my clothes?" His face was bright red.

Ashley smiled. "Your clothes are ripped to shreds, but here is an extra pair of pants from Richard."

Micah quickly pulled them on. He tried to remember the night before. "So what happened?"

"Well, you changed into a werewolf and you were quite vicious. But nothing you did was enough to hurt me. I kept you from heading back to the village. I think it worked out rather well. Eventually you settled down and went to sleep. When the sun rose, you returned to your human form." Ashley waited for his reaction.

"So you think it worked out, huh?" Micah chewed on his lower lip. "What exactly do you want to have happen between us?" Micah asked.

Ashley took a moment to think. "I want for you and me to go away together. We can live side by side and I will help you during your time of change. I can keep you from hurting people because I know that it's important to you."

"And what about you? Who's going to keep you from hurting people?"

The words stung Ashley. After all, she had changed for him. "Well, on our way here we passed through a place called Denali. We met a coven of sisters who actually survived off the blood of animals instead of humans. I could try to be like them."

The concept was foreign to Micah. He had never heard of such vampires. "What about me? Do you thirst for my blood?"

"Strangely, no. Your scent is not appealing to me in that way. It's not a bad smell, not like those Quileute wolves we came across-"

"You found the wolves? Where are they?" Micah's eyes filled with hope in finding his lost brothers.

Ashley looked down shamefully. "Micah, they attacked us. We had to defend ourselves."

So it was true. His friends really were dead. Micah loved Ashley but the Quileutes meant so much to him. He didn't know how to reconcile these conflicting interests. Finally, Micah spoke. "I'll go with you and we'll try to help each other to not hurt humans but I need a promise from you."

"Anything!" Ashley was hopeful.

"I need you to promise me that your friends will never hurt the Quileutes again."

Ashley nodded. She called for Richard and Catherine to come and they did. "I need you to promise Micah that you will never hurt the Quileutes again."

A look of disgust swept across Richards face. "Why should we do that?"

"Because I'm asking you to." Ashley said boldly. "Please, do this for me."

"Fine," said Catherine, "but the Makah's are fair game."

Micah didn't like this either but he conceded. He could only do so much. Ashley said her goodbyes to her coven and then she started heading east with Micah.

"Do you really think I can trust their word?" Micah asked Ashley concerning the promise that had just been made.

"Yes, of course. They are very loyal, especially to each other. The only way that I can see them going back on their word is if the wolves killed one of them. The one who survived would have to go back for revenge. There is just no way around it."

Micah understood. "Well the wolves won't start any trouble with them if they don't have a reason to so I suppose everything will be fine."

Ashley wrapped her cold fingers around Micah's hand. "So where do you want to go?"

Micah smiled. "Anywhere, as long as you're with me."


	40. Volturi Secrets: Book3: Chapter 1

Book Three

Newborn Armies

1. ABDUCTION

Maria hadn't seen her father in 10 years. She was 16 now and hardly remembered him at all. It wasn't until her mother gasped his name and dropped a dish that shattered to pieces that she realized who the stranger was that stood in their doorway.

"Benito!" Her mother cried the name. He did not look at her but only stared past her at Maria. He had a look of satisfaction on his face. He pushed past her mother and took Maria by the hand and began to lead her out of her home in Dallas. "Benito! No!" Her mother screamed after them. She tried to follow but could not keep up.

Maria was too frightened to speak. Her father's grip was ice cold and unbreakable. "Papa, where are we going?" Maria asked the man. He did not answer her. Finally fed up with her slow, clumsy pace, he lifted her up into his arms and began to run. Maria studied the contrast in the color of their skin. She knew that her father was of Spanish decent but his pale skin was shockingly white. She had taken after her mother's Mexican features and hard a dark tan with dark brown eyes and long black hair.

Maria was relieved when her father finally stopped running. Benito lowered her to the ground but still held tightly to her hand. He led her into what looked like a camp ground. Maria saw other men standing around, watching her but the way they looked at her made her feel uncomfortable. Benito stopped in front of a cage-like car. It looked like it had been used in a circus to transport tigers.

He opened the cage door and said "Get in."

Maria hesitated but felt as though she had no choice. She climbed into the cart obediently and her father closed and locked the gate behind her. She now saw that all the men from the campsite were gathered around and staring at her. Some seemed to be smiling but their smiles were frightening.

"I want you all to meet my daughter, Maria." Benito spoke. "As I'm sure you can all see, she is quite lovely and you can only imagine how much better she'll be after the change. Now I'm proud of you all for our victory over Houston, but it was sloppy! Too many of you newborns turned on each other. We need to be better at this! I don't want to have to keep replacing you. Now that we are planning on taking on Monterrey, I want to give you all some incentive. The man who kills the most vampires in Monterrey without killing anyone in our own coven will get Maria as a prize. I will change her myself because none of you have learned to control your thirst."

"I'll take on Monterrey all by myself if I can just get a taste of her blood!" an obnoxious man in the back yelled. "She smells delicious!" Maria couldn't see it from where she was but he was salivating.

"Shut up, Diego." Another man, much closer to her, yelled back over his shoulder. "You couldn't even take on a donkey in Monterrey."

Diego was angered by the insult and started to move forward but Benito interrupted his movement. "Diego calm down." He ordered. "This is exactly what I'm talking about. You can't lose control of yourself just because Ramiro insults you." Then he turned his attention to the man in the front. "Ramiro, give him a break."

Ramiro never broke his gaze on Maria. She was lovely, and he wanted her. When the tears started flowing over her cheeks he wanted her even more. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Did her father really say the word 'vampire'? Was he actually talking about changing her into one? Did these wild men really wish to drink her blood? The horror of it all was nauseating. How could her father be so cruel as to use her as a prize, a reward?

The men began discussing tactics and ambushing but she couldn't keep up. She was exhausted from the journey and so emotionally beat. She laid her head onto the wooden floor boards of her cage and cried herself to sleep.

When she awoke it was pitch black. Everything was so silent and still that she thought that she had been abandoned. But the silence was broken when she heard a snicker behind her. She turned around and could barely see Diego at the back side of her cage. He was grinning at her.

"Hello Maria." He whispered, barely loud enough for her to hear him. "Would you like to come out of the cage?"

Maria was cautious. This was the same man who had expressed desires to drink her blood. Perhaps if he let her out though, she could run away from all of them. She timidly nodded yes and that made Diego's smile grow even wider. Instead of going to the front where the door was like Maria expected him to, he placed his hands on two of the iron bars and bent them apart just wide enough for her to crawly through. His massive strength surprised Maria but she stuck to her plan. Diego held out a hand for her to take and she accepted it.

Her scent was so strong now that her skin was touching his. The thirst was more than Diego could handle. He had planned on carrying her away and drinking her blood in a more private location but he never was one for self control. He pulled her wrist to his face and licked his tongue against her skin. He could feel the vibrations of her blood pulsing through her veins. She now saw the danger and tried to pull her hand back but it was too late. Diego's lips were pulled back over his teeth and he was ready to quench his thirst.

Suddenly another figure knocked him out of the way. Diego's grip was so tight on Maria's hand that her wrist snapped as he was forced to pull away from her. She screamed out in pain and held her broken wrist to her chest. In Diego's place now stood Ramiro. He was the one to push Diego away. Ramiro looked at her with concern but before he could offer her any help Diego was up again and attacking Ramiro. The fight was faster than Maria's eyes would allow her to follow.

After a few blurred moments in the dark she finally saw her father standing between the two men with a hand on each of their chests. He was trying to break up the fight.

"What is the meaning of this?" Benito demanded. "Didn't we just talk about being more unified?"

"Ramiro started it!" Diego accused. "He attacked me!"

"Only because you were trying to get to Maria!" Ramiro argued back.

Benito stiffened. He turned to look at his daughter and saw the bent iron bars and the way she cradled her wrist. He turned to Diego and smacked him across the face with the back of his hand. There was enough force behind it to crush a boulder and it knocked Diego to the ground. "Do not defy me, Diego!" Benito shouted down at him. "I have laid out the rules of this competition and you will obey them!"

Diego recoiled from his leader and said nothing. Benito left the two where they stood and went over to Maria's cage. He reached through the bars for her hand but she did not give it to him.

"Let me see it!" He demanded impatiently. Out of fear, she put her hand forth for him to examine. He touched it and she winced at the pain. When he finished his examination he looked at her and said "Well it is broken but you will not have to live with the pain for much longer. When I change you it will heal."

"I don't want to be changed." Maria whimpered in a little voice.

Benito's expression was still hard. "I'm afraid what you want doesn't really matter right now." He then placed his hands on the bent bars and pushed them back into place. Then he turned away from her and went back to his men. "If any of you so much as touch a hair on her head I will see to it that you suffer a slow and painful death. No one touches Maria but me. If you want her, then you know what you have to do. We leave for Monterrey tomorrow. You can prove to me whether or not you deserve her then." Benito turned to Ramiro. "Ramiro, I want you to stand watch over Maria. Make sure this doesn't happen again." Then he walked away.

Ramiro stood in front of Maria's cage and watched as the congregation began to break down and wander away. Without turning to look at her, Ramiro asked if she was alright.

"It hurts." Maria said, still cradling her wrist.

"I'm sorry." He sounded sincere. "Is there anything I can get for you?"

Maria tried to take her focus off of the sharp pain in her wrist and concentrate on her other needs. "I'm cold and I'm hungry."

Ramiro walked around the cage never straying too far and picked up twigs and branches. He put them in a pile in front of the cage and pulled a match from his pocket. He lit the fire and as it grew he would add more wood to it. The warmth from the fire was comforting to Maria.

"Some of the others will be back with food soon, even for you." Ramiro now stood perfectly still again.

Maria wondered what he meant 'even for you'. Just then a few of Benito's men walked into the camp but they carried people with them. The people were crying and screaming but their efforts were futile. No one was around to hear them except for the hungry army of vampires. One of them brought a satchel to Ramiro and then went back to group of people. The crown gathered together again at the center of the camp.

Ramiro turned to Maria and pushed the satchel through the bars. "Your food is in there." But Maria was no longer hungry. She was overcome with nausea when she saw the vampires begin to rip into the flesh of the humans. She heard their sickening cries stifled by new gurgling sounds. She suddenly wished that the fire was not there to allow her to see the horrific scene being played out in front of her. She began to lose consciousness but the last image to burn into her mind was that of her father, face aglow from the fire, lips dripping with blood, and eyes burning a bright crimson flame.


	41. Volturi Secrets: Book3: Chapter 2

2. REWARD

When Maria gained consciousness the morning light was already filtering through the trees and into her prison. She still felt sick, as if the earth was moving all around her. Then she realized it wasn't the earth moving, it was her cage on wheels that was moving. She looked up to see Ramiro pulling the cart along as if he were pulling a child's wagon. He moved so quickly and easily that Maria was impressed by his strength. She now saw the army of vampires moving alongside them. The pain in her broken wrist came back to her. She wished that she could still be asleep so that she wouldn't have to feel it. She looked further up and recognized Benito leading the group.

"Where are we going?" She asked Ramiro.

"To Monterrey. We go to fight." Ramiro never looked back when answering her.

"Why? Why do you fight?" Maria was struggling to understand. If she was going to be doomed to this life then she wanted to know everything about it that she possibly could.

"We want the territory. Monterrey is a very large city with many people. If we own the territory then we can feed as often as we like without fear of being discovered."

Just then there was a clearing in the overhead trees and pure sunlight bathed the strong warriors. Maria gasped as she saw beautiful rainbow colors reflect off the skin of her captors. They glistened like diamonds in the light. She had never seen a more beautiful sight.

"Why do you shine like that?" She asked.

"I don't know why but we just do. We normally don't go out in the daylight here in the south because we don't want to be exposed to humans. However, we're confident that the Monterrey coven also exercises this practice so we will be able to surprise them during the daylight hours." Ramiro seemed well versed in the plans for combat. He was Benito's most well-trained soldier.

Maria knew that she had a million more questions running through her mind but when the cart came to a halt, and she saw the view of a city below the hill they now rested upon, she could only think of one question to ask.

"Ramiro, are you going to win me?"

He turned around to face her but he was completely expressionless. "Yes," was his only reply.

Benito made his way back to Maria's cage. "We are going down there to fight. I am going to leave you here. You will not want to try to escape or scream for help because the only ones that will be able to hear you are the vampires. And the only ones that will come to you without my permission are our enemies. And the only reason they will come to you is to kill you. Do you understand?"

Maria felt sick again but nodded.

"Good. When we have won this I will come back to you and give you the gift of eternal life." Benito forced an awkward smile at his daughter. Even he knew that it was no 'gift'. He turned and began his descent down the hill while the rest of the men followed him. Diego turned around and winked at Maria while grinning. The gesture made her feel uncomfortable.

Soon they were so far away that she could barely make out their bodies down in the city below. It seemed as though she were watching ants climbing all over a colony. She knew that there were humans mixed in there because they were the ants that didn't reflect the beautiful light. She wondered how many humans would die in this fight. Then she wondered how many her father would kill just for being witness to it.

As the day wore on she began to see pillars of smoke come up from the city below. A pungent smell of burning something sweet wafted up to her. She choked on the scent; it was almost like burning sugar. As she sat there all the other questions came to mind and she wished there was someone around to ask. Perhaps when her father returned she could get some answers from him.

The number of sparkling ants below began to dwindle and Maria wondered what would happen if all the vampires ended up killing each other. She wondered if anyone would find her in time to keep her from starving to death. As she thought of food she opened the satchel from the night before. She was famished. She found some bread and an apple and ate very quickly. She thought of saving some for later but she was so hungry that she couldn't bring herself to stop.

Finally it looked like the sun was beginning to set. The thought of having to sleep in the cage again without a fire to warm her made her heart sink. She tried to ignore the pain in her wrist and fiddled with the hem of her dress, wishing that she had something to do. This day was the slowest day of her life, perhaps because she spent every minute of it waiting in anticipation.

The sun set and night settled in. She could no longer see the city below except for the pillars of fire still burning away. How much longer would she have to wait? Just as she was toying with the idea of trying to go to sleep she finally heard something.

"Woooohooooo!" A man's voice cried in the dark.

Maria was suddenly very alert and was anxious to know who was going to find her. Suddenly a voice came from behind her.

"We did it Maria! We won!" It was Diego. She was partially relieved that it was not the Monterrey coven that had come to her in the darkness.

"Oh, well, congratulations." Maria offered.

Diego cocked his head to the side, mouth still grinning, and his eyes looked her up and down. He was making her uncomfortable and he enjoyed that.

Fear caught in Maria's throat. "You didn't win me, did you?"

Another voice spoke on the other side of her cage. "I told you I would win, didn't I?" She turned around to see Ramiro. She was relieved. "Now move along Diego, she's my reward after all."

Diego laughed. "Yeah, but just keep in mind that when you're _claiming_ your prize, she'll be thinking of me the whole time!" A bunch of the others joined him in laughter but Ramiro was furious. He was about to attack but Benito was by his side to constrain him too quickly.

"You won Ramiro, let it go." Their leader commanded.

Ramiro got a hold of himself and went to gather firewood again. Benito congratulated his men on a job well done and spent time talking with them, discussing plans to take on Mexico City next. When the fire was burning brightly Maria could see into the dark more easily. She was so surprised to find that less than half of the army had returned.

"Where are the others?" She asked Ramiro.

"Every war has its casualties." Ramiro's face was grim and somber. He handed her another parcel of food, wrapped in cloth. He also brought back some water for her to drink in a leather canteen. She consumed everything and for the moment was quite content. Then Benito approached them.

"Well Maria, it's time for you to be reborn." He forced that awkward smile at her again. "I won't lie to you, it will hurt, but when it's over you will be strong like the rest of us. Ramiro is a good man. You are lucky that he was the one to win you. Now give me your hand." Benito reached into the cage and held up his palm towards her.

She hesitated. She looked at Ramiro and wished there was some other way, that perhaps he could save her. But he did not meet her gaze. It was obvious that he would never stand up to Benito. She began to breathe more quickly as the fear set in. Tears welled up in her eyes. She did not want to do this.

"Come now girl, there's no way around it, let's just get this over with." Benito was getting impatient. When she failed to give him her hand he just reached further in and grabbed it. Then he turned to Ramiro, "You should move away from here, I don't want any accidents. Make the others go with you."

Ramiro followed the order and walked away with others towing behind. Maria began to sob. She really was afraid. Benito let out a heavy sigh and pulled his daughters broken wrist to his lips. He tried to be gentle with it but even the touch made her cry out at the sharp pain.

"Stop crying!" Benito scolded her. "I haven't even begun yet!" This only made Maria cry even harder. She had no tolerance for pain. Finally fed up, Benito bit into her wrist and began sucking up her blood.

The pain was more intense than anything she had ever felt before. The broken wrist was nothing compared to this. It was so intense and overwhelming that she couldn't even begin to cry out. She fell onto her back in the cage as everything around her went dark. She didn't even have the strength to keep her eyes open. The burning spread through every part of her body and now she was alone with her agony as the rest of the world seemed to fade away.


	42. Volturi Secrets: Book3: Chapter 3

3. CONTAINMENT

When the pain finally began to subside, Maria opened her eyes. She was shocked at how much more clear everything seemed, even though it was nighttime. There was no one around and she wondered where they had all gone. She looked down at her once broken wrist and was grateful that the pain from that was gone as well. Her skin surprised her. It was as pale as her father's was. She traced the fingers of one hand on the back side of the other and up her arm. It felt smooth and strong.

"Hello?" Maria called out. "Can anyone hear me?"

Silence. Maria wondered how she would get out of the cage if there was no one to let her out. She reached through the bars to the lock on the other side to see if her father had left it open for her. She wrapped her hands around the steel lock but it bent and molded to her grip.

"How strange." She thought aloud. She pulled on the lock and it snapped off as easily as an apple being picked from a tree. She laughed to herself. "Perhaps this won't be such a bad thing." She pushed the cage door open and let herself out. It felt good to stretch her body and be able to stand upright. She looked around, searching for any sign of the others. Had they really abandoned her here?

She looked down at the city below the hill and enjoyed being able to see things more clearly. _How bizarre_, she thought to herself. The fires were still burning. She was unsure of how long she'd been out of it, it felt like an eternity, so it was strange that the fires had yet to die out. She recognized that same pungent smell of burning sweet but it was stronger now, perhaps because of her increased senses. She studied the village, looking for signs of life but there were none, not even humans.

She began walking down the hill and towards the broken city. As she got close she saw a man step out of a building and into the street. He was not someone that she recognized but he had long dark hair and a smile on his face, he was clearly a vampire. Others trailed out of the building following closely behind. One girl was so close to him it looked as if she were hanging onto part of his clothes. They didn't notice her so Maria went to get their attention.

"Excuse me, but have you seen a man named Benito?" Before Maria could react or have time to process what was happening, the clan of vampires had her surrounded with teeth bared and throats hissing. She then realized she had been very foolish. This could be the Monterrey coven.

A large male with cropped brown hair forced her to her knees and stood over her while another male with shoulder length dark hair guarded the other side of her. The one with long black hair that she had seen first approached her, the girl still clinging closely behind him.

"Hello newborn." He smiled down at her, condescendingly. "I'm afraid that I _have_ seen Benito, but he is no longer with us."

"Where did he go? Look, I don't want any trouble. I just want to find my father." Maria did not fight against the two guarding her; she had no idea how powerful she was.

The man's face became thoughtful. "Benito was your father? How interesting. Well my dear, I am Aro and we are the Volturi. Did your father tell you about us?"

Maria tried to think back. She was sure she had never heard of them. "No, he didn't tell me anything really."

Aro's lips turned down at the corners. "What a shame. But rules are rules. You have all exposed us to the humans and we can't let that go unpunished."

"What? No, I haven't done anything! I swear to you!" Maria began to fear the predicament that her father had put her in.

"Hush child." Aro said softly. "There is no denying it. Just look at this city, left in ruins. Your father was clever for creating a newborn army, I'll give him that, but he was reckless! We only have one rule: keep the secret. If you can't even do that then you have no business being a vampire." He gave a nod to the two men standing over Maria.

They grabbed an arm on either side of her and began to pull, as if to rip her apart.

"Noooo!" She screamed. "I swear, I was never in the army! Please, just give me a chance…"

Aro held up his hand and the two men stopped pulling. "Well child, if you truly are innocent, then you will allow me to read your thoughts to prove it."

The idea was such a foreign concept to her but she was desperate. "Yes, I'll do anything." The men released her but pushed her back onto the ground.

Aro pushed the sleeve up on his arm and reached for Maria's hand. She gave it to him and watched as he closed his eyes and took everything in. She knew that he would see the truth but she worried that it would not be enough. As he soaked in all the thoughts she had ever had in her entire life, she pushed in one more thought for him to read.

_Let me live, and I will do anything you ask of me. Anything at all. Even…_

She let the thought trail off so that Aro could fill in the rest. The only three things that she knew a vampire would want were human blood, power, and sex. Since she did not have the first two to offer, she was willing to give up the third. It was the thing that her father's army wanted as a reward. It was the only thing she had to give.

The last thought caught Aro by surprise and his eyes danced with excitement. It was then that Maria noticed a ring forming on his crimson irises. Almost a milkiness to it. She looked at the others standing by but they did not share the same ring. Their eyes were quite clear.

Aro finally spoke. "She's telling the truth. She was only just changed and had no part in the tragedy that has taken place here." Then he turned to Maria. "You are quite lucky this time. See to it that you never make the mistake of exposing our kind to humans, otherwise your fate will be much worse than that of your fathers and his followers."

Maria finally caught on. She looked around at the pillars of fire and realized they were burning the bodies of all her father's soldiers. "Did you kill all of them?" She gasped.

Aro smiled again. "Why yes, I had to."

Maria didn't know what to feel. Benito, Ramiro, even Diego were dead and gone. She thought that she should be sad, but she wasn't. She only felt alone.

"Now everyone," Aro continued to his followers, "go ahead and continue to clean up the city. Make it look like a plague came through and killed everyone. Destroy any evidence that our kind was here. In the mean time I'd like to be alone with Maria here for a little bit."

The crowd dispersed and everyone walked away except for the girl, still clutching to Aro. He turned to her. "Renata dear, go and join the rest."

"But Aro-" she argued.

"Enough Renata! Go!" Aro seemed as if he were annoyed with her. A hurtful expression washed her face but she obeyed and turned to join the others. Aro turned back to Maria and offered her his arm. "Shall we?"

She took his arm and walked with him, side by side. He led her into one of the abandoned buildings on the street. Technically it wasn't abandoned; there were dead human corpses everywhere. Their blood had gone rancid but suddenly Maria was fiercely hungry.

Aro's hand had been touching her hand and he was aware of her thirst. "I'm afraid there are no humans left alive here. You can feed later."

They walked up a flight of stairs and into an immaculate master bedroom. The only problem was that there were two dead humans lying in the bed. Aro released Maria's hand and said "How dreadful. Give me a moment to clear this up. Why don't you take a look at yourself in their mirror? That should bring you some pleasure."

As Aro went to work with removing the corpses from the room, Maria made her way to the mirror. He was right. It did bring her pleasure. She was so much more beautiful than she had previously been. Her hair was still a black ebony and she still had her mother's features but her skin was porcelain, like a dolls. Her eyes were no longer the chocolate brown that she remembered but now bright red. She looked forward to morning; she wanted to see her own skin in the sunlight.

Aro's reflection came in behind her. He swept her hair to the side and began kissing her neck. She had to admit, it felt good. Aro was an attractive man and he had power. She was attracted to that as well. She wondered if he would let her join his coven. Aro's fingertip traced down her arm and touched her palm. He read that last thought.

"Not a chance." He whispered.


	43. Volturi Secrets: Book3: Chapter 4

4. COVEN

Luckily for Maria, Aro was willing to answer all of her questions about what she had become. He imparted much of his knowledge and wisdom with her. He enjoyed having such an eager student. When they went back to join Aro's group it was assumed that they would be leaving to go back to Volterra. However, Demetri shared news that was not received well.

"Aro, it seems as though other newborn armies have sprouted up all over Mexico. Word spread of Benito's success so now everyone is copying his tactics." Demetri's face was grim.

Aro seemed irritated by the news. "Well are they at least working in secret?"

"I'm afraid not. The newborns that they are turning are just too reckless. They can't be controlled." Demetri's brow furrowed as he understood what was to come next.

Aro let out a heavy sigh. "Well… Kill them all."

The Volturi's work in Monterrey was finished and they made plans to move onto Culiacán. As they began to leave the town Maria tried to go with them.

"I already told you, we aren't looking for any new members of the Volturi right now, not unless you possess a special talent which I'm sure you don't." Aro rolled his eyes. "Just stay out of trouble." As he walked away Maria noticed Renata with a smug smile on her face. She knew that Renata was not his mate but her affections towards Aro were obvious.

Maria lingered behind as the Volturi emptied out of the city. Now she really was alone. The hunger pains returned and she knew that she needed to feed. The Volturi were heading west and she decided to just trail behind them. They passed through a city called Puebla and this is where she finally got to feed.

She was careful not to let anyone see her. She knew what the consequences were, especially with all the warning that Aro had given her. There was a young man fishing in a stream all by himself. The opportunity could not have been more perfect. Maria fed off of him greedily, letting the blood spill down her chin. She had never felt anything this satisfying in her entire life.

When she was through she continued to follow the Volturi's scent. She knew that they would never let her join, but she was intrigued by them and their power. She wondered how she could gain such power. She was intent on learning as much from them as she possibly could.

When she arrived in Culiacán she stayed back and watched a horrific scene unfold in the valley below her. The Volturi were already in the process of cleaning out the city. Pillars of fire were already burning brightly and she watched as body parts were thrown into them. One vampire, Aro had told her his name was Afton, was manipulating the flames to engulf the newborns. Another vampire, Corin, moved quickly and bit into his opponents. His venom would paralyze the victims and make them fall helpless to the ground. The big one, Felix, seemed to revel in dealing out the punishments. He was enjoying the process of ripping apart the bodies. It was all very disturbing to see, even for Maria.

Then there was Aro. He stood to the side and just watched everything happen with Renata still clinging to him. Even though the newborns had immaculate strength, they were no match for the Volturi. Maria was impressed with how organized they were, as if they'd done this sort of thing many times- wiping out entire covens.

As the scene finally began to settle down, two blonde women were brought before Aro, much the same way as Maria had been brought before him for judgment. He touched their palms and read their minds. Maria couldn't hear what was being said but it looked like Aro was going to spare them. The two girls took off running together and the Volturi did not pursue them.

The Volturi had finished with the city and moved out to track down the next city with reckless newborn armies. When they were gone, Maria went down into the streets where the fires still smoldered. She caught the scent of the two blonde girls who had run away and began to follow it. The trail went westward, toward the ocean.

When she finally caught up to them she called out to them, "Hey there! Wait a second!"

The two blondes turned around and eyed Maria suspiciously. The taller of the two had a white blond color to her hair and a thin figure with thin features while the shorter had a more golden luster and a roundness to her face. The taller one spoke out first.

"What do you want?"

"To speak with you." Maria had caught up and now stood only a few feet away. "My name is Maria and like you, I was spared by Aro while the Volturi destroyed what was to be my coven. Tell me, why did Aro spare you?

The tall one answered, "Because even though we were in the covens that were creating newborn armies, we did not participate. I kept warning the leader of my coven to be more careful but he wouldn't listen! It seems as though we have all suffered the same fate, losing our covens to recklessness! We are not even from the same coven, Nettie here was from an opposing coven but was spared for the same reason I was. I'm Lucy by the way."

"I'm so glad to have met you." Maria shook their hands. "You two don't look native to Mexico. May I ask where you're from?"

"I'm from Sweden," Lucy answered, "I was a nomad for quite some time until I settled here in Mexico." Then she turned to Nettie, "Where are you from? I didn't even ask."

Nettie smiled, "I'm originally from London. My given name was Lynette Lisa Lancaster." Nettie chuckled. "My parents were cruel giving their daughter such a hideous name. So now I go by Nettie."

Maria filled them in on her background information and the girls got to know each other a little bit better. Maria noticed Lucy to be outspoken and a little overbearing while Nettie held back and although she was quite capable, she played up the 'damsel in distress' attitude quite a bit. She liked making people feel sorry for her. The three girls hunted together and Maria observed their styles.

Nettie used herself as a lure. She would put herself in a situation where she needed help from someone. The girls were on the outskirts of a small village and as a man passed by, Nettie pretended to fall into the man's path so that he bumped into her. Then she exaggeratedly fell to the ground and cried out. The man tried to help her and see what was wrong but she continued to pretend to cry in pain and go on about how he should have been more careful and how he had wronged her. It was quite funny to see, knowing that there was no possible way the man could have caused her any hurt or pain. When she had had enough of making the man grovel and apologize repeatedly, she simply killed him.

Next was Lucy. She was quite a bit more fierce and aggressive. She would approach her prey and insult them or do something to try to provoke anger from them. They had come upon a woman washing her laundry in a stream. Lucy insulted the woman's taste in clothes. The poor woman tried to ignore Lucy but she kept taunting her, trying to provoke a response, getting more and more rude with each comment. Finally the woman snapped back and that was when Lucy would strike.

Maria found it peculiar that these girls liked 'playing with their food'. She was content to just take the blood she needed and to have no other interactions with humans. The two blondes seemed to click and began to call each other 'sister'. Maria was not as close to them as they were to each other but she knew she needed a coven, and this was as good a place to start as any. Maria had such desires for power and to get gain, like the Volturi. She knew that she could manipulate the two girls into following her and therefore begin her rise to power.

"Nettie and Lucy, I think we ought to join together to make our own coven. We've all suffered the same fate, now we can come together to be stronger. What do you say?"

The blondes looked at each other and then nodded in agreement. "Yes Maria! That is a wonderful idea!" said Nettie. They were so excited they wrapped Maria in a tight hug. It was uncomfortable for her and at first she was stiff at their touch. Then she softened a bit and hugged them back. This is what she would need to do to strengthen her coven.


	44. Volturi Secrets: Book3: Chapter 5

5. HUNGRY

Maria would occasionally hear news of the Volturi continuing to wipe out covens with reckless newborn armies in the south. Everyone was on edge, fearful that they would be the Volturi's next target. Almost a full year had gone by before the Volturi finally returned to Italy. The survivors could finally begin to relax again.

Maria's coven entered Mexico City late one night looking for prey. It had been a while since the girls had fed but now they could do so with ease, or so they thought. The trio was walking down a dark alley way when suddenly another coven surrounded them. The girls tensed and hisses escaped their throats.

A dark male approached them and spoke in a deep voice, "This is our city and you are not welcome here. We demand that you leave immediately."

Maria's coven was outnumbered and her mind raced to find a solution. "We only wish to feed, one human for each of us, and then we will be on our way."

The dark male laughed. "If we let you do this then we would have to let everyone do it. The Volturi have come and gone and now we have claimed this city as our own. We can't allow any more vampires to feed here otherwise the humans will get suspicious and the Volturi would return. No one wants that, not even you I'm sure."

Lucy growled. She did not like being treated this way. The city was so large; surely no one would miss three measly humans. Nettie pulled on Lucy's hand, trying to calm her and to keep her from doing anything that would cause conflict.

A female vampire of the opposing coven spoke up from behind them. "Leave our city now and no one gets hurt."

Maria ignored the hunger pains and knew she would have to comply to assure the survival of her coven. "Fine, we're leaving." The three girls went back the way they had come until they were far beyond the borders of the city.

Lucy punched her fist into a tree and splintered the wood. "Aggghhh! Who are they to tell us we can't feed?"

"Calm down," Nettie soothed, "I'm sure we'll find another place. Won't we Maria?"

Maria had already been thinking long and hard. "If we want to be able to feed as they do then we need to repeat history." She looked at the girls in all seriousness. "We need to create a newborn army."

Nettie's eyes widened in horror. "Are you insane? Do you have a death wish? You can't be serious Maria! The Volturi would come back and destroy us!"

"Not if we do it right this time." Maria's mind was racing. "The others were sloppy, we can do it better. We can be more careful in who we choose as newborns and we can give them more training."

"Newborns can't be controlled, they're too wild!" said Lucy.

"I was a newborn and I was quite capable of controlling myself. Look, Aro uses the tactic of finding talented vampires for his guard, why can't we do the same thing? We can look for people who are in control of their emotions. We'll watch them and carefully select candidates to be in our army. We can do this girls, I know we can!" Maria was hopeful that they would support her.

"I don't know…" Nettie pondered the concept.

"Look, we either do this or we starve. The territories have already been claimed. The only way we can get a territory of our own is if we create an army to fight for us. There will be casualties, it's true, but at least the casualties won't be us." Maria waited for their response as the two mulled it over.

Nettie nodded. "Okay Maria. We'll do this with you, but once we claim our territory then that is it. We won't take more than what we need to survive."

"Of course," Maria laughed, "I just don't want our coven to starve to death." Maria tried to believe the lie she just told but she couldn't. She knew that she would always want more, no matter what they had.

Lucy snickered, "We should wipe out that coven back in Mexico City. We'll make them regret the way they treated us."

"Yeah, that couple was awfully smug, weren't they?" Nettie chimed in.

Maria's ears perked. "What couple?"

Nettie looked at Maria, "You know, the male that was the leader and then the female that spoke up just before we left."

"How do you know that they were a couple? They weren't even standing next to each other." Maria wondered how Nettie had come to this conclusion.

"Oh well, I just have an eye for these things. I guess you could call it my 'gift'. I can see the bond between mates." Nettie smiled.

"Yeah, she can even touch a person and see who their mate is in her mind if that mate is alive at the time." Lucy chimed in.

Maria was shocked. "You knew about this? Why have you never told me?"

The two blondes looked down at the ground. Then Nettie said "Well Maria, it just never came up. I mean, you don't really talk to us that often anyway you know?"

Maria bit her lip. She really had neglected the two girls. She just couldn't find herself having much in common with them. "I'm sorry, you're right. I should spend more time talking with the two of you. But this raises another question for me. When Aro spared you, why did he not take you to join his guard? He is always on the lookout for talented vampires, why didn't he want you?"

Nettie smiled. "Well Marcus can see the bonds between everyone; his power can do what I can do and then some. Aro didn't take me because he didn't need me."

Maria nodded and tried to keep the resentment from showing up on her face. She wished so badly that she had a talent that would make Aro want her. Even if he had no need for Nettie, Maria was insanely jealous that Nettie could even be considered before Maria. It just reaffirmed Maria's will and desire to use her wits to get her what she wanted. Power.

The cities in Mexico were already swarming with vampires again and they were all very protective of their territories. So the girls went further north into Texas. The American Civil War had recently broken out so things in the north were more disorganized and a frenzy. It was easier for the girls to sneak about undetected.

They only looked for male candidates. They would be stronger and Maria could manipulate them into doing her bidding. She hadn't forgotten the lesson her father taught her on 'rewarding' soldiers. Instead of turning a candidate right away, Maria held off. She knew that it could be months before she found another candidate and by the time she would turn them the original newborns strength would begin to wane. The girls decided that 12 newborns was the maximum number they could handle and train. That would give each of the girls four soldiers to look after.

When they finally had their 12 candidates picked out, Maria decided it was time. Three of their candidates worked together at a logging company. The men were all very strong but these three in particular seemed well tempered. The girls approached the men while they were at work and flirted with them.

"Hey there handsome," Nettie tempted with her sweet voice, "would you mind escorting a girl for walk in the woods?"

The man quickly complied as he was struck by her beauty. The same pattern followed with the other two girls. All three had their soldiers and lured them into the privacy of the woods, each couple completely alone with each other.

Maria paused on her walk and pulled the man's face close to hers. She had been watching him a long time. She hoped he would not disappoint her. He smiled at her because he thought she was going to kiss him. Instead Maria put her lips to his throat and began to drink his blood. She ran her hands through his dark curly hair and held him in place. He cried out but that only made her suck the blood harder. Finally his cries were stifled and Maria struggled to find the will to stop. She knew that if she drank any more, it would be the end of him. Finally, she was able to rip her lips from his throat. She tossed him to the ground and listened to his heart beat. She hugged her knees tightly to her chest, fighting the urge to finish what she started.

Evening came and he was still writhing in agony. She would not leave him though. She had to make sure that his change was a success. As the night rolled in she thought she heard laughter. Moments later, Lucy and Nettie were walking in the darkness towards Maria.

"What are you doing?" Maria asked. "You're supposed to be watching your soldiers!"

The two blonds burst out in laughter. Maria had no idea what could be so funny.

"I'm sorry Maria!" Lucy laughed as she tried to find her breath to speak. "Nettie and I just ran into each other when we discovered that we _both_ accidentally killed our candidates!" The girls broke into another chorus of laughter.

Maria's jaw clenched and her hands balled into fists. "You stupid girls!" She shouted through gritted teeth. "This isn't funny! We needed those men; our whole plan depends on them! What were you thinking?"

The laughter and smiles were wiped clean from their faces. "I'm sorry Maria, it was an accident." Nettie said remorsefully.

"We don't have time for accidents!" Maria shouted. She closed her eyes and tried to think. She had already begun the change of her soldier and knew that the plan needed to continue. "We'll move forward but instead of 12, we'll have 10. I'll take four and you two will have three each. And I'll do the changing from now on. Now leave us alone."

Lucy licked her lips. Maria's soldier smelled delicious. She fought her urges and left with Nettie. Maria sat alone. She never thought that while having a coven she could feel so lonely. Even when they were with her, she felt alone. She longed for someone to understand her and share her ambitions.

When the period of change finally ended, her soldier stood upright. He was tall and muscular. Maria explained to him who he was, what he was, and what his mission was. She let him know that if he did well in his tasks, Maria would _reward_ him. The girls kept a small cabin on a mountain and took Harold there, that was the soldier's name. They made him wait there as they went to acquire the other candidates.

Maria changed three more of the candidates. She also gave Nettie and Lucy a second chance and let them change one candidate each under her supervision. This time they were successful with Maria nearby to stop them from going too far. All of the newborns were sent back to the cabin. They now had a total of six.

It was night when they were on their way to Galveston to change the next potential soldier. The moon was only half full and the path was dimly lit. They were about a mile outside of the city when Maria spotted a tall handsome man riding a horse in their direction. She could tell he was a soldier because he wore a uniform. His tousled blond hair reflected the pale moon light. Maria paused and forgot to breathe. He was so beautiful and there was just something about him and in this moment, Maria wanted nothing more than to be with him and only him.


	45. Volturi Secrets: Book3: Chapter 6

6. JASPER

The soldier dismounted his white horse and approached the three women. His intention was to offer them aid and to see if they needed any assistance but when he saw their faces in the dim light of the moon, he was stunned into silence. They were, without question, the three most beautiful women he had ever seen.

"He's speechless." Lucy said, as she mused at his astonishment.

Nettie leaned towards him with her eyes half closed and inhaled deeply. "Mmm," she sighed, "lovely."

Maria put her hand on Nettie's arm and said, too quickly for the soldier to hear, "You're not going to have this one. I know how you get once you smell someone who particularly appeals to you but you'll have to refrain. He may be exactly what we are looking for."

Nettie licked her lips and was still imagining sinking her teeth into his flesh and tasting his sweet blood.

"Concentrate, Nettie." Maria said. Then she turned back to the soldier to look him over. "He looks right- young, strong, an officer…. And there's something more… do you sense it? He's… compelling."

"Oh, yes." Nettie quickly agreed, leaning towards him again.

"Patience," Maria cautioned her, "I want to keep this one."

Nettie frowned and seemed annoyed.

"You'd better do it, Maria," said Lucy, "If he's important to you. I kill them twice as often as I keep them."

"Yes, I'll do it." Maria agreed. "I really do like this one. Take Nettie away, will you? I don't want to have to protect my back while I'm trying to focus." The soldier looked frightened yet he did not run.

"Let's hunt." Nettie agreed enthusiastically. She reached for Lucy's hand they wheeled to face the city and sprinted away.

The soldier watched them in amazement as they quickly disappeared. Then he turned to stare at Maria who was watching him curiously.

"What is your name, soldier?" she asked him.

"Major Jasper Whitlock, ma'am." He stammered.

"I truly hope you survive, Jasper," she said in a gentle voice, "I have a good feeling about you." She took a step closer and inclined her head as if she were going to kiss him. Jasper stood, frozen in place though his instincts were telling him to run.

Maria grazed her lips over his neck, feeling his warmth and the pulse of his blood, vibrating in his veins. He shivered at her touch, yet he still did not move. Maria wished there was a way to do this to him without causing him pain but she knew that was impossible. She tried to be gentle when her sharp teeth pierced his skin but he still cried out.

His warm, sweet blood filled her mouth and she began gulping as each of his heart beats would spill out another surge of blood. He fell to the ground and she fell with him, her lips still refusing to leave is throat. His muscles contracted under her touch as he tried to escape the pain. His cries grew louder as her venom began to make its way through him, giving him the sensation that he was on fire. When he began to go limp Maria knew that it was time to stop.

She forced herself away from him but never took her eyes off of his beautiful face. She sat a few feet away and admired him. He continued to writhe in agony and all she could do was watch. She wondered what it was about him that was so compelling. Perhaps he would be a gifted vampire. This would make him very useful to her. Perhaps she could begin to make her own talented guard, like the one that Aro has.

She knew that the sun would be rising soon and that she needed to get him off the path. She lifted him in her arms as if she were only carrying a small child. His horse had already run off and she knew that once his comrades found it that they would begin looking for him. She began running through the woods until she found a secluded place by a small, trickling waterfall. She gently placed him on the ground and caressed her hand against his cheek. He felt like he was burning up so she ripped a strip of fabric from her black dress and moistened it with the cool water from the stream, and then gently placed it on his forehead.

He seemed to relax but only slightly. Maria was so drawn to him; she couldn't help herself from feeling a powerful attraction towards him. _Could this be it?_ She thought to herself. _Is this what it feels like when you've met your mate?_ She decided that when they were reunited with Nettie, she would have to ask her if Jasper was her mate. She hoped that that was the case.

Two more days went by until Jasper's change was complete. When he opened his eyes they were a bright crimson red. Maria regretted not being able to admire his human eyes longer. Jasper was very calm and allowed Maria to explain everything to him. He seemed taken by her beauty and enjoyed listening to her musical voice. When she had finished filling him in on what had happened to him and what purpose he was to serve, she left him to go round up Nettie and Lucy.

She followed their scent back into the town. They were still there, feeding on any unsuspecting human that happened to cross their path.

"Girls, it's time to get that other candidate here in Galveston and then head back to the cabin." Maria said. They began walking towards the home of the man they had stalked for the past several months. Maria pulled on Nettie's wrist so that the two girls were walking side by side with Lucy in the lead.

"Nettie, I have to ask you something…" Maria started.

Nettie smiled at her and said "Of course, ask away."

Maria tried to think of a tactful way to ask but then just blurted out the question that had been on her mind for the past three days. "Is Jasper my mate?"

Nettie was surprised by the question and it showed on her face. She was hesitant to answer. "Maria, I… I'm sorry. I did not see the bond between the two of you that I see in mates."

Maria was overcome with disappointment but tried to hide it. "Oh, I was just wondering, that's all. It's no big deal." She let go of Nettie's hand and walked more quickly so that she passed Lucy. They went into the house of the new recruit and Lucy changed him while Maria supervised.

As she and Nettie leaned back against the wall watching Lucy go to work, Maria asked Nettie for one more favor.

"Nettie, I need you to promise me something."

"Sure Maria, what do you need?" Nettie asked, hopeful to help her leader in any way.

"I need you to promise me that you'll never tell Jasper that I'm not his mate. I'm not asking you to lie- just don't tell the truth."

Nettie weighed the favor that was being asked of her and then responded, "Okay Maria, you've got it."


	46. Volturi Secrets: Book3: Chapter 7

7. DECEIT

Once the girls had all 11 soldiers changed and back at the cabin, they were ready to begin their training. Maria set up matches between the boys so that they could practice the fighting skills she taught them. Two of the men got a little carried away as their anger got the best of them and were about to kill each other when Jasper tried to break up the fight. Suddenly, a wave of calm feeling flooded the area. It didn't take long for Maria to realize what was so compelling about Jasper. He had a talent, and that talent was being able to effect the emotions of those around him.

Maria gave her soldiers more training than any other newborn ever received. She also taught them how to be invisible to humans. If they were to succeed and avoid punishment from the Volturi, they would need to be able to go undetected from the mortals. She was most pleased with Jasper's progress. He was a better fighter than the others and he was quicker. Even though he had the ability to calm others around him, when he was in combat training against one of his comrades in arms his anger and emotions would overcome him and he would end up killing a few of them. Maria was pleased with his performance but was put out by the fact that she had to keep replacing the ones he destroyed.

Whichever soldier won their match would be rewarded. Lucy and Nettie would round up humans and lure them to the cabin. These humans would serve as rewards to the winners. Jasper was always a winner and therefore always got to feed, which made him stronger. The men who did not win were forced to watch their opponents indulge themselves while they starved. It gave them the proper motivation to try harder.

Several months went by with this type of training and Maria knew they would need to strike soon, before the newborn strength began to wane. Her first target was Houston. She unleashed her well trained soldiers on the reigning coven and even though they suffered many casualties, they were successful in their attack.

Maria promoted Jasper so that he was in charge of the others. She really was pleased with his performance. On the night of the victory, every surviving soldier was rewarded with their very own human to feed on. Maria watched Jasper with pleasure. When he had finished, he went to sit beside her as they watched the others continue to feed.

"You've made me very proud Jasper. How do you feel?" Maria asked.

Jasper thought for a moment before answering. "I am glad that we succeeded and I'm glad that I've pleased you, but I was wondering…" he was thoughtful again.

"Wondering what?" Maria prodded.

"Well I was wondering if you are able to feel the victim's emotions when you feed?" Jasper finished.

"Oh, well… No. I think that is part of your gift, feeling what others around you are feeling. Does it bother you?" Maria was concerned.

"I'm not sure. I just think that I would be able to enjoy it more if I wasn't feeling their fear or living their emotions as I kill them." Jasper seemed to be struggling with this element of vampirism.

Maria patted his hand and smiled at him. "You'll be alright." The two made eye contact and Maria felt a flush of emotions. "Listen Jasper, you really were amazing tonight. You are so much better than the others; you deserve a _special_ reward."

Jasper didn't understand until Maria pulled him by the hand and led him back into the cabin and into her room. She let her dress fall off her shoulders revealing the black slip she wore underneath. Jasper suddenly became very aware of the emotions she was feeling and instantly realized exactly what type of reward he would be getting.

With Jasper's promotion, things seemed to be going better in Maria's coven. The casualties went down dramatically and their numbers swelled to hover around twenty. This was considerable for the cautious times that they lived in. Jasper was able to use his gift to help his comrade's work together in a way that newborn vampires had never cooperated before. Even Maria, Nettie, and Lucy were able to work together more easily.

Maria grew quite fond of Jasper and began to depend upon him and, in some ways, he worshipped the ground she walked on. His only desire was to please her and he was eager to prove himself. He ended up pulling together an army of twenty-three unbelievably strong new vampires, organized and skilled as no others before. Maria was ecstatic.

Their next target was Monterrey, the first place that Maria had woken up as a vampire, the place where her father's army had been wiped out by Aro. Almost a decade had gone by since those awful events and the city was now rebuilt with new inhabitants and a new coven claiming it as their own.

The existing Monterrey coven was lead by an older couple at the time and only had nine newborns in their army. They were taken down more easily than Maria could believe, losing only four in the process. It was an unheard-of margin of victory. And since they were so well trained, they were able to accomplish the feat without attracting notice. The city changed hands without any human being aware.

Maria instructed her newborns to build her a pueblo atop the hill that overlooked Monterrey. It was the very same hill where Maria had been brought while her father overtook the city below. The view gave Maria the advantage of always being able to see what was happening in her city.

Success made Maria greedy. It wasn't long before she began to eye other cities. That first year, she extended her control to cover most of Texas and northern Mexico. When word of her achievement spread throughout the south, her competitors decided it was time to dislodge her. The fighting was intense. Many began to worry that the Volturi would return. For the moment, Maria was still able to hold onto Monterrey.

Nettie and Lucy were furious at Maria for letting it go this far. They reminded her of the promise she made from the beginning to only take what was needed for them to survive. They had not signed up to risk their lives for Maria's greed.

"What have you done to us?" Lucy screamed. "We'll all be destroyed because of your lust for power!"

"You promised us, Maria!" Nettie joined in. "You promised that we wouldn't take more than we need and now we've got targets on our backs because of _you_!" The last word came out rough as it was forced through her gritted teeth.

Maria stood there, letting them take out their anger on her and Jasper stood by her side, trying to calm the emotions. He could feel their fear and malice. He knew that these feelings would soon lead to action. Once Nettie and Lucy were done expressing their anger, they walked away, leaving Maria alone with Jasper.

"Maria, I'm sorry to tell you this, but you can no longer trust Nettie and Lucy. I felt what they were feeling, and I'm positive that they will turn against you." Jasper's face was full of regret.

Maria ran her hands through her black hair and sucked in a deep breath, then slowly let it out. She locked her hands together behind her neck and stared at the ground. Her shoulders began to heave and she broke down crying heavy, tearless, sobs.

Jasper tried to comfort her and wrapped his arms around her. "You'll be alright; I'll take care of it. You don't have to worry about those other two."

"That's not why I'm crying." Maria whimpered. "Jasper, I think they're right. I think there is something really wrong with me. Jasper, why am I like this?" The pitch of her voice went higher as her emotions caught in her throat.

When Maria had joined with Lucy and Nettie, they had filled a void for her. They were her coven, her family, regardless of how well they had gotten along over the years. It hurt Maria to know that she had caused her own family to be divided.

"Shhh," He comforted her, "There's nothing wrong with you. We're going to be okay, I promise. But we need to deal with Nettie and Lucy before they take their plans too far."

Maria nodded as she buried her face into Jasper's chest. She knew that he was using his power to calm her but she didn't fight it. _How could he not be my soul mate?_ She wondered. He was everything she needed and everything she wanted.

Jasper gathered what was left of their newborn army and instructed them that Nettie and Lucy were traitors and would need to be dealt with. They all waited outside the pueblo, anticipating the return of the two turncoats. It was late into the night when the sisters returned.

Lucy was the first to realize that something was not right when the newborns circled around them on the outside of their adobe home, leaving them no way to escape.

"Maria!" Lucy called out. "What's going on here?"

Maria walked out of the pueblo and her expression was sullen. She stood next to Jasper in the circle but avoided looking at her betrayers.

"Maria?" Nettie's eyes were sad as she struggled to understand.

Maria looked at Jasper and whispered, "Kill them."

Jasper nodded at one of the other newborns which gave him the cue to take Lucy. Then Jasper walked up to Nettie and wrapped his fingers around her throat. He felt her panic and horror surge into him.

When Jasper touched Nettie, something unexpected happened in an instant. Her mind was flooded by the vision of a young girl in a dark place. The girl was petite, pixie-like, and had short brown hair. She seemed sad and confused. A name came into her mind as well- Mary Brandon. Nettie understood what this vision was; it was Jasper's soul mate. Before she had a chance to tell him of her vision and of Maria's deceit, Jasper ripped out her throat with his teeth.


	47. Volturi Secrets: Book3: Chapter 8

8. TRANSACTION

After Nettie and Lucy were killed Maria became more distant. She saw a pattern developing in her life where the people she cared about would leave her, one way or another. Jasper still tried to please her and began adding numbers to their newborn army once more. It seemed as though things might be returning to normal when one day, there was a knock at the door of the pueblo. The smell of vampire was so thick in the air with one scent in particular being quite familiar, that Maria knew exactly who to expect.

She opened the door and there stood Aro with the rest of his Volturi guard outside behind him. He skin looked even more papery and the milkiness had just about taken over the entire iris of his eyes. Jasper was on alert and stood close to Maria.

"Why hello child! It's been a while, hasn't it?" Aro smiled down at her.

"Hello Aro." Maria greeted somberly. Then she put up her palm through the doorway and waited for him to take it.

"What's this?" Aro pretended to be surprised.

"Just read my thoughts and get it over with. I haven't done anything wrong." Maria just wanted to get this done.

Aro smiled and replied "Well, if you insist." Then he pressed his palm against hers and closed his eyes while absorbing all the thoughts he had missed out on over the years. When he was through and he reopened his eyes- they were dancing with excitement. He began eyeing Jasper and his mind began toying with all the different ways he could use him.

Maria caught on quickly which of her thoughts had perked his interest. "Aro," she interrupted his concentration, "Why don't you and I go for a walk?"

His hand was still touching hers and he could read the desperate thoughts behind her eyes. He smiled once more and complied "Alright Maria, let's go."

"I'm coming with you." Jasper said.

"No, I need you to stay here." Maria shot Jasper a firm look and he knew he wouldn't win.

Maria grabbed her parasol and walked out the door with Jasper standing there watching her leave. Aro began to glide alongside her with Renata clutching closely behind. The rest of the Volturi stayed at the pueblo.

Maria shot a sideways glance at Renata and then asked Aro, "What's with the protection?"

Aro was still smiling and ever so cheerful. "Oh Maria, you've changed. You are not the sweet, innocent girl I once I knew. Time has made you bitter." He let out a chuckle. "Even though you have no plans to do me harm yet, I can't say that I trust your mind not to go down that path." Maria frowned. She knew Aro was right. She had changed.

"Well, that Jasper… He's quite a catch, isn't he?" Aro was getting to the topic that needed discussing.

"Please Aro," Maria looked at him pleadingly, "Leave Jasper alone. He's all I have left. Please don't take him away from me."

Aro's face became thoughtful. "It would be highly irregular for me to just walk away from such a gifted young man. You know that I am always on the lookout for new talent. What incentive can you offer me to leave him alone?"

Maria knew where this was going. She stopped walking and so did Aro and Renata. They were now standing in a cemetery. Maria twirled her parasol in her hands as she tried to contemplate all possible options. There only seemed to be one option that would work. Maria sighed and tried to put on her most seductive face. She reached for Aro's hand and gently caressed it. Then she flattened her palm against his and filled his mind with her thoughts. Aro understood what the tradeoff would be.

He smiled again, "What makes you think that I would be interested in that?"

"Well it's been about a decade since we've seen each other and you look as though you haven't gotten out of the castle much. And if I know you, you're getting tired of just Sulpicia and Renata." Maria said the words as if they were alone. A flash of anger, hurt, and jealousy swept across Renata's face.

Aro laughed. "Perhaps you do know me." He entertained the idea and looked Maria up and down. She looked amazing in her black dress. The corset of her gown was pulling her in and pushing her out in all the right places. His familiar smile creased his face once more. "Well I believe we have ourselves a deal." Then he turned to Renata, "Be a dear and give us some privacy- just don't stray too far away."

Renata's jaw dropped. Her face revealed the anguish she was feeling. Aro opened his mouth as if to say something more but she turned and ran away. He turned back to Maria and smiled at her. "Shall we?" His hand was extended towards her.

She allowed herself to debate it one more time in her head. It was the only way to keep Jasper… She had to do it… For him… And for her... She couldn't bear the thought of losing him too… She had to do this…


	48. Volturi Secrets: Book3: Chapter 9

9. HE KNOWS

It wasn't much later that the Volturi pulled out of Monterrey to move onto other cities that had broken the one rule. Maria had proven that she had done things right and that her newborns were not causing any trouble. There had been speculations about vampire existence published in Mexico but these sightings were never in Monterrey or in any other territory owned by Maria. The Volturi had no reason to punish her or her coven. Maria was able to sigh a breath of relief when Aro was gone yet she was unsure how she would face Jasper. She decided to pretend that nothing happened. She walked back into the Pueblo and Jasper was still standing in the same spot she had left him.

"Where did you go? What happened?" Jasper started laying on the questions.

Maria rubbed her forehead. "I don't want to talk about it, Jasper."

"Why? Did something happen?" Jasper pushed.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Maria snapped.

Jasper's eyes widened. It was the first time she had ever lashed out at him. She pushed past him to go further into the house. A scent caught in Jasper's nose.

"What is that? That scent… Why is Aro's smell all over you? Maria… What have you done?" Jasper's voice cracked.

Maria closed her eyes and wished that this could all just go away. "I did what needed to be done."

The hurt was breaking Jasper's heart. "How could you do this to me? I thought… I thought you loved me?"

"What do you know of love?" Maria snapped at him. "Everything I do, I do for THIS coven! Creating newborn armies? It was for THIS coven! Killing Nettie and Lucy? It was for THIS coven! Everything is for THIS coven!" Maria felt as though she would cry even though no tears came.

Jasper gritted his teeth. "What coven, Maria? Everything you do, you do for yourself." With that, Jasper turned and walked out of their home.

Maria was left alone with her sadness and guilt. Jasper was right. There was no coven left. There was only Maria and she felt more alone now than she ever had. Several days passed before Jasper came back. When he did he had a few more newborns with him. He tried to act like nothing had happened but Maria could feel the tension. She knew that things would never be the same.

One of the newborns was Peter. Jasper seemed to get along with him the best. He took extra time with him, showing him how to be a better soldier. Peter was more civilized than the other newborns and he did not enjoy the fight, though he was good at it.

Three years went by and the relationship with Maria and Jasper did not get any better. Instead of being a couple they were more like business partners. They needed each other to thrive in the south.

Peter had somehow managed to survive the years, against the odds. The newborns were usually disposed of once their usefulness had worn off but Jasper insisted on keeping Peter around. He was the only real friend that Jasper had now. Jasper put him in charge of the newborns, he was like their babysitter. It was a full-time job.

The time had come to purge again. The newborns were outgrowing their strength; they were due to be replaced. Peter was supposed to help Jasper dispose of them. The newborns were taken aside individually, one by one. In the process, Peter tried to convince Jasper that a few of the newborns had potential.

"Jasper, I don't see why we have to kill them all off tonight. There are a few who I truly think could be useful to us, even without their newborn strength." Peter said.

Jasper was throwing in the last bits of flesh from the newborn they had just torn apart into the fire. It smoldered and sent sparks flowing into the night sky. "Peter, you have to understand this. A newborn's usefulness is only its strength. Once that is gone, then there is no point to keep them around. They're just another mouth to feed."

"Am I just another mouth to feed?" Peter scoffed.

Jasper stopped what he was doing with the fire and looked at his friend. "You know that's not what I meant. You're… different."

"One of them could be different too! How will you know unless you give them a chance?" Peter seemed almost desperate.

"Look, we have our orders. Maria wants us to get rid of all of them. No exceptions." Jasper was tired of debating. He wiped his hands off onto his pants and walked a few steps towards the house. "Charlotte, come on out here will you?"

Suddenly Jasper became very aware of Peter's feelings of anger and ferocity. He spun around to look at his closest friend and eyed him cautiously. From behind he heard the sound of Charlotte's footsteps approaching. She was just past her year mark. Peter's feelings changed when he saw her, feelings of fear, and desperation, and love. They gave him away.

"Peter, what are you doing?" Jasper asked carefully. He knew that Peter was a good fighter, but he was no match for Jasper.

"Run!" Peter yelled at Charlotte. She took off in an instant and he bolted after her.

Jasper thought about chasing after them but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He realized that he wanted Peter to get away. He was taking the escape that Jasper had never had the courage to do. He wondered if he would always be trapped under Maria's influence.

When Jasper told Maria about the escape, she was furious with him, blaming him for letting them get away. It only drove the wedge harder into their relationship, worsening the split. As time went on, Jasper grew more and more depressed. The life that he was leading brought him no pleasure. Maria was mystified by his deteriorating frame of mind. She couldn't understand why the killing was now getting to him. After all, he was the best at it.

Jasper began to notice a change in her emotions when she was near him, fear and malice. They were the same feelings that had given him advanced warning when Nettie and Lucy were about to strike.

The reason Maria began to feel this way was because she could feel Jasper slipping away. She knew that it was only a matter of time before he left her and she would be all alone. She needed Jasper. He was the rock she held on to. How could she live a life without him? She remembered Nettie telling her that she was not Jasper's mate. She was jealous at the fact that there was someone else out there who was meant for him. She wondered if Jasper had already met her. She wondered if Jasper was sleeping with her. All these thoughts and suspicions began to drive Maria mad. She became more and more cruel, especially towards Jasper. It was only a matter of time before she acted on her malicious feelings towards him.

Because of this, Jasper was preparing himself to destroy his only ally, the core of his existence. So when Peter returned five years later, his timing could not have been more perfect. Peter told him about his new life with Charlotte, told him about options Jasper never dreamed he had. In five years, they'd never had a fight, though they'd met many others in the north. Others who could co-exist without the constant mayhem.

Jasper was convinced. He was ready to go and somewhat relieved that he wouldn't have to kill Maria. He walked away without a backwards glance.

When Maria realized that he had left her, her world came crumbling down. She didn't bother trying to replace newborns and the existing ones eventually left her as well. She made no effort to protect her territories and lost all of her holdings. Everything Maria had and everything she had ever wanted were now ripped from her. The pain in her heart was too much to bear. So she sealed it up, put walls around it, and vowed never to love again.


	49. Volturi Recruits: Preface

Volturi Recruits

By Lynn

_A fire, a fire is burning! I hear the boot of Lucifer, I see his filthy face! And it is my face, and yours! For them that quail to bring men out of ignorance, as I have quailed, and as you quail _

_now when you know in all your black hearts that this be fraud - God damns our kind especially, _

_and we will burn, we will burn together!_

The Crucible, _Act 3, Scene 3_

PREFACE

Aro was anxiously awaiting Eleazar's return. Centuries had gone by without any new lasting additions to the Volturi Guard. A few had come and gone when they didn't seem to pan out with Aro's plans. Aro wanted new talent like a child wants a new toy. So he sent Eleazar to find talented prospects to turn. It was easier than finding a talented being that was already turned into a vampire. The humans seemed to be more grateful for a chance to survive and they were more likely to serve and revere Aro as a god whereas the vampires were only cautious of Aro and untrusting of his intentions.

It was about time that the guard was updated. Eleazar was sent to search all of Europe and to only bring back the ones that could benefit Aro the most. Aro could hardly wait to see what prizes Eleazar would bring home so when Demetri came into the turret to announce that Eleazar was drawing close, he could hardly contain his excitement.

"This is so wonderful!" Aro enthused as he clapped his hands together. The three Volturi leaders were sitting in their wooden thrones. Caius huffed a laugh at Aro's glee. Marcus was unresponsive. By now the three leaders eyes had become milky and their skins papery as they left the castle less and less. It was now mostly the Volturi guard that did their bidding, unless something very important came up then the leaders would step in to participate.

Finally, Eleazar reached the castle and began to climb the stairs to the turret. Aro could smell a new vampire's scent and could hardly wait to find out what tricks his new toy could do. Eleazar entered the room with a small woman following close behind. She had a beautiful face and long dark hair. Aro looked her up and down, practically vibrating in his seat as he was anxious to know what her ability was. Aro was grinning when he looked at Eleazar but was disturbed by his servant's face. Eleazar was frowning. This was supposed to be a happy time. Why did Eleazar look so worried?

"Eleazar," Aro started, "What have you brought me?"

Eleazar looked down at the floor. He struggled with what he had to say next. "I'm sorry Aro. I have failed you."

Aro's smile began to fade as the corners of his lips sank down his face. "What do you mean? Is she not the gift I requested?" He motioned towards the small woman and she shrunk back behind Eleazar.

"I'm afraid not." Eleazar answered. "This is Carmen. I met her on my journey looking for new talent. We crossed paths in Spain, my homeland." He paused for a moment. "She is my mate. When I met her I knew that she was meant to be with me and she knew it too. I changed her so that we could be together. I'm sorry Aro, but she carries no talents."

Aro's milky crimson eyes seemed to burn as he tried to contain his rage. "You mean to tell me that while you were supposed to be carrying out the task I requested of you, you've been courting a _woman_?" He spoke the last word through gritted teeth.

"I tried Aro, I did. I searched all of Europe. I came across one girl in Bosnia who had shape shifting potential but Alistair stole her away from me before I could take her. I'm sorry Aro, but I'm afraid that at this time there are no other humans with the potential you are looking for in Europe."

"Then you must begin your search OUTSIDE of Europe!" Aro had lost his patience now. He had been waiting so long only to be disappointed. Carmen looked terribly upset and it was obvious that she did not want to be there.

"Yes my lord," said Eleazar, "We will leave for the Americas immediately."

"No. She is not going with you. I can't afford for you to have any more distractions. Take Corin with you instead. That way if you run into any more trouble, like Alistair, he can take care of it. I'm disappointed in you, Eleazar. I really thought you were going to pull through for me. See that you don't disappoint me again." Aro's words were haunting.

Eleazar nodded and bowed out of the room with Carmen and Corin following behind. Eleazar led her to his room and tried to make her feel comfortable. She was obviously shaken up and wanting to leave.

"I promise you Carmen, when I come back I will make things better for us." Eleazar kissed her forehead.

"Eleazar please, take me away from this place. It is evil here, I can feel it!" Carmen sobbed the words even though no tears fell.

Corin leaned against the back wall uncomfortably, waiting for Eleazar.

"Carmen please, just understand that I need to do this. I will make sure that Santiago looks after you in my absence. And please, eat something. You'll waste away if you don't drink. I know it upsets you but this is what we are and this is what you'll need to do to survive. Please, for me?"

Carmen sadly nodded. She knew that she wanted to be with Eleazar forever, but not like this. Eleazar kissed her again but this time on the lips. He whispered something Spanish in her ear that only she could hear and she smiled as a result of it. He turned away and left the room with Corin. They would need to hurry to catch the next ship that was leaving for Massachusetts.


	50. Volturi Recruits: Chapter 1

1. TRANSITION

Abigail could hear her parents arguing in the next room. She tried to tune out her mother's shrill voice and her father's low growls. She looked at her little five year old brother who was sitting on his bed with his hands over his ears. His hair was a pure blond and his sad eyes were bright blue.

"Joseph, would you like to go somewhere?" Abby asked him.

He nodded so she jumped off her bed and took his hand. They walked out of their room and went out the back door to avoid their parents. The two ran out into a field of wheat and lay together on the ground. They had done this many times before, it was their special place. During the day they would look at the clouds and try to figure out what animals they looked like. During the night they would look at the stars and try to figure out what animals the star constellations could make. But this was a sad time and they didn't bother to look for animals.

"Abby, why are they arguing?" Joseph asked his seventeen year old sister.

She ran her fingers through his toe-head blond hair. "Daddy wants to send me away to go live with Sarah so I can help her out with her kids now that her husband died. Momma doesn't want me to go because she doesn't like Sarah."

"But she's our sister!" argued Joseph. "Why doesn't momma like her?"

"_Half_, Joseph. She's our _half_-sister." Abby corrected him. "Momma never liked Sarah. After dad's first wife died and he married momma, they just never got along."

"So are you really going to be moving?" He looked up at her with his bright hopeful eyes.

"I'm afraid so. Daddy is the man of the house and what he says goes."

"I wish I was the man of the house! Then I'd make you stay here with me forever and ever!" Joseph thrilled at the thought of being in charge. Abby just laughed and kissed him on the head. After a while they went back to the house and it sounded like things had settled down. Abby's father was there waiting for her.

"Abby, we've decided that it's time for you to go and live with your sister." When he said it, his wife scoffed because he had said 'we'. He scowled at her and then refocused his gaze on Abby. "As you know, she lost her husband in that mining accident. She's going to need your help now since she's got the twins to tend to. You know how to tend to kids since you've done it with Joseph so you'll be really helpful to her."

Abby sat there in silence. She knew she didn't have a choice in the matter. She almost cursed herself for being so helpful with Joseph. He had been a 'surprise' after all and her parents were getting old in their age. But she loved Joseph more than anyone else and knew that she wouldn't have it any other way.

"William Osborne is heading up to Salem tomorrow to exchange supplies with their general store. You can hitch a ride on his wagon." Her father instructed.

"Tomorrow?" Abby gasped. She had no idea it was this soon.

Her father shifted his stance to appear taller and more in charge then said, "You'll do as you're told, girl. I've made my decision."

Abby bit her lip and tried to hold back the tears. She swallowed her anguish and fear of the unknown until late that night when everyone else was fast asleep. She laid in her bed and let her tears soak her pillow. She decided it was the only time she would allow her to feel sorry for herself. Tomorrow, she would have to be brave.

Mr. Osborne arrived early the next morning. Abby's father loaded up the wagon with her one bag that carried all of her belongings. Then he helped Abby to sit in the front with Mr. Osborne. Her mother's face was red and it was obvious that she had been crying.

She came up to the wagon to bid her daughter goodbye. "You be good now, you hear? Don't cause any trouble for Miss Sarah. She's got enough to do with those twins of hers."

"Yes momma." Abby replied obediently. She kissed her daughter and then walked back towards the house.

"Wait! I wanna say goodbye too!" shouted little Joseph. Daddy picked him up so that he was level with Abby on the wagon. He jumped out of his dad's arms over to Abby. The two hugged each other tightly.

"I'm going to miss you most of all." Abby whispered to her little brother.

"Me too. When I'm man of the house I'll bring you back, okay?"

Abby laughed. "Okay Joseph. I love you." She kissed his forehead and handed him back to her father. Then he placed him on the ground and he ran back to join his momma.

"Take care Abby and send us a letter each month. We'll write to you too." Her father hugged her in his strong arms. "Send Sarah our love."

"Will do." Abby complied. With that, Mr. Osborne commanded the horses to start moving and they left their little farming community for Salem, Massachusetts.

The trip took a full two days so it was night time when Mr. Osborne finally dropped Abby off at her sister's house. Abby grabbed her bag from the back and made her way to her sister's door while Mr. Osborne took off again. She was about to knock when the door flew open and Sarah was standing there smiling at her.

"Hi Abby! Welcome to Salem!" She reached through the door and gave her a tight squeeze. "Look how you've grown! And your hair- it used to be white blond! Now it's darkened so much! You look beautiful." Sarah kept smiling.

Even though the two had the same father, they did not look very much alike. Abby had dirty blond hair with natural waves and ice blue eyes while Sarah's hair was brown and straight, and she had brown eyes. The two girls definitely took after their own mothers.

"Thank you," said Abby, "You look great as well."

Considering that Sarah was almost thirty, she did look rather well. Her face maintained a youthful glow, despite the hardship the years had given her. She had an almost angelic look to her; perhaps it was due to the roundness of her face.

"Come in, it's getting chilly tonight." Sarah took Abby's bag and brought her into their tiny home. The entrance led straight into the kitchen and eating area. Further back was a sitting room and a closed door that looked like it led to the only bedroom in the house.

In the kitchen there were glass jars sitting on the shelves that lined the walls. Each jar seemed to hold something different, herbs, flower petals, grains, and other things that Abby couldn't identify.

"Won't you sit down?" Sarah offered her a seat at their small wooden table. "Are you hungry? Let me make you something to eat."

Abby nodded and Sarah went to warm up some soup. The place was much smaller than her previous home. Abby was disappointed at the prospect of having to share her bedroom with her sister and her kids. Sarah put a slice of bread in front of her and she started nibbling on it.

"So Abby, tell me about yourself. What do you like to do?" Sarah was really making an effort to make her estranged sister feel comfortable.

Abby shrugged. "I don't know… Reading, walking, stuff like that."

Sarah saw that Abby would need some coercing to open up. "Are there any boys that you like?" Sarah grinned down at her.

"What does it matter? I'll never see them again anyways." Abby started chewing on her thumbnail.

Sarah frowned. "I'm sorry about that. I guess it wasn't your idea to come here, was it?" Abby didn't answer. "Look, when father offered to have you come and help I was so grateful. Things have been very difficult for us since Patrick died. I had to get a job as a seamstress which leaves the children unattended during the day. They're only twelve and while they would never admit it, they need someone to look after them. I need you to make sure that they go to school every day and to also walk them home. I would also appreciate your help with cooking and cleaning around here. Father says that you've been so helpful to them with taking care of Joseph. I was hoping you could do the same for us here. Do you think that would be possible?"

Abby mulled it over. She knew that she shouldn't be so difficult. She was just frustrated with the situation, there was no reason to take it out on Sarah. "Yes, I can do that." Abby forced a smile.

Sarah smiled back and got the soup off the stove for Abby to eat. The girls spoke quietly for a little while longer and then decided they should head off to bed. Sarah explained that she put together a small cot for Abby to sleep on so that she wouldn't have to sleep with Sarah and the twins. They walked into the room with a single candle to light the way. Abby crawled under the quilt on her designated cot and Sarah went to her bed where her children already lay. Just before she blew out the candle, her daughter stirred.

"Mommy, is Abby here now?" The little girl with pale brown hair tried to rub the sleepiness from her eyes.

Sarah smiled and climbed under the covers next to her little ones. She blew out the candle and said, "Yes sweetie, she's here. Now go back to sleep, Jane."


	51. Volturi Recruits: Chapter 2

2. A TRICK

The next morning Sarah went off to work at the factory and Abby made breakfast for the twins, Jane and Alec. It was Alec's job to get the eggs out of the henhouse and it was Jane's job to clean up after breakfast. The children were very polite to Abby and asked her lots of questions all morning long.

"How long are you staying with us?" Alec asked his aunt.

"I'm not sure… As long as your mom needs me, I suppose." Abby answered.

"How do you get your hair so curly?" asked Jane, "Can you make mine curly too?"

Abby laughed. "No sweetie, I'm sorry. You have beautiful hair though, just like your mother."

Jane's hair was long and straight and just a shade lighter than Sarah's. Alec's hair was a shade darker. The two looked very much alike with their angelic faces.

Abby walked the children to school and then went to the market place. Sarah had given her some money to buy milk and other things. Abby did her shopping and was about to head back home when she saw the big factory at the end of Main Street. This must be where Sarah worked. She decided to stop in and offer her one of the apples she had just purchased.

The factory was a busy place with people running around. Abby made her way through countless sewing machines until she found Sarah sitting at one in the back.

"Sarah!" Abby called out. "I brought you an apple."

Sarah smiled and gladly took a break. She took the apple that Abby offered and began chewing and talking at the same time. "Were the kids good for you?"

"Oh yes. They are very well behaved." Abby said.

"Good. We had a talk before you came." Sarah kept chewing away.

Then a large man, who looked to be in his 40's, approached. He had a full beard and dark curly hair. "Sarah, who is your friend here?" He seemed pleasant.

Sarah shifted in her seat. "This is my sister, Abby. She's come to live with us and help me out with the children."

He smiled at Abby and shook her hand. "Well, pleased to meet you! My name is Cotton Bishop. This is my factory." He paused for a moment then continued, "My, are all the girls from your family as beautiful as the two of you?"

Abby blushed. She felt somewhat uncomfortable.

"Nope, just us!" Sarah joked.

"Well Abby, if you ever need a job feel free to come and talk to me." He offered.

Abby just smiled and nodded and Cotton went back to walking around the factory, supervising everyone. After he left, Sarah just shook her head.

"What?" Abby asked.

"Oh, he's just a funny man." Sarah tried to be polite. "It's just that after Patrick died in one of Cotton's mine's, he's really tried to look after me and the kids. He gave me this job which is great, but he often tries to give me other things that I don't earn. I turn him down because that wouldn't be appropriate. Never mind." Sarah didn't really want to get into it. "Abby, could you do me a favor? Cotton is letting me take some fabric scraps home and I want to make a new dress for Jane. Could you stop by the general store and pick up five matching buttons?" Sarah handed Abby a few coins from her purse.

"Yes, I'd be happy to." Abby accepted. The sisters said their goodbyes and Abby went down the street into the general store. She was looking at the jars of buttons and tried to find some matching ones out of the cheapest jar. As she did this, she noticed a boy about her age sweeping the floors. He had red hair and greenish eyes. He was tall and skinny and sort of attractive.

When Abby walked up to the counter to pay for the five buttons he put down the broom and went to take her money. The encounter wasn't much of anything really, but Abby was lonely and toyed with the idea of him being a romantic interest, even though she really knew nothing about him. He, however, did not seem too interested in her. After the transaction, he went back to sweeping.

Abby went home to drop off the groceries and soon it was again time to pick up the kids from school. When she did, they were so pleased to see her and told her all about their day, what they had learned, and who had gotten in trouble and had to be spanked in front of the whole class. Jane seemed to think it was rather funny.

That evening when Sarah came home they all had dinner together. Sarah was so happy to be with her children and they retold her everything that had happened at school. Then Sarah asked about Abby's day.

"It was fine. After I saw you I went and got, um, the supplies." Abby was careful not to give Jane any hints.

Sarah smiled. "Good. Did you happen to meet Jeffrey, the shopkeeper's son?"

Abby blushed. "Yes, I think so."

Sarah's smile grew wider. "And? What did you think?"

Abby laughed nervously. "He was handsome to look at. But I don't think he noticed me."

"Ahh…" Sarah nodded. She focused her attention on the twins. "Well kids, it's time for bed."

Alec and Jane did as they were told and kissed their mother and aunt good night. Sarah got up from the table and pulled a few jars off of the shelf. She also got a wooden bowl, a small piece of parchment paper and a quill with some ink. She brought all the supplies back to the table and sat down next to Abby.

"What's this?" Abby asked.

Sarah grinned. "We're just going to try a little trick." She handed the paper, quill, and ink to Abby. "I want you to write Jeffery's name on the piece of paper with a circle around it."

Abby was a little suspicious but did as she was told. In her best penmanship, she scrawled out his name in the black ink, and then drew the circle around it. While she did this, Sarah pulled pink rose petals out of one jar and put them into the bowl. She also added lavender and two lamb's ear leaves.

"Are you finished?" Sarah asked Abby. Abby nodded and handed the paper back to her. Then Sarah pulled a pin from her skirt where she kept them handy for work. She took the pin and pierced the paper, above the name but within the circle. She pushed the pin back through so that the top and bottom of it were showing through on the same side. Then she laid the paper into the bowl on top of the flowers and leaves. She handed the bowl to Abby and said "Go put this by the door."

Abby was obedient and did as she was told. Then she turned around and asked "Are you going to tell me what this is all about?"

Sarah smiled. "It's a little thing that will make Jeffrey call on you tomorrow."

Abby's eyes widened. "_Witchcraft_? You had me do _witchcraft_?"

Sarah's smile faded. "Don't say it like that. My mother passed these things down to me and I wanted to share them with you. There is no evil in it. We have just learned laws of nature that help to push things in our favor. Is that so bad?"

Abby was unsure. Her mother had always taught her that any kind of witchcraft was of the devil. She said 'witches were the wives of Satan'. Sarah didn't look evil and she never showed any kind of evilness. Perhaps her mother had been wrong. Abby now realized that this was probably the underlying reason that her mother hated Sarah so much. "I'm sorry Sarah, I'm just not used to this sort of thing."

Sarah smiled again. "Don't worry. I promise, I would never have you do anything evil. The craft can be used in so many good ways. Now this isn't a love spell, we are not forcing Jeffrey to fall in love with you. We are just helping the universe to put the thought into his mind and make him think of you. Fair enough?"

Abby smiled and nodded. Sarah told Abby to go ahead and go to bed and that she was going to stay up late to work on Jane's new dress. Abby awoke the next morning and the day seemed to follow the same schedule as before. However, after everyone had come home and they had just had dinner together, there was a knock at the door.

"Wonder who that could be?" Sarah smiled mischievously.

Abby rolled her eyes and went to answer the door. To her surprise, it was Jeffrey.

"Hi Abby." He greeted nervously.

Abby was surprised. "Hi, how do you know my name?"

He scratched the back of his head. "Well, it's a small town. People talk."

Abby nodded. "Is there something that you needed?"

Jeffrey seemed to look even more nervous. "Well, I was wondering if you'd be free to go on a walk?"

Abby was surprised. "Well, it's already dark out."

His face flushed red again. "Ya, um… Maybe tomorrow?" He seemed so awkward.

"Sure." Abby complied. "I'm free after I take Jane and Alec to school."

"Great! I'll come by around eleven if that's alright?" He looked at her with his green eyes. They were his most attractive feature.

"Okay." Abby smiled. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He responded. Then Abby shut the door, and leaned against it. She couldn't believe the spell had worked!

"Yay!" Sarah cheered. "I told you!"

Abby blushed and hushed her. "He could still be outside!" She whispered. They waited a few minutes giggling quietly and then continued their conversation.

"So, are you excited?" Sarah asked.

"I guess so. I don't really know him very well. Is it okay to go off alone with him?" Abby asked.

"Yes, he's harmless. Jeffrey is one of the most mild-mannered boys in town. So what will you wear?" Sarah was beaming with excitement.

Abby looked down at her dress. "This?"

"No! He's already seen you in that. Hold on." Sarah went into her bedroom and pulled out a dress from her closet. It was the nicest dress that Sarah owned. "Try this on."

"Can I wear that dress Mommy?" Jane interrupted.

Sarah smiled down at her daughter and kneeled to be on her level. "Maybe when you're older, you haven't got what it takes to fill it quite yet." Sarah lovingly teased. Jane looked down at her flat chest and knew what she meant.

Abby changed into the dress. It had a red corset top that laced up in the front with a long flowing skirt. She came out of the bedroom and Sarah clapped her hands.

"You look beautiful!" She cheered. "Wait, there's something missing." Sarah went back into her room and came out with a piece of jewelry. She fixed it into Abby's hair so that it hung across her forehead. The center of the chain held a beautiful black jewel. "There, you look perfect." Sarah smiled.

Abby was excited. She changed to get ready for bed and gave the piece of jewelry back to Sarah.

"No, I want you to keep it. I insist." Sarah said and then closed Abby's hand around the chain.

"Thank you." Abby said graciously. "You are being so nice to me Sarah. I just want you to know that I really appreciate how comfortable you've made me feel."

Sarah was happy to hear it and hugged her little sister. Again, Abby went to bed with the twins while Sarah stayed up late to work on Jane's dress.


	52. Volturi Recruits: Chapter 3

3. A GIFT

After Abby had done all her morning chores and taken the kids to school, she anxiously waited for Jeffrey at the door so when the knock came she opened it a little too quickly.

"Oh, hi." Jeffrey was surprised that the door opened before he had even finished knocking.

Abby blushed. "Hi. Are you ready to go?"

"Yup."

Abby closed the door behind her and the two began walking down the path that led away from her house. Abby was flushed with nervousness.

"So, you moved to Salem to help out your sister?" Jeffrey tried to get a conversation going.

"Yes. It was my father's idea but I'm glad I'm here." It was the truth. "So, how do you like working at your parent's shop?"

"It's fine. It'll be mine someday. It's the family business." He seemed proud.

Abby nodded. "Is there ever anything that you want to do that your parents don't tell you to do?"

He looked at her confused.

"I mean, do you ever want to be more than a shop keeper?" Abby wasn't trying to be rude but she often wanted more for herself than what her parents planned.

"Why would I want that? I have everything laid out in front of me. It will be a simple life but I think it will be a happy one." Jeffrey didn't seem like much of a dreamer.

"And you'd have all the buttons you could ever want!" Abby said sarcastically.

It took a moment as Jeffrey got the joke, but when he did he let out an awful laugh. It was almost a high pitched hissing girly laughter. It was so terrible that Abby started laughing to, although Jeffrey didn't realize it was at his expense. It was right then and there that Abby knew this could not go any further. She could never spend her life with a man who had such a horrible laugh.

When he walked her back to her home, he asked "Can we do this again sometime?"

Abby was hesitant. "We'll see." She didn't want to hurt his feelings but she couldn't lead him on any further either. Jeffrey nodded disappointedly, he understood. After he left, she had never felt more relieved. It was such an awkward time, she was just glad it was over. She picked up Jane and Alec from school again and was just about to start getting dinner ready when there was another knock at the door.

She had no idea who it could be and was hesitant to answer since Sarah wasn't due to come home for another hour. Before she could react, Jane ran to the door and opened it. There stood Cotton Bishop with a big smile on his face.

"Hello Darling!" He greeted Jane. "May I come in?"

Jane looked at Abby and once she got the nod of approval she allowed him to enter.

"Hi Abby!" He greeted cheerfully.

"Hi Cotton. I'm sorry, Sarah isn't home yet."

"Oh I know that! She works for me, remember?" He chuckled nervously.

_Then why are you here?_ Abby wondered. "What can I do for you?"

"Well I wanted to drop off a gift. Now, it's the latest craze in Paris! It's an indoor bath tub with hot water!" He seemed very proud of himself.

Abby looked around their small home asked "Where could we possibly put it?"

"Oh, I've got my boys out back putting together a makeshift bathhouse. It'll just be a few boards hammered together for right now but we can always make it nicer if Miss Sarah likes it." He seemed very hopeful.

"She doesn't know about this?" Abby asked.

His smile faded just slightly. "Well, I wanted it to be a surprise. She doesn't seem to accept gifts if she knows about them beforehand." He cleared his throat. "Would you like to come out and see it?"

"_I_ would!" shouted Jane. "Come on Alec, let's go see the bathhouse!" The twins went running out the door and Abby and Cotton followed after them. It really wasn't very big and some men were just adding a door with hinges to their makeshift shack. They all squeezed into the tiny room around the tub. It was made of beautiful porcelain and the feet of the tub were golden claws clutching to glass balls. The tub itself was more exquisite than anything Abby had ever seen before. It looked out of place in such a shabby hut.

"Now look at this." Cotton instructed Abby. "You just fill this pot here with water and then you start a small fire under it in this compartment." He showed her the little metal cubby that somewhat resembled their indoor stove. "Give it a few minutes to heat up the water and then pour it into the tub with the cool water from the river and it will balance out to nice warm temperature. Think you can handle it?"

Abby smiled and nodded. Suddenly the idea of a warm bath was very enticing.

"Aunt Abby, can I have a bath right now?" Jane asked impatiently. Her small hands clutched to the side of the tub with excitement.

"Let's wait till your mom gets home and ask her, okay?" Abby gently offered.

"Okay." Jane seemed disappointed. "Do you want to have a bath too, Alec?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I guess." Apparently this was more of a 'girl' thing.

Abby turned to face Cotton. "Thank you. This was really nice of you. I think Sarah will love it."

"I hope so." He smiled down at her through his thick beard.

They emptied out of the tiny shack and went back to the house. To be polite, Abby invited Cotton to stay for dinner. He agreed and sent his other men home. Abby was at the stove getting ready to pull out a roasted chicken when Sarah came through the door.

The twins ran up to hug her as they always did but the surprise on her face at Cotton's presence was obvious.

"Hey Cotton, what are you doing here?" Sarah asked.

"Mommy, Cotton brought us a tub! Hurry, come see!" Jane tugged on Sarah's arm. Sarah's eyes widened in disbelief at Cotton but before she could say anything, Jane yanked her out the door. After a few minutes they came back.

"Cotton, can I speak to you outside for a moment?" Sarah asked. Her face did not have the reaction that Cotton had been hoping for. The two went outside and Abby could hear them arguing. She finished setting the table and put the food on it. Jane and Alec took their seats and they waited for their mother to come back in. When she did, Cotton was not with her.

She sat down at the table. "Let's eat."

"What about Cotton?" Abby asked.

"What about him?" Sarah snapped back. She took a moment to pause and then said "I'm sorry. It's just… He just doesn't get it. He says he doesn't expect anything in return but I know better." Sarah noticed her twins staring at her. "Let's not talk about it right now."

"But mommy, can I have a bath tonight?" Jane asked.

"No Jane." Sarah said sternly. "We didn't earn that tub so Mr. Bishop will have to come to pick it up tomorrow."

Jane pouted and crossed her arms. She was not happy about this. They ate the rest of their dinner in silence and afterwards the children were sent to bed. Sarah looked exhausted.

"I'm sorry about tonight, Abby. I just feel like Cotton is trying to buy my affections and I can't do it. I am still so in love with Patrick. I can't even think about another man right now." Sarah's eyes began to fill with tears.

Abby wrapped her arms around her sister and tried to comfort her. Sarah had a good cry and finally let out all the things she had kept inside for so long. Finally, she could let Abby be the strong one.

Sarah laughed. "I'm sorry I'm being such a baby!" She wiped the tears from her eyes. "You should go enjoy that bath before Cotton takes it back."

Abby got excited at the thought. "Really? You wouldn't mind?"

"No, go ahead. Heck, _I_ might even sneak in a bath before it goes." Sarah smiled.

"If you do that then you might never give it back!" Abby teased.

Sarah laughed along with her. "I'm exhausted. I'm going to bed. Have fun in your bath!"

Abby smiled. She grabbed her night gown and a fresh linen to dry herself off. On her way out she picked up the oil lamp to guide her way. The night air was chilly so Abby hurried to the makeshift bathhouse. The new door opened silently and effortlessly and she closed it behind her. She opened the matchbox and lit the kindling in the proper compartment. Cotton already had the tub filled half way with the cold water and the large pot was filled to the brim with water as well just waiting to be heated up.

Cotton had also installed a very nice mirror that matched the elegance of the tub. Abby looked at herself in it. She pulled her hair out of the bun that it had been in and let the blond curls fall over her shoulders. She pulled the black jeweled chain out of her hair and set it a chair. The fire started to warm up the small room so Abby began to undress. She pulled off her dress and folded it and set it on the chair. Then she let her under slip slide off her shoulders and to the ground. Again, she picked it up and folded it over the chair.

She looked at her reflection again and smiled. She was becoming quite the woman. Her body was developing its curves in all the right places. She wondered when a man would be able to appreciate it.

Abby laughed aloud at the thought. There were no prospects that she had met so far so she decided to let it go. She went over to the pot and took it by the handles and poured the boiling water into the tub. The tub let up a huge steam as the two temperatures mixed together. She set the pot on the back burner and decided to let the fire burn out on its own. Then she touched her fingers to the warm water. The temperature was perfect.

She climbed into the tub and carefully lowered herself down into the warm waters. It felt so good and this was Abby's first time experiencing a warm bath. They would normally fill a large bucket with cold river water and scrub themselves with it to get clean. This was much more enjoyable.

Abby laid her head against the back of the tub and breathed in the steam. She could feel her muscles relaxing and all her cares slipping away. She closed her eyes and trailed her fingers along the surface of the water. She began humming to herself. It was the most relaxed that Abby had ever felt.

She was almost drifting asleep when she heard just a tiny, subtle sound and realized that she was not alone. No, someone was, in fact, in the room with her.


	53. Volturi Recruits: Chapter 4

4. UNEXPECTED

"Jane!" Abby shouted. "You scared me to death!" Abby grabbed a small hand towel and used it to cover her chest while keeping the rest of her body hidden beneath the waters.

Jane looked so odd. She had just been standing there, staring at Abby. What a peculiar thing for a child to do. "I didn't mean to frighten you Aunt Abby," She said, "but I thought that we weren't allowed to use the bath?"

Abby wasn't sure what to tell her. "Well I decided to sneak one in anyway. Maybe tomorrow we can sneak one in for you as well after you get home from school, how does that sound?"

Jane smiled. "I would like that very much." Jane's eyes trailed off of Abby's face, down to her body. "Do you think that I will look like you when I get older? Will my chest be like yours?"

Abby blushed and clutched the towel closer to her chest. "Um, I'm sure you'll be even more beautiful than me. You have the face of an angel."

"But the body of a boy." Jane added. She looked disappointed.

Abby was in disbelief. "Do you think that you're not pretty, Jane?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Boys don't look at me. A few of the other girls in my class have started to… develop. All the boys like those girls but they never pay any attention to me. I just wish I was older already. You and mommy are so pretty and men are always wanting to get your attention. I wish I had your body so that boys would like me too."

Abby smiled. "Oh Jane, in a couple of years you'll be prettier than all of us! Just be patient and enjoy being a kid. Life only gets more complicated the older you get. Being a woman isn't all that it's cracked up to be. Your mom and I may capture the attention of men but sometimes it's from the men we're not interested in. You'll understand better when you get older."

"That's what mom always says." Jane smiled. She seemed to be in a better mood as she thought about growing up and becoming more beautiful than Sarah and Abby.

"Well I think you'd better sneak back into bed before your mom finds you missing, don't you?"

Jane smiled and nodded and went out the door. Abby sighed. Although it had been an awkward thing to be watched while she was naked, she was glad that it was just Jane and not someone else. Abby got out of the tub and dried off, got dressed, and went in to go to bed.

The next day played its routine like the one before. Abby heated up the bath when the kids came home from school and Jane took her turn first. She was in there for over an hour and Abby had to practically drag her out. She also had Alec take a bath but he was much quicker. He thought sitting in a tub was just boring and preferred swimming in the lake. Sarah also had a bath that night and didn't hassle Cotton to take it away. So it stayed there but no one ever talked about it. They waited for Cotton to take it away and Cotton waited to be reminded to take it away.

Another week went by and their home was a happy place. Sarah tried to teach Abby a few simple things about the craft. She would pull certain jars off the shelf and would explain the power behind different combinations. It intrigued Abby.

One night after the kids had gone to bed, Abby and Sarah resumed their lessons of the craft at the kitchen table when someone came to the door. Abby answered it and was surprised to see who it was.

"Mr. Osborne, what are you doing here?" It was the man who had given Abby the ride to Salem.

His face looked regretfully sad. "Hello Abby. I'm afraid I've got a bit of news to share with you."

Fear struck Abby's heart. Then Sarah came to the door and said "Mr. Osborne, won't you come in?"

He entered their home and took the seat that was offered to him at the table. Sarah pulled Abby in and had her sit down in the chair across from him, then stood at her side.

"What's the news?" Sarah asked him.

He gulped as he tried to find the right words. "It seems that after Abby and I left town, a plague came in that made everyone very sick."

Tears started to well up in Abby's eyes.

"They closed off the town for a while so that the sickness couldn't spread." The sorrow in Mr. Osborne's voice was harrowing. "I'm afraid that your parents were one of the first ones to die."

Abby blinked and the tears flowed over her cheeks as Sarah tried to rub her shoulders to offer comfort.

She had to ask the question even though she was terrified of the answer. "What about Joseph? Is he okay?"

Mr. Osborne hung his head sadly. "I'm sorry Abby, he died too."

A gaping hole opened up in Abby's chest and she started sobbing. She turned to shove her face into Sarah's stomach. Sarah just kept patting her hair and running her hands through it.

"Thank you for coming by and telling us Mr. Osborne. Can you see your way out?" asked Sarah.

"Yes. Again, I'm so sorry." He left after that and Abby continued to sob and clutch to Sarah.

"Not Joseph!" Abby wailed. He had been the most pure joy that she had known in life. Images of his innocent face with his bright blond hair flashed through her mind. Images of the two of them laying in the wheat field and staring at the sky together. Why would God take away such a young and innocent child? Unless…

Abby pulled away from Sarah and looked at the items laid out on the table, jars of herbs and other things. The pain in her heart struck even deeper. "This is my fault." Abby whispered.

"What? No, why would you say that?" Sarah asked.

"God is punishing me for using witchcraft. Momma said that this was evil but I did it anyways and now God has killed them to punish me." The guilt was unbearable.

"Abby, no." Sarah said firmly. "What we did wasn't wrong and the God I know would not punish you by killing your family. It was a plague; it is no one's fault."

Abby put her head on the table. "Please, just leave me alone."

Sarah wanted to be there for her little sister. She wanted to make it better for her. But she also wanted to respect her wishes. She went into the bedroom to join her sleeping twins and Abby cried herself to sleep at the kitchen table.

The next day was hard for Abby. Just because her family was dead didn't mean that the world had stopped turning, even though she wanted it to. She took the twins to school just like she always had. She went to the market place to buy some groceries just like any other day. But this day was terrible for her. She watched the people go by all around her, some smiling and laughing. Didn't they know? Weren't they aware that one of the most precious creatures on this earth was taken away? She hated them for being happy. It wasn't right. No one should be happy. Not when Joseph… Abby didn't want to finish the thought.

Abby had to stop by the general store. Sarah had asked her to pick up some soap for the tub. Jeffrey was there stocking the shelves and they greeted each other politely. He was not aware of Abby's tragedy. She studied the different soap products on a shelf in the back and tried to decide which one smelled the best. The bell at the front door of the store jangled as two men entered.

Abby's jaw dropped when she saw them. They were the most beautiful creatures she had ever laid eyes on. One was tall with a pale shade of brown skin and long dark hair while the other was very white with shorter brown hair that framed his face. Even though they were both beautiful, it was the second one that she couldn't take her eyes off of.

They walked through the aisles of the store but didn't really seem to be looking at the products. They seemed more interested in looking at the people within the shop. The darker one seemed to be concentrating very hard.

"Can I help you find something?" Jeffrey asked the men.

The dark one looked him up and down. "No, you don't have what I'm looking for." Then he turned and continued to walk through the store. Since Abby had been watching the dark one speaking with Jeffrey, she hadn't noticed that the other one, the more handsome one, was now standing right next to her.

"Is everything okay?" His beautiful face was looking down at her with concern.

Abby's eyes widened as she realized he was speaking to her. Her mouth opened and she tried to find the words but nothing came out.

"I'm sorry; you just look like you've been crying. I didn't mean to bother you." His expression was earnest. The darker one approached and looked at his friend, then shifted his gaze to Abby. He got that look of concentration again and then returned his gaze to his friend and ever so slightly, shook his head 'no'. Then he turned to leave the store.

"Well it was nice meeting you." The handsome stranger told Abby and he started to follow his friend out the door.

Abby just nodded and was screaming at herself inside her head, trying to figure out why she was so stupid and not even able to talk. After they had left the store, Abby went to the counter to talk to Jeffrey.

"Who are those guys?" She asked.

Jeffrey shrugged his shoulders. "They just came into town yesterday off the ship from England. We received supplies to stock the store and they came along with it. Don't know who they are or why they're here though. I just hope they don't stay long, they're kind of creepy. Poor Mrs. Barnes down at the inn doesn't like having them stay there. She's already gossiped all over town about the late hours they keep."

Abby smiled at the thought of Mrs. Barnes getting all worked up over new gossip. But when she realized she had smiled she felt a wave of guilt. She should not be smiling, not when…

"So are you gonna get that?" Jeffrey asked.

"What?" She looked down at her hands and realized that she was still carrying three different kinds of soap. "Oh, um. I'll take this one." She left the other two at the counter and left the store after making her purchase. It was already about time for the kids to get out of school so she decided to just walk to the school house instead of going home first. When she got there, Jane and Alec were just walking out of the red brick building.

"Abby!" Alec called. He hurried down the steps to be at her side and Jane slowly followed after. Alec took the groceries from her hands to help Abby out. All three began their walk down Main Street to go back towards their house. Jane was not as cheerful as she usually was.

"Is something wrong, Jane?" Abby asked. Jane didn't respond.

"She's just mad because some of the girls were making fun of her for being one of the smallest girls in the class." Alec informed.

Abby studied Jane's face. She already knew that this was a touchy subject. "Jane, don't worry about those girls. They're just teasing you because they're jealous."

Jane looked up at Abby. "Why would they be jealous of me?"

"Because you're so much prettier than the rest of them." Abby answered matter-of-factly. Jane smiled.

As they continued their walk down the street, Abby was surprised to see the two handsome strangers on the other side. It wasn't the fact that they were there that surprised Abby, it was the fact that they had stopped in their tracks and were staring at the twins with expressions of shock on their faces. It was as if they were looking at the most valuable two objects in the entire world.


	54. Volturi Recruits: Chapter 5

5. BIRTHDAY

A few more weeks went by and even though the two strangers never left town, they were never found gawking at Abby or the twins again. Rumors spread about them through the town. Mrs. Barnes, the innkeeper's wife, told everyone that their names were Eleazar and Corin. These visitors were the biggest excitement that the town had had in ages.

Abby no longer took lessons from Sarah in the craft. She still believed that her family's death was her fault because she toyed with the devil's magic. As part of her repentance, she began going to the Puritan church every Sunday. It was led by Reverend Samuel Parris. He was a stern man who taught harsh values but Abby felt like it was where she needed to be in order to make things right with God. Reverend Parris had a daughter named Betty that was about Jane's age and went to school with the twins. Abby had offered to take the twins to church with her but Sarah wanted them to have nothing to do with the Puritans.

The twin's thirteenth birthday was fast approaching. Sarah had finished the dress for Jane but now wanted Abby to pick up a puppy for Alec. Jeffrey at the general store had a mutt that had given birth to a large litter and they now offered the puppies for free. So on the day of their birthday while the twins were in school, Abby made her way to the general store.

"Good day, Jeffrey." Abby greeted when she walked in.

"Oh, hi Abby!" He answered excitedly. "How are you today?"

"Great. I'm here to pick out one of the puppies." Abby was feeling good and was excited about a new puppy because she knew how thrilled Alec would be. Jeffrey led her into the back where the puppies were playing near their mother in a box. Even though they were mutts, it was clear that they had some beagle in them. Abby thought that they were all adorable but one in particular caught her eye. He was a combination of black, white, and brown. His tail was black except for the tip that was white and his front paws were white as well. His little tail wagged back and forth while he licked Abby on her face and hands. She knew that this was the one.

"Thank you so much, Jeffrey. Alec is going to love this!" Abby gushed.

"Not a problem. Tell them I said happy birthday." He smiled.

Abby walked out the door still adoring the puppy in her arms and wasn't paying close attention when she bumped into someone.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching-" She looked up the man's face and realized it was Corin. She didn't finish her sentence and just stood there, staring.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." He said after the awkward pause. He turned to keep walking but then turned back to her. "You look better. You know… happier."

Abby smiled and finally managed the words. "I am happy. Thank you."

He nodded and then went back to walking in the opposite direction. Abby raced home with a smile on her face. She wasn't sure what it was about Corin but she liked it when he was around. It would soon be time for the twins to come home from school so Abby went to hide the puppy in the bathhouse. Sarah would also be coming home from work early today because Cotton was still being generous towards her and he knew she wanted to celebrate with her children.

Abby picked up Jane and Alec from school and they were so excited because they knew that when they got home they would get presents. Sarah came in just minutes after they did.

"Mommy! I want my present! I want my present!" Jane was jumping up and down with excitement.

Sarah laughed. "Okay sweetie. Have a seat and I'll bring it to you."

Jane and Alec both sat at the table with Abby while Sarah disappeared into the bedroom for a moment. When she reemerged she carried a small bundle wrapped in brown paper and twine. She set the package in front of her daughter and Jane hurriedly ripped at the wrapping until a beautiful new green dress was revealed.

"Oh mommy! I love it!" Jane squealed with delight.

"I'm glad! It was a lot of work!" Sarah hugged little Jane tightly.

"I'm going to go try it on!" Jane hopped out of her chair and ran into the bedroom to change.

Alec folded his arms on the table and set his head on them. He was such a polite and well mannered boy, just waiting for his turn.

"Do you want to see your present now?" Sarah asked him.

His face lit up. "Yes please!"

Abby smiled. "Why don't you go check out the bathhouse?"

Alec's face was thoughtful as he tried to guess what could be waiting for him in there and then got out of his chair and went outside. Sarah and Abby stayed waiting at the table and started laughing when they could hear Alec shouting and cheering.

He came rushing back into the house with the puppy. "I get to have a dog? Really?" He was so excited.

Sarah gave him a hug. "Now a dog is a bit of responsibility. You'll have to feed him and clean up after him and take him for walks. Do you think you can do that?"

"Yes! Thanks so much, mom!" He gave his mom a tight hug around the neck, squeezing the puppy between them.

"Thank Aunt Abby. She's the one who picked him out for you." Sarah said.

"Thanks Abby!" Alec gave her a tight hug too and then started playing with the puppy on the floor.

Just then, Jane came out of the bedroom wearing her beautiful new green dress. Abby recognized the five gold buttons down the front. She looked like a princess.

"Oh Jane," Sarah gasped. "You look beautiful!"

She was beaming and loved the attention. She joined Alec on the floor to play with the new puppy. Alec decided to name the dog Jeremy. It was a strange name for a dog but it was Alec's decision so Sarah was fine with it.

The next day Jane wore her pretty green dress to school. As Abby was walking them to the front steps she reminded Jane of how beautiful she looked.

"Thanks Aunt Abby!" Jane smiled, and then whispered "Do you think the boys will notice me now?"

Abby laughed. "Of course they will! Try not to break too many hearts!" She kissed Jane on the forehead and told them to have a good day.

Abby went about her daily chores. It was routine, mundane, much like any other day. How was she to know that today would be her last normal day?

It was when she went to pick the kids up from school that she had the first inkling that something was very wrong. As she approached the school house a scene came into view.

Jane and Alec stood side by side but the look on Jane's face, there was something wrong about it. She was glaring with the most pure hatred at a group five of girls, her schoolmates. One girl was on the ground shrieking- as if she were being hurt somehow but Abby couldn't see anyone touching her. The others were screaming at Jane to stop.

She ran up to Alec and Jane. "What's happening?" She asked frantically. "Are you two okay?" They didn't respond. Abby looked over her shoulder at the crying girl and then back at Jane. All of Jane's focus was fixed on her. "Jane? What are you doing?" Still no answer. "Jane, I need you to stop." Abby was horrified at the expression of evil that twisted Jane's beautiful face. "Jane…"

Then Alec put his hand on Jane's shoulder and she finally snapped out of it. The girl continued to whimper but the shrieking ceased. Jane looked at Abby with her angry eyes. "I want to go home now."

She started walking down the steps towards the street and Alec followed after her.

"You're going to pay for this Jane!" One of the girls yelled. Abby recognized her as Betty Parish, the reverend's daughter. "I'm going to tell everyone what you did!" She screamed the words through her tear-streaked face.

Abby chased after the twins. "Are you going to tell me what just happened?" Jane still looked very angry and quickened her pace. "Alec, tell me what happened!" Abby demanded.

His face was very sad. "Betty, Danielle, Caroline, Amelia, and Chelsie were all making fun of Jane's new dress. They said that the only reason that she had it was because our mother saved the scraps from making their nice dresses. Then Betty told Jane that she'd never be as good as them."

Angry tears now flowed down Jane's cheeks. Abby looked at her and her heart went out to her. She knew how much Jane wanted to be accepted and how much she wanted her schoolmates to like her. But it was no excuse…

"Then what happened, Alec? Why was that girl in pain?" Abby pushed.

Alec shook his head. "I don't know."

"Alec, tell me the truth." Abby said sternly.

"I said I don't know!" Abby had never seem him lose his temper.

When they got back to the house she told them to stay put and not to go anywhere and not to let anyone inside the house. Then she ran back to Main Street to the factory. She found Sarah and pulled her to the side to talk in private.

"There was an incident at school. Some of the girls were making fun of Jane and she lost her temper. When I got there one of the girls was lying on the ground screaming in pain but no one was touching her." Abby reported.

Sarah's face went pale. "Who was the girl?"

Abby didn't see why this mattered but said the name anyway, "Betty Parris."

Her countenance fell at the sound of the name. "Oh my Jane. Why her?" She whispered more to herself.

"Why does it matter which girl it was?" Abby asked.

"Are you kidding?" Sarah glared at Abby. "Don't you pay attention when you're at church on Sunday? Reverend Parris is the most diabolical puritan there is. He will go to any lengths to destroy anything he deems 'evil'." Sarah shook her head. "We have to go home, now!"

Sarah ran out of the factory with Abby struggling to keep up. They raced home and ran into the house. Jane and Alec were sitting on the floor petting the puppy. Sarah grabbed Jane and Alec and hugged them tightly.

"Don't worry. Everything is going to be okay. I promise. I'm going to keep you safe." She whispered to them and kissed them both. Then Sarah ran into the bedroom and grabbed a few bags and started throwing their belongings into them.

"Sarah, have you gone mad? What are you doing?" Abby asked.

"We have to leave this place. In my heart, I know that something terrible is coming. We have to go. Start packing!" Sarah looked so frantic.

Abby grabbed her few belongings and then set them on the kitchen table. If it hadn't been for the fire that caught her eye she probably wouldn't have noticed at all. An angry mob was walking down the path towards their house carrying torches even though it was still daylight. At the head of the mob, Abby recognized Reverend Samuel Parris with a look of determination on his face.

"What are you doing, Abby? Help me!" Sarah scolded.

Abby shook her head. "It's too late. They're already here."


	55. Volturi Recruits: Chapter 6

6. TAKEN

Sarah and Abby went to meet the mob outside while Alec and Jane watched through the window. Reverend Parris was the first to speak.

"My daughter tells me that Jane and Alec did some evils things to her. We'd like to take them in for questioning." He snickered.

Sarah shook her head. "I know better than to trust you Mr. Parris. You'll say anything to get a conviction." It was an insult to call him Mr. Instead of Reverend.

"Betty can tell you herself if you don't believe me. Betty, come on up here." The girl came out of the crowd to join her father at the front.

"It's true Miss Sarah, me and the girls were just playing and Jane got all mad and used witchcraft to hurt me! I felt pin pricks all over my body! I think Alec was helping her too. They're just plain evil!" Betty pretended to be on the verge of tears again.

"So you see, Betty is witness to their evil." Reverend Parris concluded.

Sarah's mind was racing. She knew that if they took the twins, they would never come back. He said he just wanted to question them but Sarah knew that something far worse would come of it. She did what any mother would do. The only thing she could offer to save her children.

"It wasn't Jane that did it." Sarah tried to be strong and hold back the tears. "It was me. I am a witch."

The crowd gasped and someone shouted "She admits it!"

"Sarah! What are you doing?" Abby stared at her in disbelief.

"I used my magic and heard those girls at school being nasty to my daughter. So then I used witchcraft to make Betty Parris feel the pricking pain all over her body." Sarah falsely admitted.

Betty's eyes widened and she looked to her father. Then he said "Miss Sarah, I know what you're trying to do here and it is noble of you but it is a sin to lie nonetheless."

"I am not lying!" Sarah defended. "I dance with the devil at night. He makes love to me during the full moon. I drink the blood of beasts!" Sarah was throwing out any wild thing she could come up with to make herself look more guilty.

The crowd began to believe her but Reverend Parris would be harder to convince. "You're sounding like a lunatic but I still don't believe that your children are innocent."

Sarah tried to think of more proof she could give him. "Go into the house. On the shelves there are jars. They are the things that I use for witchcraft."

Reverend Parris smiled for the first time. "Alright then." He walked up to the front door and went inside with Abby and Sarah following. The rest of the mob stayed out. He looked at the shelves and opened a few of them to smell them. "There is nothing more here than a few spices and flowers. You probably use these to cook with. I'm sorry Miss Sarah, but your attempts to save your children have failed." Then he walked over to the children and grabbed them.

"Nooo! Leave them alone!" Sarah screamed. She started hitting the Reverend and when the other men outside saw the commotion they came into the house and pulled her off and pushed her and Abby into a corner. With the trampling of feet came a yelp. It was the puppy.

"Jeremy!" Alec cried. "Put me down! You're hurting my dog!"

"Please, leave my children alone!" Sarah kept screaming through her tears.

Abby didn't know what to do. She couldn't believe that the person she thought was a man of God could be capable of such things.

"Mommy!" Jane screamed. "Mommy! Don't let them take us!" She tried to fight against Reverend Parris but he was much too strong. They made their way out of the house and Sarah and Abby chased after, screaming behind them.

Sarah couldn't let this happen. She had to save them somehow. Just then, a large rat crossed her path. She bent down and grabbed it. She did the only thing she could think of that would convince Reverend Parris that her children were innocent.

"Reverend!" Sarah shouted. "Here's your proof!"

He turned around to see Sarah kneeling on the ground with the fat rodent in her hands. The rest of the crowd turned to watch as well. When she had their attention, she brought the creature to her lips and then bit its head off. She spit out the head on the ground and then held the body above her and let the blood dribble into her mouth. Despite the disgusting nature of the act, Sarah made herself drink it down.

The crowd groaned at the atrocity. It was a sickening site. Even Abby was ill when she witnessed what Sarah had done. The blood from the rat dripped down her chin and onto her dress and hands. Sarah had never looked more sadistic or scary.

"Do you believe me now, Reverend?" Sarah asked.

He stared at her, bewildered. Before he could answer people in the mob started shouting "She's a witch!" "She's as evil as Lucifer himself!" "She must be killed!"

"You heard them, Reverend." Sarah stared him down. "The children are innocent. Take me instead."

Reverend Parris knew that he had no other choice. He let Jane and Alec slip out of his arms to the ground. They ran towards their mother and clung tightly to her.

"Listen to me," Sarah whispered to her children. "Be very good for Abby. I know she'll take good care of you. I can't be with you anymore but I will always love you." She choked up at the words.

Abby stood behind her crying. She knew what was going to happen to Sarah. Reverend Parris came up to them and started to pull Sarah away from the twins.

"Mommy! No! Please, don't take my mommy!" Jane and Alec were both crying. Abby had to hold them back to keep them from following after her.

"Take care of them Abby!" Sarah called back.

Abby and the twins watched as they took her away to the towns small jail. She would be kept there until the judge decided what to do with her. Abby brought the twins back into the house.

"Oh no! Jeremy!" Alec fell to the ground next to his broken puppy. The dog whimpered but the damage done to his body was irreversable.

"Oh Alec, I'm so sorry." Abby said.

Alec cried silently as he tried to pet the dog to offer it some comfort. The dog seemed to whimper more at any touch. Then Abby witnessed something peculiar. Alec laid the puppy on the floor and very lightly put his hands on it. He seemed deep in thought and was concentrating very hard. Abby wasn't sure what was happening but the dog stopped whimpering.

"Alec, what are you doing?" Abby asked.

Alec's concentration never broke. "I'm taking the pain away."

She didn't know whether to believe him or not but crazier things had happened on this day. Eventually the puppy stopped breathing and Alec could let it go. He said he wanted to bury his dog so Abby let him. She and Jane stayed indoors while he went out back. There was such an empty feeling in the house. Abby couldn't believe that this was really happening.

She couldn't let herself give up. She had to find some way to help Sarah. She and the twins went back to the factory that evening. They found Cotton and told him they needed to speak with him so he brought them up to his office. Abby told him everything that had happened to Sarah and he looked perplexed.

"So, what can we do? Can you hire a lawyer to fight for her?" Abby was desperate.

Cotton sat in his chair and stroked his beard thoughtfully. "You say she she drank the blood of a rat right in front of them?"

Abby sighed. "She only did it to save the children." Jane and Alec sat against the back wall staring at the floor. They looked exhausted. "Please Cotton, we need your help."

"I'm sorry Abby but I don't think that there is anything I can do for her. She's outright proclaimed to be a witch. It can't be undone." Cotton avoided making any eye contact.

Abby couldn't believe what she was hearing. Hadn't he cared for Sarah? Hadn't he always been concerned with her well being? How could he give up so easily?

Abby stood up from the chair and twins followed her lead. "Cotton Bishop, you are a coward." She said. Then she turned around and walked out with Jane and Alec, never looking back.

Abby and the twins went back home that night. She threw together something quick for them to eat and then tucked them into bed. She kissed their foreheads and watched them as they quickly fell asleep after being so exhausted. She went back out to the kitchen and sat at the table. What could she do? What could she possibly do? She looked up at the jars on the shelves. She suddenly regretted not knowing more about the craft. Could there be a way to help Sarah? She needed to find out. She checked on the children once more to make sure that they were still fast asleep. Then she went out into the night, determined to talk to Sarah.


	56. Volturi Recruits: Chapter 7

7. FAILURE

Abby found herself outside the prison and walked around the building until she found the window to Sarah's cell. Sarah was in the basement level so Abby had to lie on her belly on the ground while Sarah stood atop her bed. The small window was barred but the two sisters held hands through the window while they talked.

"Sarah, I'm so sorry that this happened to you." Abby said, "Please, tell me how I can help."

"There is something you could try but you would have to use the craft. Are you willing to do that?" Sarah asked.

"Yes Sarah. I will do anything! I tried to put these ways behind me because I thought God was punishing me for doing that spell but even after I stopped terrible things continue to happen. I just don't know what to make of it." Abby said.

"Maybe I didn't do a very good job of teaching you. The craft is hard to define. It's not necessarily magic and it has nothing to do with devil worship as Reverend Parris would have you believe. I told you before that it is more about bending the laws of nature to your will. Like knowing its language and being able to communicate with it. There is no good or evil in it, it is just nature. Do you understand?" Sarah's eyebrows were pushed together.

"Yes, I think so. But tell me what to do! Is there a way to make nature bend these bars?" Abby pushed on the bars but they didn't budge at all.

Sarah smiled. "I'm afraid not. But there is something else we could try. I want you to go home and get the ingredients I tell you to. Do you think you could remember them?"

"Yes, tell me." For the first time, Abby had hope.

"Get the wooden bowl out of the kitchen that we used in practice. Then you need to add a handful of the chamomile flowers, one passion flower, grind up some valerian root and add that as well, a few star anise, and then add a pinch of nutmeg. Get some fresh flowing river water and bring it home. Boil the ingredients so that they release their juices into the water. Return it to the wooden bowl. Now listen carefully Abby- you have to bless it. When I showed you the spell with Jeffrey I just went ahead and blessed it myself. It's very simple and you can do it in your own mind or say the words aloud. You must say:

'Winds of the North, Winds of the East, Winds of the South and the West- I bid you help me in my task and all my endeavors bless. Light of Sun, Light of Moon, Light of Stars at night- Shine upon me and bless this spell, make every wrong now right.'

"Can you remember all of that Abby?" Sarah asked.

Abby said the chant over and over a few times until she got it down. "What do I do once I've said the blessing?"

"Bring the bowl back here and set it near the entrance of the prison, as close to the guards as you can get it. The combination of herbs I gave you makes up a sleeping spell. It will make the guards fall asleep- not like in the story sleeping beauty where she fell asleep and nothing could wake her, the guards will be in a normal sleep pattern and any slight sound could wake them. You must be very careful Abby! Once they have fallen asleep you will have to steal the key from them and let me out. Then we can run away from this place." Sarah's eyes glistened in the moonlight.

"Okay Sarah. I will go now to make the preparations and I will return in the morning. They will allow me to visit with you so when I come in I will stash the bowl near the guards and then while I'm visiting with you they will fall asleep. Then we can get away." Abby kissed Sarah's hands through the bars. "I love you!"

"I love you too! Good luck!" Sarah said through her tear stained face.

Abby raced home and did exactly as Sarah had told her. She grabbed the wooden bowl and filled it with all the right ingredients: a handful of the chamomile flowers, one passion flower, ground up valerian root, a few star anise, and a pinch of nutmeg. Then she ran to the river with a pot and collected the cool fresh liquid. She brought it home and boiled the ingredients in it, then returned the soup-like mixture to the wooden bowl.

The sun was just beginning to rise and Jane came out of the bedroom. "What are you doing, Aunt Abby?"

"Just gathering a few things together. I'm going to go visit your mother this morning."

"Can we come with you?" Jane asked with excitement.

"No Jane. I'm sorry but you and Alec need to stay home. You won't be going to school today but I want you to stay inside the house. Do you understand me?" Abby was very serious.

"Okay Abby. Should I go wake up Alec?" Jane asked.

"No, let him sleep in for as long as he likes. Remember, do not leave the house under any circumstances. I'll be back later." Abby was about to head out when Jane called her back.

"Wait! Can you bring mommy a new dress? The one she was wearing yesterday got dirty." Abby remembered how the rat's blood had poured down and stained her white dress.

Jane ran into the bedroom and came out with one of Sarah's black dresses. Abby took it because she didn't want to take the time to argue with Jane. Once Abby was outside, she recited the blessing that Sarah had taught her.

"Winds of the North, Winds of the East, Winds of the South and the West- I bid you help me in my task and all my endeavors bless. Light of Sun, Light of Moon, Light of Stars at night- Shine upon me and bless this spell, make every wrong now right."

Then Abby hurried back to the prison and walked through the front door into the entry way. There was a dimly lit short hall and at the end of it she could see where the guards were sitting. Just before the opening to the room, Abby stashed the bowl right around the corner in the dark hall. She hoped no one would notice it there.

"Hello. I'd like to see my sister." Abby announced to them.

There were four guards and three of them were playing cards. The other seemed more alert and sat at a desk. He was the one to answer her.

"Sign the log here." Abby went to his desk and signed in.

"What have you got there?" he asked.

"It's just some clean clothes for her to wear." Abby answered.

One of the other guards chuckled, "She won't be needing those." The others joined him in laughter.

The more serious guard took the dress from her and shook it out to make sure nothing else was wrapped in it. When he was satisfied he handed it back to her and then walked her to Sarah's jail cell. Sarah was already standing at the bars, waiting. It was obvious she hadn't slept at all. She and Abby were both exhausted. The guard left her side and went back to join the others.

"Jane thought you'd like some fresh clothes." Abby said as she passed the black dress through the bars.

The corner of Sarah's mouth lifted just slightly. It was the best smile she could muster. There was no one else around so Sarah went ahead and changed her clothes. As she did so, Abby began to ask the questions that had been burning in her mind.

"Sarah, you need to start telling me about Jane and Alec. You need to explain to me what happened."

Sarah paused and debated telling Abby the full truth for a moment. Then she sighed and gave in. "Did Father ever tell you about my mother?"

Abby shook her head no. "Not really."

"Well she was part of a long line of _Natura Defero, _it's Latin for 'those who speak with nature'. It is said that the power comes down through the bloodline. Some of the Natura Defero have been very powerful, more so than others. This is where the ideas of witches stem from. But the world has twisted it to be an ugly and evil thing. My mother taught me about who I was and what I was capable of.

"When Jane and Alec were born, I knew that they were special. I knew that they would be one of the more powerful Natura Defero. With Jane's temper, she can draw in the power of nature to cause pain to another creature without even touching them. She's a sweet girl but her gift is wild. I was planning on teaching her how to tame it when she reached the right age. I never dreamed that she would use her gift against another person." Sarah shuddered at the thought.

"But Alec, he is so very special. He is the balance to Jane. Where she can cause pain, he can take it away. When he was only two years old I burnt my finger while cooking. He took my finger into his hand and made the pain disappear. He's my little angel." A single tear rolled down Sarah's face.

"You must understand, Abby, they are very special. They need someone to protect them and to teach them about being Natura Defero. I'm afraid that you'll have to be the one to do that." Sarah's face was very sad.

But Abby didn't understand. Weren't they going to break out? Abby looked back into the hallway down at the guards. They were still wide awake, playing their card game. "Sarah, it's not working."

Sarah did not respond, nor did she seem surprised. Then it clicked.

"We're not breaking out, are we?" Abby asked, the hope slipping away. "We have different mothers. I am not part of the bloodline; I am not a Natura Defero. My blessing meant nothing…" Abby was now feeling bitter.

Sarah looked up and tried to smile. "It was worth a shot."

It hurt Abby to now realize that there was nothing special about her. When she thought she was using the craft, she was only witnessing her sister use it. Her sister, the special one.

Sarah wiped the tears from her face and then pulled a pin out of the hem of her dress. It was one of the pins from the factory that she had kept tucked into her clothes. Whether Jane was aware of this or not, Abby was unsure. Sarah picked up a tin cup they had given her and she dumped out the water. Then she took the pin to her wrist and started digging away at the skin, trying to get the blood to flow.

"Sarah! What are you doing?" Abby asked in a harsh whisper.

"My very last use of the craft. You're going to take this cup of blood home and use it to mark every window and door in the house. It will protect the house and those within it. It's the only way that I can keep Jane and Alec safe." Sarah continued to dig away at her skin and then she let blood spill into the cup. Silently, in her mind, she blessed the cup.

She handed the cup back to Abby between the bars. Abby felt sick but she tucked the cup in the sleeve of her dress to keep it hidden. Then she started to cry.

"I can't do this, Sarah. I can't give up on you."

Sarah reached through the bars and held Abby's hand. "You have to be strong. I _need _you to be strong. Promise me Abby, that you will take care of the twins until they are able to take care of themselves. Promise me that you will keep them safe."

"I promise." Abby used her free hand to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"They're going to take me to the judge today and he'll announce what he thinks should be done with me. Whatever happens, keep the twins away. I don't want them to see me, not like this…" Sarah knew what was coming but she wanted to protect her children.

Abby said goodbye and left the prison, picking up the wooden bowl on the way out. She had tried to be strong in front of Sarah but as soon as she walked out of the building she broke down and the tears came back with a vengeance. This was so wrong and there wasn't a thing that Abby could do about it.

When she got home she began marking the windows and doorways with Sarah's blood. The twin's asked her what she was doing but she only told them it was for their own protection. They didn't need to hear about where the blood had come from.

They stayed indoors until the afternoon. It was almost time for Sarah to meet with the judge. Abby made the twins promise to stay inside again while she went to court to hear the verdict.


	57. Volturi Recruits: Chapter 8

8. TRIAL

Abby sat in the very back of the courtroom. The place was filled with all the people from the town who wanted to see the 'witch'. There was a lot of chatter going on so when the Judge Hamilton was ready to begin he had to smack his gavel several times to get everyone's attention.

"Order I say! Order!" Finally the room settled down. Judge Hamilton began looking at the papers in front of him and spoke at the same time. "It says here that you've confessed to being a witch. Is that true?" He peered over his glasses as Sarah.

"Yes, your honor. That is the truth." Sarah answered boldly. If she felt any fear at all, she did not show it.

"Do you know what happens to witches, Miss Sarah?" Judge Hamilton asked.

"Yes, your honor. They are burned at the stake." Again, Sarah came across fearless.

"So why would you confess to something that you knew would have such terrible consequences?" He inquired.

Sarah thought for a moment to try to come up with the answer they would want to hear. "I know that what I did was wrong and I must pay for my sins. I leave it to God to judge me. If he would have me be burned, then let it be done."

"Your honor, may I say something?" It was Reverend Parris. He stood up from his seat that was in the front row.

The judge furrowed his brow and said, "Go ahead Reverend."

"Your honor, I believe the defendant has not been entirely truthful. I believe that her children are the evil ones but that she has claimed to be the witch responsible for the attack on my daughter, Betty. I believe that she is only doing this to protect them and therefore preventing true justice from being served." The Reverend said.

Judge Hamilton pondered this. "If what you say is true, there is no way to prove it. She says she's a witch yet you say she is not."

"I beg your pardon sir, but there is a way to tell if she be a true witch." Reverend Parris offered.

The judge seemed intrigued. "Go on Reverend."

"Back in England they would use the practice of tossing the accused into a body of water. If the waters accept the person and they are able to sink, then the person is not a witch. But if the person floats and is rejected by the waters, then they are a witch." Reverend Parris seemed pleased with himself.

Abby couldn't believe what she was hearing. She stood up in the back and shouted "You're a mad man! To prove her innocence she must _drown_? And if she doesn't drown you convict her and kill her anyway? Where is the justice in that?"

The judge began slamming his gavel again as the entire room began their chatter once more. "Order! I want order in my court!" When the room finally hushed back down, he continued. "Reverend Parris you bring an interesting concept to light. I have heard of these trials by water before and I have to say that I agree with you."

The room broke out in an uproar again and Abby was screaming at them that they were not making the right choice. Sarah, however, stood there with quiet dignity.

Judge Hamilton slammed his gavel several more times until the room obeyed his order for silence. "I have made my decision. We take her to Salem Harbor for the trial by water. If she sinks we will eventually save her from drowning. If she floats, then I am afraid that she will have to be burned at the stake according to Massachusetts law." He slammed his gavel once more.

Everyone stood up and began moving at the same time. Abby screamed Sarah's name and tried to get to her but it was useless. The room was already a frenzy and the guards had taken her away.

Abby was beside herself. Were they really going to drown her sister? Was she really going to just watch it happen? She felt as though she had no other choice. She followed the crowd of people as they went to the harbor.

When she finally got there, she caught a glimpse of Sarah sitting on the ground near the water. They had her changed back into her white dress and it appeared as though the stains had been washed out. Her hair was also adorned with white flowers. It was the Reverend's doing. He wanted her to look presentable to meet God for her judgment. He expected her not to survive the trial by water.

As strong and brave as Sarah had been in the courtroom, she now looked scared. Again, tears rolled down her cheeks. She knew that the end was near. Abby ran to be at her side and she wrapped her in a tight embrace.

"Sarah, I can't let this happen to you!" Abby sobbed. "Tell me what to do, Sarah! Tell me how to stop this!"

Sarah hugged her sister back and stroked her hair. "Shhh, it'll be alright. This is the end and I am ready for it. Truthfully, the Reverend has offered me a more merciful death than to be burned at the stake. I will make myself swim to the bottom and hold onto anything I can find. I will allow myself to drown. It's better this way Abby. Just remember your promise to me to take care of the twins and I can die a peaceful death." She kissed the top of Abby's forehead.

It was then that two of the guards took Sarah by either arm and began to pull her away, into the water.

"NOOO!" Abby screamed through her tears. "Please God, no!" Another guard grabbed hold of Abby to keep her from chasing after Sarah into the water.

Sarah looked back over her shoulder and called "I love you Abby! Tell Jane and Alec how much I love I them too!" She was now crying as well.

"Sarah! Please, no!" Abby was still screaming but everyone ignored her. She turned to the crowd looking for help. Surely all these people were not going to just stand by and watch this act of cruelty. In the crowd she recognized Cotton's face. She broke away from the guard and ran to the family friend.

"Cotton, please! We have to do something! Please Cotton, help her!" Abby begged.

Cotton looked ashamed and sad. He turned away from Abby. When she realized that he had no intentions of helping she began to hit him repeatedly. "You coward! Cotton Bishop you are such a coward!" She spit the words through gritted teeth. The guard came back and grabbed Abby to pull her off of Cotton. She tried to fight him as well but it was useless.

The Reverend walked over to her and threatened, "Unless you wish to join your sister, I recommend you stop this foolishness."

Abby's shoulders heaved as she tried to calm herself down. She would not be able to keep her promise to Sarah if she was dead too. Abby did the only thing that there was left to do. She watched.

When the water reached a certain depth, the guards pushed Sarah out even further and then they swam back to where they could easily stand in the water. Everyone had their eyes on Sarah. She knew what she had to do.

She dove down into the waters until she could feel the sea floor. Her fingers felt around and she found a large rock with some seaweed growing out from under it. She wrapped the seaweed around her arm as tightly as she could and then held onto the rock. She spent her last thoughts on Alec and Jane, the two most important people in her life. She knew that they would be in good hands with Abby to care for them. She let the last bubbles of air slip past her lips and then she opened her mouth and allowed the water to fill her lungs. It was an intense burning sensation that she desperately wanted to fight. Every survival instinct in her fought to stay alive. Her body struggled and wanted to let go of the rock and seaweed but her mind forced her to stay in place. It was the only way… Sarah's body had a few more jerks but eventually gave up. Then everything seemed to go white. The light was so beautiful. In the center of the light she thought she saw someone that she recognized. It was her husband, Patrick.

From the shore Abby watched the last bubbles float to the surface. She was crying so hard that her body was shaking. The guard eventually let her fall to the ground. The despair was overwhelming. Abby buried her face into her knees as she hugged her legs to her chest. It was the sound of everyone gasping that made her look up.

When Sarah had lost consciousness, her fingers released their grip on the heavy rock. Her body pulled upward towards the surface but the seaweed pulled on her wrist and kept her under. The kelp was only wrapped around her wrist a few times and eventually came unraveled. With its release, Sarah's body floated to the surface.

When Abby looked up she saw that Sarah's body had reemerged. Abby couldn't help but notice how peaceful she looked. Then the guards made their way over to her and dragged her body back to shore. When they laid her down she was slightly turned on her side. Reverend Parris went and kneeled down beside her. He checked to see if she was breathing. She wasn't. Just when he was about to announce that she was dead, her body threw up the water and began coughing the liquid out of her lungs.

The crowd gasped again and no one was more surprised than Abby. She rushed to be at Sarah's side. "Sarah? Can you hear me?" Abby asked, breathlessly.

Sarah was still coughing and then she finally opened her eyes. She saw Abby first and looked confused. Then she saw Reverend Parris above her and knew what had happened.

"No, this can't be!" Sarah tried to speak but her throat was still burning. Silent tears rolled down the sides of her face. Abby leaned over her and tried to comfort her.

Reverend Parris stood up to address the crowd. "Sarah had failed the trial by water. She has been rejected from the harbor and has therefore proven that she is indeed a witch." He paused momentarily. "She will be burned at the stake."


	58. Volturi Recruits: Chapter 9

9. NIGHTMARE

The guards carried Sarah's soaking body away from Abby. Abby couldn't believe that she would have to watch her sister die twice. While the Reverend was organizing a burning site in the town square, Sarah was put back into her jail cell. The Reverend oversaw the guards as they put up the large stake and then arranged bundles of twigs and straw around the base of the stand.

Abby had walked back to town to sit there and watched them construct the scene where her sister would die. She thought about going home but didn't feel as if she could face the twins. She just sat there on the ground and waited for the inevitable.

The site was finally ready when the sky began to darken and evening was approaching. The guards brought Sarah back out and they tied her to the post. Abby was so exhausted. She hadn't slept in two days. She felt as though she was all cried out but this brought a new wave of emotion.

Reverend Parris stood upon the platform next to Sarah. He had a scroll in his hand and he unraveled it to read to the crowd.

"This woman has confessed and has been convicted of witchcraft. She underwent the Trial by Water and failed. There is no room left for doubt that she is a daughter of Lucifer, the devil himself. Therefore, she will be burned at the stake until she is dead. May God have mercy on your soul." With that, Reverend Parris took the scroll and nailed it to the post right above Sarah's head.

She flinched at the hammering. It was the first reaction she had had since being tied to the post. She looked exhausted as well and only wanted for it to be over quickly. Reverend Parris stepped down from the platform and a guard set a bundle of sticks over the steps. With a nod from the Reverend, the guard held a torch and began to light the faggots. He walked around the circle, lighting it in several spots.

Abby began to cry again as she saw Sarah turn her head away from the smoke. She didn't deserve this. Abby couldn't understand how such a terrible thing could be allowed to happen with so many people standing by.

The flames began to grow and twigs crackled as the heat made them snap. Sarah was unable to stop coughing so she kept trying to hold her breath. Abby put her face in her hands and sobbed heavily. Then, she felt a cool hand touch her shoulder. She looked up and recognized Corin's beautiful face.

"Tell her to breath in the smoke." He whispered to her. "It will kill her more quickly and she will not feel the burn of the flames." After he told her this, he turned and disappeared as quickly as he had come.

Abby searched the crowd for any trace of him but he was gone. She looked back to Sarah who was still trying to hold her breath. She pushed past the crowd to the front and screamed "Sarah! Listen to me! You must breathe in the smoke. It will end things more quickly." Tears were rolling down her cheeks as she said this.

Sarah looked at her and nodded. She gulped in a deep breath and the smoke filled her lungs. She choked and gagged on it but continued in to inhale and exhale. Her eyes were locked on Abby's. She mouthed the words 'I love you' and then lost consciousness.

The flames grew higher and higher and soon, her body was engulfed in them. Abby had to look away when the flesh began to burn. It was a terrible smell. She was only glad that her sister would no longer feel the pains of this life.

Even though Abby couldn't bear to watch, she stayed until there was nothing left but ash. The crowd had already dispersed and now the guards were cleaning up. She didn't want to go home. How was she going to explain to the twins that their mother had died while everyone in the town watched? Abby felt sick and would have thrown up but she hadn't eaten anything that day so there was nothing for her stomach to expel.

She began the long walk home, very slowly. The night air was chilly and she felt cold inside and out. As she drew closer to the house she heard laughter. She looked up to see Jane and Alec outside with the silhouettes of two men. Abby panicked and began to run. Were the townspeople back for the children? As she approached she recognized the two men, they were Eleazar and Corin.

"Hello Abby." Corin said.

"What are you doing here?" Abby asked suspiciously. "Children, go inside right now! You should have been in bed hours ago!"

Alec and Jane now looked frightened after seeing Abby. She was a wreck. They quickly obeyed and went indoors, shutting the door behind them.

"I'm only going to ask you this one more time, what are you doing here?" She said the words slowly and menacingly.

Eleazar put his hands up in the air as if to surrender. "Please Miss, we meant no wrong."

"Abby?" Corin asked.

She turned her focus on him. She was so worn out that it was all that she could do just to stand there. "What?"

"Did it work? Did you do as I suggested?" Corin's beautiful face looked concerned.

Abby nodded. "Yes… Thank you."

"It was the least I could do." Abby didn't know how true that statement was.

Eleazar spoke next. "We are sorry for you loss and we realize that we are bit early in what we're about to offer you but we want to make sure that the children are kept safe and that nothing like this happens again."

Abby's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean? What _offer_?"

Eleazar swallowed. "We have the means to make all of your lives much easier. My employer would be very interested in meeting Jane and Alec. We would compensate you heavily and give you the guarantee that they will be well taken care of. You would be free to do whatever you like without the burden of caring for two children that are not your own. When they reach an older age, about your age, we would hire them to work with us as well."

Abby wasn't sure if she was hearing him right or if she was just misunderstanding him because she was so tired. "Let me get this straight. You want to pay me money to take away my niece and nephew to your 'employer' so that they can grow up to work for him?"

Eleazar evaluated the way she had reworded the proposition and then said "Basically."

Abby scoffed then said "Get the hell off my property."

The two men were surprised at her reaction. "Abby-" Corin started to say.

"You heard me. Leave. Now." Abby said the words threateningly.

"If you change your mind, if you find that you should run into any trouble and this turns out to be more than you can handle, call my name and I shall return." Eleazar nodded in her direction as a farewell gesture and then walked away with Corin at his side.

Maybe it was because Abby was so tired but she couldn't figure out how calling his name whenever she got into trouble would be very useful. She went back inside the house to face the twins. They were lying in their mother's bed but they were not asleep. Abby sat on the side of the bed next to them. She looked at their beautiful, angelic faces and tried to find the words but there were none. She just started crying all over again. She hunched over and buried her face in her hands.

Alec sat up in bed and put his hands on Abby's back. "Don't be sad Aunt Abby." He soothed. Jane sat up as well and wrapped her arms around Abby's waist. She hugged the two children in her arms and wept in their hair. Several moments went by before she could finally say the words.

"Jane, Alec, I'm so sorry. Your mommy isn't coming home. She's gone to heaven to be with your daddy." Abby clutched to the children tightly as she felt their bodies begin to shake and heave in her embrace as they began to cry. Jane's little voice wailed as her face was pressed against Abby's chest.

Alec was sobbing when he looked up and choked out the words "Why did she leave us, Abby? Why did she have to go?"

Abby's heart broke from having to look at his tortured, innocent face. "She didn't want to go. She loves the two of you more than anything else and she would have given anything to be able to stay with you. But there are some terrible people in this world who do terrible things. They took away your mother's life. I'm so sorry." The children continued to cling to her and cry. They all cried until, eventually, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

That was the first night that the nightmares began for Abby. At first it was very pleasant. She was back home in her life before Salem. It was winter but she couldn't feel the cold. She saw Joseph, her little brother. He looked… alive. She called out to him but he didn't come to her. Instead, he walked away. Abby followed after him.

"Joseph!" She called, but he did not turn around. She continued to follow him when the sky turned dark and the world around her lost its color, as if the life was being drained out of it. "Joseph, please wait! I'm scared!" She tried to follow after him but felt as though she couldn't move fast enough. "Please Joseph, help!"

It was then that he finally turned around to face her again. Abby was horrified at what she saw. His face had gone dead. There was no color or life in it. He looked terrifying.

Then he spoke. "Why did you leave me, Abby? Why did you leave me to die? Why is it that everyone whose life you touch ends up dead?"

Abby woke up with a jolt. She nearly knocked the twins right off of her but they remained asleep. It was still dark out and Abby was exhausted. But how could she sleep when only nightmares awaited her?


	59. Volturi Recruits: Chapter 10

10. NOTHING STAYS THE SAME

Another week went by before Abby allowed Jane and Alec to return to school and none of the teachers seemed to mind either. Apparently, no one wanted the twins around. Abby was still terrified to let the children out past the walls of their blessed home, blessed by the blood of Sarah, blessed for their own protection.

Waking up was the hardest part for Abby. In the space between sleep and consciousness there was always a moment where Abby believed that Sarah was still alive, that she would be out in the kitchen getting ready to go to work. Then reality would hit her like a ton of bricks. Sarah was gone and she wasn't coming back. Abby continued to have nightmares every night; sometimes of Joseph, sometimes of her parents, sometimes of Sarah; always the guilt that somehow she was responsible for their deaths.

But Abby knew that she couldn't let fear rule her life, or the lives of the twins. They needed to get an education. For the first time since Sarah's death, Abby walked the children to school. When they showed up, all the other children in the school yard stopped and stared. They looked… afraid.

Abby bent down to be at her niece and nephew's level. "I need you two to be good today. Don't give anyone any reason to be upset at you. Just try to go unnoticed." Abby looked around the yard again seeing everyone staring at them. She knew that going unnoticed would be impossible. "I love you." She wrapped the twins in a tight embrace and they told her they loved her as well. They ran up the front steps to the school and Abby watched as they disappeared into the building.

She began the long walk down Main Street towards the factory. What little money they had would not last long and Abby needed to find a job. She remembered Cotton offering her one if she ever needed it. As much as she didn't want to, she was going to ask him for help.

She stepped into the rustic building filled with ladies at their sewing machines. When any of them looked up and noticed her, they did not take their eyes off of her. Apparently their family had been the talk of the town all week. It made sense, killing a witch was very exciting to them. Abby pushed past them and ignored the stares. She made her way to Cotton's office. He was sitting at his desk overlooking some papers. When she showed up in the doorway, he was surprised.

"Abby! My, it's nice to see you again." He said the words but he didn't mean them. "What can I do for you?"

Abby sat down in the chair in front of his desk and looked him straight in the eye. "A while back you once told me that if I ever needed a job that I could come to you. Well now I've come to you."

Cotton nodded and swallowed, trying to buy some time to think. "Abby, you know that I would love to help you in any way that I can but as of right now my staff is full and we don't have any openings."

"What about Sarah's position?" Abby wasn't about to give up. "Don't you have an opening now that she's dead?" Abby wanted the words to sting Cotton.

His face turned a shade of red and he avoided her eye contact. "Abby, I'm sorry. There is nothing I can do for you."

Abby snickered. "Why does that not surprise me?" Then she stood up from her chair and left the old building. Abby felt foolish for coming to Cotton for help but was satisfied that her thoughts about Cotton being a coward were confirmed. She knew that the only reason he wouldn't hire her was because he was afraid of what the townspeople might think.

Abby spent the rest of the day at home. She looked at the tub in the bathhouse and wondered what she could get for it if she sold it. However, she held off on that idea because Cotton might come by to take it away- now that he had no motivation to try to impress or provide for their little family. Abby sat down in the chair and stared at the tub. The last time that she had been in it things had been so different. She found herself wishing that she could turn back the hands of time and just change one little thing. Perhaps go back to when Jane attacked Betty Parris. If only Abby had gotten there just a few moments earlier, she could have prevented the whole thing from happening.

As Abby flogged herself for not being there sooner she began to cry. She held her face in her hands as her tears spilled over her fingertips. Abby would never be able to go back and make things right. She grieved as she realized the concept that nothing would be the same, no matter how hard she wished it.

Suddenly, Abby heard a noise outside so she went to investigate. Jane and Alec were walking down the path towards their home. Jane walked more quickly while Alec followed behind.

"Hey, what are you two doing home so early? I was supposed to come get you in two hours." Abby was puzzled.

Jane looked up confidently and answered "They let us out early today."

That was unusual. Abby looked at Alec who was staring at the ground. "Alec, is that so?"

Jane shot Alec a hard look before he answered, "Yes ma'am."

Abby still found it to be peculiar but she trusted them. "Alright, well get inside and help me clean up." They did as they were asked.

That evening they had a sparse meal. She and the children picked some wild raspberries and they had a small amount of bread left. Abby's mind was constantly trying to think of a way to provide for them. She let Jane and Alec eat the majority of the meal and to try to stifle the hunger pains she decided to go to bed early.

"I'm going to sleep now and I expect you to join me shortly. Is that understood?" Abby asked.

"Yes Abby! We'll be in soon." Jane smiled her angelic face up to her aunt.

Abby smiled at them and went into the bedroom. She climbed into bed and got settled under the blankets. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep. She wasn't surprised to see Sarah in her dreams. She was ready for Sarah to blame her for her death but this dream was slightly different. Sarah looked frightened instead of angry. Tears rolled over her cheeks. Abby tried to ask her what was wrong but no words escaped her mouth.

Sarah walked up to Abby and put her hands on her shoulders. Her mouth was moving, trying to make words but no sound came out. Abby tried to understand her but she couldn't. Sarah shook Abby by the shoulders and began crying even harder. Abby struggled to concentrate on Sarah's lips, trying to figure out what Sarah was saying. Finally she caught it. Sarah was mouthing the words "Wake Up!"

Just then, Abby woke up to Alec who was shaking her by the shoulders saying "Wake up! Aunt Abby, please wake up!"

"What is it Alec? What's wrong?" Abby was suddenly alert.

"Jane left the house and I know we're not supposed to go outside. We were watching the fireflies from the window and Jane wanted to catch one." Alec looked very upset.

"I told her not to go, Aunt Abby, but she wouldn't listen to me!" Alec was breathing heavily.

"It's okay Alec, I'm sure she'll be right back." Abby smiled, trying to comfort him.

"No, you don't get it!" Alec was getting frustrated.

"What don't I get? Explain it to me." Abby ran her fingers through his brown hair.

"School didn't let out early today, we left early." Alec knew he would get in trouble for this but he no longer cared.

"Why did you do that?" Abby asked sternly.

"Betty Parris and her friends were taunting Jane and me. I told Jane to just ignore them but they were so horrible! The things they said…" Alec's eyes began to well up with tears.

"What did they say?" Abby pushed.

"They said that our mother deserved to die for being a witch. They said that she was an evil whore and that she's going to burn in hell for the rest of eternity. Is that true?" His tears spilled over his innocent cheeks.

Abby was horrified that children could be so cruel but she knew they must have heard it from the Reverend. "No Alec, that isn't true at all! Your mother was a good woman and she is in heaven with your father right now. Don't believe them Alec- they are just trying to hurt you." Abby wrapped Alec in a tight hug and kissed the top of his head.

He broke away from her embrace to look up at her. "There's more."

Abby tried to prepare herself. "Tell me."

"Jane got so mad at Betty for saying those things about our mother. She lost her temper again. She… made Betty hurt."

Abby's eyes widened in disbelief and her jaw hung open. _NO!_ She screamed in her mind. _This can't be happening again!_

"That's why it's not safe for her to be outside, past the protection of our home." Alec wiped the tears from his cheeks as Abby finally understood why Sarah had told her to wake up in her dream.

Abby jumped out of the bed and ran to the front door. "Jane!" She called out into the darkness but there was no response. She looked over her shoulder at Alec and said "Stay here!"

"No! I'm coming with you!" Alec's expression was firm; he would not be left behind.

"Okay, but stay close to me." Abby commanded.

The two of them ran out into the darkness with only a lantern to guide their way. They continued to call out to Jane but she didn't respond. Finally, Abby thought she heard a muffled cry.

"Jane?" Abby ran in the direction that the sound came from and Alec ran right alongside her.

The next scene that came into view was enough to make Abby sick. There was a mob of townsmen gathered around in a circle. Jane was lying on the ground in the middle of that circle. They had been taking turns kicking her and hitting her. Her little body lay on the ground bruised, bleeding, and broken.

Alec went into a rage when he saw what was happening. He ran towards the men, kicking and screaming "What did you do to my sister?" He tried to fight them away from her but they began to beat him too. Some of the men carried sticks and began beating Alec with it. Abby was sure she heard a rib crack. She ran to the mob to try to save them but two men grabbed her and held her back.

"My God, they're only children! Stop this madness! STOP!" Abby was horrified at the fact that they could be this cruel towards two thirteen year olds.

A dark figure stepped out of the shadows with a lantern hanging in his hand at his side. He lifted the lantern to his face and Abby recognized him at once. It was Reverend Parris.

"These are not mere children." He said to Abby. "They are the children of a witch and they are witches themselves. The two of them attacked my daughter again today at school so we know that it is not only their mother that was capable of such evil. If you know what's best for you, you will stay out of this. Otherwise we will find proof that you are a witch too and you will suffer the same fate of your sister." His face was grim in the dark light.

Abby didn't know what to do but she would not stand idly by as these men beat her niece and nephew to death. She had made a promise to Sarah to protect them and she meant to keep it. Alec was now on the ground alongside Jane. They were still being kicked even though they rendered no response.

Abby's mind raced. What could she possibly do to save the children? Who could she possibly turn to for help? And then she remembered. She did not know what kind of deal she would be making here. She did not know what the consequences of her decisions would be. She only knew that this was her very last option, and she was desperate.

Abby tilted her head back and screamed the name into the night sky. "ELEAZAR!"


	60. Volturi Recruits: Chapter 11

11. OUT OF OPTIONS

Within seconds Abby felt herself being carried into the cover of the woods. It all happened so quickly that at first she was unsure of what was going on. She felt icy cold arms wrapped around her body. She looked up and recognized Corin's face. He had a look of determination and Abby knew that it wasn't right for a person to be able to run this fast. The trees rushed by in a blur and the cool night air sent shivers down her spine. In the reflection of the moon light, Corin's face was beautiful. So beautiful that for the briefest of seconds she forgot what the emergency was.

"Wait!" Abby screamed. "The twins, you have to help them!"

"Don't worry Abby, Eleazar has them." Corin assured her.

Abby looked over and saw Eleazar running alongside them, carrying a child in each arm. Abby was amazed that he didn't seem to struggle with their weight in his arms, it was as if he were just carrying two loaves of bread. Abby wanted to ask how they were moving so fast but she felt dizzy. She buried her face into Corin's hard chest. In response, he pulled her closer against his body.

Finally the running stopped. Abby looked around and recognized the docks. A large ship sat at the end of the main dock and Corin put her down off to the side on a cobble stone side walk. Eleazar laid the twins down next to her.

"What are you going to do?" Abby asked. "The ship isn't scheduled to leave any time soon."

"Let me handle that." Eleazar nodded in her direction. He quickly glanced towards Corin and it was understood that Corin would stay to watch over these fragile people. Eleazar walked much too quickly down the dock and disappeared on board.

Abby looked down at the twins. They were in bad shape. She wondered if Eleazar could help to bring them to a doctor. Corin was walking around the area, making sure no one had followed them. Abby went to join him.

"Corin, how are you and Eleazar able to run so fast?" The curiosity was killing her.

Corin kept looking around with his ears perked. "We're just really good at it."

Abby stepped in front of him so that he would have to stop and look at her. "No. There's more to it than that. I need to know what I'm getting into here. I need to know the truth."

Corin smiled ever so slightly. "The truth can be a scary thing."

"More scary than watching your sister drown, then brought back up and burned alive? I think I can handle scary." Abby was more brave now then she'd ever been.

Corin nodded sadly. "I guess you're right. You've seen more than any person should have to." He paused to try to find the right way to tell her. "Eleazar and I are different from other people. We have certain… abilities."

Abby nodded. "So are you male witches then? Like warlocks or something?"

Corin bursted out laughing. Her face was so serious that he found it humorous. "No, we're not warlocks. Good guess though." He shined a perfect smile at her.

Abby was a little embarrassed to be laughed at. "Well I don't know! It was just a guess. So tell me- what are you?" She looked up at him with her big blue eyes and the intensity caught him off guard.

He wanted to tell her but found himself worrying that she would think of him as a monster. He opened his mouth to answer her but before he could speak he heard a whimper. He looked over and Abby followed his gaze.

Jane had come to and was up on her knees. She saw Alec lying on the ground just a little ways off and she began to cry. She knew that he had been hurt because of her. She buried her face into her hands as she cried. Though she never spoke of it, she hated herself for what she had done. It was her fault that her mother was killed and now it was her fault again that Alec's life was hanging in the balance.

Abby raced over to Jane and wrapped her arms around her. Jane cried out at the touch. Every part of her hurt so to have any pressure made it worse.

"I'm sorry." Abby said as she let go. "Are you alright?"

Jane shook her head no. "I don't feel so good Abby…" Then a wave of nausea overcame her and she moved her head to the side as she vomited.

Abby pulled her hair back and watched over her protectively. She looked up at Corin and asked "When will Eleazar be back? Is he going to bring them to a doctor?" Just then Jane collapsed again and Abby caught her in her arms. Corin came over quickly and picked up the small body.

"I don't think there's time for a doctor. Her heart beat is slowing." Corin looked worried.

"How can you hear her heart?" Abby wondered aloud.

Again, Corin was interrupted before he could answer her but this time by Eleazar. He raced back down the dock towards them and picked up Alec.

"We must go now. I've bribed the ship's captain to take us back to England. We'll have to stop there and then begin our journey to Volterra." Eleazar was already walking down the dock towards the ship with Corin following behind.

Abby struggled to keep up. "Where is Volterra?"

"It's in Italy." Corin answered her. They reached the ship and climbed aboard. Eleazar led them down into the hull of the ship where it was dark and quiet. He gently laid down Alec and Corin did the same with Jane.

Then Eleazar turned to Abby. "Could you excuse us for a moment?" He asked politely.

Abby nodded and the two of them went back upstairs. Abby settled down next to the twins and gently stroked the hair on their heads. Abby felt the ship begin to move out into the open ocean. Corin had said that it was too late for a doctor. If that was the case, then why were they in such a rush to get to Volterra?

On the top deck Eleazar and Corin spoke quickly and quietly.

"What should we do?" Eleazar asked nervously. "If we wait till we get to Volterra for Aro's orders then we risk losing the children! I cannot fail again, Corin!" He gripped Corin by the collar of his shirt. Eleazar may have looked like he was keeping it together but inside everything was falling apart. "I fear what Aro may do to my Carmen if I don't bring him these twins alive."

Corin pulled Eleazar's hands off of his collar and tried to speak to him calmly. "Then change them now while you still can. The corpses of talented beings are no good to Aro."

Eleazar let out a growl of frustration. "But what about the other law? I could be put to death for creating an immortal child, two of them no less!" Eleazar grinded the palms of his hands against the temples of his forehead. "Damned if I do, damned if I don't."

Corin put his hands on Eleazar's shoulders as if to steady him. "Eleazar, if what you say about the twins is true, if they really are the most special beings with the most potential that you have ever witnessed in a human's form, then you know what you have to do. Aro will overlook the fact that they are still children if it will bring him more talent to add to his guard. You know this. Just as he overlooked Sulpicia's crime of creating an immortal child, he will overlook yours so long as it pleases him."

Eleazar turned these words over in his mind and saw that they made sense. Aro would not punish him for performing the task that was assigned to him. At least, that is what Eleazar hoped.

Abby watched as the two men made their way back down into the hull of the ship. Corin and Eleazar sat down across from her. She noticed that Eleazar's face was very thoughtful. He was about to tell her something very important.

"Abby, the twins are in rough shape. I have no doubt that they will not survive the trip." Eleazar was very businesslike in delivering this blow.

Abby cringed and a single tear rolled down her cheek. Had she truly failed in her task to protect them? Would they come to haunt her in her dreams as well?

"But I can offer you a solution." Eleazar continued.

Abby looked up with hopeful eyes. "What? Please, do anything that you can to save them!"

Eleazar nodded. "You must understand Abby, that the alternative is not always a beautiful one."

Abby was confused. "What do you mean? Stop being so cryptic! Just straight out tell me what is going on!" She was tired of these games and the elusive answers that they gave her.

Eleazar licked his lips as he tried to find the words. There was no right way to say it so he just blurted it out. "We are vampires. We are not dead, yet not quite living. We are very powerful and practically invincible. The only way to save Jane and Alec is to make them become one of us."

Abby stared at him with wide eyes as she processed what he had just told her.

"I know this sounds crazy-"Corin started but Abby interrupted him.

"No, I believe you." Abby whispered.

After a long pause, Eleazar continued. "The change will take three days. We have to bite them to let our venom spread. When the three days are over they will be perfectly healed, save for their hearts. Their hearts will no longer beat."

Abby closed her eyes. "Will it hurt?"

"I'm afraid so." Eleazar answered.

"But not if I do it." Corin chimed in.

Abby opened her eyes to look at him.

"Some vampires have certain special abilities. That is why our employer is so interested in the twins. They have great potential to be 'gifted'. Eleazar here has the gift of knowing when others are gifted and what abilities they might have or the potential that they have. My gift is my paralytic venom. If I bite the children they will only feel the sharp pain for a moment but they will be completely paralyzed and numb to the venom. They won't feel a thing." Corin tried to soften the blow with this offering.

Abby nodded sullenly.

Eleazar tried to be patient but there really was no time to spare. "Abby I need your decision now. Will you let us save the children?"

Abby knew that he didn't have to ask her for her permission but she appreciated the gesture. She nodded slowly. "Yes, save them." More tears spilled over as her sisters words rang out in her head, _'Promise me Abby that you will take care of the twins until they are able to take care of themselves. Promise me that you will keep them safe.'_ This was the only way that Abby could keep her promise.

She watched as Corin gently took Jane's hand into his palm. He turned it over so that her wrist was facing up at him. He brought it to his lips as if her were going to kiss her. Then his lips pulled back over his teeth as they sank deep into her flesh. Jane gasped but only for a moment. Suddenly her body went very limp but Corin continued to drink her in. He sucked at her hungrily until Eleazar put a hand on his shoulder to let him know that it was time to stop. It seemed like it was a hard thing for him to do- stopping.

He took a few moments to compose himself before he moved on to Alec. He repeated the same process. Abby was astonished at how his eyes had gone from a dark black color to a vibrant red. While he fed on Alec his eyes were locked on Abby. He stared at her as if he wished it was her blood that he was drinking. He hungered for her. Abby felt a new feeling that she had never felt from Corin before. She felt fear.

Finally Corin broke away from Alec's limp body. Instead of sticking around he ran out of the hull up the stairs to the upper deck. Eleazar sat by and watched over the children like a hawk.

"Why did he run away like that?" Abby asked Eleazar.

He was barely aware of her until she had spoken. "Oh, it's a very hard thing to change a person. Once you begin to feed it is almost impossible to stop. It took him a great amount of self control to be able to walk away from them… and from you."

Abby gulped. "Am I a temptation for him?"

Eleazar looked up from the twins for the first time to make eye contact with Abby. His expression was thoughtful. "You smell very… enticing. You're just lucky that Corin and I have been around for hundreds of years and have had to learn about self control. When you work for the Volturi- you'd better be able to stop whenever it is requested of you."

Abby nodded while Eleazar went back to minding the children. He was constantly checking their pulses and their breathing. They looked as if they were sleeping peacefully. While he paid attention to them Abby slipped away, up the stairs. On the deck she saw Corin standing at the bow, looking forward into the darkness. She slowly made her way over to him as he breathed in the night air, trying to cleanse his senses.

"Thank you." Abby said.

He looked down at her, almost angrily. "Are you kidding? That could have gone very badly! Why are you thanking me?"

Abby's voice was as gentle as the night breeze. "Because you took away the pain. I'm thankful that you were here to be the one to change them, to make the hurting stop. I'm just grateful."

Corin's expression softened and he pushed his brown hair out of his face. "Well then you're welcome."

The two of them were silent from then on. They both just looked straight ahead towards the dark horizon. Abby wondered what tomorrow would bring.


	61. Volturi Recruits: Chapter 12

12. PERFECTED

Abby found herself walking in the woods. It was twilight yet there was still enough light to find her way. She knew that she was searching for something but she wasn't quite sure what that something was. Her heart began to race in her chest. She tried to move more quickly now as her dress flowed out behind her. She could feel it- she was getting closer.

She came upon a patch of ivy. It had covered an entire garden, smothered it, suffocated it. As she walked through the ivy she finally saw what she was looking for. The image was terrible to behold. She saw herself lying on the ground with all the life drained out of her. She recognized the black pendant that Sarah had given her resting on her body's forehead. Abby's eyes trailed down to the body's bosom. Two piercings were made into her chest with smaller cuts between them. She recognized the image. It was a vampire bite, the kind Corin had left on the twins.

Was she dead? Had Corin gone too far? Was she now just a ghost staring down at her own body? Abby began screaming.

"Abby, wake up! It's only a dream." Corin's voice pulled her out of her nightmare.

She was panting heavily as she looked around. They were still on the deck of the ship. She must have fallen asleep in Corin's arms. He had wrapped her tightly in a blanket to keep her warm in the night.

"Are you okay? That sounded pretty serious." Corin looked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I don't know what happened. It was just a really bad dream." Abby tried to shake it all away. She used the base of her palms to rub the sleep out of her eyes. Then she looked at Corin. She didn't remember being this close to him. How had she fallen asleep this way? She felt a little uncomfortable and shifted away from him. He acted like he didn't seem to notice. "How are the twins?" She asked him.

"They're fine. No different from last night. Eleazar is watching over them closely." Corin looked over the bow at the horizon. "Look, the sun is coming up."

Abby stood up to see with the blanket still wrapped tightly around her shoulders. The horizon burned a bright pink color. "It's beautiful." She said as she took in the view. Corin did not stand up beside her though. He remained in the shadow of the ships side walls. After a few quiet moments she decided to go below to check on the twins, even though Corin had assured her that they were fine.

He was right, nothing had changed. They still lay on the floor, peaceful, as if they were sleeping. "Eleazar, I can watch them while you try to get some sleep." She offered.

He looked up at her with confusion and surprise. Then he nodded as he remembered that she didn't know everything quite yet. "Thank you for the offer but we do not sleep."

Abby was puzzled. She looked over at Corin who had just followed her down. "Really?" She asked him.

Corin nodded. "All part of the package."

Suddenly being a vampire sounded very intriguing to Abby. If she never slept, then the nightmares would never be able to haunt her. She sat down on the floor and pondered this. The twins were all she had left in the world and now that they were being changed into vampires. Was the only way, to continue to look after them, to become a vampire herself?

The next two days went by very slowly as Abby waited for the twins to awaken. It hadn't been the full three days like Eleazar had expected and he figured it was due to their bodies being smaller so the venom could circulate through them more quickly.

Abby watched their transformation. All the cuts and bruises disappeared and all wounds were healed. Their bodies did not look as small and weak from the hungry days before. Even though the color disappeared from their skin, they looked healthier, stronger.

"Their hearts have stopped beating." Eleazar announced.

Abby studied the children. They still looked like they were in a coma. "Why aren't they waking up?" She asked frantically. "Did something go wrong?"

Corin put his cool hand on her shoulder. "It's fine." He soothed. "They are still paralyzed from my venom. Now that they have turned into vampires it will only last for a few more moments. The paralyzing element in my venom is much stronger on humans but weak on other vampires because their bodies are stronger and can heal faster."

Abby nodded and continued to watch the twins. Jane began moving first. Her little fingers twitched and then the rest of her body began to come out of the paralyzed state. She opened her eyes and sat up. She quickly took in the situation and glared first at Eleazar.

He doubled over in excruciating pain. "Aggghhhh!" He cried out.

Corin quickly tried to grab her from behind but she was faster than him. She dodged out of the way and focused her attention on him. He too cried out and collapsed to the floor. She continued to focus her rage on him as he writhed in agony and Eleazar was still incapacitated.

"Jane! What are you doing?" Abby cried out, but Jane ignored her.

The little newborn vampire breathed heavily as she let the full force of her power reign over Corin. Abby pulled on her shoulder to try to make her stop but it was like pulling on the shoulder of a marble statue.

"Jane, please! You're hurting him." Abby begged.

Jane continued to ignore her. Then Abby went to Alec's side. She remembered how Sarah had told her that Alec was the balance to Jane. She shook his tiny shoulders.

"Alec, wake up! Please, I need your help." His eyes flung open and Abby gasped at the bright crimson color of his irises. He leapt up into a standing position and immediately a type of clear haze began to emit from him. It was like heat waves rippling off a desert, almost a mirage. When the mist touched Abby, everything went dark.

She couldn't see anything, she couldn't hear anything, and she couldn't feel anything. What had happened? Was she dead? Abby's mind reached out to grasp anything but there was nothing to hold onto- just complete and utter darkness. It went on this way for only a few minutes but it felt like an eternity. Finally her vision came back to her. She was lying flat on her back and looked up to see Jane's angelic face gazing down on her.

Jane looked different somehow. More beautiful. More perfect. "Abby?" She asked.

Abby sat up and looked around. Eleazar and Corin were lying on the ground with Alec standing over them. She realized that Alec had been the one to make her lose all her senses and that he was doing the very same thing to Eleazar and Corin.

Abby noticed Jane's face leering closer and closer to her. "Jane, what are you doing?"

Jane was almost in a trance and she licked her wet lips. Jane was thirsty. "Oh Abby, you smell delicious…" Jane pulled Abby's arm towards her in a vise grip and brought the pulsing veins in her wrist to her pale pink mouth. She closed her eyes and inhaled the scent more deeply.

"No Jane, don't!" Abby cried out.

It was enough to catch Alec's attention. Before Jane could do any damage, she slumped onto the ground like the others. Alec had used his power on her to stop her from hurting Abby.

"Alec, you need to listen to me!" Abby pleaded. "Those men are here to help us. They saved you and Jane from death."

Alec's face was dark and sad. "_Did_ they save us from death?" He asked skeptically. "Then why isn't my heart beating?"

Abby stood up slowly and walked towards her nephew. "You have to understand, I had no other choice. It was the only way to save you."

Even though Alec was still a thirteen year old, he looked older somehow, matured. He looked at Abby with longing eyes. "I'll never see my mother again, will I?"

She shook her head no. "I'm sorry…"

Alec let his head hang in despair. He pulled the mist back up off of Corin and Eleazar and they suddenly came to. They jumped to their feet, ready to defend themselves.

"It's okay now!" Abby told them. "Everything is going to be just fine. He understands."

Corin looked at Jane's limp body on the ground. "What happened to her?"

Abby blushed just slightly. "I think she wanted to feed off me. Alec saved me."

Corin nodded. "We need to get you out of here. As newborns they will not be able to control their thirst as well as we do. From now on you'll stay up on the top deck. Eleazar will stay down here with the twins and he'll teach them everything that they need to know about the change that they've just been through." He started to guide Abby to the stairs but looked back at Eleazar. "I'll have one of the sailors come down; Jane and Alec can feed from him."

Abby shuddered at the thought. Was it right for her life to be spared but only to be replaced by another? She hadn't considered this aspect when she gave Eleazar the okay to change the children. She hadn't thought about the murderers that they would become.

When she reached the top deck she was relieved to breathe in the fresh air. She made her way to the bow and tried to ignore Corin as he asked one of the sailors to go below to clean up a mess. There was no mess, at least not yet.

Abby closed her eyes and breathed in the salty sea air of the Atlantic. How much longer would she be stuck on this ship before they reached England? Corin silently approached from behind and rested a hand on her shoulder. She tilted her head towards his touch. Even though it was ice cold it was somehow comforting. She turned to face him and buried her face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her as she began sobbing.

"Corin, what have I done?" Her cries were muffled against his chest. "Perhaps I should have let them die. Perhaps that would be better than this…"

He gently stroked her hair and rested his chin on top of her head, letting her settle into the nape of his neck. "Don't beat yourself up over this." Then he let out a soft chuckle. "It's not like you saying no would have stopped us anyways, you know?"

A small laugh escaped her lips. It wasn't funny but it somehow made her feel better, not being entirely responsible for what the twins had become.

Days went by, even weeks. Abby found herself feeling sea sick but Corin was always there to look after her. When the storms came he would take her into the captain's quarters so that she would be out of the elements but still safely away from Jane and Alec.

Suspicions began to rise on the ship as people were disappearing. Some suspected Eleazar and Corin, others concluded that they must have fallen overboard. The traveling party encouraged the latter. Eleazar was getting along with the twins just fine but he had to often plead with them to feed more sparingly. Their bloodlust was nearly uncontrollable and Eleazar and Corin were powerless to stop them.

The day finally came when shore came into view. It was a happy day for Abby. They all got off the ship but Eleazar was quick to make them catch another boat, smaller this time. Abby almost stayed behind. The idea of being at sea again made her ill but Corin convinced her that this voyage would be much shorter.

They sailed from England to the shores of France. From there they took a carriage to Italy, letting the horses rest along the way. Corin always stayed close to Abby. While he knew that the twins loved her and didn't want to hurt her, he did not yet trust their self control. Jane especially seemed to lust after Abby's blood. Alec was a little better at resisting.

Finally the horse-drawn carriage pulled into a city with cobblestone walkways. Abby looked out the window of the carriage and saw that they were entering the town square.

"This is the Piazza dei Priori." Corin informed her.

She looked around and saw a very large clock tower in the center of the square with a beautiful water fountain in front of it. The architecture here was beautiful. It was as if the people who created the buildings here were creating art and wanted it to last forever. Back in Salem, no one bothered to make such beautiful buildings, they only made what was necessary.

The carriage stopped in one of the alley ways. Corin pushed open the door from the inside and Abby was surprised to see two cloaked men standing there waiting for them.

"Abby, Jane, Alec, this is Demetri and Felix." Corin introduced. "They are part of the Volturi Guard."

Felix was large in stature and grinned at the new guests. He handed Eleazar and Corin gray cloaks that resembled their own. Then he looked at the twins. "Huh. I didn't know you were bringing two. They'll have to share."

Eleazar draped the last cloak over their small bodies and they climbed out of the carriage into the sunlight.

"Do I need one?" Abby asked.

Corin smiled. "No, you'll be fine. We can't allow the direct sunlight to touch our skin. Otherwise people would be able to see that we're different."

"Different how?" Abby queried.

Corin looked down at her from under his hood and sighed. "I'll show you later. There are too many people around right now."

He was right. The town square was bustling with people. She stayed close to Corin as their group went through more alleyways to get to where they were going. They finally came upon a large wooden door. It was somewhat closed off from the streets but the beautiful castle that it was attached to stood high over the city.

As soon as they entered the building a beautiful woman with long dark hair flung herself onto Eleazar. She was obviously of Spanish descent. They began kissing and whispering things to each other in Spanish.

Abby looked away to give them their privacy and her gaze fell on Corin who was smiling at her. "That's Carmen." Corin told her. "Eleazar's mate."

"Mate?" Abby laughed. What a peculiar thing to call someone.

Corin's smile grew wider. "Perhaps soon-to-be wife."

They made their way up some very long staircases. The walls of the castle looked very old but they were still beautiful. Finally they came to another door.

Eleazar made his way to the front of the group with Carmen still clinging close to his side. He looked down at the twins. "I will go in first and the rest of you will follow me. Do not speak unless spoken to. I will do the talking for now but you may respond to Aro if he asks you any questions." Eleazar had succeeded in his task yet he still looked very nervous. He sucked in a deep breath and slowly let it out. Then he pushed on the door that would lead them into the throne room of the turret.


	62. Volturi Recruits: Chapter 13

13. NEW LIFE

Abby looked around the turret. She saw three wooden thrones pushed flush against the wall. All of the seats were filled. The one in the middle had long black hair and an odd smile. The one to the right had long white hair and a scowl. The one of the left also had long dark hair but his face was… expressionless. Abby noticed immediately that these three vampires looked different from the others that she had met so far. Their skin had a papery texture to it and their eyes were a milky red.

The one in the middle spoke first. "Eleazar!" He said excitedly. "Welcome back! Now tell me what you've brought me!"

"Thank you Aro. As you know, we went to the Americas. We came across this set of twins in Salem, Massachusetts. You'll be pleased to know that in their human form they had more potential and promise than I have ever witnessed in any other mortal." Eleazar gestured towards the twins.

Aro's smile waivered. "They are but children." He seemed disappointed.

"Yes my lord, but under the circumstances I had no choice to change them. Originally my plan was to bring them here and allow them to grow up before being changed but certain obstacles arose and my hand was forced." Eleazar began to look nervous again.

Aro's face was thoughtful. "Come here, Eleazar."

Eleazar did as he was commanded. Aro reached out for his hand and Eleazar gave it to him. Aro's milky eyes closed as a rush of information flooded his being.

"What's happening?" Abby whispered to Corin.

"He's reading his thoughts." Corin whispered back.

When the exchange was complete Aro's eyes opened once more and danced with excitement. "Well, well. You've brought me great treasures indeed!" He looked at the twins with new eyes. Now that he knew what they were capable of, nothing else seemed to matter. "Come Jane and Alec; let me have a closer look at you."

The twins walked up towards the thrones side by side. Aro pulled the shared cloak off of them. "My, you two are a handsome pair." Aro smiled. "You will like it here, I promise. You can have anything your heart desires so long as you stay here with me. Come, we have much to do!" Aro got up from his throne and began to guide the children out of the room.

"What about Aunt Abby?" Alec asked. For the first time, the focus was taken off of the twins and placed on her.

Caius eyed her suspiciously. "Yes Eleazar, what about this human that you've brought with you? Does she have certain potentials as well?"

"No, my lord." Eleazar answered. "But she is their guardian and is greatly invested in the well-being of her niece and nephew."

Aro chuckled near the door. "I shall be their guardian now."

Caius smiled wickedly. "Eleazar, you know the rules. No mortal can know our secret."

Abby's heart began racing and everyone in the room could hear it. She fully understood that they were discussing killing her because she was a human who knew about the existence of vampires.

"May I speak?" Abby asked. They were surprised that the weak mortal wanted to join the conversation.

Aro looked impatient. He wanted to go play with his new toys. "Make it quick, please."

Abby nodded. "I understand that it is breaking one of your laws for me, a mortal, to know about your existence. Perhaps we could remedy this problem. Perhaps you could change me into a vampire so that I might remain here with the twins."

Corin looked down at her with shock on his face. He had no idea that she had even been considering this.

Aro forced a fake smile. "That's a lovely idea dear, but we- the Volturi- are not just any kind of vampires. We only allow those with very special powers to join our ranks."

Corin interrupted. "What about Felix? Or Santiago? Or even Caius?" It was not like Corin to be defiant so the leaders were a bit surprised at his outburst. Caius, of course, scowled even harder.

Aro sighed. "Yes, yes, but you know that they have other purposes to serve. Even without gifts they are very useful."

"And how do you know that Abby won't be useful?" Corin continued.

Abby looked up at him. She had never seen him look so determined. She was grateful for it.

Aro let out a laugh. "Yes, perhaps we should start holding Volturi auditions!" The others joined him in laughter.

"That's not what I'm saying." Corin continued. "Perhaps you could give Abby a trial period. Let her stay here with us. Give her a role to play. Perhaps we could put a desk out front and she could serve as some sort of greeter or receptionist. Heidi is always bringing people in through the front entrance and they often get frightened after just walking in. Perhaps if there were a human there to greet them it may ease their senses and make them less suspicious until they are brought all the way up here into the turret."

Aro bounced his head from side to side while looking up, contemplating the offer. "Sure. A trial period. Sounds splendid!" With the issue resolved he turned around and quickly guided Jane and Alec out of the room.

Abby started to go after them but Corin stopped her and gave her a look that made her understand that she shouldn't try to follow them.

Caius looked utterly disappointed. The excitement was over. For now.

People started moving back out of the turret and Corin guided Abby down a long hallway. The place was almost maze-like so she was glad to have Corin as a guide. Eleazar and Carmen were walking alongside them but they disappeared into one of the rooms along the way. Corin smiled.

"Where are we going?" Abby asked.

"I'm taking you to your new room." He answered.

They came upon a door and Corin opened it for her. The place looked like it had been empty for a long time. It was completely bare.

"I'll make you some furniture to go in here." Corin offered.

"You make furniture?" Abby asked.

"I like to work with my hands." He smiled at her. "I'm actually a little bit of an inventor in my spare time."

"Really? And what have you invented?" Abby asked with a smile.

Corin laughed. "Come with me."

He took her by the hand and guided her back down the hallways and down the flights of stairs. Windows disappeared and Abby realized that they must be underground in a basement level. It was pitch black so she clung even more tightly to Corin who could easily find his in the darkness. Finally they stopped moving.

"Are you ready?" Corin asked.

Abby laughed. "Ready for what?"

In an instant the room was suddenly illuminated. Abby's eyes took a moment to adjust. There was a glass ball hanging from the ceiling and that was the source of light.

Abby gasped. "What is it?"

Corin smiled proudly. "Electricity."

Abby continued to stare in wonder. "How did you get it in there?"

"It would be very difficult to explain. Centuries ago I came across a Romanian vampire that had the ability to manipulate electricity. It was his gift. It's a shame he didn't survive the war, I'm sure I could have learned a lot from him. It took me a very long time before I could figure out how to harness the energy from lightning. Anyways, not as great as that Romanian's gift but still pretty neat." Corin looked at the light bulb with satisfaction.

"There was a war?" Abby asked.

Corin's face went a little dark. "Yes, many of our kind died on both sides. Aro, Caius, and Marcus led us in a war to overthrow the Romanian coven. They were the rulers of the vampire world at the time. Now the Volturi reign supreme."

"Wow," Abby mused, "So I'm hanging out with royalty here?"

Corin laughed. "I guess you could call us that."

"Well this is very impressive, Corin. This… electricity that you've been able to capture, it's amazing." Abby smiled at him sweetly.

"Thank you." Corin adored looking at her beautiful face. He was happy to have these stolen moments with her. "Wait right here." With that, Corin vanished.

It was only seconds later that he returned with a handful of supplies. There were large planks of wood and wood working tools. Corin effortlessly laid the load onto the ground and his hands began moving so quickly that all Abby saw was a blur. Within moments he had constructed a beautiful, high, polished mahogany counter. Abby was in awe of the beauty of it.

"I'll put this at the front entrance." Corin explained. "It will be your reception area where you greet the guests."

Her smile faded. "The guests? You mean the people who are brought here to feed on?"

Corin was now disappointed as he saw that the gift he had just made her was now making her sad. "I'm sorry Abby. It was the only way I could think of to have them spare your life. If you are to live among us then you must be able to contribute to our most basic need- the blood of humans. Besides, if you intend on becoming one of us then that is a factor you'll need to get used to."

Abby nodded sadly. She knew it was true. If only there was a way to be a vampire without having to kill other people.

Corin was desperate to make her happy again. "Come on, follow me." He took her by the hand and used his other one to carry the large mahogany counter, lifting its weight was no struggle at all for him. They went back upstairs and he dropped the counter off at the front entrance. He continued to pull on her and guide her further into the center of the castle. They finally came upon two large wooden doors.

"Ready?" Corin asked with a grin.

Abby looked at him with wide eyes and smiled with a 'you tell me' expression.

Corin pushed open the double doors and the richest sunlight filtered in. Abby looked out to see a beautiful garden in a courtyard. She stepped through the doors and realized that this courtyard was in the heart of the castle, hidden and protected by the large walls on either side. She understood the architecture of the castle now, it was a large square with a hallowed out center. One corner had a very large round turret, the one she had been in when she met Aro and the others. The other three corners had smaller turrets. The courtyard had beautiful angel statues throughout it. The marble was insanely beautiful and smooth.

"Did you make these?" Abby gasped. She turned around to look at Corin and suddenly the beauty of the statues was completely forgotten.

The sunlight fell directly onto Corin's hard body. His ethereal presence glittered and sparkled as it broke and reflected the rays of light from the sun, much like a crystal or a diamond would.

"This is what I meant about us not being able to be in the light when humans are around." Corin explained.

Abby still stared in awe. "You're beautiful."

Corin laughed. "Again, all part of the package. To answer your other question, yes I made the statues."

Abby shook her head in wonder. "You are so talented. No wonder why Aro wants you in his guard."

Corin smiled again. The two of them walked through the courtyard. There was a beautiful rosebush that Abby admired along with many other kinds of flowers. It was an enchanting place. Its ambiance was so different from that of the rest of the castle.

"Come on," Corin smiled, "let's go make you some bedroom furniture."

They walked back in and as they were passing the mahogany counter Abby asked "So who are all the members of the Volturi Coven and what are their powers?"

Corin stopped at the counter and pulled out a piece of parchment paper from one of the drawers. In his quick movements Abby hadn't even noticed that he had stocked the draws with supplies.

"It'll be easier for you if I write it all down." Corin pulled out a quill and some ink and quickly wrote all the information that Abby asked for on the paper. Then he handed it to her to study.

The Volturi Leaders

Aro- The Ability to Read every thought that a person has had by the single touch of the hand.

Sulpicia- Aro's mate. No talents.

Caius- No talents.

Athenodora- Caius' mate. No talents.

Marcus- The Ability to read the ties between people. (He had a mate but she died long ago.)

The Volturi Guard

Corin- (You already know but…) Paralytic Venom

Eleazar- The ability to see the Talents of others.

Carmen- Eleazar's mate. No talents.

Demetri- Excellent Tracker

Felix- No talents (other than his brawn).

Heidi- The ability to create the illusion of a person's desires.

Afton- The ability to manipulate fire.

Chelsea- Afton's mate. She can weaken or strengthen the bonds between people.

Renata- She creates a physical shield, she mainly protects Aro.

Santiago- No talents but is useful when it comes to war strategy.

Jane- The ability to create intense pain in another person.

Alec- The ability to completely desensitize other people.

Abby looked over the paper and was very glad to have it all written down. She didn't think she'd have been able to remember it all if he just told her. She got to the line about Marcus and was about to ask more about him and his mate but suddenly Corin made a quick movement with his head and looked up towards the stairs.

"What is it?" Abby asked.

"Something's going on." His ears perked up as he listened to a conversation that Abby couldn't possibly hear. "Come on, we have to hurry." He scooped Abby up into his arms and began running up the staircases. He didn't have the patience to walk alongside her this time. Suddenly they were in the turret when he gently lowered her to the ground. The room was packed with everyone that was on the list that Corin had just given her. The three leaders were sitting in their thrones with Eleazar and Carmen standing before them.

"Please, my lord," Eleazar appealed to Aro. "Understand that we mean no disrespect. I am very grateful for all that you have done for me. But Carmen and I are ready to move on. We ask you for your blessing."

Aro's smile was completely lost. Eleazar had just proven his value by bringing the twins. How could Aro possibly let him go now? "And where will you go, Eleazar? What better life can you lead beyond these walls?"

Even though Chelsea remained in the shadows, she used all her might to try to sever the bond between Eleazar and Carmen. After all, it was Carmen who had brought about this change in Eleazar. To Chelsea's chagrin, her efforts were futile.

Eleazar cleared his throat. "We have discussed going to the Russian girls, the ones that now live on the mountain Denali. We have heard of their more… peaceful lifestyle. Carmen and I would like to explore that."

"The Russians?" Aro asked skeptically. "You mean the coven whose mother we had to kill for creating an immortal child?"

Eleazar shifted uncomfortably. "Yes but the girls are innocent. You yourself read their minds to make sure."

Aro rubbed the papery skin on his face thoughtfully. Caius was well aware of what Aro was thinking. Aro was considering the option of solving this problem the way he had solved the problem with Marcus all those years ago. Caius reached his hand over to Aro until Aro took it.

These are the thoughts that Caius shared. _You cannot kill Carmen to keep Eleazar with us. While it worked on Marcus, others may become suspicious if a pattern develops. I know how important it is to you to collect and keep the talented ones of our kind, but you must let Eleazar go._

Aro released Caius' hand with a disappointed expression. He knew that Caius was right. To avoid an uprising or even worse- have Marcus realize the truth of how he was kept to stay in the Volturi, he would have to let Eleazar and Carmen go free.

"Alright Eleazar," Aro conceded, "You may have our blessing to go but on one condition."

Eleazar was relieved. "Anything, my lord."

"You will allow one of the other guard to accompany you and study the lifestyle of the Denali's. They will also observe how you and Carmen are able to adapt. Then they will report back to me." Aro truly was curious about alternative lifestyles.

Eleazar and Carmen hugged each other happily and thanked Aro for his decision.

Aro surveyed the room looking for whom to send on the journey with Eleazar. His eyes fell on Corin. "Corin, you're the scientist around here. You shall accompany Eleazar and Carmen to Denali."

Corin's heart sank. That would mean that he would have to leave Abby behind, alone, with the Volturi.


	63. Are You Reading This?

Please tell me if you're reading this by leaving a comment in the Reviews. I have no idea whether or not people are even following this story unless they tell me they are. If people are reading then I will take the time to update. Thanks.

-Lynn


	64. Volturi Recruits: Chapter 14

14. SEPARATED

Corin was finishing putting in the last bits of bedroom furniture in Abby's room for her. He had even gone out to the town square to buy linens and padding for her bed. She was nervous to see him go. He was her only friend here. Even the twins had all but abandoned her. They now spent all their time under Aro's advisement. She hardly got to see them at all.

"Do you really have to go?" Abby asked Corin as he finished setting up her dresser.

He sighed heavily. "I'm afraid so. But don't worry. I spoke to Aro privately afterwards and he gave me his word that he wouldn't make any decisions on what to do with you until I got back. I'm sure they'll all come to like you as much as I do."

Abby grinned. "You like me huh?"

"Well, you're kind of like a lost puppy. Who doesn't like puppies?" Corin joked.

Abby walked him to the front entrance where they met up with Eleazar and Carmen. The couple couldn't be happier that they were leaving together. Corin couldn't be more depressed.

"Stay out of trouble." Corin told Abby.

"Yes sir." Abby smiled up at him.

He wrapped her in his arms to hug her goodbye, though he wanted to do more. "I'll be back soon, a couple months at the most."

"I'll be here waiting. _Hopefully_." Abby added sarcastically.

"You will be. Take care of yourself." He looked at her beautiful face one last time, taking in the image, committing it to memory. Then the door opened and he followed Eleazar and Carmen out into the street.

Abby sighed. What should she do now? She wandered over to the mahogany counter and again admired the woodwork. Meanwhile, outside Heidi was herding over a group of people when she passed Corin on the street.

"So since when are you into humans?" Heidi teased.

Corin scowled. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Heidi laughed scornfully as she flipped her mahogany hair over her shoulder. "Come on Corin, you don't have to have my ability to see what your desires are. It's written all over your face whenever you're around her."

"Just be nice to her, will you?" Corin pleaded.

Heidi smiled. "Oh Corin, don't ask me to make promises that I can't keep." She blew him a kiss and waved goodbye, then walked away to catch up with the group that she was guiding to the castle. She opened the front door and ushered them in. She smiled when she saw Abby sitting at the counter with widened eyes of horror.

Heidi directed the herd to go up the stairs in Italian. Then she leaned over the counter and looked down at Abby who was sitting. "If you plan on keeping this job as a receptionist you might want to wipe the fear off of your face. Honestly, you scare them more than we do." She let out another laugh and then followed the group up the stairs to the turret.

Abby sat there dumbfounded. All those people were about to die and she was just going to let it happen. Part of her wanted to warn them but another part of her won out; the part that told herself that she'd better get used to it because this is what vampire life entailed. _All part of the package_, as Corin would say.

It didn't take long for Abby to get bored. She had already done her duty for the day of sitting at the desk looking human. She decided to go out into the Piazza dei Priori to buy some food. The castle was void of any kind of food that she could eat so she would have to fend for herself. She approached a fruit stand and started inspecting some apples.

"How much are these?" She asked the vendor.

The old man began speaking in Italian but Abby couldn't understand a word he said.

"You're new here, aren't you?" A deep unfamiliar voice asked in an English accent.

Abby looked up and saw a handsome man looking back at her. He had long blond hair tied neatly behind him and soft hazel eyes. His features were soft and kind.

"Actually yes." Abby answered.

The stranger turned to the vendor and exchanged a few words in the foreign tongue and then he paid for Abby's apples.

"You're all set." He told her with a friendly smile.

"Oh no, I can pay for them. You don't have to do that." Abby started to reach into her purse to pull out some money.

"No, no. I insist. You don't know how refreshing it is to bump into someone who speaks English. My name is Adam." He reached out a hand and Abby gave it to him. He brought it to his lips and gently kissed it.

Abby blushed. "Well thank you very much. I'm Abby."

"Pleased to meet you Abby. I take it you're from America? Your English is a little off." He continued to smile.

"Yes, Salem Massachusetts to be exact."

"Salem? Never been there but I'm sure it's lovely."

Abby shrugged. "Well thanks again for the apples." She started to walk away but Adam just kept walking along side her.

"So what brings you to Volterra?" Adam queried.

Abby tried to think of an answer that wasn't as crazy as the truth. "I was offered a job here and I took it."

Adam laughed in surprise. "A woman that works?" The idea was so alien.

"Well I have a niece and nephew that I look after now since they've been orphaned. All the rest of our family is dead. Someone needed to provide for them and I'm all they have." Abby defended.

Adam looked at her with astonishment. "Well then Abby, you truly are amazing. I applaud your courage and strength."

Abby scoffed. She had never considered herself courageous or strong. They reached the front door to the castle. She walked up to it and said "It was a pleasure meeting you."

Adam paused and looked up at the intimidating building. "You work _here_?"

Abby nodded.

"Perhaps all those rumors are false then."

"What rumors?" Abby could have guessed but she wanted to hear it out loud.

"It's just that the family that lives here doesn't come out very often. You know how people talk. Some say they are monsters, some say ghosts, some say witches."

Abby cringed at the last word. It was a terrible reminder of everything she had been through and everything that she wanted to forget. "Yup, all false," Abby lied. She opened the door and started to go inside.

"Wait, when can I see you again?" Adam asked anxiously.

Abby smiled. "Perhaps tomorrow." She went in and closed the door behind her. The smile continued to brighten her face. Adam was handsome and kind and was interested in her. Perhaps he could be her new friend in this dark place.

Abby went and ate her lunch in the courtyard. She wandered down the pathways in the garden admiring the beautiful marble angels. Seeing them made her miss Corin even though he had just left.

She found a new part of the garden that she hadn't yet explored. In it was a sort of hammock with flowers and vines weaved into it. Abby laid on it and gently swung back and forth. She continued to smile as she thought about Adam's handsome face and friendly personality. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep.

The courtyard was suddenly darker though it was still day. As if the clouds had blotted out the sun. Abby found herself running through the maze-like paths of the garden. It felt like she was moving in slow motion as her dress blew out from behind her. Again, she had the feeling that she was looking for something. As she ran she looked around the once beautiful garden. It had now been smothered in ivy. This was not unlike her dream before. She wondered if she would stumble upon her body again.

Finally she saw someone standing in the garden. It was a woman with her back turned to her. Abby tried to call out to her but again, no sound escaped her lips. Abby walked closer to the woman with her back turned. There were marble angels on either side of her. Abby slowed her pace as she got closer.

Then the woman turned to face Abby. It was Abby herself but different somehow. She was staring at a perfected version of herself. Her hair was longer, her body more voluptuous, her skin more pale. Abby saw blood trickling down this apparition of herself. She looked, trying to find the wounds. Where had she been bitten this time?

Then it occurred to her. The blood was not her own, but the blood of her victim. It trickled from Abby's mouth and this demon version of her seemed to relish in the ecstasy of it. Abby was horrified at herself and the monster that she had become. She began screaming again, wishing that someone could wake her up from this nightmare.


	65. Volturi Recruits: Chapter 15

15. MISTAKE

It was the sound of laughter that finally pulled Abby out of the nightmare. She woke up to see Felix, Demetri, and Heidi standing over her. They seemed to think it was a very funny thing to watch this mortal screaming in her sleep.

"Have a bad dream?" Heidi asked through her chuckles.

Suddenly Abby was very embarrassed. Her face went bright red as she climbed out of the hammock. "You guys heard that huh?"

The trio broke into another riot of laughter.

"Your face was priceless!" Felix laughed.

Abby didn't want to stand there to be ridiculed any longer so she just turned and walked away while the three vampires continued to stand there and laugh.

"So we all know how Corin feels about Abby but how does she feel about him?" Demetri asked Heidi.

"I've looked into her desires but all I see is her desire for the well being of the twins. She also desires for her nightmares to stop. Oh! That was just too funny! Almost makes me miss dreaming." Heidi started laughing again.

"So she doesn't have the hots for Corin?" Felix asked.

"Not the way _he_ would like her too!" Heidi giggled.

Although Abby was far enough away now that she couldn't hear what they were saying she could still hear their fits of laughter crack through the silence. Even if she was changed into a vampire, would they ever accept her? Again, Abby missed Corin's friendship and the way he looked after her.

It was getting to be later in the evening now. All the other humans on the streets would be going to bed soon but Abby was now wide awake after her long nap in the courtyard. She found her way back into the castle but everything was dark since the light no longer filtered through the windows. Abby wished that Corin's electricity was set up through the whole building so that she might find her way.

In the dark she found the staircase and began following it up. She counted three flights of stairs, which was the level her room was on. She wandered past the turret and down the long corridor. Every door began to look the same and she wasn't sure which one was hers.

When she got to a door that had the possibility of being hers she gave it a gentle knock. No one answered. She slowly pushed the door open. She peeked inside and instantly knew that this was not her room at all. The light of the full moon filtered in from the window. She was lucky that the moon happened to be on this side of the building, otherwise the room would have been as pitch black dark as the rest of the castle.

The room looked dusty and old, as if no one had been here in a very long time. However, this room was not bare like hers had been. There was a large canopy bed and as the gentle night breeze blew in from the window it made the curtains and the fabric hanging from the canopy billow in the wind.

Abby walked into the room. There was something about it that made her want to explore it. Near the bed was a large dresser with an oval mirror resting upon it. Near the mirror were old candles covered in cobwebs that looked like they hadn't been lit in decades, perhaps centuries.

As she stepped up to the old dresser she saw something that didn't look like it belonged here. Everything else was old, rusted, and dusty except for the small object sitting on the dresser in front of the mirror. Abby picked up the cross with red jewels that hung on a chain. It was a beautiful piece of jewelry. She wanted to try it on.

Abby tried to look at her own reflection in the mirror but it was covered in dust and cobwebs. While holding the red jeweled cross in one hand she used her other to wipe the dust out from the mirror. With one swipe across the glass she saw the dark shadow standing behind her with glowing red eyes filled with rage.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" A deep voice growled.

Abby felt the cross ripped from her hand as the dark figure grabbed her shoulder and threw her back, making her body slide across the floor towards the door. Her body hit the wall with a thud and she quickly got up into a sitting position, trying to look the man in the face while sheer terror covered her own.

In the moonlight, she recognized him. His face had always been a blank, expressionless stare. For the first time, Abby saw an emotion on him. Abby saw pure anger and hatred.

"I-I'm sorry Marcus." Abby stuttered.

"JUST GET OUT!" He hollered at her.

She quickly got up and slipped out the door while shutting it behind her. She began running as fast as she could, not sure which direction she was going in, the halls were much too dark. Her heart raced as the fear gripped her fragile body. She was so scared that she didn't even notice the aching from where her body had been smacked into the wall. She would have kept running until her body gave out if it wasn't for the other ice cold body that stood in her path. Abby slid to a stop before she ran into the other vampire in the dark.

"Come with me." A woman's voice instructed. She took Abby by the hand and guided her into another room. Abby was too frightened to object.

The woman closed the door behind them. They were now on another side of the castle so no moonlight came in through the windows. She went over to a table and a match flared in the darkness. She began to light the candles on the table and Abby could finally see who she was.

"You're Athenodora, right?" Abby asked. She remembered seeing her in the turret on the day that Eleazar had asked for permission to leave. From the notes that Corin had given her she remembered that Athenodora was Caius' mate and that she was ungifted.

"Yes." The red haired woman said softly. Abby noticed that Athenodora's skin was just as papery as the other leaders. It was a shame; she was probably once very beautiful.

"Why did you bring me here?" Abby asked.

Athenodora looked very sad. "I heard what happened between you and Marcus. You must understand that no one is allowed to go into that room. I'm surprised Corin didn't tell you but he probably never thought that out of the hundreds of doors in this place you would choose to open that one."

"Why is no one allowed?" Abby asked innocently.

Athenodora sighed. "Marcus' mate, Didyme, died a very long time ago. That used to be his old room where he had spent all his time with her when she was alive. They've laid in that bed together, they've looked in that mirror together. That room is Marcus' own torture chamber. We respect his wishes when he asks us to never enter it."

Abby nodded as she understood. "How did Didyme die?"

The question pierced Athenodora's unbeating heart. She told Abby the story that everyone knew, the lie that everyone had accepted. "Didyme was not only Marcus' mate but she was also Aro's sister. When we were about to go to war against the Romanians, they killed her to send the message to Aro that he shouldn't go up against them, that he wouldn't stand a chance. It was enough to send Marcus over the edge.

"He was once very charismatic, charming, and funny. You wouldn't think it now but he was happy once. When she died, Marcus wanted to kill the Romanians in revenge. He thought that avenging her death would somehow make him feel better but he still felt the hollow ache inside him. Didyme was gone and there was nothing he could do to bring her back."

"That's horrible!" Abby's eyes welled up at the sad story.

"So you see, Abby, you must never go in there again. You must respect Marcus and obey his wishes. I know he frightened you but he is not a bad man. He is just very lost." Athenodora's love for her coven-brother was obvious.

"Can I ask you a question?" Abby asked.

Athenodora smiled. "Go right ahead."

"Why is your skin different from the others?" Abby asked the question with innocence, she didn't know that it would hurt her feelings.

Athenodora's smile faded. "I wasn't expecting that question but I guess you should know. A long time ago Sulpicia made a mistake. She went out and created thousands of immortal children. The children couldn't be controlled and they were too vicious and wild. We call it 'The Plague of the Immortal Children', the time when they killed far too many and nearly ruined our secret. Because of her mistake, Aro has kept her here in the palace. She is not allowed to go out without his supervision. She was so lonely that she begged me to stay within the castle with her. I love her so I promised her that I would not leave. We were the first two to have our skin change.

"It is from being immobile for too long, from not going out and hunting our own prey but instead having Heidi bring the prey to us. Aro, Caius, and Marcus began staying within the castle walls as well but for a different reason. They are safer here, protected within these walls. They do not risk themselves unless they have to."

Learning about the history of the Volturi was very interesting to Abby. She would have liked to stay up and listen to Athenodora all night if she could.

"Let's get you back to your room and keep you out of trouble for the rest of the night." Athenodora smiled at Abby.

She led her into the hall but this time carried a candle with them so that Abby could see the way. They got to her room and Athenodora went in with her. The room looked much better now with all the new furniture that Corin had made for her.

"Corin's been treating you well, hasn't he?" Athenodora asked.

"Yes, he has been a good friend."

The ancient vampire smiled. "Well maybe we should paint your door a different color tomorrow so that you can find it more easily. In the meantime, have a good night." With that she exited the room but left the burning candle with Abby.

Abby climbed onto her new big bed and settled under the covers. She hadn't been tired before but now sleepiness was creeping back in. Perhaps it was the incident with Marcus that had exhausted her. Abby knew the nightmares would return so she wasn't surprised when she found herself running through the garden again.

She expected to find the other version of herself, the changed one, but she didn't. The garden was empty but still dark and smothered with ivy. There was no one else in the garden besides her and the angelic statues.

Then Abby saw something red glimmer out of the corner of her eye. She turned to look and recognized the red jeweled cross hanging from one of the angel statues necks. She walked closer to the angel to inspect the cross. It was exactly the same as the one in Marcus' bedroom. Abby reached up a hand to touch the cross but then jerked it back in surprise. The angel began weeping tears of blood. The red droplets trickled down the marble angel's face.

Abby didn't know why but she was frightened again. Why was this cross here? What was so important about it? And why did the angel cry tears of blood?


	66. Volturi Recruits: Chapter 16

16. MYTH

Corin felt the ground beneath his running feet get harder as it became more frozen the further north they went. Eleazar and Carmen had originally planned to take the carriage across Europe and into the furthermost eastern part of Russia but Corin insisted that they run instead, it would be faster this way. The sooner they got to Denali, the sooner Corin could finish his assignment and return to Volterra, return to Abby.

The need to hurry was a new feeling for Corin. If Corin ever had anything on his hands, it was time. He always had all the time in the world. But not with Abby, she was mortal and every second that passed in her life could never be retrieved again. Corin saw it now that he was separated from her; he saw how foolish he had been. He should have told her how he felt about her when he had the chance but he just thought that he had all the time in the world for that. He thought that there was no rush because nothing in his life prior to this needed to be rushed.

When they reached the small town of Provideniya, Russia that was located on the coast of the Bering Sea, Corin felt a thrill of excitement. They were almost there. Eleazar and Carmen followed his lead as he dove into the icy waters. Demetri and Felix had been this way before when they tracked Sasha and her immortal child. Demetri had given Corin the directions to Denali.

When they reached the opposite shore, they began running southward. All in all, the journey only took them a few days but it still wasn't fast enough for Corin. Finally the majestic mountain, that the Athabaskan's called Denali, loomed in front of them. From there, Corin was able to pick up the scent of the three female vampires who had created the legends of the succubus.

The Denali coven also picked up the breeze that carried their scent up the mountain so when the cabin came into view for the Volturi members, the three sisters were already on full alert ready to meet them outside.

The girls were in crouched positions, ready to spring if necessary. The last time they had come across the Volturi, their mother had been killed so it was not unreasonable for them to be upset.

Eleazar put his hands in the air as if surrendering. "Ladies, we mean you no harm. We only ask that you hear us out."

"What law have we broken now?" Kate spit out the words. "Is it now a crime to feed on animals?"

Carmen's face lit up with hope when she heard what Kate said. "You can survive on the blood of beasts?"

The question caught Tanya off guard. "Yes, why do you care?"

Eleazar spoke again. "My mate and I have left the Volturi. Carmen here does not enjoy the regular diet of vampires so we have come to you to seek out alternatives. We heard word that you had discovered another way to survive."

Tanya nodded hesitantly. "Yes, we have. What about Corin? Why is _he_ here?"

Kate hissed in his direction. Their last encounter had not been so friendly. He had bitten Kate to paralyze her to keep her from shocking the Volturi when they killed Sasha. "Yes Corin, why _are_ you here? Did you want to go for another round?" She clenched and unclenched her fists, letting the voltage pump in her hands.

"I don't want to start any trouble. Aro commanded me to come and observe your lifestyle so that I can return and report my findings. I promise to stay out of your way." Corin was sincere.

Tanya and her sisters quietly conversed with each other before they made their decision. Then Tanya turned back to them and said "Fine, you can stay here with us for now. If any of you do anything that we don't like then you're out. That includes killing any of the natives down below. All of you will strictly live on a vegetarian diet."

Eleazar and Carmen smiled but Corin cringed. He had no desire to change his eating habits but agreed to the terms to get the process moving along. The Denali's invited them into their cabin.

"Excuse me, but do you have some paper and ink?" Corin asked.

"I thought you weren't going to be any trouble?" Kate said sarcastically.

"Never mind my sister." Tanya said. She reached into a drawer and pulled out the supplies that Corin asked for. "Here you go."

Corin graciously took the supplies and leaned over their kitchen counter to start writing. Eleazar, Carmen, and the others settled into the living room and began to discuss the new diet. Corin should have been listening and taking notes but instead he wrote a letter to Abby.

_Dear Abby,_

_It has only been days since I left you but even this short time has been too long. I miss your smile and your bright blue eyes. I miss the way you make me feel warm whenever you're around. I miss your friendship. I miss you._

_I should have told you this before I left but perhaps I was too much of a coward so now I have to tell you in a letter. Abby, from the first time I saw you in the general store in Salem- I knew that there was something special about you. I knew that I wanted to know you better. I tried to fight it at first. Who ever heard of a vampire having feelings for a mortal? But you were so sad, after all the things that you had been through and yet you remained strong for the twins. I have never met anyone as courageous as you. It's inspiring._

_What I'm trying to say is that I really have strong feelings for you, more than just a friend. I think about you all the time, even when I'm not with you. I care for you more than you can know. I hope you feel the same. I know I've given you a lot to consider so hopefully when I return you'll have made a decision. I truly do care for you Abby and I count the seconds until we are reunited._

_Love Always,_

_Corin_

Corin folded the letter and slid it into an envelope. There was obviously no mail service from here but he committed to swim back to Provideniya to have a messenger bring the letter the rest of the way back to Volterra. Finally, he would let Abby know how he felt about her before it was too late.

Every day for the last seven days since Corin left, Adam had met Abby in the Piazza dei Priori when she came to buy her food. Their exchanges had remained brief because Abby always felt like it was her duty to remain at the castle with the twins even though she rarely got to see them.

"Please, just eat lunch with me out here." Adam requested.

Abby looked over her shoulder towards the castle from the town square. Then sighed, "Okay, but not for too long."

Adam smiled brightly as the excitement shone on his face. "Great! Follow me!" He pulled Abby by the hand and led her to the great fountain in the middle of the town square. "Have a seat."

They settled onto the edge of the fountain while facing each other. Adam began to pull food out of a bag. He had already planned this out before Abby showed up. He brought out a baguette of bread and a few bowls of different kinds of pasta.

"What is all of this?" Abby asked in surprise.

"Well you can't just eat apples you know. You've got to eat Italian food when you're in Italy." He smiled at her. He broke off a piece of the bread and handed it to her along with a bowl of pasta.

Abby took a bite of the noodles and sauce. "Wow- this is delicious!"

Adam smiled in satisfaction. "I knew you'd like it."

As they continued to eat, Abby started up some conversation. "So you are from England, but what brings you here to Italy?"

Adam shrugged. "I like to travel."

Abby eyed him suspiciously. "No, there's got to be more to it than that."

Adam laughed. "Well, I own my own import/export company. I have a few ships that travel the world and they bring goods from one place to another."

Abby was astonished. "But you're so young! Did you inherit this business from your family?"

Adam shook his head no. "Absolutely not. I've been on my own since I was fourteen. I started by working on a ship being just a hired hand. I had to clean and cook. It wasn't the prettiest job but I got to see a lot of the world. I worked my way up to captain and became very close to the man who owned the ship. I was his favorite employee. He had no family and treated me like a son. When he became ill and was on his deathbed, he signed everything over to me. I took what he gave me and managed to make more of it. I guess I was just in the right place at the right time."

"No, that's not it at all. Adam, you were the best employee, you earned his trust and his love. You deserve this." Abby smiled at him and marveled at how different he was from Jeffrey back home- the boy who would work in a general store all the days of his life and never give it a second thought.

Adam blushed. "Well, I do have a small confession to make."

"What?" Abby asked.

"My stay in Italy was supposed to be very brief. In fact I was supposed to leave on one of the ships to sail for Asia two days ago."

Abby didn't understand. "Why didn't you go?"

Adam smiled and looked down at the bread he was tearing to pieces in his hands. "Because I met you."

Now it was Abby's turn to blush. Her mouth fell open. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. I just wanted you to know." He looked up at her again with his hazel eyes. "So what do you think about the Mediterranean beaches?"

Abby noticed the change in subject. "I don't know, I've never been."

"What?" Adam acted like he'd just been insulted. "Are you insane? Believe me, I have sailed upon many shores but few are as beautiful and pristine as the Mediterranean. We have to go! Let me take you?"

Abby pulled back. "I don't know… I have my job-"

"I'll talk to them for you! I can get you out of a few days of work-"

"NO!" Abby quickly shouted.

Her response surprised Adam. "I'm sorry; I guess I just get too excited sometimes…"

"No, it isn't that. I'm the one who should be sorry. Really, it sounds lovely." She looked at Adam and it was obvious his feelings had been hurt. She wanted to go with Adam but she was also trying to protect him from the Volturi. He could _never_ meet them. "Tell you what, I'll talk to my employer tonight and see if I can get some time off."

Adam's face quickly lit up again with the hope and enthusiasm that Abby adored about him. "That sounds great." His smile was beaming now.

After their lunch was over, Adam walked Abby back to the castle. They said their goodbyes at the door and Abby went in to sit at the mahogany counter. She was still waiting for Heidi to bring in the "catch of the day". After about an hour she finally heard people coming through the door. She looked up at them and forced a smile. She was getting better at this.

Heidi ushered in after them and guided them towards the staircase again. Again she stopped at the counter and leaned over to talk to Abby. "Not bad, not bad." She nodded. "You don't look terrified any more but could you at least try to not look so bored?"

Abby shrugged. "Sorry, but there really isn't much for me to do around here."

"Well maybe you should check out the library. You do read, don't you?" Heidi asked cynically.

"Yes." Abby defended. But before she could ask where the library was, Heidi had disappeared up the stairs.

Abby didn't know how long it would be until the next person came through the lobby. Then she realized that she didn't have to wait for them. They all had exceptional hearing; couldn't she just call out the name of a person to have them come? She decided to wait for another hour to be sure that they had finished their 'meal'.

When enough time had passed, she thought of the only person that had been somewhat nice to her. "Athenodora?"

Within a few short moments the red headed vampire was standing at the mahogany counter. "Yes Abby?"

Her instant appearance made Abby jump. "Oh. Hi. I was wondering if you could show me where the library is?"

Athenodora smiled. "Of course, follow me."

Abby did just that. She followed Athenodora up the first flight of stairs and down another long hallway that Abby had never seen before. They came to a wooden set of double doors that looked heavy but Athenodora pushed them open with ease. Once through the doors Abby saws rows and rows of shelves, all covered with books. They looked ancient but there was something beautiful about them. Abby walked up to one shelf and traced her fingers against the leather bound books.

"What language are these in?" Abby asked in amazement.

"Every language you can think of." Athenodora smiled. "I'm afraid they are not organized by language though. You'll have to do some searching to find the ones in English. Would you like me to help you?"

"No, that won't be necessary." Abby smiled. She was just so happy to have something to do. "Thank you Athenodora."

"Please, call me Athena."

"Thanks Athena." Abby smiled. "Oh, before you go- could you tell me how to go about asking Aro for some time off? I met a friend who wants to show me the Mediterranean beaches."

"You don't have to ask Aro. Go, have a good time. If anyone asks, just tell them that I gave you permission." She gave one last smile before backing out the double doors and shutting them behind her.

_That was easy_, Abby thought. She continued to search the shelves. She wasn't sure how they were organized but she didn't care. Finally, she came across a book with the title "Greek Mythology" written in English. She took the brown leather bound book and settled into a soft leather chair. She blew the dust off the cover and brought the pages to her nose. The smell of the aged pages was somehow comforting.

She opened the book and found a genealogy tree in the front cover listing first the titans, then the major gods, then the children of the gods. On the next few pages there were sketches of what the author thought the gods might look like. Abby paused on the drawing of Apollo, the god of the sun. He somehow reminded her of Corin. He had the same ethereal glow in the presence of the sun.

She flipped through the pages to read the stories about Apollo. The first one was about Apollo and Daphne. Daphne was a nymph and the daughter of a river god. Apollo fell madly in love with her; she was the first person he had ever loved. But Daphne did not return the feelings. He kept pursuing her, confessing his feelings for her but it only made her run away faster. He became obsessed and it frightened her. In his chase, she became exhausted and in a desperate attempt to save herself she called out to her father, the River God, to save her. Suddenly, her body was transformed into a laurel tree so that Apollo would stop pursuing her.

Abby recoiled at the story. It was so depressing and she was sure that this version of Apollo was nothing like her Corin. She flipped the page to next story about Apollo and Cassandra. Cassandra was a beautiful mortal. When Apollo met her he bestowed the gift of prophecy on her because he loved her. Cassandra promised to love him in return but she broke her promise along with his heart. As a punishment, Apollo made it so that no one would believe her visions. It became a torture for her, for what good would it do to know something terrible is coming when no one believes your warning? She was eventually killed.

Abby cringed. Apollo didn't come off as a very forgiving lover. She flipped to the next story about Apollo and his twin sister Artemis. Surely this story would be much better. Abby could see Corin as being a sort of brother to her. She really did feel a kinship with him.

In the story Artemis falls in love with a mortal named Orion. He was a handsome hunter and Artemis began to spend all her time with her lover. Apollo became very jealous since his sister no longer paid attention to him. One day he begged her to go hunting with him and she finally gave in. As they spent time together laughing and playing, Apollo spied a log a far ways off floating on the water. He challenged his sister to hit the log with her arrow and mocked her saying that she wouldn't be able to do it. She laughed at his challenge and to prove him wrong she pulled out her bow and arrow and made the shot. Suddenly, the log collapsed beneath the water. Artemis went to investigate further to find that it was no log at all but the body of her beloved Orion. Apollo had known all along and he had tricked his sister into killing him. The grief was more than Artemis could bear. He was so loved and beautiful that she couldn't let him vanish forever so she took his body and hung him in the stars for all to see, admire, and love.

Abby slapped the book shut. She didn't want to hear these depressing stories. Did the Greeks know nothing of happy endings? She suddenly felt very sleepy after all the reading and settled deeper into the leather chair. She closed her eyes and planned on only resting them for a moment but soon fell into a deep sleep, deep enough for dreaming.

She was in the courtyard again. She didn't want to be here. Not when it was dark like this. Not when it was void of life. She was running again. It always seemed like she was running. Then on the path before her she recognized the red jeweled cross. This was the second time she dreamt of it. She leaned over to pick it up. As she brought it closer to her face to inspect it, suddenly spiders crawled out from behind it onto her hands, up her arms. She screamed and threw the cross back on the ground. She turned to run away but ran into a hard frozen chest. She looked up to see the face of Caius, staring back down at her. He didn't say anything but she knew what he wanted. He was going to kill her. Abby screamed.


	67. Volturi Recruits: Chapter 17

17. CECINA

"Wake up Abby!" Athenodora tried to gently shake her awake.

Abby finally snapped out of it. She looked around the room and realized she was still in the library and not in the garden at all. Then the tears began. "Oh Athena, why won't these nightmares stop?"

Athenodora lovingly put an arm around her shaking shoulders. "Shhh. It's okay. It was all just a dream."

"No," Abby argued through the tears, "it's more than that! I feel like someone is sending me messages but I don't understand what they mean."

"No sweetie, dreams are just nonsense. It's just our subconscious mixing up the things that we know in real life." Athenodora tried to soothe.

Abby thought about it for a moment. "Maybe that's why I keep seeing that cross."

Athenodora's body tensed. "What cross?"

"The one in Marcus' room. The one I picked up and wasn't supposed to. I've seen it in a couple of my dreams now."

Athenodora chose her words carefully. "In the dreams, what happens with the cross?"

Abby closed her eyes and tried to remember the dreams. "The first time I was in the garden and one of the angel statues was wearing it. But then the angel began to cry tears of blood. The second time, which was just now, I was in the garden but I found it on the ground. I picked it up and spiders crawled from it onto my hands. And then I ran into your mate, Caius. I felt like he wanted to kill me."

If Athenodora could have gone any more white she would have. "Well, like I said. Dreams are just nonsense." She tried to hide her reaction.

Abby nodded sadly. "Perhaps you're right."

The next day Abby met up with Adam in the Piazza dei Priori and told him about the good news with her being able to go away with him. He was very excited and insisted that they leave at once. She considered going back to the castle to pack but realized that she really had nothing to bring with her.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you have anything and everything you need." Adam smiled. He escorted her to a carriage and they began their journey to the beaches of Cecina.

The buildings and homes were the same as Volterra but the Mediterranean Sea was something to behold. Abby was astonished at the clear blue of the water. It was nothing like the wicked Atlantic that she had lived beside back in Salem. The sun was shining brightly today and it felt very warm. They were lucky because no one else was on the beach at the time. Adam took her by the hand and guided her down to the shore.

"Have a seat." He instructed her.

"In the sand?" Abby was surprised.

He laughed. "Yes, don't worry about your dress; I'll buy you a new one. I'll buy you ten new ones if you like!"

Abby smiled and sat in the sand as he ordered. He knelt down in front of her and pulled her shoes off. "Now come and walk with me."

Abby took in a deep breath as he pulled her up into a standing position. He carried her shoes for her and led her down to where the waves lapped at the sand. Abby felt a new sensation as the wet sand filtered between her toes and the water washed over her feet. "This feels amazing!" Abby laughed.

Adam smiled. "You are so easy to please. There are so many things I want to show you, just to see that look on your face."

Abby's smile grew wider. She reached down and took his hand in hers. That made him very happy. They continued to walk hand in hand down the beach. A big wave rolled in and Adam picked Abby up to keep her from getting wet and he carried her to higher ground.

Abby laughed. "Oh, I wish it didn't matter if we got wet."

Adam looked at her with his jaw hanging open. "Well we can, it's just that I've never met a girl who didn't care about getting wet before."

Abby shrugged as he lowered her to the ground. "Well then today is your lucky day." She looked at him with a smile as he stared at her, watching her unbutton her dress and letting it slid off her shoulders into the sand. She still had her white under slip covering the center of her body but it was still more skin than Adam had ever seen of Abby. She was breathtaking.

She started running to the sea and jumped into the warm, clear waters. Adam just watched, still in awe. Then she turned around and said "Aren't you coming in?"

Adam pulled off his shirt clumsily so that his chest was bare and he dressed down to his underpants which were white and knee length. He dove into the waters to join Abby. Since he was taller, his feet still touched the sandy bottom where she had to swim. She moved over to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

Adam was utterly shocked. "You've suddenly become very bold, haven't you?"

Abby smiled mischievously. "Something about the sun and the water I guess." Another big wave rolled in and it carried their bodies high off the ocean floor. Abby gripped more tightly onto Adam who was obviously the better swimmer. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he placed his hands on the outside of her thighs to keep her there. Once the waved rolled through they were gently lowered to the sandy bottom where Adams feet could once again touch down. Though the danger was over, they stayed in place.

Adam leaned towards her so that his forehead was pressed against hers. Abby's mouth was just slightly open, trying to breathe normally while her heart was pounding in her chest. She moved in just a little closer so that their noses were touching. Adam closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to hers. His lips were soft and gentle. This was Abby's first kiss and she couldn't believe it was happening, nor could she believe how good it felt. She moved her hands from his shoulders up into his hair as they kissed more passionately.

Abby pulled away for a brief second to catch her breath but Adam continued to kiss her neck. Her eyes remained closed as her head tilted back. Adam pulled her body closer against his. Her body was having feelings that she had never felt before. Hours went by with them kissing like this but it only felt like a few short moments. It wasn't until the sun began to set that they noticed how much colder the water had become.

Adam carried Abby out of the water back to the beach. He set her down even though he didn't want to. He never wanted to leave her touch again. He built a fire to keep her warm. Then he ran back up to the carriage and retrieved some food and blankets and dry clothes. Adam turned around while Abby changed into one his long shirts. He also changed and the two of them cuddled under the blankets together while they ate dinner and watched the fire. They continued to talk and laugh. Abby loved the way that Adam took care of her. The way she felt safe with him. The way that he was warm to the touch. The way that he was so human.

It wasn't long before she fell asleep in his arms by the warmth of the fire. Adam was still awake and he nuzzled his nose close to her ear. "I love you, Abby." He whispered. Then he closed his eyes and fell asleep next to her.

The next morning Abby woke up to Adam feeding the fire, trying to keep it going. She yawned and stretched between the blankets. Then she bolted into an upright position.

"Is something wrong?" Adam asked, full of concern.

Abby looked at him with shock on her face. "Did I scream in the night?"

Adam cocked his head to the side and laughed. "No, were you supposed to?"

Abby couldn't believe it. She had gone a whole night without dreams or nightmares. She had been able to just sleep. She had never felt more rested than she did now. "I didn't have any nightmares!" Abby exclaimed.

Adam chuckled again. "Well I should hope not. I'd hate to think that spending time with me would give you nightmares."

For the rest of the day Abby was absolutely happy. Adam took her back into the city of Cecina and bought her a new dress, as he had promised. He wanted to buy her more things but she declined. The dress was of a different style than she had ever worn before. It was the type of layered dress that the Italians wore with brightly colored fabrics to mimic the brightness of life. The couple walked the streets hand in hand, having the time of their lives.

When evening came again Adam checked them into an inn. He didn't want to make her sleep on the beach again although he would have loved to been able to sleep with her in his arms once more. But out of respect for her, he booked them two separate bedrooms. Adam showed her into her room.

"This place is beautiful Adam!" The room was decorated with bright colors and sea shells, and a large soft bed was in the center of it. Abby walked past the bed onto a balcony that overlooked the Mediterranean Sea. Even in the dark it was still beautiful.

"I'm glad you like it." Adam smiled, still hanging behind near the door.

"I wish we could stay here forever." Abby mused, still enjoying the view.

"We can." Adam said.

Abby turned to face him. "No, we can't."

"Says who? If it would make you happy then I would see to it that you would never have to leave this room again." Adam now walked further into the room, closer to her, the person he desired.

She still stood on the balcony. "Adam, you know I can't…" Her face was now sad and she looked at the floor.

He closed the distance between them and pulled her body against his once more, the way he had been longing to do all day. "Don't say that. Not tonight." He leaned down and brought her lips to his once more. Their mouths moved together languidly, like the soft waves of the sea.

Abby knew that he had another room waiting for him but she didn't want him to go. "Stay with me tonight." She whispered.

Adam's lips curled into a smile while still kissing her. "If it would make you happy."

Abby pulled him onto the bed with her so that he was lying on top of her. Their legs were entangled and his hands ran smoothly up and down her sides. Her fingers gently held his face as he continued to kiss her passionately.

He pulled back and locked his hazel eyes on hers. "I love you." He whispered for the second time.

Abby felt like she already knew. "I love you too." She whispered back and then brought her head up to kiss him again.

It never went any further than this. Adam respected her and wanted to keep her virtue intact. Again, she fell asleep in his arms and never knew a sweeter peace. If she dreamt at all she did not remember the dreams. Nothing but tranquility came over her that night.


	68. Volturi Recruits: Chapter 18

18. DECEIT

A full week had passed with Abby and Adam in Cecina before she finally made him take her back to Volterra. As much as she wanted to stay there with him, she couldn't shirk her duties any longer. Adam walked her to the front steps of the castle before saying goodbye.

"Are you sure you have to go back?" Adam asked with longing eyes.

Abby locked her fingers behind his neck and smiled up at him. "I'll see you again tomorrow."

He placed his hands on her hips and pushed her against the door so that her body was pinned against his. He leaned down and kissed her again. She would have been embarrassed if the entrance wasn't so hidden.

Again, a surge of emotions flushed through her body. She wanted more of him. She pushed herself harder against him and stood on the tips of her toes so that she could kiss him more deeply. Finally she broke away and smiled up at him.

"I love you Adam."

He kissed her forehead. "I love you too. Hurry back to me."

She opened the door and slipped inside. The place just felt darker. It was such a contrast from the life in Cecina with Adam. Only after a few steps into the lobby she heard laughter. She looked up to see Demetri, Felix, and Heidi standing at the mahogany counter. She made her way over to them.

"I'm back." Abby said.

They all laughed again. She didn't know what was so funny.

"Thanks Abby but we've already fed today so you're free to do whatever you please." Heidi said with a smirk. Felix looked as if he was straining to withhold an outburst of laughter.

Abby nodded. "Okay, thank you." She decided to go back into the library and left in that direction.

The three vampires broke out in fits of laughter again.

"I can't believe you're going to do this." Demetri said. "Heidi, you truly are wicked."

She pulled out the letter from behind her back and read aloud in a mocking voice "_I know I've given you a lot to consider so hopefully when I return you'll have made a decision. I truly do care for you Abby and I count the seconds until we are reunited. Love Always, Corin." _

Felix grabbed his side because he was laughing so hard. "You really aren't going to give her the letter?"

Heidi shrugged. "I'm just simplifying her life for her. She's already in love with that boy Adam. She doesn't need Corin confusing her any further." Heidi giggled. "What are friends for?"

Abby opened the doors to the library once again. She repeated the process of searching for literature written in English. As she browsed the bindings of the books something in Latin caught her eye. "Natura Defero" Abby whispered aloud.

This had to be a book about the craft, Sarah's craft. The very thing that ran through her half-sister's bloodline, down into Jane and Alec. Abby sat down in the leather chair again and curled her legs under her. She opened the book and searched the pages but she didn't understand any of it. She promised herself that when Corin returned she would see if he could translate it for her.

She set the book aside and found a copy of Hamlet by William Shakespeare. He had died almost a hundred years ago yet his works still carried on. She had just opened the front book cover when a voice startled her.

"You chose a great one."

Abby looked up to see Sulpicia standing closer than Abby had been aware of. She was peculiarly dressed up in pink ballet clothes. She walked towards Abby on the tips of her toes.

"Ophelia has always been a favorite of mine." Sulpicia sang. She stretched her arms above her head into a graceful arch. "Surely she cannot be blamed for having gone mad. It was all Hamlet's doing." She smiled her razor sharp teeth at Abby.

Abby was stunned and didn't speak a word. With Sulpicia's sweet breath in her face, Abby was mesmerized.

Sulpicia closed her eyes and leaned further in as she inhaled deeply. "You smell like cherry blossoms. So delicious." Sulpicia licked her lips.

"Sulpicia." Athenodora's firm voice interrupted.

Abby snapped out of the trance.

Sulpicia looked annoyed. "I only wanted a small taste."

Athenodora gave her a look that let her know that it was time to go.

Sulpicia smiled at Abby. "Enjoy your book."

The two vampires left the room and Abby realized just how close she had come to being bitten. The idea of it terrified her. She wasn't ready to become one of them _or_ to become one of their meals. Abby grabbed the two books and ran out of the library up to her room. She somehow felt safer there, in the place filled with things that Corin had made for her. She climbed onto her soft bed made of down feathers. She leaned against the headboard as she began to read Hamlet. It was somewhere in the fourth act that she began to nod off.

This time the dream did not take her out to the courtyard but instead was somewhere in the castle. She was walking down one of the long hallways with identical doors on both sides. The hallway seemed to go on forever. Finally, she grabbed the handle of one of the doors and pushed it open.

The room was decorated rather elegantly and the sunlight seemed to filter in through the sheer curtains. Inside the room she recognized a woman sitting in a chair. It was Sulpicia, still dressed as a ballerina. Again, Abby felt frozen in the gaze of the vampire's red eyes.

Then she noticed something that almost made her feel sick. Sulpicia wore a necklace. It was the red jeweled cross. Why was she wearing it now? What was the significance of the cross? Why did it haunt her dreams?

Abby tried to ask these questions aloud but no words escaped her throat. There was only silence in her dreams. Then Abby saw something that was even more horrifying than Sulpicia herself. Behind the chair where Sulpicia sat was a mirror. Inside the mirror Abby saw a blurred dark figure pressed against the glass. It was a woman.

Abby's heart was clenched with fear at the sight and she did the only thing she could do. She began to scream.

When Abby woke up she felt sick. She had just gone almost a week without having any nightmares. Why had they returned to haunt her? What had changed? When she asked the question she immediately knew the answer. It was because she wasn't with Adam. Somehow being with him kept the nightmares away. How she longed for him now. How she wished he could be lying next to her, protecting her from the vampires and ghosts.

The nightmares continued for Abby. Each night they carried the same message yet were slightly different. One night she dreamt of Athenodora and the cross, then of Aro and the cross. What did Caius, Sulpicia, Athenodora, and Aro all have in common with that cross? She felt like someone way laying out clues for her but she didn't see how the puzzle pieces fit together. What mystery was she supposed to solve anyway?

Finally a nightmare came that was somehow different from the others. This time there were three vampires and they were coming for her. She tried to run away but her legs couldn't move fast enough. The three Volturi men were covered in black hooded cloaks with their faces partially hidden. Abby was sure she knew who they were. It had to be Aro, Caius, and Marcus. The one in the center, Aro, carried the red jeweled cross with him.

Finally the three vampires caught up to her. They grabbed her by the arms and she tried to fight them off but it was useless. They were much too powerful for her. In her struggle she somehow managed to push the hoods off of their heads. The first was Aro. The second was Caius. These did not surprise her. They were who she expected. But when she reached the third and pushed his hood back off of his head, the face that was revealed surprised her. It was not Marcus at all, but Demetri. Why was Demetri now involved in the nightmares with the cross? What part did he play in all of this?

In Abby 's waking hours she very badly wanted to ask someone if they had any idea what this all meant but she felt as though she could trust no one. No one except for Corin. So she decided that in addition to waiting for him to come back to translate Natura Defero, she would also have to wait for his return so that he could help her solve the mysteries of her nightmares.

Corin used his full speed as he chased down a bull moose. He leapt through the air and grabbed the beast by its large antlers. He tackled the giant down to the ground and squeezed him around the neck until he submitted. Corin sank his teeth into the creature's neck and hungrily drank its blood.

The animals didn't taste anywhere near as good as humans did but he had to admit that the challenge of the chase was much more fun. When he was through he met back up with Eleazar who had also just finished feeding. Carmen and the other girls were still hanging out back at the cabin.

"What a rush!" Eleazar exclaimed with a smile. He and Carmen were truly enjoying this new lifestyle. It also seemed to somehow strengthen their bond when the killers within them weren't so prevalent.

"Not too bad." Corin said nonchalantly. Then he broke out laughing. "Actually yes, it is quite the rush, isn't it?"

Eleazar was beaming. Corin had never seen him so happy. "You know, when you go back to Volterra you can tell Abby about this alternative way to feed. I got the impression that she wasn't too keen on the idea of killing humans."

Corin nodded. "Yeah, if we ever make it that far."

"What do you mean?" Eleazar asked with concern.

"Well, you know Aro. He may not even let her live if she can't prove herself useful to him." Corin's face was sad now. "I just wish she had some kind of talent so that Aro would keep her. _I_ know she's special, I just can't believe that she doesn't have a potential gift."

Eleazar was hesitant. "Well… That isn't entirely true."

Corin's attention was now completely focused on Eleazar. "What are you talking about, Eleazar? You said that she didn't have any potential!"

Eleazar was now tensed. "Well, yes and no. There is something special about Abby but I'm afraid it won't translate when she becomes a vampire."

Corin ran his hands through his hair. He was trying very hard to remain calm. "Eleazar, what do you know about Abby?"

Eleazar took in a deep breath before speaking. "Abby can receive… visions. They come to her in the form of dreams. I doubt she even knows that they are visions. The only problem with this kind of gift is that once turned into a vampire she will never dream again, thus making the talent null and void."

Corin's jaw dropped. "Why didn't you say anything before?"

Eleazar shook his head. "I was preoccupied with getting Carmen and myself out of Volterra alive. I'm sorry Corin, I just didn't think it was relevant."

Corin's mind was racing now. If he could go back to Volterra and tell Aro that Abby received visions, then perhaps he would keep her on as a mortal a while longer. However, this also posed another problem. If Abby remained a human, how could he ever be with her? Corin was very intelligent, he was a problem solver. He knew that with time he could figure something out. Now he could buy that time by explaining to Aro the value of Abby.

"I have to go." Corin told Eleazar.

"Already? But it's only been a month!" Eleazar said.

"I've learned enough about your new lifestyle. Tell Carmen and the others that I said goodbye." With that, Corin began running west. The thought of seeing Abby again brought him so much hope and joy. He knew that she would have received his letter by now and he was thrilled at the idea of being reunited. Finally, he could tell her in person exactly how he felt.


	69. Volturi Recruits: Chapter 19

19. THE TRUTH

Abby was sitting at the fountain again having lunch with Adam. He always brought her the most exciting new foods to try. She loved them every time.

"I want to take you to China." Adam mused. "The food there is amazing!"

Abby laughed. "China! I've never even dreamt of going there. That all seems so impossible."

"Not if you're with me. We could just hop on one of my ships and sail all over the world. Africa, Asia, South America. We could have the time of our lives." Adam was grinning at the idea of it.

"We can't just up and leave." Abby contended.

"Why not?"

"We have responsibilities. I have responsibilities. I can't leave the twins." Abby was beginning to feel sad.

"We can take them with us! I'm sure they'd love to see all these places as well." Adam tried to cheer her up.

She couldn't believe how wonderful he was. He loved her so much that he'd even let two children he'd never met tag along on his dream journey. Then she began to consider it. Obviously she couldn't take the twins with her but she could run away with Adam. She could leave Volterra forever and not have to become a vampire. Abby remembered the promise she made to Sarah. Sarah had asked Abby to watch over them until they could take care of themselves. Now that they had changed into vampires they were more than capable of fending for themselves. They no longer needed her so Abby was free from her contract. Also, if she went with Adam, she wouldn't have her nightmares anymore since he seemed to be the antidote. She could ask Aro for permission to leave and promise to keep their secret.

Abby smiled at Adam. "I'll consider it."

"You will? That's great!" Adam grabbed Abby into a tight hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You don't know how happy that would make me, Abby."

When they were through with their lunch he walked her to the front steps of the Volturi Castle. He hugged her again and kissed her goodbye. Abby was feeling good. She felt happy. Heidi had already brought people through that day so she decided to spend the afternoon in the courtyard. Abby walked down the garden paths and admired the angels that Corin had created. She tried to suppress the memory of the angel from her nightmare that cried tears of blood. Abby found her way to the hammock again and laid herself into it, rocking back and forth under the cover of the trees. Then a voice interrupted the silence.

"Now there's an idea, an angel swinging in a hammock."

Abby looked up. "Corin!" She clumsily scrambled out of the hammock and ran towards him. He was smiling with open arms and she rushed into them. "Corin, you're back!"

Corin happily embraced her and deeply inhaled the scent of her hair. She smelled just slightly different from the last time but it was still her and he loved that. "Yes I am." He whispered.

"I've missed you so much!" Abby said as she pressed her body against his.

The words brought so much joy and excitement to him. This was going exactly the way he'd imagined it. She must have read his letter and now feels the same way about him. Nothing could have made Corin happier, to love someone, and be loved in return. He guided her back over to the hammock where they sat down together. The sides of the hammock pushed them into the middle so that their sides were pressed against each other.

Abby was so happy to have her friend back. There were so many things she wanted to tell him, needed to tell him. "Corin, I have to tell you something."

_This is it_, Corin told himself. _She's finally going to tell me how she feels._ "I have some great news to tell you too but you go first." He smiled down at her beautiful face. He was so happy to be able to look at her again and not have to rely on memory when he wanted to think about her.

With her brightest smile she looked up at him and spoke the words. "I've met someone. His name is Adam and he is so wonderful! I really think you'll like him, Corin. He's sweet, kind, charming, handsome- and he loves me! I'm just so happy, Corin. And now that you've returned I'm even happier!" She wrapped him into another tight hug and rested her head against his chest.

Corin felt the pricks of a thousand knives enter his heart. He couldn't breathe; he couldn't make his lungs work. A tightness gripped his chest as he felt the world crashing down around him. What had just happened? How did everything go so horribly wrong? Why was she telling him this after everything he confessed in the letter to her? Didn't she care at all? How could she do this to him? Corin tried to say something, anything, but no sounds came out. His mouth hung open and he himself wondered if this is how his victims felt when he paralyzed them.

Abby pulled back to look at his face. "Corin, are you alright?" She asked with concern.

He had to use every ounce of strength he had left to return her gaze and say "Yes. Congratulations. I'm so happy for you." Then he did the hardest thing of all. He smiled for her.

Abby felt assured and hugged him again. "I really want you to meet him, Corin. He makes me so happy."

Corin reached a hand up and gently touched her hair. He breathed her in again so deeply. That must be why she smells different, _He_ was on her. Corin pulled away and stood up from the hammock. He didn't know how much longer he could keep it together. "We'll I'd better go check in with Aro," was his excuse.

"Wait, didn't you want to tell me something?" She looked up at him with her innocent blue eyes, she truly had no idea how much she had just hurt him.

Corin's mind went back to the bit of information about Abby's gift. That was what he had originally wanted to tell her. "Oh, yeah. Um, I just wanted to tell you that Eleazar and Carmen have adopted the lifestyle of feeding on animals. So it's possible to survive without having to kill humans."

Abby smiled. "Well that's really great. I'm really happy for them."

Corin paused for a moment. "Do you think that you would want to try that out when you become a vampire?"

Abby hesitated. "Corin… I don't think I want to be one anymore. My only two reasons to become one in the first place were so that I could look after the twins and to escape the horrible nightmares that I have. Now that the twins can take care of themselves they don't need me anymore. Also, when I sleep with Adam the nightmares don't come."

Corin felt as if he were a human that had just been hit in the gut with a sledge hammer. "You've slept with him?" He felt utterly sick now.

Abby smiled, "No, not like that. We didn't do anything. We just slept." She shrugged her shoulders like it was no big deal.

He truly couldn't take any more. The thought of her, the only person he ever loved, in the arms of another. It was too much. "I'm sorry Abby, I have to go." He instantly disappeared and left her alone in the garden.

He didn't know where to go but he didn't want to be here. Just as he was about to go out the front door, Heidi stopped him.

"You can't leave yet. Aro is waiting for you." She was very cautious; she knew how badly he was hurting right now.

Corin slammed a fist into one of the stone walls. It crumpled into dust under his touch. "Fine." He spoke the words through gritted teeth and started to head upstairs towards the turret.

"Corin," Heidi started, as she kept up alongside him.

"What?" He snapped back.

"Corin, she never got the letter."

He stopped in his tracks and turned to look at her. "What?"

"The letter came and I kept it. She was already in love with Adam. I didn't want to make things harder for you two." Heidi pulled the letter out from a pocket and handed it to him.

Corin looked at it in disbelief. So she had never known how Corin felt about her. His heart hadn't been exposed to her after all. Corin looked up at Heidi and she looked scared. "Thank you." He whispered.

She had not been expecting that reaction. Corin was grateful that Abby never knew how much he cared for her. In a way, he was glad she never got the letter. He had felt like he had lost control over everything, but by Heidi handing him the letter, he just got back a small portion of that control. He finished climbing the stairs to the turret and entered into the room. Aro was sitting there patiently with Marcus and Caius seated on either side of him.

"Hello Corin, happy return!" Aro smiled.

"Hello." Corin said blankly.

"What news do you bring us from Denali?" Aro asked.

"The Denali coven lives in peace. They no longer hunt humans, though they do have the occasional slip up. Their succubus ways sometimes get the best of them. They have survived off the blood of animals and Eleazar and Carmen have taken kindly to this new way of life. I had the opportunity to sample this lifestyle myself and while I say that it is not for me, it is not impossible either. The chase of large game can be quite fun but the taste is hardly desirable. Eleazar and Carmen plan to keep up a permanent residence with them." Corin finished. He was amazed that he had somehow managed to deliver the information without falling apart.

Aro had a thoughtful expression on his face. "Interesting. Thank you for your report. Is there anything else?"

Again Corin thought about the new information on Abby and her gift. "No, my lord."

Aro nodded. "Very well then, off you go."

Corin bolted out of the room and headed for the front entrance. Luckily the day was overcast so he left the castle. He had to slow down his speed so that others wouldn't be suspicious of his moving blur. His insides felt like they were about to explode. Finally, he made it past the city limits into an open field where he fell to his knees and gave into the overwhelming sadness that was his.

His body shook with hard sobs but no tears came out. He wrapped his arms around his stomach and toppled over to the ground. It hurt so much. He, who was an immortal that could feel virtually no pain, was now left beaten and broken by a mere mortal girl. Not only had she fallen for another, she now had no intentions of becoming a vampire. Her two reasons for even considering it had nothing to do with him. How had he been so blind? So foolish? How did he make himself believe these things that were not real?

He continued to berate himself for his stupidity. He hated himself. He now realized that he wasn't angry with her at all. It wasn't her fault. So why had he withheld the information that would ultimately save her life from Aro? He didn't know the answer to that. Eventually, he would tell the truth. For now, he just wanted to die.

Abby was lying in her bed staring at the ceiling. It was already night but she wasn't tired. She wanted to see Corin again. She didn't understand why he had run off so suddenly. He didn't even come back for her after his report to Aro. She had spent all this time missing him and now that he was back she still had to miss him.

She shifted onto her side and looked at the two books sitting at her bed table. She still hadn't returned Hamlet or Natura Defero. A part of her was afraid to go back to the library after what had happened with Sulpicia. The longer she was here in the Volturi castle, the less she wanted to be here. She closed her eyes and began to fantasize about getting away with Adam, going on his ship and seeing the world. Then she thought of Corin. She cared for him so much that she didn't want to leave him behind. She wondered if Corin ever thought about leaving the Volturi the way Eleazar had. She wondered if he could come with them.

Then there was a gentle tap at her door. She climbed out of bed to answer it. Her hand gripped the knob and turned it, when the door had opened she saw a familiar face.

"Corin!" She threw the door open the rest of the way and tightly wrapped her arms around his waist.

His did not hug her back. "Abby, we need to talk."


	70. Volturi Recruits: Chapter 20

20. NATURA DEFERO

Abby invited Corin into her room and they both had a seat on the edge of her bed. "What do you want to talk about?" She asked him.

"I haven't been entirely honest with you." Corin tried to keep his cool. "There's something I didn't tell you."

"What is it?" Abby asked, looking up at him with the face that he loved. It was enough to make his heart melt.

"Abby, it turns out that there is something special about you after all. Eleazar saw it before but he said that the gift would be lost if you were ever changed into a vampire." Corin reached down and pulled a lock of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. He couldn't help himself.

Abby tried to comprehend it all. There was something special about her? All this time she thought that she was incredibly ordinary, unbelievably plain. Now he was telling her that she had a gift after all. "What is it?"

Corin pulled his hand back and sighed. "You can receive visions through your dreams. Eleazar wasn't sure what kind of visions; he said you probably didn't even know that you were having them. So Abby, what do you dream about?"

Her jaw went slack. That was her _gift_? The awful nightmares that haunted her? How could anyone ever call them a _gift_? "Corin, the dreams that I have are no gifts. They are awful and terrifying. My only desire is to be rid of them!" She leaned over and buried her face into his marble hard chest.

Corin wrapped his arms around her, it was like a reflex. "Abby, I know that this is hard for you but I'm trying to help you here. I know you want to go and make a life with Adam but I'm afraid that just isn't possible. Aro will never let you leave as a mortal. The only way that you are going to survive this is if you prove yourself useful to him. If we tell him about your gift, he may keep you alive as a mortal a little while longer. But ultimately, we need to find a way for you to be valuable as a vampire. I know you don't want to make the change any more, but this may be your only chance at survival." Telling her the awful truth broke his heart all over again.

She hung her head low as the gravity of the situation settled onto her small shoulders. "So you're telling me that I don't have a choice? That I never had a choice?" Tears began to spill over her cheeks, down her face.

"I'm sorry Abby, that's just the way it is." He whispered to her.

Abby sighed deeply and wiped the tears away. "So how can I be useful as a vampire?"

A small smile broke through the corner of Corin's mouth. She was always so brave. "I'm not sure. I'm wondering if there is any way that we can make your visions switch over to when you are awake."

Abby shuddered at the thought of having the visions during her waking hours as well. She snickered as she remembered the Greek Myth of Apollo and Cassandra. When Apollo had come into Cassandra's life, she began to have visions. That was not so different from Abby and Corin. Cassandra's visions escalated into something horrible for her that made others turn against her. Abby hoped that in this case, history would not repeat itself.

She reached over to her bedside table and grabbed the book, Natura Defero. "Will this help?"

Corin took the book in his hands and began flipping through the pages. "Abby, what made you think of this?"

"Sarah taught me about Natura Defero. She said that it was what others referred to as 'witchcraft'. She said that it was something that ran through her bloodline down into Jane and Alec. That is why they are so powerful. But we have different mothers so I don't have it in me." Abby chewed on her bottom lip as she watched Corin quickly scan the pages.

Suddenly he stopped on a certain page.

"What is it?" Abby asked.

"Grab a cloak, we're going out."

Abby did as she was ordered to and put on the black cloak that she had hanging on the wall. He led her by the hand out of her bedroom, down the hall and staircases, and out into the courtyard while still carrying the book in the other hand.

"Where are we going?" She asked him.

"Just stay close." Corin instructed.

He led her to a part of the garden that she'd never been to before. Even in the darkness she could still see the angel's by the light of the moon. They came up to one of the stone walls of the castle. He moved some bushes out of the way and it revealed a tunnel.

"Go." Corin told her. She did as he asked and ducked her head as she moved through the walls of the castle.

Corin replaced the bushes behind him. Once on the other side, Abby had to push through more bushes. When she broke through the barriers she saw even more of Corin's angels that lined an overgrown pathway. It led away from the castle.

"Please Corin, tell me where we're going." Abby was beginning to feel scared.

Their feet crunched over the dead leaves on the path. "The book tells us something different than what your sister told you. While Natura Defero can be passed down through the bloodline, it can be awakened in just about anyone who has a potential gift, but it is only viable when the person is still human. There is a certain elixir that we must make for you to drink and this will awaken the Natura Defero within you."

Abby was in awe of the new possibility, to finally have what Sarah had. She might be able to do the spells that Sarah had taught her after all. Perhaps there was a bright side to all of this. Finally, they came out from the overgrown pathway into a clearing.

Corin looked through the book again for a list of needed items. "I want you to stay here. I can gather everything more quickly if I move on my own." Within seconds he was completely out of view.

Abby stood there alone in the dark. She tried to comprehend everything that had happened and everything that was still to come. Her thoughts naturally settled on Adam. If she became a vampire, how could she ever be with him? Perhaps she would have to just let him go. The thought made a tear roll down her cheek. Then Abby considered another option. She wondered if Adam would be willing to change into a vampire too.

Before long, Corin returned. He carried a large metal pot that was filled with different herbs, flowers, roots, and even a few toads. He set the pot down near Abby and went to make a fire.

"What is all this?" She asked as she looked into the pot with the toads jumping around, trying to escape.

"The items on the list." He handed the book to her so that she could see but it was pointless since the text was in Latin. Then he carried the large pot to a nearby stream that was trickling down a large rock and held it there, catching the water so that the pot would fill up. When it had, he went and placed it on the fire.

"There's only one problem." He said.

"What?" Abby asked curiously.

"We either need a person who already has Natura Defero awakened within them to come and bless this or we need an object that belonged one of them." Corin had already thought this through. "I was thinking that I could sneak back inside to see if Jane or Alec would be willing to help us."

Abby smiled. "There's no need." She reached up into her hair and pulled the chain with the black jewel from off of her forehead. She handed it to Corin. "Sarah gave me this. It once belonged to her."

Corin smiled. This was going to be easier than he thought. He continued to stir the pot as it became a rapid boil. He looked through the book again and seemed to be stuck on something. He furiously flipped the pages back and forth.

"Is something wrong?" Abby asked.

"It's saying that the elixir needs to be blessed but there are no blessings written in here. I don't know what words to use!" Corin was frustrated now.

Abby put a gentle hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Sarah can help us with that one too. She taught me a blessing that she used on all her spells."

Corin felt relieved. He loved working with Abby this way. Whenever he was stumped, she would find the solution. "Alright, then I think it's time."

Corin took Abby's chain with the black jewel and dropped it into the pot. "Say the blessing." He instructed her.

Abby took a deep breath before she began. "Winds of the North, Winds of the East, Winds of the South and the West- I bid you help me in my task and all my endeavors bless. Light of Sun, Light of Moon, Light of Stars at night- Shine upon me and bless this spell, make every wrong now right."

A green puff of gas came out of the boiling pot. Corin dipped a small glass container into the hot elixir. It touched his hands but did not burn him. He handed it to Abby. "It may need to cool for a moment."

She brought the small bottle to her lips and blew the steam off of it. The idea of toads being boiled alive in the mixture disgusted her but she forced that image out of her mind. She began to drink it down. It had a strong earthy taste mixed in with mint and sweet basil. She drank until the bottle was completely empty.

Corin watched her carefully. "Well? How do you feel?"

Abby shrugged. "I feel the same."

Corin's expression was thoughtful. He went and grabbed a few items that he had taken out of the pot before boiling. He pulled up a large stone and handed a smaller one to Abby. After placing the leftover items on the larger stone he told her to begin mashing them.

They were nothing more than herbs and roots but Abby did as she was told. "So what is this for?"

"The book has some common spells and I want to see you try one out." Corin went over to the pot and fished out Abby's jewelry from Sarah. He cleaned it in the stream and handed it back to her. "This spell is supposed to make it rain."

Abby looked up at him skeptically. "Maybe we should have started with something easier." She didn't have the confidence that she would be able to do what Sarah did. When she was done mashing the ingredients she blessed them as she had done before.

Corin and Abby looked up at the black sky and waited. Finally, a little drop came down and splashed Abby right on the nose. She laughed at the touch. Corin couldn't help but stare at her in wonder. She was so perfect.

Then more droplets came until it finally turned into a torrential downpour. Abby squealed as the two of them ran for cover. Corin lifted her into his arms as they ran through the splashing rain down the long overgrown path. Finally, he brought her back into the safety of the tunnel.

"I knew you could do it!" He smiled down at her as he placed her back on her feet.

Their bodies were sopping wet and Abby pushed hers against his as she wrapped her arms around him once more. "Thank you for believing in me."

Her gratitude had caught him off guard. He held her even tighter against him and took in her scent. The rain had magnified it somehow and washed away any traces of Adam. This was _his_ Abby. She pulled her face back to look up at him. He traced his fingers down the side of her wet face.

"I love you." He said the words without even thinking about it.

"I love you too." She smiled up at him. "You're the best friend I've ever had."

The last bit that she added broke Corin's heart again. _Friend_. What a terrible word.

"We should go tell Aro the great news." Corin insisted.

Abby yawned and stretched against him. Didn't she have any idea what kind of torture she was doing to him?

"I'm so tired, Corin. Please, let me sleep first and then we can tell Aro in the morning."

Corin leaned down and kissed her wet forehead. "Whatever you want." Then he scooped her up into his arms again and she let out a surprised squeal of delight. He raced through the courtyard and back into the castle, up the stairs, and into her room.

Abby went behind a small fabric room divider to change out of her wet clothes. When she came back out she was in a white night gown. She crawled onto her big bed and settled under the covers.

Corin loved watching her but he knew it was time to go. "Have a good night." He said as he headed for the door.

"Corin?"

"Yes?"

"Could you just stay until I fall asleep?" Her face was full of hope.

Corin smiled. "Of course." He took off as many of his wet clothes as he could without being immodest. Then he went over to her bed and laid down beside her on top of the thick down comforter. She snuggled into the nook of his arm against his body. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep. No, it was only moments before she would have the worst nightmare of her life.


	71. Volturi Recruits: Chapter 21

21. REFLECTION

Abby was still in her white nightgown as she walked down the empty halls of the Volturi castle. She again had the feeling that she was searching for something. Every door on either side of her looked exactly the same, but she felt an elusive, almost magnetic pull towards one door in particular.

She gripped the handle and turned the knob. Once inside she immediately recognized the room. It was one that she had been in before during her waking hours. The large canopy bed in the center of the room with the billowing fabric let her know that this was Marcus' room. She suddenly felt very afraid. She knew that she was not allowed in here. She wanted to turn around and leave the room but couldn't. That magnetic pull brought her further into the room, over to the dresser, until she was looking into the oval mirror.

The ancient candles were now lit but cobwebs sill hung over everything. She could feel her heart racing as she anticipated Marcus coming in and screaming at her. But he never came. She looked on the dresser for the red jeweled cross but it was nowhere to be found. Then Abby looked up to see her own reflection. Yet, it was not her reflection at all.

It was a blurred image but Abby knew for certain that the woman in the mirror was not her. She had dark hair and pale skin and she wore the red jeweled cross around her neck. Even in the blur, Abby could still see that she was otherworldly beautiful.

The woman in the mirror tried to speak to Abby, but as always, there was no sound. She looked so sad and seemed to become more desperate to get her message across. Abby tried to read her lips but the image was just too blurry.

"I don't understand." Abby tried to say but could only mouth the words.

The woman in the mirror put her hand up to the glass. Abby felt an overwhelming pull to mimic the image. She opened her palm and also pressed it to the glass where the blurred woman's hand was.

Suddenly, the glass fractured. A spider web crack burst out from where their palms touched and broke the entire mirror. Abby pulled her hand back to see that it was bleeding. The woman in the mirror was gone but Abby was no longer alone.

The room had filled with every Volturi vampire, all glaring at her with red eyes, teeth exposed. They could smell her blood and they wanted her. Even Jane and Alec were there, licking their lips, lusting for a taste. Abby closed her eyes; she knew that the end was coming.

Abby woke up to the sound of a snarling vampire above her. When her eyes opened she saw Corin's wild red eyes and bared teeth. Abby told herself that this must still be part of the nightmare. Corin would never look at her like this. At least he hadn't since the day on the boat when he changed Alec and Jane.

"Corin?" Abby asked in a frightened voice.

He hissed and threw himself against the furthest wall in the room. "What did you do, Abby?" He growled through clenched teeth.

She sat up and looked at him. "What? I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Your hand! What did you do to your hand?" He looked so angry.

Abby looked down at her hand and saw that it was bleeding. Blood had smeared everywhere on her bed and on her white nightgown. Her body began to tremble. "No. No, it's not possible!" She screamed.

Corin held his breath to keep the scent of blood from driving him completely insane. "Abby, what happened?" He said slowly, firmly.

"In my dream, a woman in the mirror reached out for me so I touched the glass. It shattered at my touch and it cut me! But Corin, that was just a dream! This can't be real!" She began sobbing.

Corin wanted to comfort her but he knew that he couldn't be near her when she was bleeding like this. "Go to the water pitcher and bowl and clean yourself up. I can't help you unless you do this first."

She continued to weep as she climbed out of the big bed and walked over to the water pitcher. She used her good hand to pour the water over her cut palm and then ripped a cloth towel to make a bandage. She tightly wrapped it around her hand until the flow of blood had been stopped.

She moved to the bed and tore off the blanket and sheets, tucking the mess into a big ball with the blood in the center of it. Then she went behind the divider to change out of her bloody night gown. It was taking Corin every ounce of self-restraint that he had in him not to kill her.

"Is that better?" She asked him. She had stopped crying but her face was still a little red and puffy.

"Yes." He moved closer to her and finally gave her the hug of comfort that he had been longing to deliver. "I'm sorry Abby. I just can't be around blood like that. Especially not yours."

She nodded with her head resting against his chest. "I understand."

"Are you ready to go see Aro? It's nearly one in the afternoon. You slept in very late."

Abby's body went stiff and she pulled away from Corin. "It's almost one? I have to go! I have to meet Adam for lunch! If I don't come he'll think something is wrong and he might come here looking for me!" Abby started to rush towards the door.

_Adam. I almost forgot._ Corin thought to himself with disgust. "But you know that you can't keep this up. If you're going to change then you need to tell him goodbye."

Abby stopped at the door and pressed her face against the wood. The idea of losing Adam was more than she could bear but she knew what had to be done.

She turned to face Corin and a tear rolled down her cheek. "I'll be back soon so that we can talk to Aro."

Then she walked out the door and left him standing there. She raced down the stairs and out the front entrance. Her timing could not have been more perfect because Adam was just walking up the front steps when she bumped into him.

"There you are! When you didn't come I was starting to worry." Adam smiled at her but then he saw how puffy her face was. "Abby, what's wrong?"

She took his hand and started pulling him away to the Piazzo dei Priori. "Come, we need to talk." They made their way to the fountain and sat on the edge of it. This was their spot.

He saw her bandaged hand and took it into his. "Abby, what happened?"

She shook her head and though she didn't want them to, the tears started spilling. "Just a clumsy accident."

Adam was full of concern and he wrapped his arms around her. "Abby, please, talk to me. Tell me what's happening." His voice began to reflect his own fear.

She opened her mouth and tried to find the words but she couldn't. No sound came out, only sobs. She didn't want to hurt Adam, not like this.

He pushed her hair out of her face and looked lovingly at her. "Abby, do you not want to talk?"

She shook her head no.

"Okay, then let me speak. Whatever is hurting you, we can get away. I can take you away from here, from all of this. I don't want to see you hurting like this. I have a ship that leaves tomorrow and I have to be on it. It's sailing for a new place called New Holland or Australia. They need people to chart the shores and make maps and supplies need to brought to those people. I'm going to be one of the suppliers. I've heard rumors that it's one of the most beautiful places on earth." He dipped his head so that he could look her in the eye. "I want to take you there, Abby. We could go away together and never look back."

Abby couldn't help but smile through the tears. Adam was always trying to take care of her. "It sounds wonderful Adam… but-"

"No, don't say 'but' just yet." Adam stood up from the fountains edge and then lowered himself down on one knee. He pulled a small object out of his pocket. It was a beautiful diamond ring. "Abby, will you be my wife?"

Abby started crying again but they were tears of joy. She laughed through them. Running away with Adam and getting married would be a dream come true for her. She was so happy for that split second. Then reality swung back at her like a pendulum that she couldn't avoid. There was no running away from the Volturi. It didn't matter where she went in this world, they would find her. They would find her and they would find Adam and it would be the end of them both. She had to protect Adam. She had to save him. And there was only one way to do it.

"I'm sorry, I can't."

Adam's countenance fell. He looked at the ground, sorrowfully. "Abby, I don't believe you. I think that you want to be with me just like I want to be with you." He looked up at her again with his hazel eyes. "I don't know what's happening that makes you think that you can't do this but I know that you can take care of it. I know that you're strong. I'll be at the docks in Cecina tomorrow. I'll wait for you there but the ship sails at noon. A carriage will be waiting for you outside if you choose to take it." He took her hand in his and slipped the ring onto her finger. "Keep this as a reminder of everything that we could have together. I love you Abby. And I'll be waiting. I'll always wait for you."

He stood back up and pulled her into a standing position as well. Then he kissed her passionately and she returned the kiss while tears still streaked her face.

She pulled her lips away just slightly and whispered "I love you too."

Adam was about to lose his composure but he didn't want to cry in front of her. He kissed her forehead and started to walk away. "I'll be waiting, Abby." He called over his shoulder.

She took a moment to pull herself together. She wiped the tears from her eyes and then smiled down at the foreign feeling object on her finger. It really was a beautiful ring. It represented everything that could have been hers. That should have been hers. She dared to dream that it might still be hers.

She started to walk back towards the castle. She hadn't noticed Corin hiding in the shadows. He had watched and heard everything. The bitterness engulfed him. He understood now that she would never love him. Even if she was changed into a vampire and had to spend the rest of eternity with him. It didn't matter, because she loved Adam and she wanted to be with Adam. Corin clenched his jaw as this harsh reality crashed down on him. He retreated further into the shadows. He would hurry to beat Abby back to the castle.


	72. Volturi Recruits: Chapter 22

22. LIGHTS GO OUT

Abby opened the front door to the Volturi castle and closed it behind her. She looked up to see Corin standing at the mahogany counter waiting for her. As she walked towards him she saw that his face was expressionless.

"Are you ready?" He asked blankly.

Abby nodded. She followed him up the long three flights of stairs and then into the turret. The room was filled with every Volturi vampire. Even Jane and Alec stood on either side of Aro's throne. Abby was suddenly reminded of her latest nightmare.

"Welcome Abby." Aro said kindly. "Corin tells me that the two of you have something to discuss with us?"

"Yes, my lord." Corin answered for her. "We once spoke of how you would keep Abby on if she could prove herself useful. It turns out that she has a gift after all."

"Is that so? Why did Eleazar not report this?" Aro asked.

"Because her gift is somewhat different. If she were to be changed into a vampire the gift would be lost forever. She is a seer of sorts. She receives visions through her dreams. He did not report it because as a vampire she would no longer dream and no longer receive the visions. However, Abby found the book Natura Defero and we used a spell that awakened the Natura Defero within her. She may have the potential to be as powerful as Jane and Alec. We might need to confer with Eleazar again to be certain of the magnitude of her gift now." Corin said.

Aro suddenly seemed interested. "Visions? What sort of visions?"

Corin looked down at Abby and nodded at her, giving her the okay to speak.

"I'm not sure how to explain because I don't understand them myself." Abby started. "They are nightmares; at least that's what I thought they were. At first it was the dead of those that I knew that would come to haunt me; my parents, my little brother, and my sister, Sarah."

Jane and Alec exchanged glances at the sound of their mother's name. They hadn't known about this until now.

"Then the dreams escalated." Abby continued. "I began to have dreams about many of the Volturi. I suppose you could also be considered dead, in a way."

Aro had a wide smile on his face now. "What happens when you dream of us?"

Abby shook her head. "It's hard to explain but I'm always scared. The images don't make sense to me."

Aro's impatience got the better of him. "Well then come here child, give me your hand so that I might see these visions of yours." Aro held out one hand, waiting for hers. The other rested on the arm of his wooden throne, relaxed around the rounded end of it.

Abby looked up at Corin. His face was still hard but he nodded toward her, signaling that it was okay. She took the few steps forward and softly rested her palm on top of his.

Aro's eyes closed. He saw her entire life. He saw her growing up in Massachusetts, laying in a field with her little brother Joseph, looking up at the sky and looking for shapes in the clouds during the day, then constellations in the stars at night. He saw her move away to Salem, saw her relationship develop with Sarah and the twins. He saw how it broke her heart to watch her sister die twice. He saw Eleazar and Corin save her and the twins and their journey to Volterra. He saw her friendship with Corin grow and her love for Adam develop. Then he saw the thing that he was looking for. He saw the visions.

He saw the red jeweled cross, Didyme's cross, appear in every dream since the night Abby held it in Marcus' room. He saw the only people who knew the secret of Didyme's death: Caius, Sulpicia, Athenodora, Demetri, and himself. Then he saw the image that terrified him the most. He saw Didyme in the mirror, reaching out to Abby, her last attempt to beg her to solve her murder. Aro's hand that gripped the arm of his wooden chair squeezed too tightly and the wood splintered into a thousand pieces under the pressure of his palm.

It surprised Abby and she jerked her hand back. Aro's milky red eyes flew open and he glared at her. The secret that he'd managed to keep for over a thousand years was on the brink of discovery by this mere mortal girl. Ironic that such a small fragile thing could pose such a threat to the most powerful vampire in the world.

"Is everything alright?" Corin asked the two of them.

Aro took a moment to compose himself. She had been telling the truth, she did not understand the messages that Didyme was sending her. She didn't even know who Didyme was. Aro glanced at Marcus but he seemed oblivious to what was going on. Aro forced a smile and said "My, what an interesting talent you have here. You've given me much to consider. Corin, would you mind escorting Abby to the courtyard while my companions and I deliberate?"

Corin was surprised that Aro didn't want to accept her right away but he did as he was commanded. He took her out to the courtyard and they walked the angel ridden paths.

"Corin, what's going to happen?" Abby asked.

Corin shrugged. "I'm sure they'll accept you into the coven. Yours is a gift that Aro hasn't come upon before and I'm sure he'd like to add you to his collection of talented guards."

Abby nodded. She looked down at the ring on her finger. She could feel all the promise that was in store for her slipping away. She still wanted it though. She still wanted to run away and meet Adam to sail away in his ship and never look back. She mused at the idea of finding the hidden tunnel that would take her out of the castle courtyard and into the open. She almost laughed at the thought of trying to outrun Corin.

"What?" Corin asked when he saw the smile lift the corner of her mouth.

She shook her head. "I was just trying to imagine outrunning you." She laughed but Corin's face remained serious.

"I don't know why you're laughing. It's _your_ life that hangs in the balance here. Do you even understand that if Aro doesn't accept you, you will be killed?" He was scowling at her.

"Yes, Corin I understand. I don't need you to remind me." Abby's face was sad again.

A moment of silence passed between them.

"I'm sorry." Corin said. "I don't mean to be harsh. It's just that I want what's best for you. I want for you to be okay."

Abby looked up at him and said "I will be. No matter what happens, Corin, you don't need to worry about me."

He wished that were true. They continued their walk in silence while Abby admired his marble statues. So much work had been put into perfecting them; they must have been very loved. The afternoon clouds rolled by until finally, Heidi came to get them.

"Aro is ready to see you now." She said.

Corin took Abby's hand. He suddenly wished that he had more time with her. He wished he could have told her all the feelings he had for her. How much he loved her. He told himself that she would be changed into a vampire and that he would have the rest of eternity to make his feelings known.

They made their walk inside the castle and walked up the steps that would ultimately lead them to the turret. For some reason, this time the walk there seemed longer. They entered the turret to find that everyone was still present.

"Welcome back." Aro greeted them. "I hope we didn't keep you waiting too long."

"No, my lord." Corin responded.

"Very good then, onto our decision. I regretfully inform you that we have decided against keeping Abby."

Abby felt her heart sink while Corin was convinced he had somehow misheard him, even though Corin had never 'misheard' anyone in more than a millennium.

"I'm sorry, what?" Corin asked.

Aro frowned. "While her ability _could_ serve as an asset to the Volturi, it is still highly unknown if her gift will mature into the waking hours of a vampire."

Corin was dumbfounded. "Well that's why I said we would need to meet with Eleazar again. Only he could know for certain."

Aro shook his sadly. "I'm afraid that won't do. Abby here has already been conspiring to escape. She wishes to leave Volterra behind and to run away with this 'Adam' character. You know as well as I do that this is not acceptable. No human that knows our secret is allowed to survive beyond these walls."

Corin felt sick. He looked down at her with disappointment. He knew that she wanted to be with Adam but he had no idea that she had seriously considered trying to escape. He thought she understood that this was her only option. He thought that she had accepted that.

Abby hung her head, embarrassed. She felt somewhat violated now that Aro knew all of her secrets; every last deep dark thought was now shared with him. Nothing was 'hers' anymore. Her heart began to race as the realization of what was going to happen next occurred to her. The loud pounding of her heart, the hard pumping of the blood, began to whet the appetite of the monsters around her.

Corin's breathing began to quicken. This had suddenly gone so wrong. This was not the way that it was supposed to play out. He was supposed to have more time with her. This wasn't right. His mind began to race, trying to find a solution like the scientist that he was. His thoughts quickly explored all options until it was finally narrowed down to one.

Corin looked at Aro with pleading, desperate eyes. "My lord, please, spare her life."

Aro sighed. "You know I cannot."

"Please, my lord. _I love her_."

Aro sat up straight in his seat. This was news to him because he had only read Abby's end of their relationship, the plutonic end. This was Chelsea's cue. She began to use her gift to make him feel an overwhelming loyalty to the Volturi. She also tried to sever his bond to Abby but she didn't make much of an impact there.

Abby mouth hung just slightly open as she turned to look at Corin standing next to her.

He also turned to her to meet her gaze. "Abby, I love you. I want to be with you. No one has ever made me feel the way you do. You are the world to me. I would walk through hell and back for you. I would die for you." His face was full of feeling, emotions that were finally being released.

She was so surprised at his words. How could she have been so blind? "Corin, I-"

"I'm afraid that won't do." Aro interrupted her. "Corin, you are like a son to me and I only want for your happiness. But I have seen her mind and she does not love you in return."

Corin felt the pain in his heart again, like someone was squeezing it too tightly, crushing it. He closed his eyes as a desperate gasp escaped his lips. Any hope that he had left that she might love him was destroyed.

"I'm sorry Corin, but you know what must be done." Aro said grimly.

Tears started to roll down Abby's cheeks and Corin would have started crying too if he could have. She sucked in deep breaths through her suffocating whimpers.

"Aunt Abby?"

She turned to see that it was Alec who was now speaking to her. She hadn't heard his voice in so long.

"I can make it so that you won't feel a thing." Alec offered her. His humanity hadn't been completely lost, yet he was tied to Aro more strongly now than he had been to Abby. Whatever Aro had done with the twins in their time alone, made it so that they loved him above all else and would always be obedient to his command.

A louder cry escaped Abby's lips as she tried to smile at Alec. "That's very sweet of you Alec. Your mother would be proud of you."

Alec winced at the name. Like it was painful to hear. Like it brought back a memory that he tried very hard to forget.

Abby took in a deep breath. "But that won't be necessary. I want Corin to do it."

Corin looked at her with surprise. How could she ask this of him? He started to shake his head 'no' but she touched his arm with her soft, gentle hand.

"Corin, you can make it so that I won't feel any pain." The pitch in her voice began to rise as she became more upset. "Please don't deny me my last wish."

Corin's shoulders began to shake with sobs. He loved her, he never wanted to hurt her. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. But how could he deny her? Sadly, he nodded yes.

Abby stepped up to him so that their bodies were touching. She reached up her hands to his face and smiled at him through the tears. She wanted to make this easier for him. He rested his hands on her hips, pulling her closer to him. How badly he wanted to protect her.

She lifted herself up towards him on the tips of her toes and pulled his face down closer. Their eyes closed and their lips met. Suddenly the world around them melted away. They were alone in this moment.

Abby's heart raced at the ecstasy of his ice cold kiss. His tongue slid into her mouth, tasting the sweetness of her. He had wanted this for so long and it was finally his. A surge of emotions rushed through her. It suddenly felt so right. It had been Corin all along. He was meant for her, and she was meant for him. Why had she been so blind before?

In an instant, a vision passed through her mind. She saw herself turned into a vampire and being with Corin. She saw the two of them madly in love. She saw them spending the rest of eternity together. She saw a future that she now wanted more than anything. She loved him. He was the one. He was her soul mate.

Just as Abby was about to pull back from the kiss to tell Corin how she felt about him, his sharp teeth pricked into her lower lip. The venom was released into her mouth, numbing it first. The words she wanted to say were now being stifled by the paralysis. Within seconds, the paralytic venom entered her bloodstream and traveled through the rest of her body.

She went limp in Corin's arms and he gently laid her to the ground. She couldn't feel anything. Her mind was screaming out to Corin, _No! Corin! I LOVE YOU! _But he didn't hear a thing.

His body shook with more sobs as the guilt of what he had just done tortured him. Her icy blue eyes were still open, staring at him. He reached down to wipe her tears away. He leaned into her hair and inhaled the scent one last time. "I love you." He whispered into her ear. Then he kissed her cheek. He stood up and Abby watched him walk away, out of the room, never to know how much she loved him.

Her insides were crying out. She didn't want to die now. She wasn't ready to die.

The other Volturi vampires crowded in around her. Several of them grabbed at each limb and began to feed. Abby wished that she could close her eyes but she didn't even have control over those muscles anymore either. However, she was still grateful that she couldn't feel a thing. She had Corin to thank for that. She then focused her thoughts on Sarah and Joseph. She knew that they would be waiting for her. Eventually, enough blood left her body that the all the light in the room went dark.


	73. Volturi Recruits: Chapter 23

23. MARBLE

No one understood Corin's pain. No one cared for Abby the way he had. He was alone in his torment. She was gone and he would never get her back. His heart was broken, his insides ached. His hands longed to touch her soft skin once again. His mouth was hungry for her kiss. He longed to smell her, hear her voice, see her face. But she was gone.

So Corin sought out the only person who might suffer the way he was suffering. He was standing in the shadows of the docks of Cecina. He could see Adam pacing back and forth across the deck of his ship, looking out into the distance, searching for any signs of Abby. A few times Corin saw him get off the ship and start to walk down the dock but then change his mind and get back on. He kicked a large wooden barrel out of frustration. The torment on his face was visible even from where Corin stood.

Corin thought about telling him, but he wanted him to suffer. He wanted him to suffer the pains of never knowing why she didn't come to him. Perhaps that would be worse than knowing the truth. Corin just wanted someone to hurt worse than him.

Finally, the ship began its journey out to sea and Corin watched Adam break down into tears on the deck. He still kept searching the shore for Abby. He kept waiting. He would always be waiting.

As much as Corin hated him, he was glad to have someone else share his pain, his loss, his torment. He was glad that someone could shed tears for Abby since he couldn't. It was his only relief yet it still did not do much to dull the pain.

_**1 Week Later**_

Corin was in the courtyard working on another angel statue. He was trying so hard to get this one just right. He wanted it to be perfect, the way Abby was. He sculpted out her lips from memory, he wanted them to feel the way they had on the day that she died. He wished he could make the statues hair soft, the way Abby's was when she was alive. He wanted his Abby back, but that was impossible. He was reminded of the Greek Myth on Pygmalion. He was a man who created such a beautiful statue that he fell in love with it yet no other women measured up to the statue. It was the opposite in Corin's case. The statue could never measure up to Abby.

He wanted the parts of Abby that he had never been able to have. He wanted her body. He sculpted the rest of her the way he imagined it in his mind. The statue was fully revealing and it made Corin yearn for her even more. He traced his fingers down the body of the statue. How he wanted her to be real.

Then the statue started to move. Her hand came down from her forehead and softly caressed the skin of Corin's face. Her wings stretched and her body shifted. She wrapped her arms around Corin, pulling herself closer to him.

He closed his eyes and hung his head. This was torture to him. "Stop it, Heidi."

Heidi came out of the shadows of the courtyard and looked sadly at Corin. She was wearing a tight, black, revealing dress that laced up the front. Her mahogany hair was pinned up with tendrils falling down around her face. "I'm only trying to help you, Corin. I just want to give you what you desire."

Corin sighed. "I know you mean well, but this will never be enough."

The angel shifted back into her original position, the way Corin had made her.

After a moment of silence, Heidi asked "Is this any better?"

Corin looked at her. She was creating the illusion that she was Abby. She had her dark honey blonde locks falling down around her face, framing it perfectly. She had gotten the softness of her features just right. The only flaw was that her eyes were still crimson. No matter how good Heidi's illusions were, she could never change her eye color.

Corin stared at her with his mouth hanging open. This is what he had wanted for so long, a vampire version of Abby, one that he could touch and not break. Heidi walked closer to him, trying to appeal to his senses.

He looked down at her with a mix of anger and confusion. She smelled nothing like his Abby. He wanted to be angry at her for torturing him this way but he also wanted to give into the illusion of this fantasy. He grabbed her by the arms roughly and pulled her closer to him.

"I hate you for this." He said to her.

"I know." Heidi answered.

Then he pressed his lips to hers and kissed her hard. He was nearly insane from the torture of losing Abby; he thought that this could somehow ease the pain. He picked up her body and smashed her against the inner walls of the castle courtyard, pressing himself against her. He would never have been this rough with Abby, but this was Heidi, and he couldn't completely fool himself.

He kissed her neck and she quietly moaned in ecstasy. Eventually, he completely gave in to Heidi and her illusion. When it was over, he felt sick with himself, like he had done something terribly wrong. He felt guilty.

As Heidi redressed herself and allowed the illusion to fade, she said "I'm always here if you need me." Then she walked away, back into the castle.

_**A Quarter of a Century Later**_

Corin was visiting Massachusetts again. He had come back several times since Abby had died. He would walk Main Street and visit the general store where he had first met her. He saw Jeffery marry a plain girl and take over his father's shop. It was a simple life; it could have been Abby's life if he had left her here alone. _At least she might still be alive_, he thought to himself. Yet he knew that that wasn't true. After they fled, Reverend Parris continued his crusade against women accused of witchcraft. They were called the Salem Witch Trials. Many more innocent women died like Sarah. Abby probably would have been next if she had stayed.

On this particular trip Corin found himself in the middle of a thunderstorm in Boston. He was standing at the docks, watching the lightning strike over the water. Out of the corner of his eye, Corin saw a young boy, about twelve or so, struggling with a kite. It had become tangled in the branches of a tree. It seemed like the harder the boy tugged the more tangled it became.

"Do you need a hand there, boy?" Corin asked him.

"Yes sir." The young boy replied.

Corin pulled himself up into the branches of the tree and untangled the kite. He jumped down with it the boy stared at him in wonder.

"Thank you, sir," was his reply.

Corin smiled and helped the boy reel in the string. "Would you like to see a trick?"

The boy nodded and smiled. "Yes please."

Corin pulled out a key from his pocket and then tied it to the kite's string. "Just let it fly, my boy. You'll see." Corin smiled at him and patted him on the head.

The boy gave the kite the proper amount of slack so that it was flying in the wind above him.

Corin started to leave but then turned back and asked, "Tell me boy, what is your name?"

The young lad smiled and answered "Ben, sir. Ben Franklin."

Just then, lightning struck.


	74. Volturi Destruction: Chapter 1

Volturi Destruction

By Lynn

_Fruits of Solitude_

_They that love beyond the world cannot be separated by it._

_Death cannot kill what never dies._

_Nor can spirits ever be divided, that love and live in the same divine principle,_

_the root and record of their friendship._

_If absence be not death, neither is theirs._

_Death is but crossing the world, as friends do the seas, they live in one another still._

William Penn

1. HIDDEN

Marcus settled into his leather seat on the Volturi private jet. Aro, Caius, Athenodora, and Sulpicia all joined him on board while most of the Volturi guard took a separate jet. Demetri and Afton would pilot this aircraft.

Marcus looked out the window as the jet began it's take off course from the Seattle-Tacoma Airport back to Volterra, Italy. They had just avoided disaster with the Cullen's and their friends in Forks. Aro's mind was still reeling as he thought about the child Renesmee and what potential lay in store for her as a hybrid. Caius was brooding and in a terrible mood. He had really been looking forward to wiping out the covens that dared to defy the Volturi and stand against them. Sulpicia and Athenodora sat next to each other giggling. They were just happy for the chance to leave the castle.

"Wasn't that fun, love?" Sulpicia asked Aro. "Though I expected more bloodshed, I can't say that I'm terribly disappointed. Oh! And those wolves! Did you see them? They were so big and cuddly, even though the stench was horrid, Oh Aro- can't we have some of those back at the castle? I want a puppy to play with!"

Aro was still deep in thought and was ignoring her.

"Aro! Aren't you listening to me?" Sulpicia pouted as if her feelings had been terribly hurt.

"Hmmm? Oh yes, a puppy. We'll get you one in Volterra," Aro said absentmindedly.

Sulpicia laughed. "Aro's got a song stuck in his head and he can't hear anything else."

They continued their chatter but Marcus didn't pay any attention to them. His thoughts were somewhere else, lapping at the edges of Didyme. He could rarely bring himself to fully think of her, but he would often reflect on things that reminded him of the times when she was alive.

For instance, when he first met Edward in Volterra he had thought about how useful it would have been to have him around during the Romanian War. What if Edward had been at the costume ball on that fateful night? He could have known what the Romanians were plotting against Didyme. Marcus would have had the chance to save her.

Or what if Edward had been with him when he questioned Evangeline in the Romanian castle before Sulpicia killed her off? He could have learned the truth about which of them was responsible for her death. It would have been so convenient to have another mind reader who didn't require physical contact.

Marcus had often reflected on the events surrounding her demise. He remembered when Aro first told him of her death and handed him her red jeweled cross. It was the last physical thing he had of her. Aro had seemed to be just as upset as Marcus during that time but something was off. He had seen Aro's bond to Didyme dramatically decrease when they made the decision to leave Volterra. He understood that Aro was upset that they wanted to leave but something just seemed off.

Again Marcus thought about Edward and if he were around, he could unlock the secrets of Aro's mind. However, Marcus had just been involved in a ploy to kill Edward, his only daughter, and the rest of his friends and family. Marcus was sure that Edward would not be interested in using his talent to help him now.

The plane shook just slightly as they hit some turbulence. The girls laughed again about something. Caius' scowl began to fade. Yet Marcus was still deep in thought.

His thoughts moved on to Maggie, the little red head from the Irish coven. She had the ability to know when someone was lying to her. It was not as good as mind reading yet it would still bring Marcus the closure that he needed after all these centuries. However, she too might react adversely to Marcus since her family had also been threatened in Forks. Marcus' mind continued to wander for the rest of the flight to Volterra. When they finally landed, everyone began to deboard the plane.

"I think I'll stay on," Marcus spoke up as the others were exiting.

Aro looked at him with surprise. "Oh? Where will you be going?"

Marcus shrugged. "I enjoy flying. It relaxes me." He wasn't lying at all. In fact, this was a bit of information that Aro had already picked up from previously reading his thoughts.

Aro smiled. "Very well, then."

Once the leaders were off, Afton and Demetri stood at the front and asked Marcus where he would like to go.

"Actually, could you send Corin to pilot for me this time?" Marcus asked.

The two nodded and left the plane and began the refueling process. Just like how Aro had his favorite guards like Jane and Renata, Marcus' favorite was Corin. Though he never spoke of it, he felt a kinship towards him.

Corin climbed aboard the plane, "Where to, my lord?"

"Ireland," Marcus nodded.

Once the plane had been fully refueled, Corin went into the cockpit and headed for Ireland. After they landed, they rented a car and made it to the old brick home of the Irish Coven before they had returned from Forks.

It was raining there which was not unusual. Marcus and Corin sat in the car until Maggie, Siobhan, and Liam came home which wasn't until late in the evening. When they pulled up the driveway they were very cautious. Liam felt especially uncomfortable with having the Volturi at their home since there had just been a close call of fighting to the death against them. Everyone stepped out of their cars.

"What do you want, Marcus?" Liam asked with his Irish lilt, standing in the pouring rain.

"I wish to speak with Maggie. Alone."

Siobhan looked nervous and exchanged glances with her little red headed friend. "What do you want with her?" she asked.

"I have an issue that needs resolving and I believe that her talent can help me with that." Marcus was being elusive, especially with Corin around. The less Corin knew, the better. It would keep him safer from Aro.

Maggie tilted her head to the side in the rain as she listened to Marcus speak. "He's telling the truth."

Then Siobhan turned to Maggie. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"I know," Maggie smiled, "it'll be fine." She stepped away from her coven towards Marcus. "Shall we?"

Marcus nodded and opened the passenger door for her. She climbed in and Corin was about to get into the driver's seat when Marcus stopped him. "That won't be necessary Corin. I'll drive; you stay here with the others."

Corin obeyed and Marcus sat in the driver's seat. They pulled out of the driveway and began to cruise toward the remains of an old church. Most of the brick building had fallen away into shambles yet it was still beautiful. The rain took a break from falling and some clouds parted just enough to reveal the full moon.

"What is the issue?" Maggie asked as they stepped out of the car.

Marcus cleared his throat. He had spoken more words today then he had in the past year. "As I'm sure you know from history, Didyme was killed by the Romanians centuries ago. Aro was the one to tell me of her death and he brought me her cross as proof that she was really gone." Marcus pulled the cross out from his pocket. Maggie reached out for it, wanting to examine it. Marcus was hesitant but then gave it to her. As she studied the beautiful object, he continued. "Aro seemed just as upset as I was about her death. However, I noticed that before she was killed, his bond to her seemed to be weakened. It has always bothered me, and I have felt like Aro had not given me the whole truth. I just want confirmation that Aro left nothing out."

"And you want me to be the lie detector?" Maggie guessed.

Marcus shifted a little uncomfortably; she had said it more plainly than he had. "Yes," he answered.

Maggie nodded. "I'll do it."

Marcus was surprised at her willingness. It was much easier than he thought it would be. "Thank you. May I ask why you are so willing to help me?"

Maggie smiled. "Marcus, that has obviously been bothering you for over a thousand years. I'd say it's about time for you to move on. And if this is what needs to happen in order for you to be able to do that, then I will help you."

Marcus looked at her thoughtfully. "Thank you," he said slowly, this time full heartedly. She smiled and handed the cross back to him.

They drove back to the Irish coven's brick home and Maggie explained that she would be leaving to go to Volterra. She promised that everything would be alright but asked Siobhan to try to will the best outcome for the journey anyway. Siobhan gladly agreed. Liam was not keen on letting her go alone but he knew that Maggie was her own person and would do what she wanted.

Marcus, Corin, and Maggie all left Ireland and flew back to Volterra. Marcus knew that he couldn't just ask Aro to repeat his story with Maggie around. He was much too smart for that. Marcus would have to be very careful.

The Volterra castle had undergone many changes in the past century. There were now many more secret entrances into the castle, especially since underground sewers were created. When the inventions of airplanes came they built over the courtyard. It wasn't any good to have sparkling vampires walking around if they could now be seen from above. The entire center of the castle had been filled with several floors, much of it dedicated to new surveillance technology among other things. The top of the center space was turned into a helicopter landing pad. Aro had always said that the reason they were able to remain in power for so long was because they were able to adapt and change with the times.

Marcus sent Corin away and asked him to avoid coming back to the castle for a while. Then he and Maggie came in through one of the secret entrances. He made her wait in the shadows as he went up into the turret. It was empty. Everyone else must have been busy doing other things. Truly, the turret was only used for meetings and feeding now. Because of that, the room was filled with all sorts of different smells, human and vampire alike. If he were to hide Maggie in here, Aro would not notice her unique scent.

Marcus went back and guided Maggie into the turret. He hid her behind a large fabric tapestry that hung on the wall behind the wooden thrones. Then he swiftly moved down the hall into his old room and opened the closet. Inside it sat the cobweb covered violin that had once belonged to Aro. It was the same Violin that Didyme was playing when Marcus first met her. He picked it up and quickly brought it back to the turret. He was nowhere near as good as Aro or Didyme had been but his memory was untainted and he mimicked the notes that he had seen Didyme play. It wasn't long before Aro followed the haunting sound into the turret.

"Marcus? What are you doing?" Aro asked with mixed emotions on his face.

Marcus set down the old thing, it badly needed to be tuned. "I was just thinking about Didyme and how she used to play. Tell me Aro, why do you never play anymore?"

Aro was surprised by the question. "Well, like you the violin reminds me of Didyme. I suppose that I wanted to bury the painful memories of her."

"Isn't that interesting?" Marcus mused. "That you should want to bury your memories of her yet she is all I think about day and night."

Aro looked uncomfortable. "I suppose that we all have our own ways to cope."

Marcus smirked. "Yes, I suppose so. Tell me Aro, why did you grieve so much for Didyme when she first died? I saw your bond to her become weak after we told you our plans to leave. How is it that you mourned her loss as much as I did at the time?"

Aro laughed nervously. "My Marcus, you sure are talkative today, aren't you?"

"Answer the question," Marcus said blankly.

Aro sighed. "Because Marcus, when the Romanians killed her I knew that it was my fault. I knew that the only reason they did it was to hurt me. I felt responsible for the death of my sister. Having that hanging over my head was a heavy burden to bear. Yet I have been able to move on. I have learned now that I cannot be blamed for other people's actions."

"He's lying!" Maggie came out from behind the tapestry.

Aro's crimson eyes widened in disbelief. He turned to Marcus and spat out, "You had her _spying_ on me?"

"What did he lie about?" Marcus quickly asked Maggie.

"Everything! The Romanians did not kill her!" Maggie was panicked; she knew things were going to get ugly.

Marcus grabbed Aro by the collar of his black robe and smashed him against the wall. "Who killed her?" he shouted at him.

"Marcus, please!" Aro begged.

Suddenly, many of the other members of the Volturi rushed into the turret to investigate the sounds of fighting. Among them were Caius, Athenodora, and Demetri.

Aro pointed at Demetri. "Him! He was the one who tried to kill her!" He had intentionally used the word 'tried' because it was the truth, and Maggie wouldn't be able to pick up on it.

Demetri was shocked that his master had just sold him out. He reacted before thinking. "I was going to but I couldn't finish her off, she used her aura against me and I couldn't bring myself to do it! It was Aro! Aro killed her!"

Marcus felt as though a knife had been stabbed through his chest. He still had Aro in his grips against the wall when he looked over his shoulder at Maggie and asked "Is it true?"

Maggie sadly nodded yes.

Marcus turned back around to face Aro. He had never been filled with more rage and hatred. The next words that came out of his mouth came slowly and menacingly. "Aro, I am going to kill you."


	75. Volturi Destruction: Chapter 2

2. BURRIED TRUTH

Marcus lifted Aro by the shoulders and swung around to hurl him at his own wooden throne. The ancient artifact shattered and splintered at the impact of Aro's marble hard body. He quickly recovered.

"Renata!" he shouted. "Anytime now!"

She had been watching from the sidelines along with the rest of the Volturi guard, surprised by the fight between two of their leaders and unsure of who to support. She ran to Aro's side and grabbed a hold of his black cloak and threw her shield over him to protect him.

Marcus growled and roared. "Fight me, Aro! Man to man! Do not use these pawns in this game."

Aro smiled smugly. "You underestimate them. And that is why you have never been as great a leader as I have been. I know how people mock me for collecting 'toys' to play with, but this is the exact strategy that has kept me in the throne for over a millennium. Face it Marcus, you are no match for me."

It was true. Aro had been the one to create the deep relationships and bonds with each individual guard. He had been the one to care for them and train them and treat them like the jewels that they were. Chelsea used her powers to magnify the feelings of loyalty towards Aro and she weakened the bonds that any of the guards had with Marcus. He watched helplessly as his servants chose their other master over him.

The rest of the guard went to stand beside Aro while Maggie and Marcus stood together, yet still alone. Caius, Athenodora, and Sulpicia still stood by a wall, not showing a preference to either Marcus or Aro. Athenodora grasped onto Caius' arm, her face revealed the fear she was feeling. Sulpicia stood beside them just smiling awkwardly, as if her coven weren't about to be torn apart. Corin had slipped back in and also joined the group beside Aro. It was then that Marcus saw a little glimmer of hope. Corin's bond to Marcus was stronger than his bond to Aro.

Marcus broke the silence. "It does not matter how many people you have to protect you, Aro. At the end of the day, you are still a sick, twisted, pathological, lying murderer. God damn it, Aro! You killed your own sister and you let me think it was my fault _all this time_!" Marcus' voice went tight as he tried to hold himself together. "You knew what she was to me and you took her away! And for what? So that I could keep serving you? Who's to say that you won't do this to the rest of them?" Marcus motioned towards the rest of the guard. "Who's to say that you haven't _already_ done it?"

Aro glanced over his shoulder nervously. Chelsea had to work even harder now to keep everyone loyal to Aro.

"Marcus, you were about to abandon us when we needed you the most!" Aro argued back. "Have you ever thought about what might have been if Didyme hadn't died?"

"Every. Day. Of my. Life." Marcus said slowly through gritted teeth.

Aro shook his head. "Stop thinking about yourself, Marcus. If you had left with Didyme then we would never have won the war against the Romanians. Lucian would have killed me and the rest of us. They would still be the wicked rulers today if we hadn't been successful. Please Marcus; try to understand that it was for the greater good."

Just then, several things happened in an instant. Corin had made his way to Renata so that he was standing right next to her. She was oblivious to those who stood beside her and only focused on protecting Aro from Marcus and Maggie. Corin quickly bit her neck which instantly paralyzed her, making her drop her physical shield around Aro. Marcus leapt at the opportunity and tackled Aro down again while the others just watched. Chelsea had been surprised and caught off guard and, momentarily, lost her concentration on keeping everyone loyal to Aro. The guards stumbled out of the way as Marcus' rage overtook him and he began to break apart Aro's body.

"AAAGGGGHHHH!" Aro cried out in pain. "RENATA!"

Marcus ripped another limb from Aro's body only to make him scream even more. "I told you I was going to kill you, Aro, and I meant it!" Marcus snapped Aro's femur which made his leg twist in an odd way.

Aro screamed in pain again. "Marcus, stop! Please, wait!"

"Did she beg for life too, Aro?" Marcus spit the words as he stomped on Aro's pelvis, smashing the bone beneath the crushing weight.

Caius stepped forward as if he were about to intervene but Athenodora held him back. Sulpicia was hugging herself and rocking back and forth. She had the same look of terror as she did when she saw the vampires burning in the Romanian war all those centuries ago.

Marcus held onto the sides of Aro's skull and was ready to rip his head from his body when Aro cried out "Marcus, WAIT! There's still a chance that you can get her back!"

The world stopped turning and Marcus froze. He looked at Aro with bewildered eyes, still holding his head in his hands. "What?"

"Let me live and I'll tell you everything I know!" Aro pleaded.

Everyone else in the room looked just as surprised and confused as Marcus.

Marcus hesitated. "How do I know you're not lying?"

Aro smiled. He actually smiled even though he was in the process of being dismembered. "You won't know. You'll have to trust me."

Marcus warred within himself. How could he trust the most deceitful person who had ever existed? His heart ached at the prospect of getting Didyme back. It was the most impossible thing he had ever heard yet he could not close the door on this opportunity of hope. His love for Didyme outweighed his hatred for Aro. He released Aro's head and his body fell to the ground. Aro chuckled as he tried to crawl towards his limbs to have them reattached.

Marcus was impatient. "Tell me Aro. Tell me now," he said in a stern voice.

Demetri and Afton came to Aro's aid and helped to put him together while he spoke to Marcus.

"Do you remember when we were at the Romanian castle during the final war?" Aro asked Marcus with a haunting smile on his lips.

Marcus nodded. "Yes."

"Do you remember when Caius wanted to move into that castle but I had it destroyed instead?" Aro was almost playing a game here. He knew that Marcus had perfect memories of everything that happened.

"Yes Aro! What about it?" Marcus was getting impatient.

Aro held up his reattached arm to motion for Marcus to wait a moment. When they had finished putting him back together he excused all of the guards along with Maggie from the turret. Now only the leaders stood in the room.

Then Aro continued. "The reason I wanted the castle destroyed is because in it were hidden secret documents by Lucian and his mate Eveline. Lucian was one of the oldest vampires that ever existed before you killed him. It was a pity that you ended his life before I had the chance to read his thoughts. I could have learned so much…" Aro trailed off.

"Aro! What about these documents?" Marcus pulled him back to reality.

Aro looked up with almost surprise. "Hmmm? Ah, yes. The documents. When I danced with Eveline at the ball I read her mind and saw them. Ancient transcripts that Lucian had collected. He only showed them to Eveline and kept them secret from Octavian, Stefan, and Vladimir. In them, they carried instructions on how to bring a vampire back from the dead. You must understand that if this information ever got out then people would be resurrecting every dead vampire and all hell would break lose. No one would fear us or obey the one rule. The information was too dangerous to have. So I destroyed it inside the castle."

Marcus felt a tight ball in the pit of his stomach, making him feel sick. "I thought you said that you would tell me how to get Didyme back. How can you do this if you destroyed the documents?"

Aro smiled and tapped his temple. "It's all in here." He laughed. Caius was scowling in the corner. It bothered him that Aro had kept this secret from him too.

"Do you know much about Greek Mythology, Marcus?" Aro asked.

"Of course Aro, we were there! Now stop these foolish games. Tell me what I need to know," Marcus said.

Aro chuckled. "In the Greek myths there is talk of an Underworld. It is the afterlife. It is not the same as heaven and hell where humans go. When a vampire dies they go to the underworld, however its gates are not protected by Cerberus, the three-headed dog, and it is not ruled by Hades, god of the underworld. Instead there are two twin sisters, the oracles, who keep the gates. The first one stands at the entrance from our world to begin the descent. It is a long journey with many trials to get to the underworld. The second oracle guards the end of the pathway into the actual underworld where the dead are kept. You need to understand that as you journey from our world to theirs, the layers of your immortality will be stripped away. The journey alone could kill you if you are not quick enough. You must be an immortal to even begin this journey; no human could ever survive it."

"Well if I die then I would be with Didyme, right?" Marcus was looking for the bright side.

Aro frowned. "The longer that you are in the underworld the more you lose your ties to our world. Your memories of her would fade and you cannot build relationships there. The people there are ghosts; they pass each other without really seeing one another. She has been dead for over a thousand years. She may have forgotten you completely. You need to be prepared for that reality."

Marcus shook his head. "No, she would never forget. Okay, I just won't die then. I'll make the journey quickly."

Aro nodded slowly, "There is something else that you will have a problem with."

"What? What's the problem?" Marcus asked, full of anxiety.

"To pass the gates of the oracles you must give them an object owned by the deceased that you seek." Aro's face was grim.

Marcus reached into his pocket and pulled out the red jeweled cross. Marcus almost smiled as he held it up. "I have this."

Aro nodded, "You need one object for _each_ oracle."

Marcus' shoulders sank down as he let out a breath. So close. He was so close to getting back Didyme and now Aro was telling him this? He thought of the violin that she had played but it did not belong to her, it belonged to Aro. Marcus had nothing else left that belonged to her. He rubbed the cross in his hand and felt utter despair because it was not enough.


	76. Volturi Destruction: Chapter 3

3. THE STONES

"Wait right here!" Athenodora said with urgency. She left the turret and within a few moments returned. She walked up to Marcus and held out her palm. A beautiful diamond ring rested in her hand. It was the ring that had belonged to Marcus' mother. The same ring that he had given to Didyme on the night that she died. It was her wedding ring.

Marcus looked at Athenodora in disbelief. "You had this all this time?"

She nodded and dropped the ring into his hand.

"Why didn't you tell me? Unless… _You knew_?" Marcus couldn't believe it.

Athenodora hung her head shamefully. She didn't want to answer him but the truth was evident in her humiliation. She had gone along with Aro's secret.

Marcus was disgusted. He looked at Sulpicia and Caius. "And you too? Did you both know as well?" They did not answer him. "Did _everyone_ know except for _me_?" Marcus was astonished at how good his best friends were at the art of deception. He refocused his attention on Athenodora- she was the one who had understood him best, she had was the one who had been there for him while he was in pain. "You make me sick." He uttered the words with revulsion.

She shrank back, feeling the same way about herself that he felt about her. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Marcus turned away from the traitors back to Aro. "Well I have two objects then, one for each oracle. How do I find these oracles?"

Aro smiled. "There is a lake that sits on top of an old volcano, Mauna Kea, on the Big Island of Hawaii. The lake is called Waiau. It is one of the highest elevated lakes in the world yet it is only seven feet deep at the most. The first Oracle lives in these waters and guards the entrance to the path that leads to the underworld. However, there are three objects that are stone-like that you must collect first. In order to summon the oracle to the surface, you must throw these three stones into the water."

Marcus was getting frustrated. It seemed that the task was getting more and more complicated. "Then where do I go to collect the stones?"

"It's interesting really. The first vampires hid them in three different places, spread out far from each other. Yet there are vampire covens today that have been drawn to their power, even if they didn't know it, and happened to settle right where the stones have been hidden. The first stone is in the Amazon. Zafrina and her friends aren't even aware of its presence. The second stone is in Egypt. It had been discovered by slaves working for a wicked Pharaoh. The Pharaoh became obsessed with its beauty and demanded to be buried with it. It is in his tomb. Isn't it peculiar that the Egyptian coven settled in that exact same tomb? It lies there among the treasures, Amun may not be aware of it. The last stone is somewhere in Asia. This one has been discovered. The Asian coven of four sisters found it centuries ago. They are aware that it is powerful yet they do not yet understand its use. You will have a hard time getting this from them as I'm sure they will not willingly part with it."

Marcus knew about the Asian coven. They were made up of four sisters who controlled the four elements. One had power over fire, another over water, one over wind, and the last over earth. They are an elusive group and rarely become involved in the affairs of other vampires. Aro had tried before to get them to join his guard but they would not. They are very strongly bonded to each other, as if their minds are linked. "Alright, so first I get the three stones, and then I go to Lake Waiau and throw them in. Then the first Oracle will appear and I give her one of Didyme's objects. Then she allows me to enter the path to the underworld. Then at the end of the path I meet the second Oracle and give her the other object belonging to Didyme. Then I go into the underworld, get Didyme, and come back out?"

Aro laughed. "You make it sound so easy but I assure you it is not. Mind you Marcus, I have never embarked on this journey nor had Eveline. There may be things about this journey that I know nothing about. I have told you everything I know. Good luck."

Marcus began to head for the door when he paused and looked at Aro one last time. "Aro, if you're lying to me and I survive this, I swear to you- I will make you wish that I had killed you today instead."

Aro looked frightened but only for a moment. "Good bye Marcus," was all that he said.

Marcus left the turret and raced down the staircase into the main lobby. All of the guards were standing about. When Corin and Maggie saw him, they ran to his side.

"My lord, what is happening?" Corin asked.

"Aro has just told me how to get Didyme back," he replied.

Corin's eyes went wide. "There is a way to bring someone back from the dead?"

Marcus saw what kind of hope this had sprung in his servant and was sad that he had to crush it. "I'm sorry Corin, you cannot bring Abby back. She was a mortal. Aro has taught me how to bring back a vampire from the underworld."

Corin nodded sadly.

Maggie interrupted. "You should have let me stay in the turret so that I would know whether or not he was lying."

Marcus nodded. "Aro is smart and he enjoys toying with people. Honestly, if he's telling the truth then I'll have everything I ever wanted. If he's lying, then hopefully this wild goose chase will end up being the death of me and then none of this will matter any way." They were now about to enter one of the underground tunnels that led out of the castle.

"Where are you going first?" Corin asked.

"The Amazon."

"Marcus, why don't we take the helicopter to the airport and then I can fly you there," Corin offered.

Marcus hesitated. "I can't ask you to go on this journey with me. It could be very dangerous."

Corin smiled. "You don't have to ask me."

Marcus nodded. "Thank you, Corin."

Then they both looked at Maggie who was biting her lip. "I'm sorry Marcus, but I think this will be the end for me. Siobhan and Liam will be worried. I should get back to them."

"Of course," Marcus stated. "We can drop you off on the way."

The three of them changed course and raced to the roof instead of taking the underground tunnels. They all climbed into the helicopter and Corin was the pilot. He took them to the airport where they landed and then switched to their private jet. Again, Corin was the pilot while Marcus and Maggie sat in the plush leather seats.

"Thank you Maggie, for everything. If it hadn't been for you then I still would never have known the truth." Marcus said.

Maggie shook her head. "No, it's no problem. I'm just sorry that I can't do more to help you."

"You've done plenty," Marcus argued. "Besides, if you came you'd probably just end up getting in our way," he teased.

Maggie and Marcus both laughed. It surprised him. He hadn't laughed in so long. He could feel his old self coming back. It helped that Chelsea was no longer around him, tying him down with bonds towards the rest of the Volturi. They finally landed in Ireland and Marcus said his goodbye's while Corin refueled the jet.

"Take care of yourself, Maggie," he smiled down at her.

Her red curls bounced as she jumped toward him and hugged him tightly. "Good luck Marcus, I hope you really do find her." Then she turned around and walked away, heading back to her home with Liam and Siobhan.

Marcus really was grateful to her. She had helped to awaken a part of him that had been dead for so long.

"Ready to go?" Corin asked. The plane had finished refueling.

Marcus smiled and nodded. He was already beginning to feel so much better as the hope of finding Didyme rekindled his spirit. He climbed aboard and the two of them headed for the Amazon.

They landed in the Manaus, Brazil airport and rented a car. They drove towards the Amazon rainforest and got as close as they could before abandoning the vehicle. Then they moved on foot at lightning speed. The humid air hung around them like a wet blanket. The sound of the forest was rich with animal cries and bird calls. The colors were vibrant and alive. Marcus had no idea where the Amazon coven lived, specifically. He used his talent to get a vague sense of a strong bond. He could feel it between the three sisters of the coven. That was the direction that they headed for. All the rivers, swamps, and marshes seemed to slow their pace. Corin began to regret not getting a boat to go down the river ways instead of trying to run through them.

They had been running through the rainforest for nearly a day before Corin heard a cracking sound that made him stop and Marcus halted alongside him. Then they heard a catlike growl. They spun around to see a beautiful vampire riding on the back of a very large black jaguar. It was Zafrina.

"Zafrina!" Marcus said with a waving hand in the air. She looked at him suspiciously. It was obvious that no one else trusted him right now because of what had happened in Forks with Renesmee. "We come in peace," Marcus offered.

With a sudden jerky movement she hopped down from the beast. "What can I do for you, Marcus?"

"There is a stone that has been hidden here in the Amazon that is precious to me. I need it, Zafrina, although I cannot tell you why. Only that an innocent life hangs in the balance."

Zafrina cocked her head to the side. "There are many stones here, you may help yourself."

"No, this one is special. I do not know what it looks like, only that if you saw it then you would know that there was something special about it."

Zafrina's eyes widened for just a brief moment. "I fear that if I help you, the Volturi will come against us like you did against the Cullen's."

Marcus shook his head. "I am no longer a part of the Volturi. I have left them. Please Zafrina, you must trust me. I will never do anything to hurt you or your coven."

She then looked at Corin.

Corin put his hands in the air, "I'm with Marcus. I will not bring harm to your coven."

Zafrina nodded. "Very well, then. Come with me. I will take you to Akahim."


	77. Volturi Destruction: Chapter 4

THE SECRET OF THE AMAZON

Marcus and Corin continued to follow Zafrina through the jungle. They moved at a slower pace

to be in sync with the black jaguar that she was riding.

Marcus was fascinated by it. "Zafrina, why does this animal not fear you? Why does it not run?"

She was silent for a moment before answering. "I suppose I should tell you that Nahuel and

Hulien have joined our coven. It turns out that Nahuel has a way of communicating with jaguars. It has

been a recent discovery for him. He has tamed them and somehow gained their trust. This one we call

Nakira. She is bigger than most of her kind. Nahuel has convinced her to be a companion to me."

"Really? How very interesting. We haven't seen a vampire able to command animals since

Octavian was killed in the Romanian War." Marcus replayed the memory in his mind of Octavian

commanding the animals to attack them. "Well if I were you, I would try not to let this information find its way to Aro. You know how he feels about the talented ones."

Zafrina nodded, "Yes, I know very well." She had not forgotten when Aro had offered her a

position in the Volturi guard during their brief interaction in Forks. He had seen what she was capable of and lusted after her power. The illusions she was able to weave were much stronger than that of Heidi's and more colorful than Alec's 'black outs'.

Finally, they came to a great waterfall. It truly was a majestic sight to behold. It was only

moments before Senna and Kachiri appeared and stood by Zafrina's side. The three of them whispered

quickly and quietly to each other. It was obvious that they were talking about Marcus and Corin. Finally , they turned back around to face the two men.

"Marcus, you say that you will not return to the Volturi. What about Corin? Will he go back?"

Zafrina acted as the spokesperson for her coven.

Corin began to shake his head. "I have no desire-"

"No," Marcus interrupted him. "You will go back when you've finished helping me."

Corin looked at him with surprise. "Marcus, I betrayed Aro by biting Renata. What makes you

think that Aro would allow me to come back?"

"I know Aro, I've known him longer than you have and I know him better. You are precious to

him. We've never seen another with your kind of talent. He may be weary at first but I know that he

would want you to serve in his guard. He would have Chelsea work harder on you to keep you loyal."

Marcus was certain of this.

Corin shook his head in disappointment. He didn't want to go back but he knew that he did not

want to be an enemy to Aro either.

"So you will go back?" Zafrina asked.

Corin shrugged his shoulders, "It seems so."

"Then Aro will have the opportunity to read your thoughts," she said it as a statement, not a

question.

"What is the problem, Zafrina?" Marcus asked.

"I told you that I fear that the Volturi will come to us as a threat if we divulge a secret to you and

it somehow gets back to Aro. I'm sorry Marcus, but I cannot allow your friend to go any further. You

may accompany us but Corin will have to wait here," she spoke with authority.

"No, I'm not letting him go alone!" Corin argued.

"It's alright, Corin. I'll be fine. Stay here and I will return when I've got the stone," Marcus

assured him.

Corin gave in to his master's request. He stayed put while Marcus followed Zafrina, Senna, and

Kachiri into the waterfall. It was used as a shield to hide their dwelling place. They walked through a

cavern behind the veil of water and went further into the darkness before light began to return on the other side of the trail. Finally they came to another cavern that now opened up to a whole new world.

Marcus saw a beautiful ancient temple with irrigated water ways surrounding it. It was almost

like a pyramid. It truly was a well kept secret of the Amazon.

Marcus followed the three Amazon women down to a path that led straight to the ancient temple.

Finally, Nahuel came out of the building and met them half way. His face was full of concern when he

saw Marcus.

"What is he doing here?" Nahuel asked.

"He comes in peace. He seeks out a special stone. You know the one I speak of," Zafrina's

expression was very serious.

Fear became evident on Nahuel's face. "No, you can't..."

"It's okay Nahuel, Marcus is no longer with the Volturi. We must help him; he insists that an

innocent life hangs in the balance." Zafrina may have been a hunter of humans but she was still quite

compassionate. "I believe that we can trust him."

Nahuel was hesitant.

"Where are they?" Zafrina asked.

Nahuel looked at Marcus, eyeing him suspiciously. "Hulien is on the cliff by the jaguar statue."

Marcus had noticed that Zafrina had said 'they' but Nahuel only spoke of one person. He didn't

know what their secret was but he was not interested. He only wanted the stone. Zafrina patted her

jaguar, Nakira, and let it stay at the temple to rest while they all went up to find Hulien. Finally they

reached a high cliff. Marcus heard laughter. He saw Hulien standing by a jaguar statue looking down at

something on the ground. When she turned around and saw who had come she moved instinctively and

protectively in front of the object she had be watching.

"It's alright Hulien, he is no threat to us," Zafrina said the words and Marcus wondered if she

really believed them. Hulien was hesitant but she trusted Zafrina's judgment. She stepped to the side and Marcus saw a small boy sitting on the ground. He had heard his fluttering heart beat but assumed it

belonged to one of the birds of the forest. He was a beautiful child, just as remarkable as Renesmee had

been. Marcus knew in an instant that this was another hybrid.

Zafrina introduced Marcus to the child. "Marcus, this is Ishmael. Soon after we returned from

Forks Joham, Nahuel's father, sought us out. He had created another male hybrid which is quite rare.

Only the male hybrid continues to carry venom and has the ability to change others into vampires. He

almost hadn't known about the child's birth because he rarely sticks around that long. When he heard

rumors of an evil male child that drank the blood of animals and humans Joham returned to rescue him.

Ishmael's mother died in childbirth so Joham came looking for Hulien. He knew that she had done a fine job in raising Nahuel and now wanted her to do it again. So we agreed to take him in. He is as much a part of our family now as Nessie is to the Cullen's."

Marcus finally spoke. "Well if what you say is true, and this is in fact not an immortal child, then the Volturi have no reason to attack you."

Zafrina smiled, "All the same, we'd like to stay out of the limelight for as long as possible." She

focused her attention back on the small boy. "Ishmael, where is your toy?"

The little boy looked up at her and smiled. He lifted up a beautiful clear blue stone from his side.

It was round and smooth and almost resembled water. He smiled as he showed it to everyone. Then what he did next startled Marcus. The child somehow drew visible energy out from it. It was almost like an aqua colored light, swirling in lines around the object.

"That is his gift," Zafrina told Marcus. "He sees the potential in things and people. He is a little

bit like Eleazar in that sense. When he met me he could see my gift and draw it out of me. It was almost like a small hologram that he pulled from my mind, a little show of whatever illusion I thought of. He doesn't mimic the gifts of others or have any control over them, but he can identify it and pull it out for others to see. He found that stone which we knew was extraordinary and beautiful but we had no idea how special it was until he started doing this. Then we understood that there was something more to it."

Marcus nodded. "Yes, it is one of three in this world. I need it to begin a journey to save a life."

"The life of the innocent," Zafrina added for him.

Marcus nodded again. "Yes. I hate to be hasty but the sooner I get the stone then the sooner I can

save her."

Zafrina smiled at the word 'her'. It was always about love in these situations. "Ishmael, may

Marcus have the stone? He needs it very badly. Can you please share it with him?"

The little one smiled and handed it up to the woman he considered an aunt. Zafrina took it and

thanked him. She then handed it back to Marcus. As soon as it had left Ishmael's touch it had returned

back to normal and all the energy and light faded. Marcus slipped it into his pocket along with Didyme's cross and ring.

"Thank you, I am forever in your debt." Marcus told them. He turned around and hurried down

the path that led back to the temple. The day was nearly over. He admired the temple again as he walked past it. He wished he could go inside and explore. By the time he got back to the cavern that led to the waterfall exit he turned one last time to look back on Akahim. It was night now but the temple was still beautiful. Maybe one day he could come back with Didyme. Just maybe.

Marcus made his way through the caverns and back out to the other side of the waterfall where

Corin awaited him.

"Did you get it?" Corin asked.

"Yes," Marcus pulled the stone from his pocket so that Corin could see.

"Amazing, all this trouble for this little stone." It was roughly the size of their palms.

Marcus chuckled. "Trouble? Dear Corin, that was much easier than I expected. What is it that

the kids say these days? You ain't seen nothin' yet."

Corin laughed out loud at Marcus' poor attempt at slang. The two of them chuckled as they made

their way through the rainforest, heading back for the airport. It was true; the Amazons had been more

than cooperative. Marcus was not so naïve as to expect the same kindness from the Egyptians.


	78. Volturi Destruction: Chapter 5

5. EGYPT

When Marcus and Corin made their way back into the city Manaus after another long day of trekking through the Amazon rainforest, they decided that they needed to feed before embarking on the next trip. However, Marcus had not hunted for centuries. Heidi had always been the one to bring his meals to him.

"Do you want me to paralyze someone and bring them back for you, my lord?" Corin offered.

Marcus shook his head. "No, no. I am no longer a part of the Volturi so I may as well start hunting for myself."

They decided to go into the slums and find some homeless people. They were better victims because no one would miss them and come looking for them. Even though it had been a long time for Marcus, he killed with ease. It was just in his nature.

When they had finished feeding they got back on their private jet and headed for Egypt. It was a long flight and night had cycled back to them once again. On the flight Marcus pulled out the tray table from the side of his leather seat so that it sat across his lap. Then he emptied the contents of his pocket on it: a red jeweled cross, a diamond ring, and the blue stone. The overhead light was on giving all the objects an added glow.

Marcus handled the blue stone as he examined it. It was a shame that he couldn't have brought the child Ishmael with him to track down the other two stones. But the Amazons had been generous enough and he didn't want to push his luck with them.

He set down the stone and then examined the red jeweled cross. He had every inch of it memorized from staring at it so long over all the years. He could still remember the way it looked wrapped around Didyme's neck. He set that back down and then picked up the diamond ring.

He could barely remember his mother wearing it when she was alive. Those memories were all but lost to him now, just cloudy images. He remembered more perfectly going back for her funeral after he'd already been turned into a vampire. That was when he took the ring from her finger. Then of course he would meet Didyme later and give it to her as an engagement ring. They had so much promise ahead of them before Aro destroyed it all. This was now Marcus' chance to make everything right again. He needed this.

Marcus put everything back into his pocket and set the tray table aside. He was about to reach up to turn off the overhead light but then caught a glimpse of his reflection in the window. He leaned in closer but it was difficult to see himself clearly. He got up and went into the small bathroom. He had actually never been in it before since vampires don't need bathrooms.

He flipped on the light and leaned into the mirror, studying his reflection closely. The milkyness of his red eyes seemed to have retreated to just the border of his irises. It seemed as though they were beginning to turn to a clear red again. He raised his hand and ran it across the skin of his cheek. It still had a papery texture to it but not nearly as brittle as it had once been. He understood the reason for these changes. It was because he was being active again, hunting for his own food and all the traveling and running they'd been doing lately certainly had an impact. He remembered how the Romanians, Stefan and Vladimir, had returned to normal after becoming mobile again. It was an added bonus to leaving the Volturi.

Several hours later and after a couple of stops to refuel, they finally landed in Aswan, Egypt. They switched planes and left their nice private jet for a smaller aircraft that could land anywhere in the desert. They flew over the Nile River in search of Amun and the rest of his coven. Again, Marcus put out a search for strong bonds. It would have been much easier and faster if Demetri had been with them to help track them down. There were a few perks that Marcus would miss about the Volturi.

After a while Marcus could feel the strength of bonds between a coven and mates very close. Corin landed the plane and they got out to search more thoroughly. They stood next to some large boulders.

"I don't understand; I can feel it right here." Marcus said, looking around but not seeing another person in sight.

Corin looked puzzled as well. Then he had an idea. He walked over to the boulders and started to roll one on its side out of the way. Behind the large rock was revealed an entrance down into a dark staircase.

"Guess this is it?" Corin said with a smirk.

Marcus followed Corin down into the dark underground tomb. It finally leveled off into a long hallway that was lit with torches on either side. Marcus could smell the Egyptian coven and knew that he was in the right place. It wasn't long before they could smell them as well. Amun stepped into the hallway blocking them off.

"Marcus! What are you doing here?" He had a mixture of fear and anger on his face. "Is this about the Cullen's?"

"No Amun, I assure you, we come in peace." Marcus insisted. "May we visit with you for a moment?"

Amun was hesitant and suspicious. "Very well. Follow me." He led them into another room of the tomb and Kebi soon joined them. She stood by Amun's side yet never spoke a word. She knew her place and Amun liked that about her.

Marcus knew that he would have to play his cards right with Amun. The only reason he respected Marcus at all was because he was a leader of the Volturi. Marcus knew that it would be unwise to admit that he no longer had that kind of power.

"So Marcus, what can I do for you today?" Amun asked.

"Well, Corin and I have been sent here on errand from Aro." Marcus lied.

Amun rubbed his chin. "Is that so?"

"Yes. It seems that there is an object in your tomb that Aro would like for us to bring back to him. The ancient pharaoh whose body rests here collected it centuries ago. Could you be so kind as to allow us to take it back with us?" Marcus asked.

"Why yes, of course. What's mine is yours." Amun said the words but he didn't really mean them, especially concerning Benjamin. That was his most prized possession of all. "But may I ask, why has Aro sent _you_? Don't you have a team of guards for this sort of thing?"

Marcus smiled. "Yes but I insisted that I participate in this journey. I have always wanted to see your home."

Amun forced a fake smile. "Well I'm honored. However, I can't seem to get passed how different you've become, Marcus. I don't believe I've ever known you to be much of a conversationalist."

Marcus now realized that he should have let Corin do the talking for him. "Well, people change."

Amun smiled. "Yes, _people_ do. Vampires don't."

Marcus shifted uncomfortably. "May we go retrieve the object now? Aro will be waiting."

Amun nodded, noticing the change in conversation. "Yes, can you tell me exactly what it is that you're looking for?"

Marcus shot a sideways glance at Corin. "A type of stone. I'll know it when I see it."

Amun nodded again. "Alright, follow me."

The four of them went back into the long hallway and followed it to the end. They turned a corner and Benjamin and Tia came into view. Benjamin was sitting on the ground with a back against the wall playing with a ball of fire in his hands. He used his other hand to circulate droplets of water around the flame, like planets rotating around the sun. Tia greeted them first.

"Hello." She said in her Egyptian accent. She twirled a strand of her hair that was wrapped in gold thread between her fingers.

"Hello." Amun said back to her. Then he turned to Marcus. "Benjamin is practicing controlling more than one element at the same time." He said it proudly, like a father would.

The group walked passed Benjamin and he just looked up and smiled at them. Eventually Amun led them into a treasure room. It was where all the ancient items that were precious to the pharaoh were kept.

The room had different chambers and compartments to it. Amun and Kebi stood by as Corin and Marcus began searching through the trove. Marcus was surprised that the Egyptian coven had been able to keep all of this still hidden from the world. Then again, they were vampires and probably killed any archaeologist that came close to stumbling upon this place.

Finally, Corin walked into a smaller room with a golden statue of the Egyptian god Anubis. Even though it was the largest item in the room, it was not the thing that caught his eye. Lower to the ground was a small statue of an Egyptian holding a large green stone above his head. The stone was the same shape and size of the blue one found in the Amazon with about the same clarity to it.

"Marcus," Corin said, "I think I've found it."

Within an instant Marcus was by his side. He picked up the small golden statue and admired the beautiful green stone. "This is it."

"So you've found what you're looking for then?" Amun asked, cocking his head to the side trying to get a better look at the item.

"Yes Amun. Thank you very much." Marcus said. "Aro will not soon forget your kindness."

Amun forced that same fake smile again. "Nor will I."

Marcus and Corin quickly said their goodbye's and went down the long hall heading back for the staircase. As they began to ascend, they could hear a cell phone ringing.

Amun waved good bye to them and went to answer the phone that Carlisle had given him. The Cullen's had insisted that everyone take a cell phone with them so that if they ever needed to be contacted again for such an emergency as what had just happened with Renesmee, they could be reached more easily than having to be tracked down across the world.

Amun flipped the small black phone open. "Hello?"

"Hello Amun, how are you?" It was Carlisle.

"Fine, and you?" Amun really wasn't one for pleasantries but he played along.

"Just fine." Carlisle responded.

"So what's the emergency this time?" Amun asked flatly.

Carlisle chuckled. "Well it's not really an emergency. Alice had a vision and we just wanted to share the news with everyone else. I hope you don't mind."

"No not at all! What is it? Is it something to do with Benjamin?" Amun was beginning to feel concerned while Kebi stood quietly at his side.

"Oh no, nothing like that. There have just been some recent developments in Volterra."

Amun shot a glance back up the staircase where Marcus and Corin had just left. "What happened?"

"Well it seems that Marcus has left the Volturi. Now the only leaders are Aro and Caius and their wives."

Amun dropped the phone before he heard another word. "BENJAMIN! STOP THEM!"

The Egyptian coven raced up the staircase just in time to see Marcus' small plane taking off. Benjamin sucked in a deep breath and flexed his arms as he pulled them inward towards himself. He then forced out a hard breath while pushing his hands out at the same time towards the airplane. Suddenly a heavy gust of wind filled with the sand from the desert crashed into the plane making the engines stutter on both wings. Alarms in the aircraft started to sound and Corin frantically tried to pull the plane up and out of the sand storm. His efforts were useless.

Corin's jaw flexed as he shouted "Hang on Marcus! We're going to crash!"


	79. Volturi Destruction: Chapter 6

6. GAME OVER

The plane spluttered and began a nosedive straight towards the desert sand dunes. Marcus braced himself for impact and clutched tightly to the small Egyptian statue that held the green stone. Suddenly the plane was forced into the ground and the sound of twisting metal filled their ears. The plane had flipped upside down but Marcus and Corin tore through the metal to get themselves out. A small flame caught at the head of the plane. Marcus and Corin began to run away as quickly as they could but Benjamin was too fast for them.

The elemental Egyptian saw the flames and used his power to make them expand and form a raging circle of fire around Corin and Marcus. Corin attempted to jump over the flames but Benjamin just made them shoot up higher while he was in midair. The fire licked at Corin's arm making him holler out in pain. It had singed his vampire skin. He fell back to the ground and Benjamin moved the flames around his body to still keep him trapped in the circle of fire with Marcus.

Suddenly, the flames caught hold of the fuel tank of the plane and exploded, shooting fire and shards of metal into the sky. As gravity pulled it back down like a fiery rain over Corin and Marcus, Benjamin's practice of controlling two elements at the same time came into play. He sucked in another deep breath and blew out a hard wind, knocking the raining fire and shards of metal away from the two prisoners, keeping them safe for the moment.

The four Egyptians walked up to the circle of flames. Benjamin lowered a portion of it just slightly so that they could communicate with each other. However, he was ready to shoot them up again if Marcus or Corin made one wrong move.

"Marcus, you lied to me." Amun said with an evil smile on his face. "Why would you do that? What is so important about this object that it would make you lie just to have it?"

Marcus hesitated. "Did Aro tell you? Is that who was on the phone?"

Amun smiled. "Does Aro have reason to betray you? Tell me the truth Marcus, what happened between you and the rest of the Volturi?"

Corin cursed under his breath as he nursed the wounds of his burnt arm. He would heal from it but it would take a while.

Marcus gave in. He didn't think he could lie his way out of this one. "I found out that Aro killed my mate, Didyme, not the Romanians as I had been led to believe. Because of this, I tried to kill Aro. However, he convinced me to spare his life. In exchange for mercy, he offered me information on how I might bring Didyme back from the dead. It involves collecting this trinket." Marcus held up the golden statuette with the green stone.

Amun's red eyes glimmered with lust for the object. He wanted anything that could be considered of value and high power. He very much wanted to be as powerful as Aro so if there was anything that could help to get him there- he wanted it. That was why he treasured Benjamin so much- he was a talented vampire that Aro did not have.

"You say that it can bring a vampire back from the dead?" Amun asked.

Marcus nodded solemnly.

"Well it is mine, Marcus, and you cannot take it." Amun paused for a moment as his conniving mind went to work. "However, I would be willing to offer you a place in our coven, since you have left the Volturi now. Perhaps together we could one day rise up against Volterra and take them all down once and for all."

Marcus shook his head. "I have no desire to join you. All I want is to bring Didyme back. Please Amun, put yourself in my shoes. Imagine if Kebi was killed."

Kebi shuddered for just a moment. It was the only reaction she had shown this entire time.

"Can you please try to understand what it means to lose someone and desperately try to get them back?" Marcus was at a loss. "Please, Amun. I have to save her."

Amun was thoughtful for a moment as he contemplated Marcus' difficult position. Then he spoke when he had made his decision. "I'm sorry Marcus, but it is mine and I want it back." He reached forth his hand, waiting to receive it.

Marcus was broken all over again. Corin stepped up to him and pulled the object into his grasp with his good arm. "It's okay, Marcus. Let me give it to him." Marcus reluctantly let go of the item that would ultimately save Didyme. Corin took it and walked over to the edge of the flames. Benjamin made them die down even more so that Corin could pass the object through. As Amun reached for it and felt the cold gold in his grasp, Corin grabbed his wrist and bit into it quicker than lightning could strike.

Amun fell to the ground, paralyzed, and Benjamin shot up the flames again, this time burning Corin horribly all over the front of him. He fell backwards into the circle, still clinging onto the golden statuette.

"Corin!" Marcus shouted as he ran and knelt at his side.

"I tried, Marcus-"

"Shhh- don't speak. It's going to be okay. You'll heal from this." Marcus was touched that his friend had been willing to risk his life to help him out. However, they were still trapped within the prison of flames. Corin's sacrifice was for nothing.

After a few minutes the paralytic venom wore off on Amun and he stood up again. His eyes were filled with anger and hatred and seemed to have an intense glow burning behind them. "Kill them!" Amun demanded of Benjamin.

Benjamin was hesitant. He did not want to kill them but they had attacked his leader, his father. Before Benjamin could decide what to do- three dark figures appeared on the horizon. The heat from the sun rippled the image like a mirage. As they came closer they were finally recognized. It was Demetri, Heidi, and Felix.

Amun was on edge. "Why are you here?" He spit the words. "They are no longer a part of the Volturi and I do not have to treat them as such!"

Heidi smiled. "I know. You're right. Aro wants us to bring them back. They will be punished for their crimes. Before they left, Corin attacked one of our own and Marcus is getting reckless. It's only a matter of time before his antics could expose us."

Amun seemed to relax a little at this news. "Well that statue is mine and I want it back."

"Fine." Heidi smiled. She stepped up to the flames and looked back at Benjamin. "May I?"

With a nod of approval from Amun, Benjamin let the flames retreat just enough for her to slip through. Once inside the prison, he closed the wall of fire back up behind her. She approached the pair and looked down sympathetically at Corin.

"Oh Corin, what have you done to yourself?" Her eyes were sad.

Marcus looked up at her. "Don't let him be punished for my mistakes. He was only trying to help me."

Heidi turned her focus on Marcus and reached out a hand. "Give me the stone."

Again, Marcus was hesitant but knew that he had no choice. He handed her the golden statuette. She looked at if briefly and then turned around again to face the flames. Then Benjamin lowered them so that she could slip out once more.

She walked up to Amun and handed him the valuable item. "Here you go. We'll be leaving now."

Amun nodded. "Fine." He turned his attention back onto the object and admired its beauty. He had seen it before but now that he knew its worth he was entranced by it. "Come Benjamin."

Benjamin let the flames die down to just smoldering embers around Corin and Marcus. The Egyptians walked away and headed back for their tomb while Demetri and Felix stepped into the old circle. Felix lifted Corin up in his arms and he cried out at the pain of being moved. The burns were everywhere on the front of him, even his face.

"Come on Marcus," Demetri said. "You know you can't run from me."

Marcus nodded. He followed them back over the sand dunes to where they had a jeep waiting. Felix put Corin in the very back so that he could lie down on the floor. Then he moved to the front passenger seat with Demetri on the driver's side. Heidi and Marcus sat in the back seat with her arm resting over the side.

"Let's go." She said as her hand smacked the outside of the vehicle. Demetri put the jeep into drive and they started heading towards the city of Aswan where the airport was. The ride was bouncy making Corin groan in the back. The wheels also kicked up a lot of dust. Marcus was looking off to the side with a melancholy expression. He just felt sick and hopeless.

"Cheer up, Marcus." Demetri said, eyeing him by the rear view mirror. Marcus looked at them and realized they were all smiling.

"What's going on?" Marcus asked.

Felix chimed in cheerfully. "We made all that stuff up about Aro. Athenodora sent us to help you out. She knew the Egyptians would be hard to convince in giving you the stone."

"Yeah, she told us everything about what you're trying to do." Demetri said. "She's a leader too right? We had to obey her wishes." He winked at Marcus via the mirror.

Marcus laughed. "Wow! You sure had me fooled." He smiled at the thought of Athenodora trying to help him. She was a good friend after all. He regretted being so hard on her. "So what's the plan? Are we going to go back to get the stone?"

"No need." Heidi said with a smirk. She reached into her cape and pulled out the green stone.

Marcus was astonished. "What?! How did you-"

Heidi laughed. "When I turned around in the ring of fire I pulled the gold casing away from the stone and pulled it out. I pocketed the stone and put the gold back in place."

"But Amun would have noticed the stone was missing- they all would." Marcus argued the logic.

Heidi giggled. "Marcus, have you forgotten what I can do? Amun _desired_ the stone, and the other Egyptians _desired_ that Amun get his object. So I created an illusion of the stone in the empty space. Amun's going to be pissed when the illusion wears off!" The three rescuers all laughed out loud in unison.

Marcus couldn't believe his luck. Even though he pretty much hated the Volturi at this point, he couldn't deny that being friends with them had its perks. They had rescued him in his time of need. For that he would be forever grateful.

When they got to the airport they were able to use their connections to bypass security and go straight onto the airfield. Demetri had parked their private jet right next to the one Marcus and Corin had been using. They pulled the jeep up in the hanger right between the two planes and started to get out of the vehicle.

"Marcus, I think Corin should come back with us. He's very badly injured." Heidi said.

Corin overheard her. "No! I can heal, I just need some time. I'm going with Marcus!"

Marcus smiled down at him lying in the back of the jeep. "I appreciate everything you've done to help me Corin but I'm afraid Heidi is right. You should go back with them."

"Dammit, I said no!" Corin sat up to prove that he was already recovering. The burns did look like they were getting better. "Marcus, you have to face the Asian coven next. You're going to need my help. You can't do it on your own. For crying out loud Marcus, you don't even know how to fly a plane!"

It was true. Marcus had never learned since he always had pilots and chauffeurs. He also thought about the Asian coven. Some might think that they would be comparable to Benjamin because they can control the elements. However, they are much more lethal because they have been around for centuries while Benjamin is still fairly new. They have had time to master their talents and know how to work with each other. Benjamin was just learning how to control two elements at the same time but the four sisters can control each element at the same time and use it against you. Marcus knew that the next task would not be easy at all.

He looked at Corin and as much as he wanted to send him home to keep him safe, he needed his help more. "Fine, but you're going to teach me how to fly on the way over there."

Corin smiled through the burns on his face. "Deal." Then he looked over at the others. "So you guys wanna come with us? The more the merrier."

Demetri shook his head. "Sorry, but Aro told Athenodora that they could only spare us for one mission. We have to go back to Volterra."

Marcus nodded. "Of course. Again, I just want all of you to know how very thankful I am for your help."

"No problem!" Felix grinned. "It's just a shame that we won't be able to see the look on Amun's face when he realizes what happened!" They started laughing again. Felix loved any kind of trouble so this was just up his alley.

Heidi hugged them good bye. She lingered on Corin and whispered to him "Take care of yourself, will you? I don't want to have to clean up your ashes."

"Yeah, yeah." Corin said as he smiled back at her. She had always cared for him but he could never bring himself to love her in return. She had a wicked streak to her but was a dang good friend to have in your corner. "Thanks Heidi."

The rest of them said their goodbyes and they split off into their separate jets. This time Marcus joined Corin in the cockpit of the plane instead of riding first class.

"What's this do?" Marcus asked, about to touch a red button.

"No!" Corin smacked his hand away. "Don't touch! That's the emergency eject button for the pilots. Do you want to shoot us into the ceiling of the hanger?"

Corin's face was so serious that Marcus had to laugh. "No, I guess not." He chuckled.

"Alright then." Corin said more calmly. "Watch and learn."


	80. Volturi Destruction: Chapter 7

7. THE FOUR ELEMENTS

Corin and Marcus were headed towards the airport in Vientiane, Laos. The four sisters of the Asian coven lived near there, above the Nam Ngum reservoir, high in the mountains. As they flew overhead Marcus reviewed in his mind everything that he knew about each of them.

An-Mei had been born in Wuyuan, China. Her human life had been spent with her family tilling the fields in their farming community. She was the one who could control the element of the earth. With that gift, animals did not seem to fear her. She could not control them or command them as the Romanian, Octavian, could do. Yet, they befriended her and were drawn to her presence.

Next was Tien. She had been born near Halong Bay in Vietnam. Surrounding the bay were giant cliffs that shot up out of the water. When Tien was a human, she used to cliff dive with her older brothers, feeling the wind rush past her, giving her the sensation of flying. Her ability was to control the wind. With it she could control the weather by drawing in rain clouds or pushing them away. She could summon the most horrific of hurricanes or command them to be still. Some believe that she was responsible for Cyclone Nargis in 2008 off the coast of Burma. More than 140,000 people died.

Jaidee was originally from Thailand. She was from one of the smaller coastal villages on the outskirts of Bangkok. She had always loved the water and would help her father who was a fisherman. She did not mind the smell. The sea was her home. When she turned into a vampire she found that she could control the water. It was a well known fact that she was responsible for the Boxing Day Tsunami in 2004. She and An-Mei were having an argument when An-Mei created an earthquake. Jaidee used her power to build up a wave riding on the energy of the earthquake, feeding off of its vibrations. That wave turned into a tsunami that crashed onto the shores of Indonesia and other countries, killing more than 200,000 people.

Lastly was Kajimi. In her human life she had lived at the base of Mount Fuji in Japan. She had witnessed its last eruption in the early 1700's with her own human eyes. She watched her home and family be destroyed. She would have been killed herself if a vampire hadn't come and saved her. He had been the one to change her. Once she was turned, Kajimi learned that she could control fire. Though the sisters considered themselves to be equal, if the Asian coven had a leader, Kajimi would be it.

Marcus remembered when other vampires in Asia had come to the Volturi, complaining that the sisters were creating too much chaos with their powers. They insisted that the Asian coven was guilty of breaking the one rule. However, regardless of their destruction, no human knew that their troubles were due to vampires and not Mother Nature. As long as they could keep the secret, the sisters were free to do as they pleased.

The plane finally began to circle the airport in Laos. Corin instructed Marcus on how to land the plane and they did it together. They parked the private jet into another hanger and left the airport in a rental car. They drove up to the Nam Ngum reservoir and parked. The mountains surrounding it were high in the air, beyond the clouds. That was where the sisters lived- on the mountain tops. Corin and Marcus began the hike up the steep slope. Going at vampire speed, it didn't take them very long to reach the top. Once they passed the clouds, they could clearly see the home of the Asian coven. They jumped from cliff to cliff to make their way over to the right peak.

The four sisters were aware of their presence and stood at the entrance of their home awaiting the new visitors. Marcus and Corin crossed an old rickety bridge to cross the distance between the last peaks.

"Hello Marcus." Kajimi said. "What brings you all the way up here?"

Marcus still wasn't quite sure how to approach this one. "Can't we just visit old friends?"

Kajimi smiled. "Of course. Please, come in."

The two men followed the girls into their home. The space was open and empty; there were no walls, only pillars. They were invited to sit on the floor at a small table. The women were so graceful in the way that they moved, even more so than other vampires. It was almost as if they were floating.

Jaidee admired Corin's beauty. It had been a long time since any male vampires had been to their home. "Are you hungry?" She asked the two men. "There are a couple of lost hikers on these mountains."

"Yes!" Tien joined in. "I could have gusts of wind blow them to us." She smiled mischievously.

"We're fine for now, thank you." Marcus said.

Jaidee frowned. "Oh, you're not one of those new age _vegetarian_ vampires are you? If so, we can always have An-Mei bring in one of her pets." She started laughing and Tien joined her. An-Mei sat back with a scowl on her face. She would never let anyone hurt one of her animals.

"That's enough." Kajimi interrupted their fun. She often had to stop the other two from picking on An-Mei who was the youngest of the group. Youngest in vampire years, that is; they were all generally the same age when they had been turned. Kajimi turned her attention back on her guests. "We are about to start our celebration of the rise of the Fenghuang, or as you call it, the Phoenix. Would you like to stay and watch?"

"Oh yes, that would be wonderful." Marcus answered. It was only something he had heard of before but never witnessed.

In the center of the open floor, Tien took her position while An-Mei played a wooden flute and Jaidee played the mandolin. They brought together a harmonious oriental sound that Tien began a graceful dance to. She used her hands and body to tell the story of the phoenix.

Kajimi interpreted her movements for the guests. "It is believed that the phoenix represents power sent to the empress. She is the 'yin' to the dragon's 'yang'. Like man and woman, they balance each other out. The phoenix only stays when a ruler is without darkness or corruption. It is a symbol of high virtue and grace.

"The legend of the phoenix is that when it dies, its body turns to ashes. Then out of the ashes, new life is created and a new young phoenix rises and flies to the sun. Since we just had our winter solstice where the sun has pulled furthest away from us, we believe that the legendary phoenix has died and now we celebrate the beginning of new life."

Tien used her power to pull in a spiral of wind that swirled around her, lifting her into the air with arms outstretched, representing the flight of the new phoenix. It was the most beautiful sample of performing arts that Marcus or Corin had ever witnessed.

Then Kajimi stood up from her spot next to the boys. She let her fiery red kimono drop to the floor, uncovering a much more revealing red dress underneath. She walked to the edge of the open floor to a large object that had been covered by a dark, gray blanket. The hidden figure stood tall above Kajimi. There were two hearths on either side of it and Kajimi lit them alive by simply blowing a hot breath onto them. Then Tien used her wind to blow the blanket off of the hidden object. It looked like a gong made of jade. In the jade was carved the young phoenix, taking flight and rising to the sun. Kajimi picked up her wooden sticks and tapped the different parts of the gone, bringing forth different notes that complemented the melody already being poured out by Jaidee and An-Mei. Tien continued to dance in the air like a spirit floating in the wind.

Marcus tensed and inconspicuously nudged Corin. "Do you see the jade phoenix?" He whispered so that only Corin could hear him.

Corin picked up on Marcus' attempt to be discrete so he only gave a slight nod.

"Look at the sun." Marcus whispered.

Corin's eyes bulged as he realized the red sun was a smooth, clear stone roughly the size of his palm. He now understood that this was the third stone that they were looking for. He also realized that it was a part of their worship of the phoenix and that they would not part with it willingly.


	81. Volturi Destruction: Chapter 8

8. THE POWER OF LOVE

Marcus' mind raced as he tried to think of the best way to get the red stone from the Asian coven. The four sisters continued their melodies and dance. Before Marcus could even decide what to do, Corin moved into action.

He jumped forward from his seat on the floor next to Marcus and ran nearly as fast as the speed of light to the jade phoenix. He jumped over Kajimi and slammed his body into the gong, making it topple over past the ledge of their wall-less home and smash into the rocks below. The jade cracked and shattered like glass, releasing the hold on the red stone. Just as Corin was able to grab the stone, a giant gust of wind hit Corin, making him fly up and backwards. His back slammed against the wooden floor, making the boards bust beneath him. It was Tien who was controlling the wind that made this happen.

As Corin's body slid across the broken floorboards, he passed Marcus and slipped the stone to him. Marcus jumped to his feet and tried to make a run for it. Just as he reached the front steps of the home, a tunnel of water shot at his chest with the impact that a fire hose on full blast would have on a small child. It made him fly backwards. Jaidee was pulling water up from the reservoir below to make this happen.

Instead of fighting against the water and the wind, Marcus and Corin went out the other way in the direction they were being forced. They jumped down from the floor of the home onto the mountain and started running downhill. Suddenly the earth shook terribly hard and a giant ravine opened up and swallowed them whole. The fall was long and they hit the bottom with a thud. It was a prison made by An-Mei. They started scrambling up the walls trying to escape when the four sisters appeared at the ledge of the ravine looking down on them with angry expressions.

Kajimi snapped both her hands at her sides, flicking her wrists. With that motion, a burning flame appeared in either hand. She pulled her hands back, ready to hurl the fire at Corin and Marcus. They had no tolerance for thieves.

"Wait!" Corin shouted.

Kajimi's eye's danced like red fire. "You have destroyed our phoenix and you have tried to steal our sun. You must be punished." With that, she hurled her hands in their direction and the flames left her palms, running straight towards them. Kajimi planned to make the flames explode once they hit the two men so that it would completely engulf them in flames.

As the fire approached, ready to destroy them, Corin yelled out "BUT WE DID IT FOR LOVE!" Corin pulled his face back and buried it against his shoulder while Marcus crossed his arms over his face. They were braced for the impact but nothing happened. Slowly, the two men stopped cringing and looked up. The fire was suspended in the air, only inches away from them.

Suddenly the earth began to shake heavily again as it pushed them up like an elevator. The fire remained suspended above them, keeping its distance yet still posing a threat. When they were brought up to the level that the sisters were on, the earth stopped trembling.

"Love?" Kajimi asked.

"Yes." Marcus answered her. "Centuries ago Aro killed the love of my existence, Didyme. I have just learned how I might be able to get her back but it requires the use of this stone." Marcus held out the smooth red object. "Please… she's all I have." Marcus whispered.

The four sisters looked at each other and exchanged glances. To Marcus and Corin's surprise, the Asian coven started smiling.

"Well why didn't you say it was for _love_?" Jaidee asked with a giggle.

"Oh yes, please tell me, was Didyme beautiful?" An-Mei asked as if she were anticipating a bed time story.

Marcus smiled. "Yes she was. She's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

The girls giggled some more. "Did she have a talent?" Tien asked.

"Yes," Marcus answered, "She had an aura of happiness about her that made others love her. But even without her gift, I would have loved her anyway."

"Awww!" The girls said in unison. "That is so sweet!"

Kajimi traced her fingers along the red stone that was resting in Marcus' open palm. Then she pushed his fingers closed around it. "Take it Marcus. You have our blessing."

Marcus was grateful for their understanding. "Thank you so much. You have no idea what this means to me."

Jaidee sighed as she looked Corin up and down. "I wonder when _I'll_ ever fall in love."

"You're too nasty to love!" An-Mei teased. The girls ran off chasing after each other, all except for Kajimi.

"Don't mind them. We've been alone together for centuries now so whenever males come around the girls get excited. They have longed to find their soul mates but it seems that we sisters are doomed to only keep each other company. Who knows, perhaps one day we shall all be as lucky as you." Kajimi smiled.

Corin laughed. "Maybe we should start a vampire dating service. I've got a few friends back home that are single. Although I'm not sure if Felix or Demetri could keep up with you guys." He winked at her.

Kajimi laughed because she knew it was true. What man would not be intimidated by such powerful women? "Good luck Marcus." She wished him.

"Thanks. I'll need it." He hugged her goodbye and then he and Corin raced back down to the base of the mountain. They made their way back to the rental car and drove to the airport. They boarded their jet and took off. Marcus chose to sit in the back this time. Again he pulled out all of the contents that he would need for the upcoming journey. He examined each item carefully and individually. He really hoped that Aro had been telling the truth about all of this.

After another long flight they finally landed on The Big Island of Hawaii. Luckily the sun had already set when they landed so that they could move about easily in the tropical place undetected. The humidity was felt as soon as the two of them stepped off the plane. They were instantly greeted with the aroma of fresh island flowers, such as plumerias, hibiscus, and tuber rose. The airport halls were lined with flower shops selling leis, this was the source of the intoxicating scent. The airport was filled with an equal mix of locals and tourists. Corin went ahead and made the arrangements for a rental car. When everything was all set, they began their drive and headed for Mauna Kea.

They drove up the road that would take them to the top of the dormant volcano. Once on top they could see a turn off to an observatory. They truly were high in the sky, even above the clouds. It was a clear night and the stars were shining brightly. It would have been a perfect night to be in the observatory looking at the stars.

The road did not take them directly to the lake, Waiau, so Corin had to park while they walked the rest of the way. The air was thin up here; it would have been harder for a human to breathe. In the light of the moon they noticed the silversword plant. It was a low lying bush that looked as if its blades were made of silver. They were the only plants that could survive at this elevation. The terrain was rough and rocky from the volcanic activity over the centuries. Finally, the light of the moon reflected against the cool glassy waters of the lake.

"We're here." Marcus whispered.

They walked up to the water's edge. It was perfectly still. Marcus reached into his pockets and pulled out the three colored stones. He rubbed his fingers against their smooth surfaces one last time.

He looked at Corin and took a deep breath. "Well, here goes." One at a time, he took the stones and hurled them into the middle of the lake. With each break through the surface a sudden ring of waves rippled out from the center, eventually coming back and lapping at the shore. After all the stones had been thrown, they waited.

After a while, the waters went still again. Nothing happened. Marcus' chest could feel a tightening fear grip his dead heart. _Had Aro lied?_


	82. Volturi Destruction: Chapter 9

9. THE DEPTHS

"AAAAGGGGHHHH!" Marcus shouted in frustration. He started picking up all the rocks around him and hurled them into the water, one after the other. "Wake up you stupid oracle!" Once the ripples from the stones finished lapping the shore, the waters lay silent again. Marcus fell to his knees in defeat.

"I can't believe Aro lied." Corin said with astonishment, still staring blankly at the placid waters. "Marcus, I'm so sorry."

It was the tone of regret in Corin's voice that made Marcus' shoulders begin to shake with silent sobs. It was just heavy breaths being forced out of him. He picked up another stone in his hand and crushed it into sand, letting the particles slip out from his fingers. He gritted his teeth with anger. Aro had tricked him once more. Soon rage overcame his anguish and he began imagining all the ways he would make Aro pay for this.

Then a few bubbles escaped the surface of the water.

Marcus and Corin held their breaths as they stared at the spot where the anomaly had occurred. Then a few more bubbles came. Then the whole lake began to bubble as if it were boiling hot. Then a glow became apparent under the surface of the water. There were three separate glows, one blue, one green, and one red. The special stones were now emitting a light through the water creating the eerie glow in the night. Then they saw her.

A cloaked woman emerged to the surface of the water, yet she remained dry, as if the water hadn't touched her at all. Her face was partially hidden by the periwinkle fabric draped over her. From what could be seen of her, she was beautiful. She wore a necklace that seemed to emit a blue light. Like a true miracle, she walked across the surface of the water, each step leaving a small ring of ripples in the lake. Finally, she reached the shore where Marcus and Corin were staring at her in wonder.

Even though her eyes were hidden by her cloak, she looked at the two vampires that had summoned her. "What is wanted?" Her voice was soft and serene, like the flapping of wings or the wind through the trees.

Marcus gulped. "I seek the entrance to the underworld. I desire to be reunited with my soul mate who passed on many centuries ago."

Her head moved ever so slightly under her hood. "Have you a token?" Her angel's voice was hypnotizing.

"Yes." Marcus reached into his pocket and pulled out Didyme's engagement ring. He looked at it for a moment, realizing it would be the last time he would see it. Then he offered it to her with an open hand.

Her head moved again, just slightly as she looked down at it. Yet she did not meet his reach. "You may offer it to the lake."

Marcus complied and tossed the ring into the lake. Then he looked back at her, waiting for more instructions.

After a moment passed, the oracle spoke again. "Marcus, child of the night, your offering has been accepted. You may enter the waters and begin your journey to the underworld. Yet I must warn you, there will be many obstacles and challenges that you must face. There will be others who will try to keep you from completing your task. In addition to those obstacles, your life force will fade the longer that you are down there. If too much time passes, you shall perish. Your soul shall be counted among the other dead of the underworld. Yet you will not know your lover when you see her nor will she know you. You will be like two ships passing in the night, completely unaware of each other's presence." The oracle then moved her hands up to her neck and removed her glowing necklace. "Put out your hand." She instructed Marcus.

He did as he was told and she dropped the necklace into his palm. "This light represents your life. As it fades, so does your immortality. When the light has gone completely out, it will be too late for you. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Marcus nodded. He placed the necklace around his own neck. "I am ready."

"Very well." The Oracle stretched out a hand and gestured to the waters behind her, inviting Marcus in. Then Corin began to follow.

In an instant the surface of the lake seemed to freeze over, becoming hard and refusing entry to any traveler. "He is _not_ welcome." Her angel voice said with authority.

Marcus glanced over at Corin. "He is my friend." He argued.

"You only brought me _one_ token for _one_ traveler. He is not welcome." She repeated.

Corin looked at Marcus with concern. "I can't let you do this alone."

Marcus forced a smile at his loyal friend. "I never could have made it this far without you but you've done all that you can. Thank you for everything, but it's time for you to go back to Volterra."

Corin was not pleased. "How will I know if you made it out or not? Will you contact me?"

Marcus struggled with this next part. "I'm sorry Corin, but I can't risk having Aro read your mind and finding out where I am, especially if I manage to save Didyme. I don't want him anywhere near us again. You understand?"

Corin nodded regretfully. "Well then I wish you the best of luck. Take care of yourself, Marcus." The two men hugged each other and patted the backs of the other. "If you ever find yourself in need of anything, please know that I'd help you in heartbeat."

Marcus nodded. "I know." Then he turned back to face the oracle. She unfroze the lake so that he could enter. Corin watched as he waded down to the center of the lake, letting the waters engulf him. The oracle walked on the surface of the water alongside him.

"Go into the light." She instructed him with her soft voice.

He looked down to see that he was in the center of a triangle of colored light from the three stones. Then he looked up at the oracle again. "What happens to the stones after this?"

The oracle gave the tiniest hint of a smile. "They will be relocated to different corners of the earth once more. I imagine that over centuries, vampires like yourself will again be drawn to its power and build their coven's near it without even realizing it. Finding all of them again will be near impossible. Yet somehow you managed to do it. Well done Marcus, child of the night."

Marcus smiled. "I just hope your sister is as nice as you." With that he ducked his head down beneath the surface. The shallow waters were bright with light from the colored stones. It was almost like an underwater rainbow. In the center of the triangle was a white light coming from the bottom. Marcus swam towards it. The light became brighter and brighter until nothing else could be seen. He passed through the light and pushed himself to the other side of it. Now the light was behind him and seemed to be fading as he swam into a darker abyss. It seemed like a narrow tunnel that he was passing through. The deeper he went the more pressure he could feel from the water around him. Yet he kept swimming. It was obvious that no human could survive this experience even with scuba gear. The pressure was far too great, not even a submarine could handle it.

Deeper and deeper he went, further into the dark. There was no light here. Marcus thought that this might be what floating in space feels like, except without the stars. After a very long time, the pressure of the water seemed to be getting lighter. Marcus wondered if he had gotten turned around in the darkness and was accidentally going back the way he had come. The water also seemed to be getting lighter. It did not have the brilliant glow of the special stones but it was more like the eerie glow of the moon against the sea.

Finally the tunnel ended and opened into another underwater cavern. For the first time since he had entered the water, Marcus began to hear something. It was a beautiful and enchanting sound, like the singing of angels. It drew him in, captivating him. Then he heard soft laughter echo through the currents. He thought he heard his name being whispered. Then finally he saw the creatures that were making the spellbinding sounds. Beautiful women filled the water around him and they swam in closer and closer to him, trying to touch him, singing to him, seducing him. They were water nymphs.

Their beautiful bodies swirled around him, enchanting him. "_Marcussss_…" they whispered. "_Stay with ussss_…" "_We love you Marcussss_…" They began touching him, pulling him closer to them, kissing him. Marcus felt like he was in a peaceful dream, floating under water. The beautiful nymphs had enchanted him and soon he couldn't even remember why he had come here in the first place.

Some of the nymphs were singing in a language that Marcus had never heard before. It was soft and melodic with an almost Gaelic feel to it. He could feel himself letting go… of everything. They had wrapped themselves around him and were pulling him deep and away from where he needed to be. They tugged and pulled at his clothes, trying to undress him. It was then that he saw the glimmer of a red jewel poking out of his pocket. He looked at it, trying to remember what it was, and why it was important.

He reached down and pulled it out while the nymphs continued to swirl and sing around him, lulling him into complacency. It was a red jeweled cross. Then he remembered that it belonged to Didyme and that he needed to save her.

"No." Marcus spoke under the water. "I must go. I have to save her." With new determination he pushed past the nymphs and swam in the direction of the pale light. They followed after him, whispering his name, still singing to him. Finally he broke the surface of the water. He looked around and saw that he was in a dark place. It looked like a marsh with plants growing around him. He started to walk out of the water to a nearby shore but the nymphs reached for him.

"_You cannot leave us Marcussss… We love you_." They whispered to him.

They were so beautiful that he could hardly resist them. They gently tugged at him, pulling him back into the water.

"I can't. I'm sorry. You must let me go." Marcus truly felt regretful in having to leave them.

"_Just a little while longer, Marcus. Please…."_

His willpower was being taken over by their enchantment. "Alright, just a little while…" He gave in.


	83. Volturi Destruction: Chapter 10

10. UNDERWORLD

Marcus gently floated through the waters with the beautiful nymphs. He was not sure how much time had passed but it didn't seem to matter. They sang him beautiful lullabies that brought him peace of mind. They decorated his long dark hair with white water lilies. His clothes were gone now but he didn't seem to notice. He was just floating through along with the rest of the maidens who had enchanted him.

"Marcus, you are so beautiful." One of them whispered to him.

"You belong with us, Marcus." Another sang as she swirled herself around him.

"Thank you." He said back to them. "I feel like I belong here." He pulled out one of the flowers in his hair and weaved it into the black hair of another nymph. She was very fair, even for a nymph. Her name was Lethe. She had explained to Marcus that they were Eleionomae, a type of water nymph that lived in the marshes. With Marcus' gift, he noticed that all of the nymphs seemed particularly strongly bonded to Lethe, as if she were their leader. Marcus could also feel himself becoming bonded to her and all the other nymphs.

Once the flower had been placed in her hair, Marcus looked down at his fingertips. They felt strange. He noticed that the skin had pruned up and become wrinkly. He giggled. He had not seen his fingers like this since he could remember. After all, he was a vampire and his body was marble hard. No amount of water had ever had this effect on him. How peculiar. What was happening to him? Why was his skin changing? Then he suddenly remembered.

He looked down to see the necklace of blue light floating against his chest. It had become much dimmer than he had remembered it being. What was it for? Ah yes, it was a measure of his immortality. The dimmer it got, the closer Marcus was getting to death. Death…. Didyme… DIDYME!

"Didyme!" Marcus shouted. "I have to go! Where are my clothes? Where is my cross? I need Didyme's cross! Please Lethe, you have to help me!"

His sudden outburst was a cue to all the nymphs to swim in around him. "No Marcus, please don't leave us. We love you… We need you…" Their alluring voices begged him to stay.

"Give me back my cross!" He shouted at them. His anger surprised them. They were not used to seeing that emotion.

"Egeria," Lethe called out, "Give Marcus back his cross." At Lethe's command, a white haired nymph swam up to Marcus and returned his red jeweled cross reluctantly. He took it and began to march out of the water.

"What's the use? You'll never be able to tame the green flame any way!" Egeria called after him.

Marcus didn't know what she meant but ignored her and kept moving. The nymphs began to weep and their cries for Marcus pulled at his heart. He so very much wanted to turn around and go back into the waters to be reunited with them but he forced himself to think of only Didyme. She needed him, and he was running out of time. Once out of the water he suddenly became aware of his nakedness but knew that if he went back looking for his clothes he might very well never find the strength to leave again. Some tried to follow him by walking up to the water's edge but they didn't dare go any further.

Marcus had no idea where he was going as he trudged through the unfamiliar woods but he was certain that if he went in the opposite direction of the marsh that he would be just fine. It was quiet and dark. It always seemed dark here. After all, there was no sun which actually made it extremely difficult to keep track of time. However, there were sometimes passing lights in the sky that could seem like sunlight but Marcus was unsure of their composition. The twigs and dead leaves crunched beneath his bare feet. It was somewhat uncomfortable but still manageable. He held Didyme's cross tightly in his hand, he would not lose it again. As he walked, he glanced down at the glowing necklace several more times but it didn't seem to be changing. He truly must have been in the water for a very long time if it had faded so much while he was there. Marcus kicked himself for allowing the seduction to occur.

While he wasn't paying attention (or his senses had been dulled) an arrow shot through the air and went directly into his arm. "GAAHH!" He cried out. The pain was excruciating. Marcus hadn't felt physical pain for more than a millennia. He looked down at his bicep and saw a small stream of blood trickle from the wound. Blood? How could he be bleeding? He reached up to pull the arrow out and hollered as he did it. He noticed that the arrow had a few strands of what looked like red hair tied to the end of it. He tossed it onto the ground and reexamined his wound. More blood came now and he pushed his palm against it to keep it from bleeding out. He looked all around him to see who had shot him but he didn't see anyone. Then he heard a gentle roar, like a thousand voices shouting from very far away. Slowly and carefully, Marcus went towards the direction of the sound. He saw an army of people in the distance.

Marcus had two choices. He could stay hidden and remain lost in this realm or he could go to them in peace and ask for directions. He swallowed his pride and decided on the second option.

"Excuse me!" He called out. Before he even had a chance to get their attention, a dark figure hurled at him and tackled him to the ground.

"Are you insane?!" A harsh voice whispered. A dark haired man with a long skinny beard clamped his hand over Marcus' mouth. He waited a moment until things seemed to get a little bit quieter. "What's the matter with you? Do you have a death wish? And why the hell are you naked?" The man seemed quite annoyed and a little disgusted.

Marcus pushed him off and pushed his knees to his chest while sitting so as to cover himself up somewhat. "I want to know who the hell shot me with an arrow!" Marcus shouted back.

"Shhh!" Another low voice came from the trees. "Griffin, you need to shut your girlfriend up!"

Griffin chuckled at his friends joke. "Admit it Ebson, you're just jealous that I saw him first!" Another bought of hushed laughter came from the trees before he refocused his attention back to Marcus. "Look, I don't know who you are but you obviously don't belong here. I suggest you start moving and stay away from the Cruentus."

"The who?" Marcus asked.

Griffin shook his head in disbelief. "Were you hit in the head? What's the matter with you?"

Marcus groaned. "Stop asking me that! Look, I just need somebody to tell me how to get to the underworld."

Griffin cocked his head to the side and looked at Marcus as if he were the strangest creature he'd ever come across. "Uh, you're _in_ it."

Marcus was confused more than ever now. "This is where the souls of the dead are kept?"

The man from the trees stepped out to join them. He was bigger than Griffin but had the same long dark hair. "Oh, he must be talking about Tartarus. That's a city in the underworld where the dead are kept. Why the hell would you want to go there?" Now the two men were both staring at Marcus like he was crazy.

"I don't have time to explain. If you could just point me in the right direction." Marcus was determined to get moving. He stood up, again not caring that he was naked.

"Oh you're bleeding." Griffin said, noticing for the first time.

"Good work, detective, thanks for letting me know." Marcus said sarcastically.

Then Ebson turned back to the trees and called out "Danowyn, there's someone that could use your help."

Marcus was annoyed. "I don't need any help; please just tell me where to go." He heard the steps of another approaching from behind him but he ignored them. "It's a matter of life and death, you have to help me."

"Wow, nice butt."

Marcus' eyes widened as he realized the person who had approached from behind was a woman. Griffin and Ebson chuckled. "Meet Danowyn." Ebson said with a wink.

Marcus looked over his shoulder back at her with an uncomfortable smile. "Hi."

"Hi." She said back with a nod. She had dark hair as well and was obviously dressed for battle. She was beautiful in her own way and didn't need the enchantment of nymphs to draw in a man. She walked up to Marcus and seemed unbothered by his nakedness. "Let me take a look." She put her hands on Marcus' bicep and rubbed some of the blood away to see the wound.

"Ouch!" Marcus shouted.

Danowyn laughed. "Don't be such a baby. Geez, you act like you've never been hit with an arrow before."

"I haven't." Marcus stated. "In fact, this is the first time I've been hurt since I can remember."

"Well then you are very lucky." Danowyn now focused on the wound with her hands over it. To Marcus' amazement she seemed to draw out a dark energy from the wound, it almost looked like smoke. The energy built up against her hands as she pulled. After a few moments the wound was closed and a wisp of smoke in her hand was all that was left.

"How did you do that?" Marcus asked.

"She's a healer. Surely you've met one before?" Ebson asked.

"No, never." Marcus was rubbing his bicep and looking at where the wound had once been.

Griffin's eyes narrowed. "You are not from around here, are you?"

Marcus sighed. "I don't have time to sit and chat. Please, just tell me how to get to Tartarus."

Griffin and Ebson exchanged glances. Then Griffin spoke. "Tell you what, we'll lead you there and on the way you can tell us all about yourself."

Marcus thought about it for a moment and then agreed. "Can I get some clothes though? This is a little embarrassing."

Ebson chuckled. "Follow me."

Marcus followed them back into the trees. After a few minutes of walking, they came upon what looked to be a battlefield. There were countless dead bodies as far as the eye could see.

"What happened here?" Marcus asked with horror.

"The Cruentus happened." Griffin spoke. "Now you understand why I told you to stay away from them. You really don't know who they are?"

Marcus shook his head no. Ebson was scouring the ground of bodies, looking for something.

"Fine, I'll tell you everything, but first you must tell me about you. Who are you, what are you, and where do you come from?" Griffin's face was stern.

Marcus sighed, and then began to tell them everything.


	84. Volturi Destruction: Chapter 11

11. HISTORY

When Marcus had finished telling them everything about himself and why he was there, he realized now that he was starving. While amongst the nymphs he had no thought of feeding; their enchantment on him had made him forget his most basic needs. However, he also noticed that the three people he had come upon did not make his mouth water as most humans did. That was when he realized that they were probably not human at all.

Marcus turned to Griffin, "Well now that I've told you everything about me, it's time that you tell me about yourselves."

"Here we go!" Ebson said as if he had just won something. He started pulling off the armor and clothing of one of the dead bodies on the field. "This should fit you nicely, Marcus."

Marcus cringed and wondered how long the body had been marinating in his soldiers uniform. He stepped over closer to Ebson to see the fallen man. "What the hell is that?!" A wave of nausea overcame him but not because the body was dead and rotting. His face was of a creature Marcus had never seen before. It was tormented and twisted with a greenish skin.

Ebson laughed. "Don't they have Malum's where you're from?"

"What's a Malum?" Even though the creature was disgusting, Marcus was peculiarly interested.

Griffin answered, "We call them Malum but I now in ancient times they have been referred to as Ogre's, Goblin's, Orc's. Do you know what those are?"

Marcus nodded. "Yes, those are the words that we would have used to describe such monsters. I can't believe this. Goblin's aren't real!"

Ebson laughed. "Yeah well, we didn't think vampires were real either! At least we didn't believe that any of them existed anymore." He handed Marcus the clothing and the armor and Marcus began to get dressed.

"Finally." Danowyn muttered under her breath.

"Anymore?" Marcus asked Ebson, ignoring Danowyn. "Did they once exist here?"

Griffin cleared his throat and began to unfold the history of the underworld. "The stories that have been passed down to us explain that there was once free passage between the underworld and the world above. Only the city of Tartarus was off limits, where the dead are kept. One day a vampire named Orpheus was seduced by an Auloniad, a nymph of the mountain pastures. Her name was Eurydice. They fell madly in love and one could not live without the other. They both had hair as red as blood. They had many children together and all of their offspring had the same red hair."

Marcus remembered how there had been a few strands of red hair tied to the arrow that had struck him. He wondered if that had something to do with this story. He also thought it was interesting that a nymph could carry the child of a vampire, since female vampire's bodies don't change and therefore don't allow room for a child to grow. Humans were not great contenders either for carrying the offspring of vampires as they usually died in the process. Bella Cullen was a rare case indeed. Marcus remembered how beautiful the child Renesmee was and wondered what the children of Vampires and Nymphs might look like.

Griffin continued his story. "Another century or so later a similar incident occurred again. A vampire named Aristaeus traveled down into the underworld. It turned out that while he was here, his strength began to wane. He was lost in the marshes and nearly died when one of the Eleionomae, a water nymph, rescued him. She fell in love with him and enchanted him to keep him near. They both had hair as black as pitch and when he impregnated her, her children had the same black hair. But the longer he stayed down there, the closer he came to death. To save him she let him go and he promised her that once his strength returned, he would come back to see her again. However, once he was beyond her enchantment, he had no love or desire for her. It broke her heart. Her name was Lethe."

"Lethe?" Marcus' ears perked at the name. "I know Lethe! I met her when I was trapped in the marshes. She was the one to let me go."

Griffin nodded. "Lethe is very kind. Her mercy is unending." He spoke of her as if she were a revered goddess. "Anyways, once in the upper world again, Aristaeus eventually caught sight of Eurydice in the mountain meadows. He was instantly attracted to her and he chased after her. She ran from him because she only loved Orpheus. During her flight, she accidentally stumbled upon a very rare and poisonous snake whose venom was strong enough to kill an immortal creature. The snake bit her and she died.

"When Orpheus discovered what had happened he was distraught. He was angry at Aristaeus for causing the death of his beloved. Orpheus would not accept what fate had given him and decided to go to Tartarus to bring Eurydice back." Griffin paused for a moment. "Marcus, it sounds like you are embarking on the same journey that Orpheus had."

Marcus nodded. "So what happened? Did Orpheus succeed?"

Griffin's face was grim. "Orpheus went to Tartarus and was told that he could bring Eurydice back with him but as long as he was in the underworld he would have to walk in front of her and he was not allowed to look back at her. He agreed and the two of them began to make their way out. Just before they were able to exit the underworld, Orpheus turned to look back at his beautiful wife and she instantly disappeared forever, never to be seen again."

Marcus didn't like the ending to this story at all. It made him feel sick.

"After that Orpheus became a hateful man. He and his children with the blood red hair went after Aristaeus. Lethe knew that he was in trouble so she sent their children with the pitch black hair to defend him. A war began between the two families that continues on to this day. We call the reds 'The Cruentus' and we, the ones will pitch black hair, are called 'The Piceus'."

Marcus looked at Griffin with astonishment. "You are the children of Lethe and Aristaeus?"

Ebson laughed. "More like the great, great, great, great, great times a thousand, grandchildren."

Danowyn sighed. "All I can say Marcus is that with your long black hair, you're lucky we were the ones to find you first. They would have killed you without any hesitation."

Marcus turned to look at her. "So you guys have gifts too then? Some vampires have special abilities and yours is to heal. Is that correct?"

Danowyn smiled. "Only girls have extra abilities. In both families, only the females are born with special gifts."

Ebson's face went sour. "We can still do plenty of other things. For instance, I'm a much better hunter than Danowyn." He was proud for making the distinction.

Danowyn laughed. "Oh really? And who had to stitch you up when the auger attacked you?"

Marcus was about to ask what an auger was but figured it was some underworld beast he'd never before seen or heard of.

Ebson just grunted in response to Danowyn. Then he turned his attention back to Marcus. "So how's that armor working for you?"

Marcus looked down at the black metal that now protected his body. It was lightweight and durable. The shoulders were decorated with what looked like small metal bat wings but he wasn't too terribly concerned with how he looked at this moment. He looked down at the decaying body of the goblin. "So how do the Malum come into play in all of this?"

Griffin snickered. "The Cruentus made an alliance with them to wipe us out. The Malum are stupid creatures that have been manipulated into serving them."

Ebson chuckled. "You're just sore that you didn't think of it first."

Griffin shrugged. He knew it was true. "All the same, evil creatures enjoy the company of other evil creatures. That's how I see it."

Marcus' stomach growled. "I'm very hungry. Are there any humans or even beasts that I might feed off of?"

Danowyn's eyes went wide. "So vampires really do drink blood? I thought that was just a myth. Huh." She pondered it thoughtfully.

"We'll take you back to our village." Griffin said. "It's on the way to Tartarus and we have farm animals that you can use to sustain yourself."

"First we've got to meet up with the rest of our group. They are waiting for us on the shore." Ebson said.

The four of them began moving away from the battlefield back into the cover of the woods. After a while of walking, the trees began to thin out and clear as they came close to a beach. On the shore were gathered about twelve more people, all with raven black hair. However, Marcus noticed one among them whose hair was as red as blood. He was bound and blindfolded and looked no older than fifteen or sixteen.

In a low voice, Marcus asked Griffin "What do you intend to do with him, the Cruentus?"

Griffin smiled. "We will take him back to our village and execute him. Our people need to know that that our enemies are being destroyed and are shown no mercy."

"But he's just a boy!" Marcus argued.

"Tell that to the families whose husbands and fathers they've killed! Will you deny them justice?" Griffin was angry now. The centuries of vendetta had been building up inside him.

"Is it justice or is it revenge?" Marcus asked rhetorically.

"Is there a difference?" Griffin shook his head and walked down to the beach to join the others.

The Cruentus boy had his hands bound and tied to a longer rope. One of the men yanked on the rope, pulling him into a standing position. They party began to move, dragging the blinded boy clumsily behind them.

While working for the Volturi, Marcus had been a part of many wicked things in his day but this truly bothered him. Why couldn't these two groups forget the mistakes of their fathers and begin a new life? Why couldn't they put this useless war behind them? Why did this boy have to pay for the crimes of his forebearers?

Marcus' stomach growled again. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt this hungry. Suddenly, he missed Heidi and the way she always brought him his meals. He missed the comfort of his home in Volterra. He missed his friends. Then his mind went to Didyme. He missed her more than all of those things combined. He had to continue on this journey, he had to find her. He didn't have time to save these two warring peoples. He looked down at his blue glowing necklace. The light had faded just a fraction more since he had left the marshes.

Marcus made a decision he knew he would regret. He would not think of the boy, there was no time to try to remedy the damage that centuries of war had done. He would go to the village to feed and then be off again on his journey to Tartarus. He had to save Didyme because that was all that mattered… Wasn't it?


	85. Volturi Destruction: Chapter 12

12. HUNGER

Eventually the troop made it back to the Piceus village where Griffin, Ebson, and Danowyn were from. All the people cheered at their arrival. It was a happy homecoming. Yet some in the crowd were not so happy. They searched the returning group for their loved ones and when they could not find them, they were completely shattered. Ebson, Griffin, and Danowyn went to comfort those that had lost their fathers, sons, and brothers.

It was then that Marcus noticed that Danowyn was one of the very few women that had gone to war. It must have been because of her healing power. She would be a vital asset on the battlefield.

As the anguished moans of some broke through the joyful cheers of others, another group began to converge. This group was angry. They approached the red headed prisoner of war and began throwing stones at him.

"Kill 'em!" Some shouted.

"Make 'em pay!" Said another.

"Let's teach him what it means to go against the Piceus." A deep grim voice spoke.

Griffin and Ebson ran over to the angry mob. "Now hold on." Griffin commanded. "We are not as cruel as the Cruentus. We will offer him a trial first before he is sentenced to death. For now we'll lock him in the stocks and hold the trial in the morning."

A voice from the mob shouted "His hair is red, therefore he is GUILTY!" More cheers from the mob broke out and Ebson had to hold them back.

"Of course he's guilty, be we are not heathens here. He will have his trial. You already know the verdict. What is one more day to have justice delivered?" Griffin's face was stern and he seemed to appease the mob. They began to disassemble and return to their own homes. Griffin and Ebson took the Cruentus boy to the village prison.

"Quite the charade, isn't it?" Danowyn's voice came from behind Marcus and it startled him. He hadn't been aware that she was standing there as he had watched the scene unfold in front of him. His senses truly were dulling.

"What? The trial?" Marcus asked.

"Well yeah. We claim to be more civilized than the Cruentus because we give them trials before we kill them, but we all know that the trial's are never fair. Having red hair is all the evidence needed to find them guilty and worthy of execution." Danowyn scoffed.

"So you don't agree with this?" Marcus prodded.

Danowyn sighed. "No, I don't. But what does it matter? No one will listen to me. I can't change what has already been done, what's been done for centuries, what will continue to be done for centuries more."

Marcus wanted to tell her that she could change things. He wanted to encourage her, but his growling stomach made it hard to think of the right words to say. "I'm sorry Danowyn, but I am seriously starving here. Please, I need to feed." His hunger was making him weak.

"Oh right. Follow me." Danowyn pushed the thoughts of war and death from her mind and brought Marcus back to her home. It was a humble place with walls made of brick and the roof was piles of straw. There was a pen out back that contained peculiar looking animals. Danowyn rounded up one in particular that looked to be a cross between a pig, an anteater, and maybe a panda. It was colored black and white like a panda with the body of a pig and the snout of an anteater. It wasn't a very attractive creature but Marcus was starving.

He got down on his knees and wrapped his arms around the animal's neck to hold it in place. It smelled terrible and did not appeal to him at all. He put his teeth to the animal's throat and bit into it. The beast let out a wild squeal and Marcus had to struggle to keep it in place. The taste of the animal's blood was even more nauseating than its smell. Marcus had to pull back and when he did his body heaved and wretched on the ground next to him.

Danowyn grimaced and turned away. "Okay, I was not expecting that."

Marcus coughed a few more times and pushed the animal away and it still managed to walk even with the wound in its neck. "Ugh, I don't know how the Cullen's did this. Do all animals taste this awful? That is just disgusting." His hunger pains were killing him now. He held his stomach and doubled over from the pain.

"Come on, let's get you inside." Danowyn leaned down and helped Marcus to his feet. She began to lead him into the house when Marcus caught a scent of something mouthwatering.

"What is that? That smell? Oh, it's delicious! Where is that coming from?!" Marcus began to salivate because of the tempting aroma. The closer they got to her house, the stronger the smell. Once inside he saw an older woman with long black hair busy at work in her tiny kitchen.

"Oh Hello Dani, dear! Have you brought a friend to join us for supper?" The woman's face was soft and kind.

"Sorry mom, he doesn't eat what we eat." Danowyn went up to her mother and gave her a long hug.

"What a shame. What do you eat then?" She asked him.

Marcus shrugged his shoulders. He wanted to say human blood but he didn't want to offend the lady of the house. "Whatever that is in here smells delicious!"

The lady smiled and opened up her oven. In it sat a giant one of those animals from the pen stuffed and seasoned and roasting away. That was the delicious aroma. Marcus could not believe it. No cooked food had ever appealed to him in all his days as a vampire. Something was wrong here. Surely it would taste like dirt as all cooked food did.

She closed the oven again and turned back to Marcus. "It will done shortly, you're welcome to join us! We always feast when our family comes home from battle alive and well. I'm Paxon by the way, Danowyn's mother." She smiled and held out her hand while Marcus took it and kissed the back of it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Paxon."

Just then the door opened and in came Griffin and Ebson. Griffin walked up to Paxon and gave her a tight hug. "Hey Mom, it smells great in here!"

Marcus was thrown off guard for a moment. "She's your mother too? So then you and Danowyn are-"

"Brother and sister." Danowyn finished his sentence. "Yeah, I'm not too proud of it so we keep it hush-hush around here." She smiled while Griffin mock scowled at her.

"And Ebson is considered part of the family as well." Paxon said as she wrapped her small arms around his big waist. "We Piceus like to take care of our own."

"Thanks Paxon." Ebson said as he leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

Marcus couldn't believe that he missed this. It was his special ability to see the bonds between people. How did he not see that the relationship between Griffin and Danowyn was stronger than just friendship? How could he not see that they were family? This bothered him but his thoughts of hunger pushed their way to forefront of his mind once more.

A few moments later Paxon had everyone sitting at the dinner table with a huge feast laid out in front of them. Marcus could hardly contain himself. He started to dig in and ate the beast's meat fiercely, searing the braised flesh with his teeth. It was tender and juicy and was exactly what Marcus was in need of.

He now realized that this was all part of him losing his immortality. The wound from the Cruentus arrow, the lack of his ability to see bonds, and now the desire to eat cooked foods instead of drinking blood were all clues that he was reverting back to his human form. In a sense it made him happy to know that he was leaving his vampire life behind but it also worried him because it meant that he was running out of time here in the underworld. He needed to hurry to get back to Didyme, he needed to save her before his entire life force became extinguished from being in the underworld for too long.

Just then his deep thoughts were interrupted by a very long, loud belch. He realized that the deep reverberating sound came from within himself! He looked up to see everyone at the table staring at him with their jaws open, and a slight expression of disgust. They must have been watching him for some time now as he hungrily and sloppily appeased his appetite.

"I'm sorry." Marcus said sheepishly. "This is just so good."

Paxon smiled first. "Well then I'll take your eating style as a compliment." The others at the table began to laugh and Marcus blushed just a little bit. "When my husband used to some home from battle he always had a fierce appetite like you, Marcus. It's nice to have someone around who appreciates food the way you do."

Marcus noticed a slight grimace on Griffin's face when Paxon spoke of his father. "Used to?" Marcus asked.

Paxon nodded and smiled at the memory. "Yes, he was a brave warrior. He defended our village against the Cruentus many times. He died fighting to protect his people, and for that we will be forever grateful."

The group went quiet and continued to eat in silence. When they had had their fill, they gathered around the hearth of the home and made themselves comfortable as they watched the flames flicker in the fireplace. Marcus put his hand in his pocket and wrapped his fingers around Didyme's red jeweled cross. It somehow brought him comfort. The family continued to talk but Marcus began to feel very tired. He closed his eyes, only planning to rest them. It wasn't long before the sounds of conversation dulled and disappeared from his ears. Marcus had fallen asleep.

His dreams were fleeting and confusing. It would not be anything that he would remember except for one image. In his dream he saw Didyme at the gates of Tartarus, waiting for him.

In the distance the screams of a woman could be heard. At first Marcus thought he was dreaming this but when his eyes opened and the flames in the hearth had died to embers, he knew he was wide awake. More shouting and screams came from the direction of the village. Soon the little cottage became a frenzy. Griffin, Ebson, Danowyn, and Paxon were all up and running about. The three from the younger generation began to dress for battle and readied their weapons of war.

"What's going on?" Marcus asked.

"The Cruentus have brought the battle to our home." Griffin seethed. "This is not normal. We rarely ever fight in the villages. They must know that we have one of theirs."

Marcus remembered the Cruentus boy who had been captured. His people were here to rescue him. "What can I do to help?"

Griffin paused for a moment. "You said you needed to get to the city of Tartarus anyways right?" Griffin reached into his pocket and pulled out a key. "On the edge of the village is a prison. You must go there and unlock the boy from his cell. Then take him far away from here. The three of us will distract the Cruentus to keep them from going after you. The green light is about to rise. When it does, you must follow it in the sky. It will move in the direction of Tartarus." Griffin paused for just a moment. "Now Marcus, once you are far enough away, you must kill the Cruentus boy."

"Why don't you just kill him yourselves, right now?" Marcus didn't want to get involved in this mess.

"Because if they find his body here they will be all the more enraged that we killed one of their young. We need to get him far away from the village. Do you understand me? Do you see what is at stake? He cannot be allowed to live otherwise he will come back to kill us. If you let him live, you will have betrayed us." Griffin's expression was serious.

Marcus looked around the room at the people who had cared for him in his time of need. When he was naked, they clothed him, when he was hungry, they fed him, he was a stranger and they took him in. He did not want to betray their trust. "I will do as you ask." Marcus answered.

Griffin patted him on the shoulder. "Come, we must hurry."

Once outside the cottage, Ebson mounted a horse. He looked tall and terrible and was armed with a bow and arrows. He quickly rode off towards the village. Griffin, Danowyn, and Marcus moved more stealthily and ran around the border of their village. They quickly arrived to the prison. Marcus went in and unlocked the boy from the cell. His hands were still bound and his eyes covered with the blindfold. He never showed any signs of fear and Marcus was impressed with his bravery. They went back outside and met with Griffin and Danowyn.

"There is the green light, do you see it?" Griffin asked, pointing to the sky.

"Yes." Marcus answered. It was like a green flame very far away.

"Go back into the cover of the woods and follow it. The journey should be just a few days from here."

"How will I know when I get there?"

"When you see Tartarus, you will have no doubt in your mind that it is the city of the dead." Griffin patted Marcus' shoulder one last time and Danowyn gave him a hug and wished him luck. "Now go!"

Marcus grabbed the Cruentus boy by the shoulders and began running into the woods. He heard another scream and looked back over his shoulder. A woman with fiery red hair had entered the village with an army of goblins beside her. Even with Marcus' waning gift he could tell that she was a leader. He wondered what special ability she might have and if it was similar to Danowyn's gift.

There was no time to pause though. Marcus turned back around and kept running, following the direction of the green light. However, as he ran it sounded like he was running towards war, not away from it. He slowed their pace and crept up to the top of a hill. He saw another troop of goblins heading towards the village. It seemed as though they planned on closing in on all sides, but a few of the Piceus rode out to meet them and cut them off. Ebson was among them. He rode valiantly on his horse and slaughtered one after the other with his arrows. Now Marcus could see why he considered himself to be a great hunter.

Marcus wanted to stay and help his friends but he had a mission to accomplish. He had to trust that they could take care of themselves. He pulled on the rope that bound the Cruentus boy's hands and tried to go around the battle on the hill. This new path would not be following the trail of the green light exactly but he hoped to get back on the right track once they had gone around war zone. Soon, everything became quiet and it was only Marcus and the boy for miles around.

"So boy, do you have a name?" Marcus asked softly.

The boy did not answer; he only kept marching to what he assumed would be his death.

Marcus sighed. "Well I'm Marcus." He said matter-of-factly.

After another quiet moment the boy finally spoke. "Are you going to kill me, Marcus?"

Marcus was hesitant to answer. "I'm afraid I have to."


	86. Volturi Destruction: Chapter 13

13. LIVE OR DIE

Marcus tried to look into the sky past the trees but he couldn't find the green light anywhere. It also didn't help that they were in the valley of two large mountains. Marcus couldn't believe it. He was lost.

They continued to trudge on and Marcus kept switching directions and doubling back, searching for the green light in the sky. Finally the Cruentus boy spoke.

"Are you lost?"

"No." Marcus lied.

"Well it feels like you're lost. Maybe if you took off my blindfold I could help you."

Marcus wondered if this was some kind of trick. His Piceus friends told him that the Cruentus were not a trustworthy people. But then again, it could just be their prejudice from all the years of feuding. After a short mental debate, Marcus reached up behind the boy's head into his fiery red tresses and untied the blindfold.

The boy blinked as his eyes adjusted to the light. They were a beautiful bright blue-green color. It was amazing what a similarity this mixed race of mythical creatures had to humans from the upper world. As if the supernatural somehow cancelled each other out.

The boy looked into the sky. "We need to get to higher ground." Then he started leading Marcus even though his hands were still bound and Marcus still held the other end of the rope. When they reached the summit they could see more clearly. There was still no sign of the green light in the sky. As the boy searched their darker version of the heavens, his eyes locked on a smaller blue light. "We must follow the light of Endia." He motioned towards the small blue light. "It will cross paths with the light of Equestria and then you will be back on the right trail to Tartarus."

"The light of Equestria? Is that the green light?"

"Yes."

Marcus paused for a moment. "Why are you helping me? I already told you that I would kill you."

The boy shrugged. "We've all gotta die sometime." With that the boy kept walking, tracking the light of Endia, while Marcus followed behind.

After a while, Marcus spoke up again. "So tell me about yourself. What's it like being a Cruentus?"

The boy breathed out a low laugh. "I'm sure it's just as horrible as being a Piceus."

"How so?"

"Well, we spend every day in fear of each other, we expect our loved ones to die, and we always have to fight, whether we want to or not." The boy lifted his bound hands to scratch the side of his face.

"So you don't agree with this war either?" Marcus asked.

"Agree? No. But what's the use. No one else seems to think the way I do."

"Well that's not true. Danowyn from the Piceus tribe thinks that way. Maybe if you two got together you could form some kind of treaty for your people."

The boy laughed. "Yeah, maybe."

It was quiet again for a little while. Yet Marcus still wanted to know more about this young man. "So will you tell me your name?"

He paused for a moment before answering hesitantly. "Rune."

Marcus nodded. "Nice to meet you Rune."

Rune looked at him a bit surprised. "Is that all?"

"What do you mean?"

Rune's face was scrunched as he tried to understand. "You're not from around here are you?"

Marcus shrugged. "Is it obvious?"

Rune laughed. "Well yeah. If you don't recognize my name then it's pretty obvious."

Marcus grinned. "Oh, so are you someone important?"

He shrugged. "Just to the Cruentus."

Marcus laughed. "Oh, are you some kind of prince or something?" He said it as a joke but when Rune's expression remained serious then Marcus came to the realization. "You're a prince?!"

Rune sighed. "It's really not a big deal or anything."

"Of course it is! You are in a position of power! You could be the one to bring about great change." Marcus was excited at the prospect.

"No, I can't. I'm a male. Don't you know anything? The women are the ones with the power. They have the extra abilities and they are the ones who make the decisions. My sister, Denna, she's the one who has the power."

"Oh yeah? What can she do?"

"She has this thing where she can sense where others of her kind are. She can't do it with the Piceus, only those who share the same bloodline with her. She can _feel_ them… She can feel me…" Rune just looked at the ground as they continued to trudge along.

"So does that mean she knows where you are right now?" Marcus asked.

Rune nodded. "Yes. That's why they came to the Piceus village. As long as I am alive, she'll be able to find me. I'm sure she's following us right now."

Marcus remembered back to the Piceus village and the woman he saw leading the band of goblins. That must have been Denna, searching for her younger brother. "Why are you telling me this? Why didn't you keep it a secret so that they could just come and rescue you?"

Rune stopped walking and then looked up to meet Marcus' gaze. "Because I really don't care if I live or die." There was a sadness in his eyes. As if they had seen too much bloodshed in such a short amount of years. He had seen more horrific things as a young man than anyone should have to endure over an immortal's lifetime. He raised his face to the sky and pointed. "There is the light of Equestria."

Sure enough, Rune had brought Marcus back to the path that he needed to be on. The flaming green light burned brightly in the sky. Marcus pulled out a dagger that Griffin had given him. He watched Rune tense as he anticipated what was to come next. Marcus pulled on the rope that bound Rune's hands to bring him closer.

"Just make it quick." Rune requested as he closed his eyes. To his surprise, Marcus used the blade to cut the binds. "What are you doing?"

"Letting you go." Marcus knew that this was a betrayal against the Piceus people, but he was tired of being a monster. He had spent the last millennia killing people because he had to do it to survive. Now that he was shedding his vampire skin and becoming human again, he couldn't bring himself to justify even one more murder. It was wrong and he didn't have to do it. He wouldn't do it.

"Why are you doing this, Marcus?"

"Because I think that you are one of the few people in this messed up world that could actually start to fix things down here. I'm telling you, you should seek out Danowyn. The two of you have more in common than you think." Marcus tossed the ropes onto the ground.

Rune was astonished. "I don't know what to say… Thank you."

Marcus nodded. "Now go find your sister before she finds you with me." It was the smart thing to do, sending the prince back to the princess, because Denna had already been following them and was very close behind.

Marcus continued his journey alone. It felt like another day had gone by as he followed the green flame in the sky. Again he wondered what it was composed of- perhaps it was a burning gas like the sun and the stars in the upper world, caught in some kind of orbit. He looked down at the blue light necklace. It had faded so much since he first received it. It looked to be only about twenty-five percent as bright as it once was. He needed to find Didyme and put this journey to an end. He began to run, but only at the speed of a human. Being able to run at vampire speed would be something he would miss terribly. He felt like he was caught in a dream where you just can't make yourself run any faster. It was frustrating for him.

Then Marcus heard something. It sounded like the screams of people and clanging of metal. It was another battle between the Cruentus and the Piceus. Marcus realized that the sounds were all around him. He looked up at the green light of Equestria. If he changed course now he might lose the light forever. He couldn't risk it. He would have to continue forward and sneak through.

He crouched low to the ground and tried to hide under the cover of the trees. A stream trickled alongside him and headed towards a large a pond. The screams of agony and death grew louder and louder. Smoke filled the air around him as there were fires going. He made his way to the pond and crouched at the edge of it. He heard a sound like scraping metal and looked to his left.

There stood a woman he had never seen before. She was a Cruentus and she carried a massive blade in each hand. She was splattered with blood, but the blood was not her own. She was a killer, and she was coming for Marcus.


	87. Volturi Destruction: Chapter 14

14. NEAR MISSES

The Cruentus warrior raised one of her massive blades while dropping the other and ran towards Marcus with the intention of running him through.

In that same moment, Marcus felt a cold wet hand reach up from behind him and slide over the skin on the back of his hand. He turned quickly to see what was there. In the pond he saw a water nymph with a finger to her lips, urging him to be silent. Then she grabbed the collar of his black armor with more strength than he could resist and pulled him under. It was only a fraction of a second later that he saw a silver blade pierce the water's surface several times over, barely missing his flesh. It was the Cruentus warrior, desperately trying to injure him before he sunk too deep.

For a moment he was grateful for the nymph's help and soon, more nymphs came and swirled around him, pulling him further under. They were singing their lovely lullabies once more, trying to enchant him. It was then that Marcus felt a sensation he could hardly remember. His lungs were burning. He could no longer hold his breath indefinitely and he desperately needed oxygen to sustain his life. He began to fight against the nymphs, struggling to break free so that he could reach the surface for a breath of air. He didn't care that the Cruentus woman was waiting for him above. He just wanted to breathe.

The nymphs continued to drag his body under and he could see that they were headed towards some sort of underwater cave. He felt himself going light. His body became fatigued and he stopped struggling. He almost felt slightly peaceful. Then everything went dark.

Marcus coughed and spluttered the water out of his lungs. His body was soaked as he lay on the earth near the water's edge. He couldn't remember how he got there. The same water nymph that had pulled him under had her body half out of the water and was looking at him.

"What happened?" Marcus tried to speak through his burning throat.

"We pulled you into an underwater tunnel that exited into another pool of water further away from the red headed warrior. We saved you." Her voice was so soft and enchanting.

Marcus tried to sit up but felt a dizzy rush to his head. He laid back down and whispered "Thank you."

The nymph smiled and as quickly as she came, she slid back into the pool behind her and disappeared from Marcus' view.

He took a few more moments to rest but knew that he had to start moving. Even if he was at a different pool of water, he wasn't very far from where the Cruentus battle was occurring. He could still hear shouts and cries of terror in the distance and he could still see the smoke in the air. He picked himself up and tried to steady his weak muscles. He began to walk, again having to search for the green light in the sky. There were so many trees overheard that it was difficult to see but he thought he caught a glimpse of a green flash. He began to run towards a clearing, hoping to get a better view of the underworld's sky. As he reached the edge of the clearing he saw a Cruentus man leaning over the dead body of a Piceus who he had just killed. His fingers were bathed in the blood of his victim and he looked absolutely terrifying.

Marcus slowly took a step back but as he did so his foot snapped a twig. The Cruentus man whipped his head around and looked directly at Marcus. He snarled and leapt to his feet. Marcus quickly turned around and began to run as fast as he possibly could. He heard the Cruentus man behind him shouting to his comrades to join the chase. This was the time that Marcus missed having his vampire speed. Luckily, the people of the underworld ran at the same pace as a human would.

Marcus looked around desperately for another pool of water but the route he had taken in haste was completely dry. His body was still weak and sore from his near-drowning experience but he forced himself to move as quickly as he could. Suddenly he came upon a field of enormous boulders. He darted through the maze of them in hopes to shake his enemies off of his trail. He knew he couldn't run much further so when he was sure they were not close enough to see, he scrambled under the base of a large boulder that was also shrouded by some bushes. His body ached and he tried to breathe quietly.

He heard his enemies draw closer to his hidden location. He held as perfectly still as he could. They slowed their approach when they were close to him.

"Spread out!" He recognized the voice of the man from the clearing. "He's here somewhere."

The Cruentus party separated and everything seemed to go quiet which relieved Marcus. Then he heard the slow and steady beat of hooves slapping the ground. Whoever was on horse was getting very close to Marcus. His body tensed and he pushed his back harder into the boulder, willing it to become soft so that he could somehow sink into it. The boulder refused any such entry.

Then Marcus saw the hooves of a white horse from under the bushes. His eyes slowly made their way up the body of the magnificent steed to the Cruentus rider who was now staring him down.

"Rune." Marcus whispered in disbelief. His previous captive looked so different now that he had been cleaned up and was dressed like the royalty that he was. The two of them locked eyes for a brief moment until a voice close by called out.

"Rune! Do you see anything?" It was the man from the clearing.

Rune looked at him and then looked back down at Marcus, so pathetic and small against the boulder. He studied the man who had promised to kill him only a few days before. He saw the black hair that he had been bred and taught to hate. Rune turned his face back to the other Cruentus. "No, I see nothing."

"Well then keep moving!" The man shouted in a gruff voice.

Rune nodded to him and after the man walked away, he looked back down at Marcus and silently pointed to a corner of the sky. Marcus looked up to follow the direction he was pointing at with his eyes and he recognized the green flame. Rune had just saved him again.

Marcus mouthed the words "thank you" and Rune nodded and rode off in a different direction. He waited a moment more to make sure the other Cruentus had left the area. Then he crawled out of his hiding spot and ran after the green light of Equestria.


	88. Volturi Destruction: Chapter 15

15. LIGHT OF EQUESTRIA

Marcus had been following the green light in the sky for a few hours since he had last seen Rune. He was just wondering how much longer it would be until he saw the city of Tartarus when all of a sudden the green light broke its directional flight and seemed to come crashing down.

"What?!" Marcus gasped as his eyes widened in horror. He couldn't lose the light now. He began running as fast as his mortal legs could carry him. The black armor weighed heavily on his body and he was tempted to ditch it but feared the arrows of the Cruentus people. The green light fell behind a tree line and was completely out of sight, leaving the sky much darker. Marcus pushed his legs harder and could feel his muscles aching. His side began to cramp but he pushed past the pain. He was running quickly through the thick trees now, his eyes searching for any light. Before he knew it, his feet were barely slipping off the edge of a deep ravine. The rocks gave way under his weight and he had to throw himself backwards to keep from going over. His breathing was heavy as he peered over the seemingly endless fall. Then he looked up.

Before him sat a city on a hill, surrounded by the deep ravine, protected by a massive moat. Griffin had been right when he told him he would know it when he saw it. It was the city of Tartarus.

Marcus' chest was filled with emotion and his eyes welled up at the sight. There were hundreds of tiny flames burning, giving the different places light in the darkness. Marcus wondered if one of those lights could be shining on Didyme's beautiful soul right now. She was so close. He might even breathe the same air as her tonight.

He started looking around for a possible passage across the great divide but instead the green light of equestria had caught his eye. Its green flames were burning brightly on the same side of the ravine that he was on. Had this been a falling star that crash landed here? Marcus had to go see for himself.

He walked the narrow space between the line of trees and the black void of the ravine, making his way closer to the bright green light. The light was so bright that it was hard to look at. Then Marcus heard what sounded like soft neigh, the stamp of hoof, and a deep breath being pushed out from two flaring nostrils. The green light outshined everything, making it unbearable to look upon. Then, in a soft slow manner, the green light began to fade.

There in front of Marcus stood a beautiful white steed with a mane made of green flames. The light of Equestria was a horse. Marcus could hardly believe it. The stallion stamped his front hoof against the ground a few more times, threatening to charge.

"Whoa there, easy boy." Marcus said in a gentle tone with his hands in there, as if signifying retreat.

The horse neighed again but louder this time. His black eyes were fixed on Marcus and every movement he made. Suddenly Marcus remembered something that one of the nymphs had said at the beginning of his journey… _"What's the use? You'll never be able to tame the green flame any way!"_ He hadn't known what it meant when she said it, but now he understood. This horse had the ability to fly across the sky. This was his ticket to get across the deep ravine and safely land at the gates of Tartarus. It was his ticket to Didyme.

Marcus put out his hand and slowly eased forward, showing the steed that he meant him no harm. The horse nervously trotted backwards, and then took another step forward. He seemed to be debating whether or not to escape this foreign creature. Then the horse let Marcus come closer and his wet nostrils sniffed at Marcus' hand.

"That'a'boy…" Marcus cooed gently. He began to pat his shoulder and neck and was surprised that no heat came from the green flames of his mane. He ran his fingers through the lighted hair, calming the beast. After a few minutes of this the horse seemed comfortable with Marcus. So then he went around to the side and the animal and hoisted himself up onto it. The horse seemed fine with it and did not fight Marcus.

Marcus tapped the side of the horses belly with the heel of his boot, signaling him to go. The horse began to trot down the narrow space of ground next to the ravine. He quickly picked up pace and soon the trees to the side of them became a blur. The wind rushed through Marcus' hair and he reveled at the speed, he had missed being able to go this fast. Then in an instant, the horse kicked his hoofs against the ground and they were up in the air soaring high above the ravine.

Marcus' heart jumped. He had the feeling that a mortal might get while riding a rollercoaster or hitting a dip in the road in a fast car. He smiled. The sensation of flying was wonderful. Then he fixed his eyes on the city of Tartarus below. He was close now, so very close to his Didyme. He looked down at his blue light necklace from the first oracle. It had faded so much; there was probably a little less than ten percent of the light left.

Soon the horse touched down on the island that was Tartarus. He followed a dark stony path that brought them closer to the gates of the city. The air around them carried the slight undertones of sulfur. It was unpleasant and dreary. If Marcus could help it, he would not linger here. He planned to just go in and find Didyme and bring her back out. Perhaps with this horse now available, Marcus could get it to fly them back to the original water hole that was the gateway between the two worlds. He wasn't sure if this was even feasible but he didn't want to worry about that right now. The only thing that was important was finding Didyme.

As they drew closer to the city walls, Marcus saw a woman with white hair. She held up a mask that you might find at a masquerade ball to hide her face. The horse stopped in front of her.

"Hello," Marcus greeted. "I'm looking for the oracle; do you know where I can find her?"

The white haired woman slowly lowered her mask to reveal her face. To Marcus' shock and disgust, the woman wore a crown of thorns on her head, piercing the skin and letting blood trickle down. Her face was also streaked with bloody tears.

"I am the oracle that you seek." Her voice was just like the first oracle's in the upper world. It carried the undertones of the flapping of wings, an almost synthesized kind of sound.

"How did you do it?" She asked him.

"Do what?"

"Tame the green flame?" Her head tilted to the side, curious.

Marcus shook his head. "I didn't do anything really; I just let him sniff my hand."

The oracle smiled, wicked and lovely all at once. "It must be because he realizes you are from the upper world."

"What would that matter?" Marcus asked.

"You see, Marcus," He was surprised that she knew his name, "a very long time ago when the earth was still young, there was free passage between our two worlds. But because of your foolish ancestors, everything changed." Her demeanor became insidious. "When the war began between Orpheus and Aristaeus there was far too much destruction. There had been a great council with the leaders of the prevalent races that decided they would force the Cruentus and the Piceus people into the underworld and seal the gateway shut. They thought this would somehow minimize the damage if the war could be contained. They gave us no warning and no ability to choose which side of the gate we could be on when it was sealed. I was separated from my sister, the oracle you met in the upper world. We are the only two of our kind and now I shall never see her again." She almost looked sad.

"However, our minds are linked, much like the shape shifters of the upper world. We can hear each other's thoughts, and that is how I knew you were coming." She paused for a moment and turned her gaze back to the horse. "So this stallion has recognized your scent and befriended you. He is the only one of his kind here. The others that were like him were sealed off from him in the upper world."

Marcus was puzzled. "But I have never seen any creature like him in all my centuries."

Her beautiful face began to tremble as if she were suddenly very angry. "That is because you have killed them all. There were once Unicorns, Pegasus', and these Equestrian Lights. But your world has destroyed nearly everything that was beautiful. Now your humans and vampires rule the upper world. Poor beast, he has no idea that they are all gone. He flies the sky over and over again, searching for a way to escape to the upper world."

"But you are the gate keeper, you and your sister. Why couldn't you just open the portal again? You'd be able to be with your sister."

She laughed scornfully. "I do not make these rules, Marcus. Yet I am forced to live by them. There are laws of our universe that cannot be bent." Her eyes faded just slightly. "Now tell me, do you have a token for me?"

Marcus nodded and reached into his pocket. His fingers wrapped themselves around Didyme's red jeweled cross, such a familiar habit. He pulled it out and dropped it down into her hands from his seat on the horse.

She took the cross and nodded. "Very well. You shall enter the gates of Tartarus. But know this, she will not know you. She has forgotten nearly everything. Unless you can get her to recognize you, you will both be trapped here forever, never knowing of each other's existence. Your light has nearly died out," she said, indicating towards the blue necklace. "If you want to save her, I suggest you hurry."

Marcus nodded and tapped the horse with his heel again.

"No, the stallion stays." The oracle warned. "Only one may pass."

Marcus was reminded of the last time this happened when Corin hadn't been allowed to follow him through the gate. "Fine." Marcus said with distaste. He dismounted and gave the horse one last pat on the shoulder. "Thank you, friend." He whispered and put his forehead to the horse's forehead. Then he turned and walked up the path just a little further and saw the gates in front of him. They creaked open and allowed him to enter, and with a heavy clang, they closed behind him.


	89. Volturi Destruction: Chapter 16

16. FINDING DIDYME

Not long after Marcus had passed the gate, he reached the entrance to what seemed like a black castle. He quickly walked through the doorway and as soon as he entered he saw countless beings wandering the halls. They moved slowly as if time held no value for them. Their faces were blank and expressionless. The inside of the castle was large and cavernous. There seemed to be thousands of doors lining the halls of it. Didyme could be anywhere.

Marcus glanced down at his ever-fading necklace. Time had almost run out. "Didyme?" Marcus called. "Didyme! Where are you?" There was no answer. For so many beings gathered in one place, the castle was eerily silent. Only the soft shuffle of their feet could be heard.

Marcus began to push past the throng and started poking his head into the rooms, searching for Didyme. It had been so long, would he even recognize her when he saw her? His mind was no longer 'vampire-sharp' and his memories became clouded like a human's memories would. Then for a short period he felt a pang of fear- what if she did recognize him but didn't want him anymore? What if she no longer loved him? Marcus swallowed and pushed the thought aside. Even if it were true, he still wanted to save her.

Then in the mass of people, he recognized a face walking toward him. Even in death, she was still beautiful. Her long red hair flowed gently over her shoulders. It was Sasha.

Then Marcus suddenly felt nervous. It was his coven that had killed her and her son, Vasilii. It was the Volturi that had punished her for creating an immortal child. Surely she would remember what had been done to her and her family; surely she would hold Marcus accountable for it.

Marcus quickly turned to go in the opposite direction but to his surprise he recognized another face standing exactly before him. Her silvery blond hair glistened, even here in this dark castle. Marcus had no trouble recognizing Irina immediately because he had just seen her a few short weeks ago in Forks, before Caius had her destroyed when she had changed her mind about testifying against the Cullen Family at the last moment.

"Irina?" Marcus whispered, but she did not respond to him. It was as if she didn't even hear him. She shuffled past him and he allowed his gaze to follow her. She was headed straight towards Sasha, and Sasha was moving towards her. He expected to see the mother that was reuniting with the daughter to embrace each other. He expected them to react to the presence of the other but nothing happened. The two who had shared such a strong bond in life walked right past each other as if they were strangers on a crowded street. The incident really bothered Marcus. _That's not going to happen with Didyme and I_, he told himself. He forced himself to believe that their love was stronger than death.

Marcus pushed forward again, calling out the name of his love, still checking each room to see if she was in them. As he stopped to look in one of the many rooms he recognized another vampire that he had known in life. It was Octavian, the Romanian who had control over all animals. He was sitting on the floor with his back against the wall with his legs stretched out. He was staring, but not really seeing anything. Then Marcus noticed these strange little creatures that looked like a cross between a rat and Jackson's Chameleon. They mostly resembled rats but each of them had three horns protruding out of their faces. They scurried along the dank floor and even across Octavian's legs. Marcus wondered if they were drawn to him because of the power he used to have, but he couldn't be sure.

It was then that Marcus realized the cost of Aro's deception. He hadn't spent the time to process this before, but Marcus had gone after the Romanians because Aro led him to believe that they killed Didyme. How many lives had he extinguished in his rage? How many vampires had he sent to the underworld to avenge the death of his beloved? It should not have been them that were dead- it should have been Aro. Marcus pushed the guilt of killing innocent (if you could call them that) vampires out of his mind and committed to never allow Aro to manipulate him again.

He started off once more, moving as quickly as he possibly could. He recognized many more faces but none of them were Didyme's. He saw several more of the Romanian's, including Nadia. During the battle in Romania she had been the one to use her power of sadness on Marcus. He had already been hurting so badly because of Didyme's recent death; the added weight of misery nearly killed him. Marcus pushed those thoughts from his mind. He had to think positively, he could feel himself getting weaker, even weaker than a normal human. Something about this place was sucking the life out of him.

"Didyme!?" Marcus called out. "Didyme, where are you?... Please…. I need you…" He had to grab a stone wall to keep himself steady. His legs were feeling weaker and he didn't know how much longer he could keep searching like this. He closed his eyes, only for a moment. He pictured Didyme's smiling face and the aura of happiness that shone around her. He remembered what it was like being able to see the bonds of those around her suddenly grow stronger because they all loved her, because she was wonderful. He remembered watching her bond to him grow powerfully strong. It had brought him such satisfaction to know that what she felt towards him, she had never felt towards anyone else. What they had was truly special. This could not be the end of it.

Marcus opened his eyes and although nothing had changed, he felt a strong pull towards an empty, narrow staircase. He moved towards it as quickly as he could manage and began to climb the steps. They moved in a circular pattern and ended up at a single door. It must have been some chamber at the top of a small turret. He pushed the door open and his eyes filled with tears when he saw her.

Didyme was sitting on the floor with her back against a wall next to a window. The strange lights of the underworld shone through casting a pale blue glow onto her skin. She was still as beautiful as the first time he had seen her. But her eyes were empty. Her mouth was slack. Her lips had not smiled in more than a millennia.

"Didyme?" Marcus whispered. He almost didn't dare believe she was real because if this was some kind of trick, the disappointment alone would finish him off. "Didyme, is it really you?"

She did not answer him. Marcus moved into the room and slowly made his way over to her. He knelt down at her side and touched her hand, just to make sure she was real. "Didyme, it's me, Marcus. I need you to remember."

Just then her lips moved ever so slightly, like she was whispering something but he couldn't hear it. "What is it? What are you saying?" He leaned in closer to her face and brought his ear right to her lips.

"He didn't come…" she seemed to whisper feebly, over and over.

"Who? Who didn't come?" Marcus asked.

She didn't respond to him. She didn't even see him. She just kept whispering "He didn't come."

Then Marcus saw the small note in her hands. He reached down and picked it up to read it.

_My Sweet Didyme,_

_The time has come for us to begin our journey together. Find our stream and follow it until it leads you to the river. I will have a boat ready for us. _

_I love you always,_

_Marcus_

Marcus' eyes widened in horror. "Didyme, I didn't write this! It was a trick. Aro tricked you to believe it was me who wrote you this note. Aro lured you away from my protection and he did this to you- TO US! Please Didyme, I didn't know you were waiting for me. I had no idea what was happening to you. I'm so sorry, I should have been there and I wasn't. I'm so sorry…" Marcus began to weep as he laid his head in her lap, desperate for solace. He should have known better. He should have paid attention to Aro's dwindling bond to his sister. He should have seen what was coming. Why didn't he? Why was he so blind? Because of his carelessness Didyme had been captured, had felt her body torn apart piece by piece, and then felt the painful fire destroy her. It was his fault that this had happened to her; at least that's what he told himself.

He continued to cry into her lap, grasping his fingers around the fabric of her dress. He was so tired now, tired of everything. The pain, the suffering, the physical exhaustion, it was more than he could take. He wanted to give up, to give in. He wanted to allow the nothingness that was coming to completely overtake him. It would make the pain stop. He would finally be able to rest.

From the corner of his eye he saw the necklace of blue light resting on Didyme's knee, still attached to his neck. The light was so dim, so weak, just like how Marcus felt. He watched it flicker for the briefest of moments. "Didyme," he whispered weakly, "I love you." Then the light died out.

Somewhere in the far reaches of her mind, Didyme heard an echo "Didyme, I love you." _What was that? Who was that?_ It was familiar yet still so foreign. An ancient voice from the dust that she could hardly have the dream of remembering. _Could it be? No, not him. He's been gone for far too long._ Any chance she had of reaching him died when the human Abigail was abruptly taken from the Volturi Castle. She had been the only channel that Didyme's mind had to that world. It was so very long ago.

Didyme's conscience settled into her hollow body. It came and went, the way the tides push a piece of drift wood on the surface of the sea. She was in a dark room, but it was always dark here. Her hands were in her lap, tangled. _What's this?_ She looked down to see a head of long black hair sprawled over her thighs. She gently pulled the hair back from the face that was resting there. _Marcus! Is this real? Is it really him?_

"Marcus?" Her voice was hoarse; she couldn't remember the last time she had used it. "Marcus, is that you?"

He did not answer. His face was blank the way everyone's faces were here.

She lifted his face with her hands and tried to look him in the eyes but he did not see her, he only stared past her. Then she could feel it, that high tide, that wave that was coming that would knock her consciousness away again. This was it, possibly the last moment that she would ever really be with him again. She pushed her lips to his and kissed him deeply. Her hands tangled into the hair around his face, pulling him closer. She let the heavy weight of his body rest against her. Then she pulled back just slightly and whispered against his lips "I love you too."

Then everything went white.


	90. Volturi Destruction: Chapter 17

17. THE LIGHT

Marcus' eyes tried to adjust to the blinding white light. His pupils throbbed as they constricted,

letting the speckled blue pigment of his iris' fill the space. There were sharp pains in his back and his

body felt cold.

_What kind of afterlife is this? _Marcus wondered. He would have thought that in death you would

cease to feel such discomforts.

He tried to blink several times and rubbed the crust out from his eyes. Then the setting became

clear to him. He was surrounded my gravelly gray stones and there was a body of water nearby. The

bright white light that had blinded him was the sun. THE SUN. Marcus was seeing the sun!

He realized that he was no longer in the underworld but instead back on the outer surface of the

earth. As he studied his surroundings even further and noticed the thinness of the air, he realized that he

was back on top of Mount Mauna Kea.

Then a thought occurred to him. Had he never left? Was everything that happened in the

underworld just a dream? Again Marcus felt the discomfort of the sharp stones beneath him. It couldn't

have been a dream because if it were then he would still be a vampire and if he were still a vampire, these

sharp rocks wouldn't hurt him in the least bit. He looked down and realized he was naked.

"Not again." He muttered under his breath, remembering when he had escaped from the nymphs

but without his clothes.

Then panic struck his heart. _Didyme! _He looked around but he was completely alone on this

mountaintop. His heart broke into a million pieces as he realized he had lost her yet again. She was

gone.

"This isn't FAIR!" He shouted towards the lake, hoping that the oracle would hear him. "I was

supposed to die if she didn't remember!" He longed for death now, anything that would end his centuries

of torment. His shoulders heaved and he began to cry into his dirty palms. All of it was for nothing.

"Marcus!"

Was he hearing things? There was a woman's voice but it sounded so distant.

"Marcus!" The voice shouted again.

He stood up and searched his surroundings. As his eyes scanned the horizon he caught a glimpse

of something that did not belong on this desolate mountain top. There behind a silversword bush stood a

woman with long brown hair.

"DIDYME!" The tears came easier now but they were happy tears. He ran across the jagged

rocks and they cut into his feet. "Didyme! You're alive!" As he drew closer to her he could see that she

was smiling. In the morning light she was breathtaking. It was almost as if her aura of happiness was

completely visible.

"Marcus! You finally woke up! Wait! What are you doing? Stay there!" She started laughing

as he tried to run around the bush towards her.

He laughed too. "What?"

"I'm naked! You can't see me!" She was blushing. _My God, she's actually blushing. _Didyme

was human.

"You're human." He said aloud with awe.

She smiled beautifully, "So are you."

They stood there smiling at each other, only separated by air and a giant silvery prickly bush.

"I want to hug you." Marcus laughed.

"I want to hug you too but we need clothes first." Her long dark hair was draped over her chest,

acting as her only source of modesty. She looked like Eve in the Garden of Eden.

In all the hundreds of years that had passed, the world had completely changed in its virtue and

morality. Yet Didyme remained the same, as innocent and pure as when he first met her.

Marcus glanced around, searching for any hints of other people that could be nearby. He didn't

see anything so if he was going to find them clothes, he would have to leave her.

"I don't want to be away from you." He said, his voice full of want and sadness.

She smiled at him reassuringly. "I promise, I'm not going anywhere."

"Alright, I'll hurry. There are some observatories up here, I'm sure I can find someone in them

and get some clothes for us."

"Alright." She nodded at him.

He took in a deep breath and sighed. He didn't want to take his eyes off of her. "Okay… I'm

going."

"Okay." She said, waiting.

"Okay." He said the word just to buy himself an extra moment in her presence. Then he turned

around and started to walk away.

For the most part Didyme looked away, it would be improper for her to watch him leave. But she

snuck a glance in his direction. How could she not?

Marcus made his way to the closest observatory. He saw a rusted white car parked outside of it

and he pressed his face against the windows to see if there were any clothes inside. He didn't see clothes

but he saw a small cooler in the backseat. He suddenly realized that he was hungry and that Didyme was

probably hungry too. The door was locked so he picked up a rock and smashed it through the back

passenger window. It shattered onto the seat and he unlocked the door from the inside. He opened the

door and then reached in for the cooler giving it a good shake to slide off the broken glass.

"What are you doing?" A deep voice called from the other side of the car.

Marcus looked up to see a slightly overweight man in his mid-40's staring back at him. He had

glasses and his black-gray hairline was receding. Marcus sized him up and knew that he could take him.

"Take off your clothes." He ordered.

"I beg your pardon?" The man protested in disgust.

"Take them off." Marcus said again sternly.

The man folded his arms across his chest and said "Why should I?"

Marcus thought of a moment. He didn't have a weapon to threaten him with so he just did what

came to mind. "I'm crazy!" He yelled. "Look at me! I'm wandering around out here naked! I'm

breaking into your car to steal your food! I'm a freaking psychopath! Now take off your clothes and give

them to me before I have to hurt you!"

The man suddenly looked very panicked and began to unbutton his long sleeved plaid shirt. He

tossed the shirt to Marcus and watched him with fear in his eyes.

"Pants too, please." Marcus insisted. The man hesitated for a moment but then Marcus tried to

put a wild look on his face and said "Remember, I'm crazy!"

This seemed to motivate him and so he took off his belt and khaki pants as well, along with his

brown leather shoes. The man was left standing in his socks, his boxers, and thin white undershirt.

Marcus hurriedly slipped on the pants and used the belt to cinch up the 'too-wide' waist. In the pocket of

the pants he felt a set of keys and a wallet.

"Are these the keys to this car?" He asked.

The man nodded with panic on his face.

Marcus reached into the wallet and took out the cash and then threw the rest of the wallet back at

the man who was shivering in the cold. Usually being stripped down in Hawaii would not be too terribly

uncomfortable but up at this elevation the summit was capable of collecting snow.

Marcus felt into the other pocket and found a cell phone. He knew that one of the first things he

needed to do was make a phone call but he also knew that the police who investigated this robbery would

also check the phone records. He couldn't afford to leave any traces but he also couldn't afford to have

the man call the police right away either. It was a long drive to the bottom of the mountain and he didn't

want a team of cops waiting for him there. He took the phone and smashed it on the rocks. The man was

startled and cringed at the action.

There were no other cars parked outside of this specific observatory so it was safe to assume this

man was at work alone.

"When does the next shift start?" Marcus asked him.

He stuttered for a moment. "I-I work an eight hour shift and no one comes until 5pm."

"What time is it now?"

He looked down at the broken cell phone forlornly. It was obviously his only way to tell time.

"When I came out it was almost 10am."

Marcus nodded. "Anyone else inside?"

The man looked nervous as he tried to think of the best answer. "Yes, there are a lot of people

inside. They would hear me if I shouted."

Marcus could tell that he was lying. "Good, let's go say hello to them."

The man looked surprised and started stuttering again but Marcus just pushed him along. Once

they were inside the observatory and Marcus was absolutely certain that no one else was there, he found

some cords and tied the man to a chair. He admired the giant telescope that took up most of the space in

the observatory and regretted that it wasn't night time so that he could take a peek up at the stars with it.

He went to the phone that was on a desk and took away the cords that connected it to the wall.

"Sorry, can't have you calling the police right away." Marcus said to him. He searched through

the drawers in the desk for anything else that might be useful but didn't find anything except for a hidden

stash of candy bars. He took a couple and shoved them into his pocket and then walked over to the man

who was tied up in the chair.

"Please don't hurt me…" The man begged.

Marcus smiled and unwrapped one of the candy bars. "Open up." He ordered.

The man truly looked mortified. He wondered if they were about to reenact some horror movie

where a man is murdered by being forced to eat too much food. He parted his lips just slightly and

Marcus put the candy bar in his mouth with three-fourths of it still hanging out. "I figure since I'm

stealing your lunch I can at least give you something to munch on. Now don't go biting it off and letting

the rest of it fall to the ground. Savor the flavor and enjoy being alive." Marcus smiled and patted the

man on the cheek.

"You really are crazy." The man muttered with the candy bar hanging out of his mouth.

Marcus turned around and went back out to the car. He climbed in and threw the rest of the plaid

shirt, leather shoes, phone cords, and cooler on the passenger seat. He turned on the car and drove back

to where Didyme was waiting for him.

When she saw the car approaching she panicked. What was this strange white box that was

moving all on its own? She had never seen anything like it in all her days. She ducked down behind the

bush to hide from it. The car door slammed and Marcus called out her name.

"Marcus!" She jumped back up, full of excitement. "What is that thing?"

He smiled at her and tossed her the plaid button up shirt across the bush. "It's called a car." Her

expression was confused. "It's like a horseless carriage."

"How is that possible?" Her eyes were wide with astonishment.

He laughed. "I'll explain everything later, but you need to hurry. We've got to get off of this

mountain fast."

"Okay." She said, and then hurried to put on the shirt and get all the buttons up. Before she could

finish with the top buttons Marcus's arms were wrapped around her from behind.

"I've missed you so much." He whispered into her hair.

She turned around in his arms so she could face him and tucked her arms under his to wrap them

around his waist. "I've missed you too."

He kissed her forehead. "Let's go." He knew they didn't have time to waste right now. He made

her put on the big leather shoes to protect her feet from the sharp rocks. They hurried into the car and she

sat on the passenger seat next to him. All of the dials and buttons on the dashboard astounded her and

Marcus just laughed.

He reached over and pulled her seat belt strap down and across her lap for her, his hand brushed

the skin on her still naked thighs. She blushed but didn't object. He put the car into drive and they began

their journey down the mountain.

"Marcus?" Didyme asked.

"Yes?"

"Why do you think we were naked?"

Marcus pondered that. "I'm not sure. Maybe this was sort of a rebirth for us. When newborn

babies come into the world they are naked. Perhaps the same thing happened to us."

"That makes sense." She smiled. "Marcus?"

"Yes?"

"How did you do it? How did you bring me back?"

He sighed heavily as his eyes remained trained on the road in front of him. He told her about

everything, starting from the day she died and what he went through. He told her about the centuries of

being a zombie without her. He told her about Aro and his deceit and greed and bloodlust. He told her

about all the wars she'd missed and about the different covens around the world. He told her about how

Corin had helped him as they searched for the special stones hidden around the earth. He told her about

the underworld and everything he went through to get to her. He told her everything he could remember

from what happened in the city of Tartarus and then waking up with the light of the sun in his eyes.

When he turned his head to glance at her, her mouth was gaped open and her eyes were wide with

shock. "You did all of that… _for me_?"

Marcus smiled sheepishly. "I did."

The car was silent for the rest of the ride down as Didyme absorbed everything that Marcus had

just told her. It was a lot to take in.

There was no team of police cars waiting for them so Marcus knew that the man at the

observatory was still tied up. They drove until they found a crowded beach. The heat and humidity took

away the mountain chill very quickly.

"We have to dump the car." He told her.

"Dump it into what?" She asked him innocently.

Marcus smiled, "I mean we have to abandon it. The police can track us if we have it."

The two of them got out of the car, leaving the keys in the ignition but taking the cooler. They

walked down to the beach and onto the line where the ocean meets the land. Something about the waves

washing away their foot prints behind them comforted Marcus. It was as if it were somehow erasing their

past, allowing them to live in the present.

Didyme carried the shoes in her hand so that she could feel the sand between her toes. It had

been so long since she had felt anything, even something as simple as this brought her great joy. Once

they had walked for several miles Marcus spotted a cheap motel and pulled Didyme towards it. They

needed a place to get cleaned up and he still needed to make that phone call.

At the desk a short Hawaiian man spoke to Marcus in his local accent. "How long you need a

room for?" The inflections in his speech were so unique and different from anywhere else that English

was spoken.

"Just one night." Marcus answered.

"That'll be forty bucks." The local said.

Marcus reached into the stack of bills in his pocket and pulled out two twenties and set them on

the counter.

"You gotta give me a credit card, man." The Hawaiian insisted with impatience. It was a

practicality of the day to charge rooms to credit cards in case anything was stolen or broken.

Marcus reached back into his pocket and pulled out three more twenty-dollar bills and set those

on the counter as well.

The Hawaiian eyed him briefly and then nodded. He took the cash and slid a set of keys across

the counter. "You're in number 9. Enjoy your stay and mahalo."

Marcus took the keys and nodded. He guided Didyme down the set of paint peeling doors until

they made it to the ninth room. He opened the door and was surprised to see only one bed.

"I'm sorry," he glanced nervously at Didyme. "I'll go back and see if we can get a different

room.

Just as he was turning to go back out Didyme gently put her hand on his arm. "No, it's okay."

He paused to look at her and saw that her expression was warm, maybe even a little flushed. He

nodded and said "I can just sleep on the floor." Her face flushed again but she didn't say anything. He

closed the door behind them and set the cooler on the bed. He opened it up and found a ham and cheese

sandwich, a can of Hawaiian Sun Lilikoi flavor (a passion fruit juice drink), a small bag of potato chips,

and a small brick shaped item tightly bound in plastic wrap. On closer inspection it could be seen that the

brick had been purchased from a local 7 Eleven store and that it was called Spam Musubi. It consisted of

a rectangle of packed rice, a slice of fried Spam, and then it was wrapped in a thick ribbon of seaweed,

the kind used to roll up sushi. It didn't look very appetizing but he wanted to give Didyme the better

portion of the meal so he handed her the sandwich and the drink. After trying it he found that the Spam

Musubi actually wasn't that bad. Didyme didn't finish the whole sandwich so she shared that with him

along with the drink. The whole time they ate, Marcus always kept a hand on her whether he was holding

her hand or resting it on her shoulder or lap. A part of him was afraid that he was dreaming all of this and

that he might wake up at any moment.

"Thank you, that was very… different." Didyme said. She hadn't eaten anything during her last

life and the life before that she had only lived off of human blood. It had been a long time since she had

had regular human food. "Is there a place where I can get washed up?"

Marcus nodded and led her into the bathroom. She didn't understand any of it at all. He had to

give her instructions on how to use the toilet (and flush it), how to use the sink, and best of all, how to use

the bath tub. She was a little uncomfortable with the idea of a shower (Marcus explained it was like

warm rain) so instead he ran her a bath. Then he left her alone so he could finally make that phone call.

He picked up the heavy receiver on the bed stand and tried to remember the numbers. It was hard

not having an impeccable vampire memory any more. It was a long distance number but he was certain

that the extra sixty dollars he gave the hotel clerk should cover the cost. The phone rang a few times until

a familiar voice picked up.

"Hello, speaking." A voice answered in a thick English accent.

Marcus cleared his voice. "Greg Martin, this is Marcus."

There was a brief pause. "Hello Marcus, I'm so glad to hear you're okay."

"Thank you. Have you got all the paperwork ready for me?"

"I do, everything is organized exactly how you asked."

"Good. I'm in Hilo, Hawaii, how long will it take you to get here?"

"Let me see here…" Mr. Martin sounded like he was checking a schedule on his computer. "I

can catch the next red eye out tonight from London and get to you by tomorrow morning your time. Will

that work?"

"Yes, that's perfect." Marcus continued to give him the address to the hotel they were located at.

"I have to ask sir, is the lady accompanying you?"

"Yes." Marcus answered.

"Wonderful. That's good news. Have you got a name for her that you'd like on the paperwork?"

Marcus hesitated. "I'll let you know when you get here."

Mr. Martin paused for a moment. "Very well sir, I will see you in the morning."

Then they hung up the phone. Marcus walked over to the bathroom door and spoke through it to

Didyme. "I'm going to run out for just a little bit, I'll be right back. Wait here?"

"Okay Marcus." Didyme called back.

He was glad that going shirtless in public wasn't a big deal here on the island. He didn't want to

draw any unnecessary attention to himself. He walked until he found a set of shops along the beach. He

went in and purchased some more clothes, only guessing at what Didyme might like or even her size.

One of the shops was owned by an Asian family and it seemed as though their shop had a little bit of

everything, with no specific specialty. He lucked out and found a set of clippers for trimming hair. He

purchased that as well along with a few more snacks and some ice cream. There was a mini fridge in

their motel room that he'd be able to store them in and he had always heard about how humans loved ice

cream. He wanted to be able to watch Didyme try it for the first time.

When Marcus came back to the motel his arms were loaded with the goods he'd purchased and he

was struggling to get the lock. Then the door opened for him from the other side. Didyme was there

wrapped in a towel with a gentle smile on her face. He almost dropped everything right then and there.

"Hi." Marcus greeted uncomfortably. It was bizarre that he could love her for more than a

thousand years yet she still somehow managed to make the butterflies flit around in his stomach.

"Hi." She smiled back at him. "Need a hand?" She took a few of the bags from his arms and set

them on the bed and he did the same while closing the door behind him.

"I picked us up some clothes. We really lucked out that the astronomer had so much cash on

him." Marcus smiled.

She pulled the clippers out of the bag and asked "What's this?"

"I need you to cut my hair off for me."

She gasped. "No Marcus! Your hair is beautiful."

He shrugged. "We have to start a fresh new life and part of that is changing our identities. I don't

want Aro to ever find us."

Her eyes glossed over for just a moment but for a different reason than Marcus suspected. "Do I

have to cut off all my hair too?"

He smiled at her innocence. "No, you can keep your hair." This seemed to relieve her a bit.

They pulled a chair into the bathroom and he sat in front of the mirror while she proceeded to shave off

his hair. It fell in long clumps onto the ground and she watched as Marcus' appearance transformed right

in front of her. He enjoyed the feel of her hands in his hair, gently moving his head from side to side as

she tried to make it even. It didn't look bad considering it was her first time using the electronic device,

any electronic device for that matter.

When she was through he said he wanted to shower to wash all the hair off of him so she went

back to sit on the bed and search through the spoils that he had brought back.

The feel of the warm water against his skin was relaxing and soothing to his aching muscles. His

body was still tired and sore from everything he had gone through in the underworld. When he was

through he stepped out of the shower and wrapped himself in a towel. Then something on the mirror

caught his eye. "_Didyme + Marcus Forever_" with a heart around it was drawn onto the glass through the

steam on the mirror. Didyme must have done that when she'd steamed up the bathroom with her bath

without realizing the message would come back once the room had steamed up again. Marcus had to

smile. He went to the bathroom door and as he opened it he caught a glimpse of Didyme getting dressed.

He stopped himself and pulled the door back to be a gentleman but then another part of him won out and

he cracked the door open again and watched her through the small gap.

She was mostly covered anyways but as she pulled on a thin black sweater he couldn't help but to

appreciate the transformation she had been through. Marcus had never seen her as a human but even in

this flawed and weaker state she was absolutely stunning. With color back in her skin she looked warm

and inviting. With the red gone from her eyes, deep brown irises showed her innocence and kindness.

She could now cry when she was sad, blush when she was embarrassed, she could sleep and he could

watch her dream. It wasn't her vampiric beauty that had drawn him in before; it was everything that was

_her_. Now as a human, there just seemed to be more of _her _and everything that made her _her_. That made

him happy, because she was everything to him.

Marcus stepped into the room and grabbed some of the clothes he had purchased for himself. He

went back into the bathroom and got dressed. When he came back out, Didyme was sitting on the bed

waiting for him. Now it was her turn to admire him.

She didn't end up missing his long dark hair as much as she thought she would. No matter what

his hair looked like, Marcus was always handsome. His blue eyes were piercing and she was glad to see

the true color of them. She admired his strong jaw and gentle lips. She loved the way he made her feel

safe, even in his human form. She loved the way that no matter where she was in the world, as long as

she was with him, she felt like she was home.

Marcus went and joined her on the bed while pushing everything else off the edge onto the floor.

It was still early, the sun was just beginning to set and the light filtered through the cheap curtains making

the room look like it was on fire with its gold and pink hues. They were both exhausted. So much had

happened on this day. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest.

"Thank you, Marcus."

"You're welcome." He whispered.

"No, I mean for everything. Thank you for giving up everything and leaving your life behind just

to save me. Thank you for risking your life just to save mine…"

He furrowed his brow. "Didyme, I didn't give up or risk anything. You are everything to me. I

need you to live. It's like you're thanking me for taking in a breath of air. Without it, I'd die. Without

you, I _want _to die. Don't thank me for being selfish."

She smiled at his words. He somehow always knew how to say the right thing. She lifted her

face up to his until their lips met, soft and gentle at first. Marcus traced his fingertips lightly up the small

of her back, the movement made her shiver into him. This triggered something in Marcus and he started

kissing her more deeply and with more force. He had missed her so much; to have her in his arms again

was more than he could dare to dream for. Their breathing became heavy and irregular as their bodies

pushed into each other, holding each other tightly. His lips moved down to her throat to give her a chance

to catch her breath. Her hands cradled his face, never wanting to let go again, never wanting this ecstasy

to stop.

But it did stop.

Marcus slowly pulled back and looked into her warm brown eyes. "I still want to marry you, you

know."

She smiled and her whole face lit up like the sun was burning beneath her skin. "I still want to

marry you too."

"Good." He said, and he kissed the tip of her nose. "Then let's wait." Marcus was always the

gentleman. He remembered how much her chastity meant to her.

She smiled and felt a surging mix of feelings. Mostly happiness, love, and warmth but also a bit

of relief, gratitude, and a tinge of disappointment. She kissed him softly on the lips again, just to savor

the feeling. Then she curled up against him and they fell asleep.


	91. Volturi Destruction: Chapter 18

18. FREEDOM

The next morning Marcus and Didyme sat on the hotel bed facing each other with the radio playing quietly in the background. They were waiting for Greg Martin, Marcus' associate who was flying in from London. Marcus was rubbing Didyme's small feet in his hands as they talked.

"One of the first things we'll have to do when Mr. Martin gets here is change our names," Marcus said. "It doesn't have to be a huge change but we need something more modern so that we don't draw attention to ourselves."

Didyme nodded. "What's your name going to be?"

Marcus grinned, "Mark."

Didyme started laughing, "Well that is going to be a very difficult transition for you, isn't it?"

Marcus started tickling the bottoms of the feet that were already in his hands which only made her laugh more. "Your name is going to be much more difficult though. No one has the name Didyme these days and if Aro ever heard mention of the name he would know that we made it back. Is there another name that you like that you'd want to go by?"

Didyme shrugged. "What are some modern names that are similar to mine?"

Marcus looked up as he thought. "Didyme… Didyme… Diana?"

Didyme made a face to show that she disliked the name. It reminded her of the Roman goddess that went by that name and Didyme did not want to be named after a god.

"Okay… how about Debbie or Dina? Daisy, Daphne, Delilah? Any of those sound good to you?" Marcus had his face tilted to the side as he watched her expressions.

She shrugged again. "None of those feel like _me_. Didyme is my name. Are you sure I have to change it?"

Marcus nodded and the two of them sat silently for a moment while the radio continued to play. When a song ended, the DJ came on. _"Up next we've got 'Monster' by Meg and Dia."_

The song started and Didyme's eyes lit up. "That's it! The name from that box thing!" she said as she pointed to the small radio.

Marcus laughed. "You want to be called Monster?"

"No," she said, mock glaring at him, but still with the curve of a smile to her lips. "Dia. It is modern but it still feels like _me_."

"Dia," Marcus said the name to see how if felt. "Dia… I like it. You will be called Dia from now on."

Didyme laid back on the pillows, satisfied with the accomplishment of finding a new name.

Marcus' face, however, remained serious. There was still something else they needed to discuss. "Didyme- er, I mean Dia," he smiled as he corrected himself. "There is one more thing we need to resolve."

"And what's that?" She asked, smiling at him from her crown of pillows.

"I never asked you what you wanted, whether or not you wanted to remain human or become vampires again. If it's the latter, we could seek out Carlisle Cullen. He has a success rate of turning humans to vampires that can't be beat. We wouldn't have to worry about any 'accidents'. We could probably trust him to never tell Aro, unless Aro had the opportunity to read his mind somehow-"

"Marcus, stop." Didyme's face was serious now. "I… I never really enjoyed being a vampire. The only good fortune that it brought me was meeting you- and now I have you."

Marcus remained silent.

"What about you?" she asked. "You've asked me what I want and I've spoken before considering your feelings. If you wanted to become a vampire again, I would follow you, because I love you."

He smiled weakly at her. "Being a vampire does have its advantages. I will miss being able to run fast. I will miss having the strength to protect you. But I think being human, at least for a little while, would be a good thing for us. We need to lie low. Aro will have Demetri searching for us. Demetri's tracking ability is unmatched because he doesn't need physical clues to find who he's hunting- instead he catches the tenor of a person's thoughts and that is how he is able to track them down no matter where they are in the world. Luckily for us, Demetri has never known us as humans and the tenor of our minds have changed from what they were when we were vampires. A human mind thinks much slower than a vampire's would. As long as we remain human, Demetri will have no success in finding us."

Didyme nodded. "So then we will remain human, at least until things settle down."

He nodded and then there was a knock at the door. Marcus rolled off the bed and opened it to find Mr. Martin standing there is a very expensive suit. "Come in," Marcus said as he held the door open.

"Thank you, Marcus," Mr. Martin greeted. "Hello Didyme."

"It's Dia." She corrected.

He smiled politely and made his way over to the small round table centered in front of the room's window. He set his briefcase on it and opened it up. "Alright Marcus, I have all the paperwork here for your new identities. I just need to take your pictures to finish off your driver's licenses." He eyed Didyme for a brief second. "Are you sure you want her to have one?"

Marcus smiled. "I'll teach her. She'll be fine."

Mr. Martin pulled out a laptop and continued to work. Didyme stared in awe at all the technology. He had them stand against the white walls of the motel room and he took their pictures with a digital camera. Step by step, Marcus explained everything to Didyme.

Mr. Martin ran the photos through his laptop and hooked up a small machine that printed out their fake ID's. "Alright I have a Mark Christiansen and a Dia Smith. Are you sure you don't want me to just forge your marriage certificate now and give you both the same last name?"

"No thank you," Marcus said. "She deserves a real wedding."

Mr. Martin nodded and handed them their ID's along with various documents. "I have all of your funds set up in the account you specified. The house on Kauai has already been purchased in your new name, here is the address and the key." He handed him another envelope with the key inside. "There will be a car in the driveway waiting for you, the key to that is also in the envelope. I've gone ahead and booked your flights from the Big Island over to Kauai, the flight leaves in three hours. There will be a driver there to meet you at the airport to take you to your home. In the meantime, here is some cash to get you whatever you need." He handed Mark one last envelope that felt very thick.

"Thank you for everything Mr. Martin," Mark said. "I knew you wouldn't fail me."

Mr. Martin smiled. "That's what they pay me the big bucks for. I need to catch my flight back to London, would you like for me to send my driver back for you?"

"Yes, that would be great," Mark nodded.

"Very well then. I've left you my card so that if you ever need me you shouldn't hesitate to call."

"Thank you." Mark said again as he put his arm around Dia. They said their goodbyes and watched Mr. Martin drive away in a black limousine.

Dia sighed. "Alright, one more time, tell me who that was?"

Mark kissed the top of her head. "That was Greg Martin. He's the kind of man that has connections. I contacted him shortly after I found out about your brother's betrayal. I did it all in secret so that Corin wouldn't even know if Aro ever read his mind again. As a leader of the Volturi, we have accumulated a lot of money over the years. I withdrew my shares and had Mr. Martin move the money around until it became untraceable. I paid him a lot of money to have everything done just right. I think the investment was well worth it."

They held each other tightly. This was it. The beginning of their new lives.

"Mark?" Dia asked.

He smiled at the new name. "Yes, Dia?"

"I'm hungry."

"Oh, I bought us food yesterday when I went out." He let go of their embrace and went around to the other side of the bed. On the floor were the bags that he had pushed off the night before. He opened them and was surprised to find that the ice cream he had purchased had melted all over everything. "I forgot to put away the ice cream! It's all ruined. I'm so sorry. Getting used to human food is going to be quite the transition. Come, I'll take you out to eat."

The two of them packed what little belongings they had and left the hotel room. They found a diner, had breakfast, and left the waitress a very large tip because despite their disheveled appearance, she had been kind to them. They went back to the motel and sat out front until the limousine driver returned for them. Dia again was enchanted by all the dials and buttons inside the vehicle. She especially loved the window in the roof that opened and closed at the touch of a button. They got to the airport and were overwhelmed by the scent of all the exotic flowers from the side shops that were selling leis. Marcus went into one of the shops targeted for tourists and purchased a lei of white tuberoses and tiny red rose buds.

He placed it over her head onto her shoulders and said "You just got lei'd".

She looked at him confused. "What does that mean?"

He laughed, "Never mind. Silly human joke." He wondered if Corin would have appreciated another one of his poor attempts at modern sayings.

They caught their flight which took them to one of the smaller Hawaiian Islands, Kauai. A driver met them at the baggage claim but they had no luggage so there was no need to wait. After a short drive, the driver dropped them off at a beautiful house on the beach. In the driveway they saw a black Aston Martin V12 Vanquish. Mark had noticed that the Cullen's had this car in their driveway and had admired it ever since. He was pleased that Mr. Martin had gotten the details right.

The house took Dia's breath away. She had never been any place so luxurious. The castle in Volterra had not been this nice during the years she had lived there. It was large and spacious with many windows, tiled floors, and granite countertops. They walked through until they reached the sliding glass doors at the back of the home. Once opened, they were introduced to a spectacular pool area. The view was stunning. Their backyard was the beach itself and the ocean looked peaceful and inviting.

"Oh Mark, this place is amazing! Do we really get to live here?" Didyme was overwhelmed with gratitude.

"Yes Dia, we really do get to live here. I'm glad you like it." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. He never wanted to stop kissing her.

They made their way back into the house and found the master bedroom. Dia was surprised to find a large canopy bed filling up the center of the room. It reminded her of Marcus' bed in Volterra. Her mind wandered but only for a moment.

"Let's get changed and go out." Marcus interrupted her thoughts. He opened up the large master bedroom closet and they found a wide range of clothing filling the space. "I wasn't sure what you'd like so I told Mr. Martin to get everything."

She smiled and let her fingers dance along the hangers that held up many different beautiful gowns. She stopped on a simple little black dress. "This one for tonight."

They both got changed and were dressed exceptionally well. Mark led her out to their new car and they drove to the nicest restaurant that the island had to offer. Their table had a view of the sun setting over the beach. It was perfectly romantic.

After Dia finished what she proclaimed to be the best meal of her lives, Marcus took her by the hand and led her down to the darkened shore. He held her small hand in his and brought it to his lips so that he could kiss it. Then slowly, he lowered himself down into the sand on one knee.

"Dia Smith, if you would let me, I'd like to love you for the rest of our lives, no matter how long that may be." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. He popped the lid to reveal a replica of his mother's ring.

"Mark!" Dia gasped. "How did you get this back? I thought you had to give it to the Oracle."

"I did." Mark smiled, pleased that she was pleased. "I had Mr. Martin duplicate the ring by the best jewelers in the world. It may not be the same, but my love for you is."

She took the ring and slid it onto her finger. It was a perfect fit. "Yes," she whispered. "A thousand times yes!" She laughed as he quickly stood and swept her into his arms. They kissed again but this time it lasted longer.

She breathed against his lips. "I never thought this would actually happen."

"What?" Mark asked.

"_This_. Our happy ending."

He kissed her again and vowed within himself to make sure Didyme had her happily ever after.

_Three Days Later_

Mark and Dia had a small ceremony on the beach in front of their house. They hired a local pastor to perform the wedding and asked him to provide the witnesses. It was a perfect day.

That night they returned to their home and made love for the first time. Dia was grateful for Mark's gentle touch. He was soft, kind, patient, and loving. He was her everything.

_Two Months Later_

Mark decided to take a break from his part time job to fly to the Big Island. Even though they didn't need the money, he decided to begin working at a local community center where he provided relationship counseling. Although his gift as a vampire was gone, he still had his intuitions on the bonds between people. He could sense when a family was struggling because one person's loyalty might be waning. He would reach out to that person and try to reignite the flame they had once felt for their partner.

Dia would come with him to his office and serve as a secretary. When the couples would walk in, they couldn't help but smile at her happy and beautiful face. Already, the therapy was working because they wanted to be happy, the way Dia was happy. They trusted her husband to do that for them.

They worked for pennies, and would often accept patients who couldn't afford to pay. If the community center was struggling financially, Mark would leave an anonymous donation at Mele's door. Mele was the Hawaiian woman who ran the community center. She was single and had no children of her own, but her life's joy was helping others. She was grateful when Mark and Dia showed up asking how they could help.

Now Mark was off to the Big Island. He had been inspired by one of Mele's lectures to the youth on making your wrongs right. She told them that everyone makes mistakes, but the important thing is to correct the mistakes you've made. Mark remembered all of the mistakes he had made during his lives but knew that it would be impossible to atone for every sin, for every murdered family member. Instead, he decided that he could only be accountable for this time around in his human life. He remembered the man who worked at the observatory on Mount Mauna Kea and how he had stripped him, bound him, and robbed him. At least this, Marcus could atone for.

He carried with him a thick envelope packed with money that would replace the stolen wallet, stolen car, and also some extra in case the man was in need of therapy after the traumatic ordeal. Marcus stepped out of his rental car onto the mountain's volcanic gravel outside the observatory. He had learned that the man's name was Henry Rasmussen from the observatory's website. They had profiles for all of their astronomers with pictures included. Mark took the heavy manila envelope with Henry Rasmussen's name on it and tucked it inside the door of the observatory. He decided it would be better not to face him in fear of sending him into cardiac arrest.

Mark made his way back over to his car and was about to get in when he heard faint voices that he thought he recognized. The gravel to the side of the parking area made a small cliff so that the base of the observatory was below the natural ground level. The peak of the cliff was above Mark's head. He walked over to it and slowly climbed it to peer over the top. He saw two figures, one much larger than the other. Suddenly Mark's heart was seized with panic. He knew who the two men were.

"How long is Aro going to make us stand around here?" Felix asked Demetri.

"Until he has something more important for us to do," Demetri said as he sighed in frustration.

"Maybe Corin lied," Felix offered. "You know, about this being the last place that he saw Marcus alive."

Demetri sighed again. "You forget that Aro sees past all lies with the touch of the hand."

Mark's heart ached as he overheard this. It was true, Aro had read Corin's mind. The lengths that Mark had taken to keep Corin from following him further had been necessary after all.

"True," Felix admitted. "It's a good thing Chelsea was there to greet him as soon as he came back. She whipped him right back into being Aro's puppy!" Felix laughed out loud, not seeing that he too was Aro's puppy. "Honestly though, how much longer can Aro expect us to wait around here? I'm hungry."

Demetri sniffed the air and caught the scent of human flesh. "There," he said, pointing towards the observatory "is where you'll find your next meal."

Mark cringed as he overheard them. He sank within himself. In his mind's eye he could see the future unfolding. He could see Demetri and Felix finding him and bringing him to Aro. He could see Aro changing him back with Chelsea using her power over him to make him loyal once more to the Volturi. He could see Aro reading his mind and learning of Didyme's whereabouts. He envisioned Aro going to collect his long lost sister and changing her back as well, or worse, allowing history to repeat itself by killing her once more. His body stiffened at the thought and his foot scraped the gravel. The tiny fracture of a sound was enough to capture the attention of the two vampires standing above Mark.

He listened closely as he could barely make out the sound of their light feet taking a step towards his hidden location. Then suddenly, a loud electronic ringing sound ripped through the silence. Demetri grabbed his cell phone from his pocket and flipped it open.

"Hello, my lord Aro."

Marcus could only hear Demetri's end of the conversation.

"Yes sir, right away. We shall meet with you again before the end of tomorrow's day." Then he hung up the phone and turned to meet Felix's questioning eyes. "Aro wants us back in Volterra immediately. Apparently he has a new task for us."

Felix grinned. "I like a new challenge."

"Good, then you won't mind being the first to try to create a hybrid like Renesmee."

Felix's jaw dropped. "Really?"

"Really," Demetri answered flatly. "You know how Aro hasn't been able to stop thinking about her? Well the Cullen's would never willingly give her to Aro so now he has it in his head that he'll just make one of his own. In fact, he and Caius have already returned from South America. They hunted down Joham and retrieved all of his scientific research on creating these hybrids. Now he is ready to begin his own experiments and would like you and Gianna to be the first."

Felix had to laugh at this. "I always knew she had a crush on me."

Their voices became smaller as they walked away from Mark's hidden location. Soon he heard the clicking of an engine and then the rotating of helicopter blades. Mark quickly climbed back into his car where the roof of it would block him from the Demetri and Felix's aerial view.

When they were gone, Mark let out a sigh of relief. He pushed the car into reverse and began his descent off the mountain. He vowed that he and Didyme would never return to Mount Mauna Kea.

_Three Years Later_

Mark and Dia were sitting on the beach in front of their home. Dia dug her toes into the sand as she watched their seven month old son sitting beside them, exploring the strange feel of the beach. They had named him Corbin, a close relation to Mark's best friend, Corin. Mark wanted to name their first born son after the man who had helped him save Dia, but he was worried about the Volturi somehow finding the boys records and their interest being piqued at the rare and ancient name. So they settled on Corbin.

"Mark?" Dia said softly.

"Yes?"

"Remember when you asked me if I wanted to go back to being a vampire and we decided we would wait and see?"

"Mm hmm." The crash and lull of the waves brought Mark a peace he rarely felt anywhere else.

"Well now that we have Corbin, I've decided that I don't ever want to go back to being a vampire. He is my everything and I want to live for him. I want him to have a happy and normal life, no blood drinking, no killing, no running. I want him to be safe. Are you alright with that?"

Mark leaned across the child sitting between them and kissed his wife on the cheek. "Of course I am. You two are my world. I am perfectly content with us living out our days on this beach. Vampires don't like Hawaii because there's so much daylight here and Kauai has such a small population that no vampire would dare take up residence here and expose the species by a constant string of murders and disappearances that would usually go unnoticed in a larger city. We're safe here, Dia. I won't let anything happen to our family."

Dia nodded, satisfied with his answer. Their hands reached through the sand behind the baby boy until they found each other. With fingers clasped and the sun setting, Mark and Dia knew that this was their happily ever after.


	92. Volturi Destruction: Epilogue

EPILOGUE

_Eight Years Later_

Aro's long fingers tapped at the arm rests edge of his wooden throne. He had tried very hard to be patient but it seemed as though the strength of the Volturi was slowly decaying right before his milky eyes. He had tried over and over again to create a hybrid but was unsuccessful. He had sent Demetri on countless missions to see if Marcus ever resurfaced from the underworld but that too had been unfruitful. Aro knew what he wanted and his mind teased him with it unceasingly. Aro wanted more power.

And the only way that Aro knew to get power was by adding more talented vampires to the Volturi guard. Yet the only ones with the power he desired, (Renesmee, Edward, Alice, Bella, Benjamin, Kate, Kieu, Eleazar, and Zafrina) would never submit to him willingly and he was nervous about facing them head on again like they had in Forks, twelve years previously. They had banded together like no other coven's had in the past to protect the hybrid child. He remembered the way she was able to enchant any and all that came into her presence. Perhaps if she belonged to him, he could use that enchantment to his advantage. But alas, her family would never agree to it.

As if she had been the one endowed with the gift of mind reading, Sulpicia spoke up from her stone like pose beside him. "Aro, if you want her so much, why don't you just take her?"

Aro sighed. "I cannot. You know the laws. We cannot do anything to them until they have committed a crime."

Sulpicia giggled scornfully. "Oh my Aro… And who will punish you for your crimes?"

Aro pondered this. She was right, there was no law higher than Volturi law. So what if Aro took Renesmee from her family, even without provocation from the Cullen's? Why should he wait an eternity for them to make a mistake when he could just take her now? Sulpicia had said it- Who would punish him? Aro knew the answer. No one. No one could punish Aro for his crimes.

The lust for power suddenly began pumping its way through Aro's ancient body. He felt the licking flames of desire begin to consume him completely. He wanted this, and why shouldn't he have it? Hell, why shouldn't he take all of them? Who would stop him?

For the first time in years, Aro smiled. He began to concoct his plan to abduct talented vampires and to make them his slaves. His plan for world domination unfolded like a blossoming flower in his own mind. All of this now seemed possible because of the mere suggestion of his lunatic wife, Sulpicia.


	93. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

Thanks for reading The Volturi Saga! This really is the end. If you're wondering about the lead-in on the last epilogue, it was a tie in to a collaborative Fan Fiction called All Worlds Collide that I wrote with Tami (author of Indian Summer: u/2194946/Tami-Flournoy ) and Angel- (author of Dangerous Obsession). It was a story that combined all of our characters. It is no longer posted online, but if you're really interested in it, read Tami's FF first by clicking on the link above (or copy and pasting it) and then bug her to post All Worlds Collide. Thanks again! Hope you enjoyed the reading.

Sincerely,

Lynn


End file.
